Tylko w tańcu
by euphoria814
Summary: Slash Rodney/John Sentinel/Guide AU, ponieważ powinno takie powstać w języku polskim od podstaw John nie do końca wie co zrobić ze swoim życiem, ale jest pewien, że chce spokoju. Którego jak zawsze nie dostaje, ponieważ jeśli ktoś ma pod górkę - ma już tak do końca...
1. Chapter 1

John zahamował z piskiem opon i nie czekał nawet aż Teyla i Jennifer wyskoczą z samochodu. Otworzył swoje drzwi i wyciągnął z tyłu nosze karetkowe, które uderzyły głucho, gdy kółka zetknęły się z betonowym podłożem. Teyla położyła na nich swoją torbę, a potem machnęła do jednego ze strażników swoim identyfikatorem, co okazało się zbyteczne, bo szef ochrony już na nich czekał przy windzie. Mieli czyste przejście i nie marnowali ani sekundy.  
\- Jest w podziemnym laboratorium, stracił przytomność. Doktor McKay jest uczulony na cytryny – poinformował ich mężczyzna.  
\- Czy ma jakieś objawy? – spytała Teyla pospiesznie.  
\- Nie ma opuchlizny, ale jeden z jego współpracowników użył tego… długopisu z adrenaliną – powiedział mężczyzna ewidentnie się wahając.  
John zerknął na jego identyfikator. Cameron Mitchell.  
\- Epipenu – wtrąciła Jennifer i już przygotowywała swoją torbę. – To dobrze. Kupił nam czas – powiedziała, zapewne chcąc uspokoić wystraszonego lekko mężczyznę.  
John wiedział dokładnie, kiedy patrzył na wojskowego i chociaż Mitchell nie miał na sobie umundurowania – to w jaki sposób się trzymał prosto, wiele o nim mówiło. Air Force. Dziwił się nawet, że ta twarz nie przemknęła mu wcześniej przed oczami. Nie był od mężczyzny w końcu wiele starszy. I to nie tak, że pilotów było tysiące.  
Cameron nie zdradzał za bardzo emocji, ale John i tak czuł bijący od niego niepokój. Zapewne czuł się osobiście odpowiedzialny za niedopilnowanie mózgowców. Z nimi zawsze był największy problem i dlatego John nienawidził cywili. Z tym, że teraz sam był cywilem.  
Otworzyli drzwi laboratorium noszami i John czuł ulgę, która biła od ludzi na ich widok. Dlatego tak bardzo kochał tę pracę. Nic bardziej go nie rozluźniało. Na ich widok każdy się cieszył, bo przynosili ukojenie i pomoc. I chociaż czasem zaraz potem następowała żałoba, zawsze starali się z całych sił, aby przynieść rodzinom przede wszystkim nadzieję.  
John był nagle całkiem świadom tego, że otaczających ich ludzi było za wielu. Białe kitle oznaczało naukowców, ale zaraz koło leżącego na ziemi mężczyzny, klęczała kobieta tak podobna do niego, że musieli być rodzeństwem. John zresztą wyczuwał jej emocje i ta troska zapewne miała go prześladować przez cały dzień. Całe szczęście ich zmiana kończyła się wraz z tym przypadkiem i potem mógł iść na piwo, i zapomnieć o widoku mężczyzny leżącego na sterylnych płytkach z igłą nadal w piersi.  
\- Zróbcie miejsce – powiedział John, robiąc dziewczętom przestrzeń.  
Teyla już klęczała sprawdzając puls, a Jennifer badała gardło mężczyzny. Nie bardzo wiedział dlaczego kobiecie schodzi tak długo, przeważnie potrzebowała sekund, aby reagować. A potem nagle fala paniki spłynęła na niego niczym grom z jasnego nieba. Gdyby nie stół laboratoryjny za nim, zapewne upadłby na podłogę, ale opanował się akurat na tyle, aby zobaczyć, że Keller trzyma w dłoniach kolejną strzykawkę zapewne z adrenaliną.  
\- Nie ma opuchlizny, ale coś jest nie tak – powiedziała Jennifer i John zobaczył jak jego własna ręka wysuwa się do przodu, a potem łapie Keller za nadgarstek.  
Może nawet boleśnie, bo kobieta pisnęła.  
\- To Strażnik – powiedział z pewnością w głosie.  
\- Skąd… - wyrwało się kobiecie, która stała najbliżej. – To ważne?  
\- Dlaczego oni nigdy o tym nie mówią przez telefon – westchnęła Teyla.  
\- John? – wyrwało się w tej samej chwili Jennifer i zdał sobie sprawę, że nadal trzyma ją za nadgarstek.  
Potrząsnął głową, starając się ochłonąć i skupić wyłącznie na nieprzytomnym.  
\- Karetka z centrum nie zdąży – powiedziała Teyla, biorąc głębszy wdech.  
\- Nie – przyznał jej rację.  
\- Musicie mu pomóc! – krzyknęła kobieta za nimi. – To mój jedyny brat! On… On… On nie może umrzeć!  
\- Nie umrze – odparł John spokojnie. – Odleciał – dodał, a potem potarł twarz dłonią, podejmując decyzję.  
Ściągnął z siebie kurtkę i ukląkł obok nieprzytomnego.  
\- John? – spytała Teyla.  
\- Wszyscy wynocha – powiedział, nie bawiąc się nawet w grzeczności. – Zadzwońcie do jego partnera. Niech przyjedzie natychmiast. Im mniej tutaj będzie osób tym lepiej – dodał, spoglądając sugestywnie na Mitchella, który tylko skinął głową i zaczął przepędzać naukowców.  
W ciągu kilku sekund został sam z siostrą Strażnika.  
\- On nie ma partnera – powiedziała kobieta cicho. – To ja… To ja…  
\- Nic się nie dzieje – skłamał, wiedząc, że będzie ciężko. – Jak ma na imię?  
\- Meredith – odparła.  
Zamrugał oczami, bo jakoś nie mógł uwierzyć, żeby ten mężczyzna pozwalał tak do siebie mówić. Nawet teraz, gdy był nieprzytomny, biła od niego przyjemna siła.  
\- Jak lubi, aby do niego mówić? – spytał John, dotykając samymi opuszkami palców skóry Strażnika.  
Nie chciał spłoszyć mężczyzny, a ten był ewidentnie zamknięty we własnym koszmarze. Nie inicjował często podobnych kontaktów, ale teraz nie miał wyboru. Nie zamierzał tego jednak robić publicznie, bo stopień intymności przekraczał wszelkie granice. Wolałby już, aby oglądano jak kogoś pieprzy. A nie był ekshibicjonistą.  
\- Rodney – odparła tamta.  
\- Rodney – powtórzył, zaciskając mocniej dłoń na nadgarstku mężczyzny.  
Widział jak powieki Strażnika zadrgały.  
\- Budzi się – ucieszyła się kobieta.  
\- Nie, reaguje na mnie. Wie, że tutaj jestem – odparł John spokojnie. – Wyjdź. Tak będzie najlepiej. Doktor Keller na pewno ma coś na uspokojenie.  
Czuł jak upór rośnie w kobiecie, ale jej przerażenie było równie silne. W końcu zalała go fala bezradności i słyszał charakterystyczny dźwięk obcasów uderzających o posadzkę. Kiedy otworzyła drzwi, John usłyszał jak Teyla nazwała go Przewodnikiem – który chociaż nie ma wyszkolenia, niejednokrotnie okazał się przydatny. Centrum zostało wezwane, więc w zasadzie jemu pozostawało utrzymać Strażnika jako tako na tej ziemi.  
\- Rodney – powiedział John spokojnie, dotykając otwartą dłonią piersi mężczyzny.  
Jasna skóra dawno nie widziała słońca. Wydawała się prawie przezroczysta i tak cudowna pod jego palcami, że już nigdy nie chciał odrywać od niej dłoni. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł czegoś podobnego, co tylko utwierdziło go w przeświadczeniu, że ma do czynienia z jednym ze Strażników Alfa. Dla cywilów nie miało to zbyt wielkiego znaczenia, a Rodney był ewidentnie naukowcem. Nie planował strzelać do terrorystów w najbliższym czasie. I dobrze, bo John też miał dość śmierci. Chciał nieść nadzieję i spokój, i teraz czuł się na swoim miejscu, gdy pod jego palcami biło serce Rodneya. Nie zwalniało, ale nie spodziewał się innej reakcji.  
Zamknął oczy i pozwolił się wciągnąć w umysł tak skomplikowany, że przez chwilę nie wiedział na co patrzy. Wszystko jednak było poukładane, wystarczyło znać klucz, a tak się składało, że znał ciąg Fibonacciego nie najgorzej. I czuł zaskoczenie Strażnika, który nagle odkrył, że nie jest już sam.  
Jedną z najbardziej znienawidzonych rzeczy, która była w całym tym prowadzeniu Strażników, to niemożność zatrzymania cudzych emocji. Czuł więc strach Rodneya i jego konsternację. Nie wiedział nawet jak je oddzielić, bo coś mężczyznę ewidentnie wytrąciło z równowagi. Miał ochotę płakać, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego jak bardzo samotny jest Rodney i próbował odsunąć to jak najdalej, bo wchodzenie z buciorami do cudzego życia emocjonalnego nigdy nie było jego celem. Nie mógł jednak nie poczuć jak jego serce zaczyna szybciej bić, gdy trafił na całe te pokłady miłości, którymi Rodney obdarzał swoją rodzinę.  
I na tym zamierzał się skupić.  
\- Rodney – powtórzył i mężczyzna zamrugał.  
Jego serce jednak nadal biło jak oszalałe i John zdał sobie sprawę, że nie było nigdy żadnej alergii na cytrusy. Nie wiedział skąd ta nagła informacja, ale to miało sens. I może Rodney nawet nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Inaczej adrenalina nie wykańczałaby serca Strażnika, które nigdy nie powinno być poddawane podobnym zabiegom. Nie był lekarzem, ale wiedział o tym, bo to była jedna z cholernych podstaw.  
Strażnik nie miał uczulenia na cytryny, ale jednak bał się ich i teraz Johna zalała fala wstydu płynącego od mężczyzny, gdy Rodney zdał sobie sprawę, iż John właśnie dowiedział się wszystkiego. I tajemnice ludzi bywały różne. Czasami do kresu doprowadzała jednych sama myśl, że mogliby zostać sami. Kryptonitem Rodneya były cytryny.  
\- To w porządku czasem się bać – powiedział John, starając się pchnąć w stronę mężczyzny całą empatię, na jaką było go stać.  
Miał rację, Rodney był nietuzinkowym człowiekiem, a nawet okazem wśród Strażników, bo nawet na skraju śpiączki spowodowanej odlotem, nie chciał pogodzić z litością. Czuł się jeszcze bardziej upokorzony słowami Johna niż faktem, że ludzie widzieli go trzęsącego się w panice.  
\- Nie, to w porządku czasem się bać, naprawdę – powtórzył John i otworzył się tylko bardziej, bo nie chciał nieporozumień. – Byłem na wojnie. Wiem, co to strach. I to czyni nas ludźmi. Masz prawo się bać, Rodney, bo świat jest straszny. I nikt nie ma prawa decydować o tym czy cytryny są straszne czy nie. Tylko ty – powiedział z mocą i o dziwo wcale nie czuł się jak idiota. – Boimy się różnych rzeczy, ale to nas nie czyni tchórzami. Pytanie co zrobisz z tym strachem. Poddasz się? Zmarnujesz cały swój geniusz? – spytał, instynktownie wiedząc, że Strażnik odpowie najlepiej na rzucone wyzwanie.  
Zawsze byli bardzo ambitni i w ciągu kilku sekund poczuł jak Rodney zaczyna walczyć. Ciało Strażnika napięło się i mężczyzna próbował zapanować nad przyspieszonym biciem serca. Bezskutecznie.  
\- Spokojnie – powiedział John, wiedząc, że nie uda im się zrobić wszystkiego na raz.  
I co było naprawdę dziwne, czuł się tak, jakby faktycznie rozmawiał z mężczyzną. To nie było normalne. W zasadzie nawet jego serce przyspieszyło, gdy wyobraził sobie jego i Rodneya na randce. Czuł, że są kompatybilni. Inaczej jego dotyk nie sprowokowałby tak silnych reakcji u mężczyzny.  
Rodney był naukowcem z ogromną wolą walki. Kimś, kto nie pchał się do przodu przed światła reflektorów. Czegoś podobnego szukał. Ambicji, która jednak miałaby silny fundament w umiejętnościach, a czuł, że jego Strażnik właśnie taki był.  
\- Wsłuchaj się w moje serce – poradził mu John i Rodney poruszył się delikatnie, dochodząc powoli do siebie.  
Czuł pod palcami jak ciało Strażnika powoli się nagrzewa. Serce nie chciało zwolnić, ale Rodney zapewne w ciągu całego swojego życia nie z takimi rzeczami sobie radził. Byli mniej więcej w tym samym wieku i niezwiązany Strażnik zapewne przechodził piekło, gdy świat atakował go z każdych stron. I nic dziwnego, że jego siostra była tak opiekuńcza. Musiała wyprowadzać go z każdego transu. I Rodney zapewne odwalał większość roboty. Kobieta nie była Przewodnikiem. Nie miała najmniejszej empatii, która promieniowałaby od niej, co nie czyniło jej wcale gorszym człowiekiem. Po prostu nie była zdolna do dbania o Strażników tak skutecznie jak inni.  
John normalnie nie proponował ludziom randek, a od Strażników trzymał się z daleka, ale Rodney miał coś w sobie. I chciał sprawdzić gdzie to mogłoby prowadzić, gdyby mężczyzna był bardziej świadom, gdy będą rozmawiać. To nie musiało kończyć się więzią, ale po raz pierwszy na samą myśl nie dostawał dreszczy.  
Rodney mrugał do niego i John mógł dostrzec jak błękitne są jego oczy. Nie widział niczego piękniejszego.  
John wziął głębszy wdech, zostawiając w umyśle mężczyzny ślad własnej świadomości. Coś, po czym Strażnik wyśledziłby go z łatwością. I nawet gdyby ocknął się w centrum za miesiąc, wiedziałby, że jest tam jakiś tam John, który nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby wyszli na kawę.  
Rodney otworzył oczy i patrzył na niego niewidzącym wzrokiem. Serce mężczyzny biło normalnie i John nie czuł już jego strachu. Panika zniknęła zastąpiona spokojem, o który od samego początku walczyli. Zdziwił się w zasadzie, gdy drzwi do laboratorium zostały ostrożnie otworzone, a kilku mężczyzn wbiegło do środka. Czuł, że są tacy jak on, więc zabrał dłoń z piersi Rodneya, robiąc im miejsce.  
\- Dobra robota – powiedział jeden z nich, gdy odsuwali Johna coraz bardziej do tyłu.  
Teyla trzymała jego kurtkę, stojąc nadal w korytarzu, więc zabrał od niej rzeczy i obejrzał się za siebie jeszcze raz, dostrzegając, że głowa Rodneya instynktownie podążyła za nim i mężczyzna wpatrywał się w niego nadal.  
John nie mógł nie uśmiechnąć się delikatnie i już miał wychodzić, gdy zderzył się z nikim innym jak Mitchellem.  
\- Doktor Miller chciała z panem porozmawiać – powiedział mężczyzna tonem, który mu się wcale nie spodobał.  
\- Teyla? – rzucił jeszcze, czując, że szef ochrony pewnie nie wypuści ich z budynku, jeśli za nim nie podąży.  
Nie chciał wstrzymywać kobiet dłużej niż to konieczne. Teyla miała dziecko, które chciała zobaczyć po pracy, a Jennifer pewnie biegła na zmianę do szpitala.  
\- Poczekamy – obiecała mu Keller.

***

Doktor Miller okazała się siostrą Rodneya i John spodziewał się bardziej, że Mitchell poprowadzi go do jakiegoś zapyziałego pokoiku ze słabym oświetleniem, pełnego papierów i wykresów. Na MIT miał okazję kilka razy obserwować geniuszy przy pracy i było coś wspaniałego w tym jak poruszali się po tym niby nie uporządkowanym bałaganie własnych umysłów.  
Doktor Miller jednak przestała kojarzyć mu się z okularnicą w fartuchu, gdy tylko Mitchell otworzył przed nim drzwi do ogromnego, słonecznego gabinetu. Kobieta siedziała za biurkiem, które zapewne było warte tyle, co połowa jego mieszkania. Ciemne drewno nie bywało tanie. A do tego wionęło antykiem. John nie chciał wiedzieć na jakiej aukcji udało się jej wygrać mebel.  
Kobieta nie wstała, gdy wszedł, ale nie był zaskoczony. Czuł bijącą od niej niepewność i pewnie próbowała narobić miną. Nic jednak nie zmieniało faktu, że troszczyła się o Rodneya. Nie było ludzi całkiem złych i zapatrzonych w siebie. Czy zimnych. Zawsze istniały osoby, o które się troszczyli. Miller mogła udawać bizneswoman, ale była siostrą i pewnie żoną, matką, sądząc po ilości zdjęć, które stały na jej biurku.  
Spojrzała na niego, jakby nie wiedziała co z nim zrobić i John nie kwapił się, aby siadać. Czuł, że nie pobędzie tutaj długo. Znał te metody rozmów. Jego ojciec był mistrzem, a ona nie osiągnęła jeszcze jego wieku. Nie miała takiego doświadczenia. I nie znała go, więc nie wiedziała jak nim manipulować.  
\- Dziękujemy za twoje usługi – powiedziała w końcu i sięgnęła do górnej szuflady biurka.  
John zamarł, bo koperta była wypełniona pieniędzmi. Czuł wyraźnie ich zapach i dziękował wszystkiemu na świecie, że normalni ludzie nie mogli odbierać emocji jak on. Dawno nikt go tak nie upokorzył i nie wiedział nawet co z tym zrobić. Koperta została przesunięta w jego stronę i Miller patrzyła na niego, jakby czekała aż ją podniesie.  
\- Proszę pani, jestem kierowcą karetki – podjął, starając się opanować drżenie w głosie. – Naszym zadaniem jest pomagać ludziom. Nie musi mi pani płacić – zapewnił ją.  
Jej usta zbiły się w wąską kreskę, gdy spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie. Te poprzeczne zmarszczki między brwiami nigdy nie oznaczało niczego dobrego.  
\- Wiesz kim jest mój brat, prawda? – spytała cicho Miller. – Nie dziwię ci się, że chciałbyś uszczknąć trochę fortuny McKay, ale wiedz o tym, że mój brat się nie da na to nabrać. Nigdy nie chciał być Strażnikiem i nie szukał nikogo, kto kierowałby jego życiem…  
\- To nie jest – zaczął John, ale Miller potrząsnęła głową.  
\- Mój brat był dzisiaj nieprzytomny i bezbronny – weszła mu w słowo. – Słyszałam, co mówili tamci… Przewodnicy. Rodney nie będzie chciał więzi i nie ma na to czasu. Zaufaj mi na słowo i weź pieniądze, bo nie wyciągniesz na nas więcej niż to.  
John w zasadzie chciał jej powiedzieć, że nie może zmusić Rodneya do niczego. Strażnicy mieli wolną wolę, a Przewodnicy nie mogli nic na nich wymusić. W zasadzie jego zadaniem byłoby gówniane wyciąganie Rodneya z każdego odlotu – takiego jak ten obecny, ale najwyraźniej wokół McKaya kręciło się mnóstwo osób z całkiem nieprzyjemnymi intencjami. I nie dziwił się, skoro Miller wspomniała o fortunie. Mgliście przypominał sobie nazwisko McKay, które jego ojciec mógł wymienić parokrotnie, gdy mówił o patentach. Rodney zatem nie był cichym naukowcem, a to naprawdę wiele wyjaśniało.  
John nie pomyliłby się pierwszy raz, ale ten jeden czuł gorycz w ustach i chciał po prostu uciec, gdy tak kobieta patrzyła na niego jak na złodzieja. Co gorsze – łowcę posagów. I pewnie powinno go to ubawić, skoro jego samego próbowano tak obrobić, gdy był jeszcze młody i głupi, ale jakoś nie potrafił się z tego śmiać. Na wpółświadomie zaczął się obracać, aby uciec od emocji, które emanowały z kobiety, gdy zatrzymał go jej głos.  
\- Pieniądze – powiedziała krótko, więc instynktownie sięgnął po wypakowaną kopertę.  
Dopiero na korytarzu zdał sobie sprawę, że wciąż ma ją w dłoniach i z obrzydzeniem spojrzał na eleganckie pismo kobiety. Wrzucił kopertę do pierwszego kosza na śmierci, nie patrząc więcej za siebie.


	2. Chapter 2

Rodney bardzo powoli dochodził do siebie i mocno zdziwił go fakt, że znajduje się w karetce centrum. Od razu poczuł, że wokół niego znajduje się aż nazbyt wielu prowadzących. Jeszcze nigdy nie opanowywał go taki spokój i to było nienaturalne.  
\- Spokojnie Strażniku McKay – powiedział jeden z mężczyzn.  
I nie, to na pewno nie był ten, który mówił do niego jeszcze kilka chwil wcześniej. W zasadzie obecnie ręka, która obejmowała jego nadgarstek była o wiele zbyt delikatna. Przewodnik, z którym miał do czynienia wcześniej miał spracowane dłonie, pocięte i szorstkie. Pełne odcisków i zgrubień. I jego paznokcie nie były aż tak równo przycięte.  
Rodney kochał tamte dłonie i chciał, aby wróciły. Jednak ten dupek tutaj przytrzymywał go w pozycji leżącej, jakby Rodney był jakimś inwalidą. A nie był. Zawsze kiedy udawało mu się dojść do siebie po odlocie, jego ciało szybko się regenerowało. Jego umysł był w jeszcze wyższej gotowości i dziwił się, że Jeannie pozwoliła tym ludziom go zabrać.  
\- Doktorze McKay – poprawił faceta, zabierając swoją dłoń.  
\- Jest pan jeszcze zdezorientowany – zaczął tamten i jego głos był tak bezbarwny jak tylko mógł.  
Facet był dziwny nawet jak na prowadzącego. Przewodnicy znani byli z empatii, ale od tego mężczyzny bił spokój, który Rodneyowi nie kojarzył się ze zrozumieniem, ale nicością.  
\- Nie jestem zdezorientowany. Macie natychmiast zawrócić karetkę. Chcę się dostać z powrotem do mojego laboratorium. Zostawiłem niedokończony eksperyment – skłamał gładko. – Oczywiście możecie dalej się kłócić, że wiecie lepiej ode mnie jak się czuję, ale wtedy zadzwonię do siostry. Ona do prawnika i upewnimy się, że łatwo się tego nie wygrzebiecie. Nie wiem po co w ogóle mnie zabraliście z mojego budynku, skoro wiedzieliście, że jestem już przytomny – prychnął.  
\- Przewodnik, który się panem opiekował, nie jest…  
\- Pod wpływem Centrum. Och, jakie to przykre – odparł McKay. – Jeden wam umknął i robi co chce? Mam to w nosie. Uratował mi życie i wyciągnął, więc powtarzam, chcę wrócić do budynku.  
Widział jak mężczyzna ze złości zaciska dłonie w pięści, ale w końcu zapukał w szybkę, która oddzielała go od kierowcy.  
\- Zawracaj.

Rodney próbował spławić tych dupków, ale i tak wysłali z nim jednego ze swoich ludzi. Facet snuł się za nim jak cień i Rodney wątpił, aby dzisiejszego dnia się go pozbył. A jak najszybciej musiał odszukać człowieka, który faktycznie mu pomógł. Najgorsze w byciu Strażnikiem na odlocie było to, że najczęściej nic nie widział. I nie wiedział w tej chwili jak wygląda tamten Przewodnik. Z łatwością mógł opisać każdy palec mężczyzny, ale gdy dochodziły do twarzy, w jego głowie pojawiała się pustka.  
Wiedział jak wiele dzielili w tamtej chwili i gdyby ktokolwiek inny dotknął jego umysłu w ten sposób, Rodney odgryzłby mu głowę później, zaskarżył i zmusił do podpisania klauzuli poufności. W końcu to była jego głowa i jego emocje. Nie miał nic innego, co chroniłby równie mocno, ale z drugiej strony miał swoje powody. Nie dzielił takiej intymności z nikim, bo to wymagało zaufania. I chociaż Jeannie znała go najlepiej ze wszystkich – ten nieznany mu jeszcze mężczyzna pobił ją na głowę.  
Pamiętał jak się czuł w obecności Przewodnika. To nie był odmóżdżający spokój, ale pełna energii stabilizacja. Jego umysł był jasny i klarowny. Aktywny niczym płaszcz słoneczny podczas rozbłysku. Mężczyzna nie próbował go stłumić, ale faktycznie prowadził przez lęk, który Rodney odczuł na widok rzuconej w jego stronę cytryny. Grodin zapewne nie był świadom do czego to doprowadzi i pewnie powinien był powiedzieć w końcu wszystkim, że tak naprawdę dostaje ataku paniki na widok tych żółtych owoców, ale nie potrafił się na to zdobyć. Wyśmiewano go całe życie i nie potrzebował dodawać niczego na swój talerz.  
A jednak ten Przewodnik był inny. Nie rozumiał jego strachu, ale za to świetnie znał inny i potrafił się do tego odnieść. Nie próbował udawać, że ta sprawa z cytrynami wydaje mu się dziwna, ale nie osądzał go. Wiedział, że ludzie robią różne rzeczy ze strachu. Na przykład kłamią przez ponad trzydzieści lat swojego życia na temat alergii – i nie jest to najdziwniejsza rzecz pod słońcem.  
Mężczyzna pomógł mu w tamtej chwili tak bardzo, że zapewne sam nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Rodney czuł w sobie moc. Może mógłby nawet przebywać z tym samym pomieszczeniu co cytryny. Jedna lub dwie. Nie, nie mówimy jeszcze o skrzynkach, ale coś ewidentnie rozsadzało go od wewnątrz.  
I co zabawniejsze to nie cytryny okazały się dla niego śmiertelne. Zelenka użył Epipenu i normalnie podziękowałby mu za to, gdyby nie fakt, że w połączeniu z adrenaliną po prostu odleciał. Bodźce uderzały w niego, gdy stracił kompletnie kontrolę nad swoim ciałem, nad wszystkimi zmysłami. I wtedy przyszedł On. Jego Przewodnik.  
Wiedział, że mogliby być czymś doskonałym i właśnie dlatego spieszył z powrotem do firmy. Nie mogło minąć wiele czasu, odkąd oprzytomniał, a Jeannie zapewne będzie chciała podziękować mężczyźnie osobiście. Lubiła być oficjalna.  
Widział jak pracownicy drugiego i trzeciego szczebla patrzą na niego w szoku. Nie spodziewali się, że wróci tak szybko, a plotki pomimo tego, że wszyscy podpisywali klauzule tajności różnego rzędu, rozchodziły się po firmie w tempie błyskawicy. Wiedział doskonale również co o nim mówiono. Był Strażnikiem – słyszał ich wszystkich każdego dnia i dlatego Jeannie zawsze starała się znaleźć mu najbardziej pochłaniające czas projekty, aby osuwał się w nie, a nie podsłuchiwał swoich własnych pracowników.  
Wyjechał na ostatnie piętro i tak, jego Przewodnik był tutaj. Jeannie zapewne wezwała go do siebie, uścisnęła mu dłoń. Ta myśl sprawiała mu przyjemność. Chciał, aby tych dwoje się dogadało. Zapach ciała mężczyzny uleciał, ale wyczuwał jego resztki z łatwością. Spóźnił się. Mężczyzny nie było już w budynku. Jednak coś było ewidentnie nie tak. Jego umysł sam podsunął mu kolejną wskazówkę. Przewodnik zostawił w nim nitkę, trochę starodawne i nie na czasie, ale to właśnie sprawiło, że Rodney zaczął mieć nadzieję. Nie mógł jej odnaleźć w karetce centrum, gdzie był odcięty od świata, ale tutaj też nie potrafił do niej sięgnąć. Jakby się tam znajdowała, a jednocześnie jej nie było. I to nie miało nic wspólnego z prawem Heisenberga, a jednak go przerażało.  
Wyczuł Jeannie zanim ją zobaczył i wyprostował się na widok siostry, aby widziała go w dobrym zdrowiu.  
\- Mer! – krzyknęła przerażona. – Właśnie jechałam do Centrum – poinformowała go.  
I tak, podejrzewał, że nie zostawiłaby go w tamtym miejscu na całą noc. Rzadko bywał ich gościem. Starał się głównie przychodzić na bale, aby utrzymywać z nimi dobry kontakt. Wolał jednak płacić, a nie lobbować. To Jeannie była miła dla ludzi. On był geniuszem, który dawał im to, czego potrzebowali w tamtej chwili.  
Nie odpowiedział jej, bo jego uwagę przyciągnął zapach dobiegający ze śmietnika. Kosz przyciągał go coraz bardziej i instynktownie sięgnął do plastikowego worka.  
\- Mer! – krzyknęła Jeannie, ale zignorował ją.  
Trochę zaskoczony wpatrywał się w kopertę pełną pieniędzy. Pachniała jak Przewodnik i Jeannie, jak ich prawnicy i żal. Nie był dobry w rozpoznawaniu uczuć, ale ten jeden raz uderzyło coś w niego i to mocno. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na zszokowaną siostrę.  
\- Co to jest? – spytał z nadzieją, że to jednak nie to, co myśli, że jest.  
Wyjaśniało to co się stało z nitką. Z nitką umysłu Przewodnika. Mężczyzna zabrał ją. Zabrał jedyny element, który ich łączył. Rodney mgliście pamiętał, że Przewodnik dotykał go dwukrotnie i teraz wiedział, że odbyło się to ze sporą przerwą pomiędzy. Trudno było mu wychwycić początkowo tę niewielką zmianę. W końcu jego umysł był jakby przymglony przez pewien czas. Minuty i godziny nie miały znaczenia.  
\- Co to jest?! – spytał tak głośno, że poczuł jak sekretarka za biurkiem podskakuje.  
\- Tamten pan to wyrzucił, gdy wychodził – powiedziała dziewczyna pospiesznie, jakby bała się, że to jej wina. – Nie wiedziałam… - zaczęła i urwała, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że Rodney nie zwracał na nią najmniejszej uwagi.  
Cały czas patrzył na Jeannie, która wpatrywała się w niego w szoku.  
\- Doktorze McKay, powinien pan – zaczął Przewodnik przysłany przez Centrum.  
\- Wynoś się i nie waż się mnie dotykać – prychnął Rodney, widząc, że mężczyzna zamierzał położyć mu rękę na ramieniu. – Nie jesteś mój i ja cię nie chcę – powiedział z pewnością w głosie.  
Mężczyzna wyprostował się i przez chwilę wyglądał tak, jakby Rodney dał mu w twarz. Tak właśnie smakowało odrzucenie. I to jego smak Rodney miał w ustach. Jego Przewodnik już go nie chciał, bo jego cholerna siostra próbowała go kupić. Kupić jego usługi, jakby mężczyzna był cholerną prostytutką. Jednym z tych, którzy dotykali każdego kto popadnie. Jego Przewodnik taki nie był. Rodney czuł jak mężczyzna zwlekał z kontaktem, jakby nie był do niego przyzwyczajony. Jak nie miał jednak w tym wypadku innego wyboru, więc zdecydował się na podzielenie się sobą ten jeden raz. I polubił to. Rodney czuł to wyraźnie. Inaczej nie dałby części siebie jemu na te kilka drobnych minut zanim Jeannie wszystko zniszczyła.  
\- Rodney – powiedziała jego siostra.  
Zorientował się, że stoi na środku korytarza z kopertą pełną pieniędzy w dłoni. Jeannie potraktowała jego przewodnika jak żebraka. I ta myśl sprawiała, że dostawał mdłości. Cytryny nagle przestały być takie straszne. Sekretarka i kilku ochroniarzy wpatrywało się w niego z czystą ciekawością, której nawet nie starali się ukrywać. I nie chciał, aby widzieli go w dzień jego największej porażki. Nigdy jeszcze nie czuł się tak obnażony, tak bezbronny.  
Rzucił kopertę na biurko sekretarki.  
\- To dla ciebie. Weź sobie dzisiaj wolne – powiedział, chociaż wiedział, że dziewczyna nie jest jego podwładną.  
Nie bezpośrednio. Jeannie jednak nie zaprotestowała, więc sekretarka zabrała swoją torebkę i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia.

Jeannie przyglądała mu się z wyraźnym zmartwieniem na twarzy, ale nie potrafił się opanować. Nie wiedział nawet co miałby zrobić. Kiedy w karetce czuł nić, nie miał nawet pojęcia, że to wspomnienie po niej. Nigdy nie sądził, że ktokolwiek się nim zainteresuje tak naprawdę. Prowadzący, których spotykał przeważnie unikali go później, bo był zbyt głośny i zbyt agresywny, gdy coś nie szło po jego myśli. Był cholerykiem i furiatem, nie potrafił usiedzieć na jednym miejscu i nazywał ludzi idiotami, gdy na to zasługiwali. Wokół niego zawsze było tak wiele negatywnej energii, że czasem na ulicy widział jak ludzie obdarzeni większą empatią, odsuwają się od niego instynktownie. I wiedział, że znalezienie kogoś, kto wytrzymałby z nim jest niemożliwe, dlatego to porzucił i zaczął pracować po kilkanaście godzin dziennie. I tak nie miał innego życia.  
I miał niewielką szansę. Jedną na milion. Przewodnik znalazł go nieprzytomnego, więc Rodney nie mógł nazwać go idiotą albo obrazić w inny sposób. Nie krzyczał też na innych. I mężczyźnie spodobał się jego umysł, a to było już coś. Przewodnik wykonał pierwszy krok i cholera, ale zabrał Rodneyowi wszystko w parę minut później, całą nadzieję i całą radość. Radość, która trwała tak krótko, że niemal nie rozpoznawał jej smaku. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatni raz był szczęśliwy. Endorfiny w jego mózgu wyglądały na obcych i dziwił się, że jego układ immunologiczny nie potraktował ich jako intruzów. I to byłaby historia jego życia – reakcja alergiczna na szczęście.  
\- Rodney, powiedz coś – poprosiła Jeannie. – Nie wiem co się dzieje – przyznała.  
I nie dziwił się. Był jedynym w ich rodzinie, który musiał się z tym wszystkim zmagać. Jego siostra oczywiście przeczytała wszystkie dostępne pozycje na temat Strażników i Przewodników, gdy zdali sobie sprawę, że należy do tej grupy. Jednak czytanie, a poznanie tematu z pierwszej ręki to coś całkiem innego.  
\- Zostawił we mnie ślad swojej świadomości – powiedział Rodney, starając się nie brzmieć zbyt żałośnie.  
Nie chciał płakać. Nie robił tego tak długo, że pewnie znowu potrzebowałby usług Centrum.  
Jeannie skrzywiła i uderzyła pięścią w swoje biurko.  
\- Wiedziałam, że on ci coś zrobił, po prostu wiedziałam. To jak na ciebie patrzył… - zaczęła i urwała, gdy pokiwał głową.  
\- Tak bardzo nic nie rozumiesz – westchnął. – On… To było zaproszenie. Gdybym chciał się z nim skontaktować. Mógłbym. Nie mógł mnie do niczego zmusić – wyjaśnił jej.  
\- Nie rozumiem więc…  
\- Zabrał to – wszedł jej w słowo Rodney. – Zabrał to. Zabrał nić. Zabrał zaproszenie. Nic już nie ma. Są tylko wspomnienia. Nić była piękna, Jeannie – powiedział jej, wiedząc, że znowu to robi.  
Nigdy nie potrafił opisywać tej swojej drugiej natury. A ona nigdy nie rozumiała.  
\- Nie chciałeś nigdy nikogo takiego – zaczęła ostrożnie jego siostra.  
\- Oni mnie nie chcieli – przyznał Rodney przez zęby. – Jestem… Widziałaś ich? Pieprzeni zwolennicy medytacji. Są martwi. Lubią takich martwych od środka, którzy muszą się modlić, aby ich zmysły ich nie zabiły. Lubią takich, którzy nad sobą nie panują. Wtedy przychodzą i jesteś od nich zależny.  
\- Tak, dokładnie tak powiedziałeś – wtrąciła Jeannie.  
Wziął głębszy wdech.  
\- Tak, bo ja nad sobą panuje. Nie potrzebuję ich, ale jednak… - urwał. – Jak się czujesz, gdy Kaleba nie ma? – spytał. – Potrafisz żyć, prawda? Ale co to za życie?  
Jeannie spojrzała na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
\- Nie wiem kim on jest – powiedział Rodney.  
\- Kierowcą karetki – poinformowała go Jeannie spokojnie. – Wiem w jakim szpitalu pracuje. Znajdziemy go bez problemu, jeśli będziesz chciał. Daj sobie jednak kilka dni na uspokojenie. Ten atak był silniejszy niż inne…  
\- Nie mogę – poinformował ją czując gorycz w ustach. – Wycofał nić. Zabrał ją, Jeannie. Nie mogę teraz nic – odparł i wzruszył ramionami.  
Wiedział, że brzmi tak, jakby całe jego IQ odpłynęło wraz z Przewodnikiem, ale mało go to obchodziło. Był tak cholernie zmęczony. Nie umiał rozmawiać o uczuciach i z Jeannie nie musiał. Zawsze nadawali na innych falach.  
\- Nie rozumiem – przyznała jego siostra.  
\- On jest… - zaczął Rodney i urwał. – Jest starej daty. Dawniej kiedy Przewodnik spotkał Strażnika, ten pierwszy zostawiał ślad swojej obecności w umyśle tamtego. Czasy były ciężkie i to co on zrobił dla mnie, było normą. Dotykało się obcych, bo nie było Centrum i ten Przewodnik, który pierwszy napotkał Strażnika, pomagał mu wrócić. To jednak nic nie znaczyło. Nie trzeba było kompatybilności. Czasami jednak Przewodnik czuł, że to może być coś więcej, ale Strażnik musiał dojść do siebie. Zostawiał więc ślad po sobie. Coś jak 'byłem tutaj, zadzwoń, jeśli chcesz, żebym pobył dłużej'. I on to zrobił. Teraz zazwyczaj spotykasz ludzi w Centrum i Przewodnik robi to na twoją prośbę, żebyś mógł go znaleźć nawet w największym tłumie – wyjaśnił jej Rodney.  
\- Nie widzę problemu. Możesz przecież zadzwonić do tego szpitala i umówić się z tym facetem – odparła Jeannie.  
\- Nie, nie mogę. On to zabrał. I chociaż zwyczaj nie jest kultywowany na takich zasadach jak dawnie, zabranie nici wciąż oznacza odrzucenie. On już nie chce mieć ze mną nic wspólnego. Straciłem swoją szansę, rozumiesz? – spytał przez ściśnięte gardło. – Nie będzie go już. Nigdy – dodał, wzruszając ramionami.  
\- Rodney, mamy dwudziesty pierwszy wiek. Przeproszę go za te pieniądze. Nie chciał ich, więc… - urwała. – Jest Przewodnikiem, więc pewnie rozumie jak to jest martwić się o swojego brata.  
Rodney mocno wątpił, aby to pomogło.  
\- Znam go – powiedział krótko. – To koniec – dodał nienawidząc tego jak słabo brzmiał.  
\- Rodney, miałeś z nim kontakt przez dziesięć minut i nie zamieniliście ani słowa. Nic nie wiesz o tym facecie i dlatego się martwiłam – odparła Jeannie.  
\- Znam go – uparł się. – A on zna mnie. Wiesz co mi powiedział? Że nie muszę wstydzić się strachu. Pokazał mi wojnę, na której był. Wiem, że coś jest nie tak z jego rodziną, a on trzymał się z dala od Strażników. Byłem jego pierwszym, któremu dał… nić. Znam go i wiem, że jest tak cudowny, że pewnie ktoś go zaraz zabierze. Może już teraz spotkał Strażnika, który nie jest głośny i nie… - urwał, biorąc głębszy wdech, bo Jeannie wpatrywała się w niego w szoku. – Nie wiem jak ma na imię. Nie wiem jak wygląda, ale wiem jak bije jego serce, co wypełnia go. Jakie emocje odczuwa.  
\- Ma na imię John, tak mówiła do niego ratowniczka – odparła Jeannie cicho. – I jest całkiem przystojny.  
\- Kojarzy mi się z włochatymi truskawkami – powiedział, chociaż to nie miało sensu.  
\- Nie wiem o co chodzi z truskawkami, ale jest jednym z tych, którzy mają bałagan na głowie – dodała jego siostra.


	3. Chapter 3

John wytarł dłonie o szmatkę i pochylił się ponownie nad maską, sprawdzając czy okręcił wszystkie zawory. Garaż dla karetek nie był najspokojniejszym miejscem, ale zaparkowali z Rononem na uboczu, żeby nie przeszkadzać wyjeżdżającym na pełnym gazie pojazdom. Teyla i Jennifer miały przerwę na kawę, więc wykorzystał kilka chwil, aby sprawdzić co to za usterka trapi jego dziecinkę. Samochód działał, więc nie było powodu, aby odstawiać ją do mechanika, ale silnik wydawał z siebie nie odpowiedni dźwięk.  
John nie wiedział jak dokładnie to nazwać. Ronon jednak nie kwestionował jego decyzji i zajrzeli do środka pojazdu nie tracąc czasu.  
\- Dobra, spróbuj teraz – powiedział i Dex przekręcił kluczyk.  
Samochód zapalił za pierwszym razem, ale ten dźwięk wciąż wydobywał się skądś. Słyszał go wyraźnie w tle, ale nie potrafił wychwycić, która z części go wydawało. Oczywiście wszystko się zużywało, ale chciał być pewien, że może ufać sprzętowi, na którym pracuje. Od tego zależało nie tylko bezpieczeństwo pacjentów, ale również Jennifer i Teyli.  
\- Chyba wiem o co ci chodzi – powiedział Ronon, wyłączając samochód. – Nie wiem co to, ale teraz to słyszę. Nie sądzę, żeby to było coś poważnego – dodał jego przyjaciel.  
\- Nie wpływa na jazdę, a przynajmniej nie w widoczny sposób, ale nie podoba mi się to – przyznał John.  
Zawsze lubił, gdy wszystko było zapięte na ostatni guzik. Potrafił całkiem dobrze improwizować, ale dawno minęły czasy, gdy potrzebował to robić i wątpił, aby wyszło to im na dobre. Nie był wojskowym i starał się zapomnieć o latach, które spędził w Air Force. Teraz nie był pilotem i paradoksalnie miał na swoich barkach jeszcze większą odpowiedzialność.  
Ronon sprawdził zawory i John był tak pochłonięty silnikiem, że prawie przegapił to dziwne uczucie, które od czasu do czasu nawiedzało go, gdy jeszcze uczestniczył w misjach. Krążyły plotki, że empatia Przewodników nie miała granic – nie takich fizycznych – i nawet z ogromnej odległości potrafili wyczuć snajpera. Kilka razy instynkt uratował mu skórę, gdy w ostatniej chwili kierował helikopter w drugą stronę zanim pociska wystrzelony z ziemi zahaczył o jego ogon. I teraz zamarł, a potem rozejrzał się po garażu, nie dostrzegając nikogo.  
Miał jednak pewność, że gdzieś tam w ciemności, ktoś go obserwuje.  
\- Wychodź – powiedział głośno, ryzykując, że najwyżej Ronon wyśmieje go za paranoje.  
Dex oderwał się od silnika i odwrócił, starając się podobnie jak on wyłapać każdy najmniejszy ruch. John prawie oczekiwał, że żarty zaczną się już teraz, gdy nagle zza jednego z samochodów wychynął Rodney McKay.  
Ciemna marynarka nijak nie pasowała do mężczyzny. O wiele naturalniej wyglądał w białym kitlu, ale najwyraźniej doszedł już do siebie po niedawnym ataku, bo jego oczy błyszczały jeszcze bardziej niż wtedy. I John wiedział, że to nie cecha Strażników. Rodney miał po prostu najpiękniejsze oczy jaki widział. Oczy, które kiedy raz spoczęły na nim, nie oderwały się ani na chwilę i John zaczął się czuć niekomfortowo, dopóki nie zdał sobie sprawy, że McKay widzi go po raz pierwszy. Wtedy w laboratorium, Strażnik instynktownie odwracał się w jego stronę, ale jego wzrok nie rejestrował wiele.  
I John w zasadzie czuł się tak, jakby i jego widział po raz pierwszy, bo nienaturalna nieruchomość twarzy mężczyzny poprzednim razy, ujęła jego urodzie. Nie był klasycznie przystojny i może miał za szeroką twarz, ale jego usta były cudownie czerwone. Strażnik był od niego niższy, co nie było dość częste. A może to John był za wysoki. Jednak jego postura była solidna, chociaż zapewne Rodney spędzał czas w nienaturalnym fizycznym bezruchu. Strażnicy byli znani ze swojej aktywności, ale w przypadku McKaya ona zdawała się przejść kompletnie na jego umysłową część. I dłonie, które zaczęły się poruszać, gdy tylko mężczyzna zaczął mówić.  
\- Przepraszam, nie chciałem was wystraszyć, ale rozmawialiście i nie zauważyliście, że przyszedłem. A potem pomyślałem, że pewnie uderzycie głową o maskę samochodu, gdyby odchrząknął, a to byłoby całkiem niebezpieczne, więc… - zaczął Rodney i nie brał przy tym ani jednej przerwy.  
John był pod wrażeniem.  
\- Nie powinien pan tu być – odparł Ronon. – Wejście do oddziału ratunkowego jest…  
\- Spokojnie – wszedł mu w słowo John, kładąc mu uspokajająco dłoń na ramieniu.  
Był całkiem świadom tego, że Rodney obserwuje każdy jego ruch. Czuł bijące od Strażnika zdenerwowanie i nie chciał, aby McKay dostał kolejnego ataku paniki. Strażnik nie związany z nikim bardzo trudno radził sobie z takimi gwałtownymi emocjami.  
\- Co cię tutaj sprowadza, Rodney? – spytał John i nagle zorientował się, że nie od tego powinien był zacząć. – To znaczy, Ronon, to jest doktor Rodney McKay. Rodney, poznaj Ronona, pracuje w jednostce ratunkowej na drugą zmianę – wyjaśnił z lekkim uśmiechem. – Rodney jest pacjentem, o którym opowiadała ci Teyla.  
\- Mówiliście o mnie? – zdziwił się McKay i John nagle poczuł bijący od niego strach i zawstydzenie.  
Strażnik musiał zrozumieć go opatrznie. I sprawa cytryn wciąż pozostawała drażliwym tematem. Nigdy jednak nie zdradziłby żadnego Strażnika, z którym miał kontakt. Nigdy nie zdradziłby tajemnic też swoich przyjaciół. Nie wiedział, że o tym trzeba mówić na głos. Dla niego to się rozumiało samo przez się.  
\- Nie przepadamy za tym, gdy ktoś nam nie melduje o tym, że mamy do czynienia ze Strażnikami – odparł lekko zirytowany.  
\- Och. Moja siostra, ona nie przywykła do… - zaczął Rodney i urwał. – Jestem jedyny w mojej rodzinie. Przeważnie ignorujemy tę część mnie.  
\- I patrz do czego to doprowadziło – stwierdził John i pewnie nie powinien tego mówić, bo to nie był jego zakichany interes.  
Zabrał co jego, gdy wychodził z firmy. I nie zamierzał się w tej kwestii powtarzać. Doktor Miller upokorzyła go jak nikt. Chwilami się zastanawiał nawet czy nie przebiła jego ojca. Od biedy w końcu zainwestował o wiele za dużo swoich emocji, na pewno nie planował aż tak angażować się w kontakt z żadnym ze Strażników.  
I Rodney musiał jakoś wyczuć, że coś się wtedy stało w tym cholernym laboratorium, bo pojawił się w jego miejscu pracy, ubrany w coś co wyglądało na naprawdę drogi garnitur. Może to nawet sam Armani. John nigdy nie był w tym dobry, ale Dave pewnie miał kilka podobnych w swojej szafie. I to był kolejny z wielu powodów, dla których powinien się trzymać z dala od Rodneya. I może powinien od razu przepędzić Strażnika zanim ten narobi sobie niepotrzebnych nadziei, ale jakoś nie potrafił Nie, gdy McKay był tak nerwowy. Nie był przyzwyczajony do sprawiania ludziom bólu, chociaż potrafił to zrobić bez mrugnięcia okiem, gdy sytuacja tego wymagała. Jednak Rodney nie groził mu. Nie przyszedł i nie próbował go zawłaszczyć.  
Mężczyzna w zasadzie wpatrywał się w niego bezsilnie, jakby nie potrafił inaczej.  
\- Przepraszam – powiedział John. – Słuchaj, przyszedłeś…  
\- Chciałem zobaczyć jak wyglądasz – wszedł mu w słowo Rodney i zaczerwienił się tak bardzo, że John przez chwilę zaczął się martwić, że facet dostał udaru.  
Jednak to najwyraźniej było całkiem normalne dla McKaya, o szybko się opanował.  
\- Nie widziałem cię wtedy i… - urwał Strażnik. – To dziwne mieć tyle danych i to niekompletnych. Jestem naukowcem, nie wiem czy wiesz. Najlepszym w swojej dziedzinie – dodał Rodney pospiesznie. – Wiedziałem jak bije twoje serce, jak pachniesz, jaki jest dotyk twoich rąk, a jednak nie wiedziałem jak wyglądasz. Mój mózg cię opisywał jako włochatą truskawkę – przyznał szczerze Rodney, pewnie całkiem nieświadom tego jak to brzmi.  
Ronon parsknął śmiechem i McKay spojrzał na mężczyznę, jakby dopiero teraz go zauważył. Na twarzy Strażnika niemal od razu pojawiła się zmarszczka. John zdał sobie sprawę, że Rodney miał kolejny z niewielkich epizodów. Znowu lekko odleciał, ale tym razem skupiając się całkowicie na nim, co pewnie powinno mu schlebiać.  
\- To jest Ronon. Przed chwilą ci go przedstawiałem – przypomniał mu John.  
\- Och, tak, tak. Oczywiście. Miło mi cię poznać – powiedział Rodney, dokładnie tak jak powinien, ale z pięciominutowym opóźnieniem.  
Zapadła całkiem niewygodna cisza i John w zasadzie czekał aż Strażnik spuści z niego wzrok i zda sobie sprawę, że nic go tutaj nie czeka. Rodney jednak wciąż wpatrywał się w niego z dziwną fascynacją, więc John nie mogąc znieść intensywności jego wzroku, skierował swoją uwagę na karetkę.  
\- Słuchaj… - zaczął ponownie, chcąc zasugerować Strażnikowi, że są naprawdę mocno zajęci.  
\- To wentylator chłodnicy – wszedł mu w słowo Rodney. – Słyszałem silnik – wyjaśnił. – Uszkodzony przekaźnik wydaje charakterystyczny dźwięk – dodał, a potem podwinął rękawy swojej marynarki.  
\- Hej, hej, zniszczysz garnitur – ostrzegł go John, ale z fascynacją patrzył jak McKay z wprawą człowieka, który robił to codziennie, zabrał się za odkręcanie osłonki chłodnicy.  
Palce mężczyzny były dziwnie białe na tle całego tego smaru i widział, że Ronon przygląda się całej scenie z niedowierzaniem. Teyla i Jennifer zeszły w końcu do garażu i przystanęły nieopodal zapewne nie wiedząc nawet co się dzieje. Rodney tymczasem mruczał sam do siebie, przyzwyczajony do pracy w samotności. John po raz pierwszy poczuł spokój bijący od McKaya, ale nawet w nim unosiło się kilka silniejszych emocji jak satysfakcja z dobrze wykonanej pracy i radość z tego, że nareszcie może zająć się czymś na czym się faktycznie znał. Rodney w końcu wyprostował się i w dłoniach trzymał niewielką kostkę, która stanowiła źródło problemu.  
\- Dobra – westchnął Ronon. – Doktorze geniuszu, rozumiem, że teraz nie mamy jak jechać do mechanika, a ta karetka musi być sprawna za piętnaście minut – uświadomił ich Dex.  
McKay zamrugał oczami, jakby nie rozumiał za bardzo co się do niego mówi.  
\- Mechanika? – zdziwił się Strażnik. – Naprawiacie takie rzeczy u mechanika? – wydawał się mocno zszokowany. – Sugerujesz, że nie wiem jak to naprawić? – Tym razem był ewidentnie wkurzony i John z uśmiechem obserwował jak ambicje Rodneya biorą górę nad rozsądkiem. – Powiem ci jedno, mam dwa doktoraty, mógłbym z ciągu godziny zaprojektować karetkę, która latałaby ponad samochodami w korkach, gdybyście tego potrzebowali. Przekaźnik – prychnął Rodney i ku jego zaskoczeniu wyjął z kieszeni swojej marynarki kilka małych śrubokrętów. – Przekaźnik – powtórzył Strażnik i wydawał się obruszony.  
Kostka miała nie więcej niż centymetr kwadratowy i Rodney spędził chwilę odkształcając druciki, które zmieniły położenie. Jednak wydawał się zadowolony, gdy znowu pochylał się nad maską. Nadal do siebie mruczał i był tak zadowolony, że John nie potrafił nie cieszyć się z nim.  
\- Teraz spróbuj – powiedział McKay, prostując się ponownie.  
Ronon wskoczył na fotel kierowcy i przekręcił kluczyk. Samochód zapalił za pierwszym razem, a silnik chodził nareszcie tak jak należało, gdy był odpowiednio chłodzony, a wiatrak nie startował z trudem.  
Strażnik stał kilka kroków od niego promieniując satysfakcją i John nie mógł się powstrzymać.  
\- Zadowolony z siebie, co? – prychnął i mrugnął porozumiewawczo w stronę Rodneya, który natychmiast zesztywniał.  
\- Och, to znaczy nie chciałem, żeby tak to wyglądało – powiedział szybko Strażnik, starając się stłumić w sobie coś, co pewnie cała reszta brała za arogancję.  
John jednak wiedział, że McKay potrafił się po prostu cieszyć z każdego najmniejszego triumfu i to nie było złe. O ile ktoś rozumiał, że to się nie brało ze złośliwości, a jedynie ambicji.  
\- Dziękujemy, doktorze McKay – powiedziała Teyla. – Miło nam widzieć pana w dobrym zdrowiu – dodała i Rodney się zaczerwienił, a potem do Johna dotarła fala konsternacji i zawstydzenia.  
\- On was nie pamięta. To jest Teyla, ratownik medyczny i doktor Jennifer Keller – przedstawił cały swój zespół.  
\- Bardzo miło mi was poznać – powiedział McKay i brzmiało to tak sztucznie jak tylko mogło.  
John nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie jest naturalne zachowanie Rodneya. Widział to w jego spiętych ramionach i nagle oszczędnych ruchach. Mężczyzna starał się zachowywać normalnie, ale tłumił wszystkie emocje i instynkty. Wydawał się przytrzymaną przy ziemi siłą, wciąż pełną energii kulką. Promieniował ruchem, którego nie wykonywał. Próbował się dostosować, ale ewidentnie nie radził sobie w społeczeństwie, co pasowało Johnowi do obrazu naukowca, który miał w głowie. W Air Force spotykał jajogłowych i wiedział jak kiepsko komunikowali się z wojskowymi, ludźmi, którzy nawykli do praktyki, a nie teoretycznych rozważań. Jakoś w przypadku Rodneya jednak to mu nie przeszkadzało.  
\- Wiem, że się spieszysz – powiedział nagle McKay. – Miałbyś jednak dla mnie chwilkę albo… Albo może dałbyś się zaprosić na kawę? – spytał Strażnik, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.  
Ewidentnie nie czuł się komfortowo i John nagle odgadł z łatwością o co chodzi.  
\- Twoja siostra mnie nie obraziła – skłamał gładko.  
Miał nadzieję, że Rodney tego nie wychwyci, ale ta umarła, gdy zobaczył minę Strażnika. Nie uwierzył w żadne jego słowo. Teyla i Jennifer rozpłynęły się w powietrzu, jakby wiedziały doskonale, że Strażnik chciał zostać z nim sam. Nie wiedział nawet, w którą stronę poszedł Ronon i zamierzał przemówić do słuchu swoim przyjaciołom. Nie rozmawiali na temat ostatniej akcji, w której brał tak czynny udział, ale jednak powinni wiedzieć kiedy nie chciał zostać z kimś sam na sam.  
A Rodney teraz wpatrywał się w niego proszącym wzrokiem.  
\- Ona nie wiedziała, że nie powinna tego robić. Dba o mnie i zawsze martwiła się, że ktoś wykorzysta moją słabość przeciwko mnie – wyjaśnił McKay.  
\- Jesteś Strażnikiem, a to znaczy, że jesteś silniejszy od innych – odparł John, bo mężczyzna naprawdę zdawał się wierzyć, że jest pęknięty i niekompletny.  
A to nie była prawda.  
\- Nie w moim przypadku – odparł Rodney. – I Jeannie bardzo przeprasza. Ja również za nią przepraszam – dodał.  
\- Okej – odparł John. – Nic się nie stało.  
Rodney polizał swoje wargi, wpatrując się w niego ponownie jak w obraz.  
\- Chciałbyś jednak może… To znaczy… Nie mam zbyt wiele czasu, bo cały czas pracuję, ale czasem, kiedy wychodzę z laboratorium i nie muszę podpisywać umów… - urwał Strażnik. – Chciałbyś wyjść na kawę, może? Jeśli nie pijesz kawy… Ja lubię herbaty tylko bez… - Słowa zamarły mu w ustach.  
\- Bez cytryn – zakończył za niego John. – Pamiętam, że za nimi nie przepadasz – dodał, przełykając ciężko ślinę, bo Rodney wpatrywał się w niego tymi swoimi wielkimi oczami.  
Mógłby utonąć w tym błękicie. Przypominały mu niebo nad Albanią i wbrew pozorom pamiętał to jako piękny widok. I czasami – w chwilach takich jak ta – tęsknił za lataniem. Dawało mu to wolność i chociaż musiał zrezygnować z przyjemnością, która z tym się wiązała, zamierzał przynajmniej zachować swoją niezależność.  
\- Ta firma, w której pracujesz… - zaczął ostrożnie John. – Jest twoja, prawda? – spytał.  
Rodney pokiwał twierdząco głową.  
\- Założyliśmy ją z siostrą. Idzie nam całkiem nieźle, chociaż Jeannie nie chciała być prezesem, więc wszystko przechodzi przeze mnie – odparł McKay, potwierdzając tylko jego największe obawy.  
Strażnik, spokojny naukowiec zamknięty w czterech ścianach laboratorium – to było zbyt piękne marzenie, aby było prawdziwe. Powinien był spodziewać się najgorszego od chwili, gdy ta kobieta zaczęła krzyczeć, a szefem ochrony był wojskowy. Pewnie część projektów firmy była rządowa i tajna. Rodney był faktycznie ważnym człowiekiem. A John już nie chciał ważnych ludzi w swoim życiu.  
\- Moja odpowiedź brzmi nie – odparł spokojnie i zobaczył jak Strażnik się wzdrygnął.  
\- Ale tylko kawa… - zaczął Rodney.  
\- Wiesz, że nie chodzi o 'tylko kawę', McKay – powiedział używając nazwiska Strażnika, tylko po to, aby zbudować między nimi pewien dystans.  
Nie spodziewał się jednak, że kiedy mężczyzna odwróci w końcu od niego wzrok, uderzy w niego fala bezsilności i zawstydzenia. Nie wiedział jak rozumieć późniejsze pogodzenie z losem, ale Rodney wydawał się zapadać w sobie, jakby cała radość go nagle opuściła. I John przypomniał sobie wyraźnie niepewność z jaką Strażnik próbował mu się jeszcze przed chwilą przypodobać. Wiedział, że Rodney uważa, że przedstawia swoją wartość tylko, gdy coś robi – naprawia albo projektuje. Nie było to tak trudne do odgadnięcia. Ani to, że garnitur zapewne wybrała dla niego siostra, aby prezentował się jak najlepiej przed nim. Ta grafitowa koszula jednak chociaż wyszczuplała jego sylwetkę, sprawiała, że twarz Strażnika wydawała się niezdrowo blada.  
I John nienawidził chwil takich jak ta.  
\- Tu nie chodzi o ciebie, McKay – powiedział.  
\- Nie musisz – odparł mężczyzna, przełykając ciężko.  
\- Muszę – wszedł mu w słowo John. – Nie wiem co ci mówili inni, ale jesteś wspaniały. I problem nie tkwi w tym jaki jesteś. Jeśli ktoś nie rozumie, że cieszy cię sukces, to jego problem. Olej ich. Nie znają cię. Nie wiedzą z czym się normalnie zmagasz i że tylko te małe triumfy trzymają cię przy świadomości – ciągnął i nie mógł przestać, chociaż oczy Rodneya robiły się coraz większe. – Jestem kierowcą karetki i twoja siostra miała rację, bojąc się o ciebie. Jesteś prezesem jakiejś ogromnej firmy, McKay. Nie zachowuj się tak, jakby ludzie nie rzucali ci się do stóp każdego dnia – zażartował, chcąc podtrzymać mężczyznę na duchu.  
\- Nie dbam o pieniądze – powiedział Rodney, patrząc na niego ponownie tak intensywnie, jakby chciał, aby John zrozumiał, że to nie puste słowa.  
I to naprawdę nie było aż tak trudne do odgadnięcia. Ludzie, którzy mieli pieniądze, przeważnie mieli je również w nosie. I może Jeannie Miller zareagowała agresywnie, bo kilku poprzednich Przewodników próbowało zbić na Rodneyu majątek. Ci ludzie z Centrum nie spodobali mu się, ale nie miał wyjścia – musiał przed nimi wtedy ustąpić. A pewien był, że każdy z tamtejszych Przewodników chciałby być partnerem McKaya.  
\- Wiem – odparł krótko John. –Ja też nie. Bardziej cenię sobie spokój. I jesteś cudowny, uwierz w to, naprawdę. Jesteś zabawny i dajesz ludziom radość.  
Rodney spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem w oczach.  
\- O tak. Włochata truskawka? Możesz być pewien, że Ronon będzie mnie tak nazywał aż wybiję mu to ze łba – powiedział z pewnością w głosie. – Genialne w swej prostocie. Nie wiem nawet jak przyszło ci do głowy.  
\- Masz takie włosy, to przez nie. Nie wiedziałem cię, ale jakoś o nich wiedziałem – odparł Rodney.  
\- No tak, faktycznie – stwierdził wzruszając ramionami. – Jesteś zabawny i kreatywny. Jednak ja chcę w moim życiu spokoju. W zasadzie chcę tylko tego. A wiem, że przy kimś takim jak ty, nie będę go miał.  
\- Ale kiedy mieliśmy kontakt, chciałeś… - zaczął Rodney.  
\- Wiem, ale potem… - urwał. – Potem dowiedziałem się, że nie jesteś naukowcem. Albo inaczej – dodał szybko, widząc, że Strażnik chce zaprotestować. – Nie jesteś tylko naukowcem.  
\- Czyli nie zależy ci na pieniądzach – prychnął Rodney. – Po prostu nie chcesz mnie, bo jestem bogaty? – dodał, przełykając ciężko ślinę.  
John wiedział, że mężczyźnie trudno w to uwierzyć, ale jednak to była cholerna prawda. Ludzie na takich stanowiskach oznaczali kłopoty, a on ich naprawdę nie chciał. Potrafił sobie wyobrazić randkę z Rodneyem, gdy obaj kłóciliby się o koło Ferrisa albo grali w to, która z liczb jest pierwszą. Nie był w to najgorszy, ale Ronon zawsze przewracał oczami i mówił mu, że pomylił zawody i miejscowy uniwerek jest kilka przecznic dalej.  
\- Może ci się to wydać dziwne, ale tak – przyznał w końcu i spojrzał na Rodneya po raz ostatni. – Nie chcę cię przeganiać. Myślałem, że wysłałem ci całkiem czytelny sygnał, ale jeśli będę musiał, zgłoszę to do Centrum. Nie jestem jednym z członków, ale prawo jest dla wszystkich – dodał sugestywnie.  
\- Nie zamierzam cię prześladować. Nie przyszedłbym, gdyby Jeannie nie powiedziała mi, że mam prawo do ostatniej szansy – przyznał Rodney gorzko. – Cóż… Chyba ją właśnie wykorzystałem – dodał mężczyzna i uśmiechnął się wymuszenie.  
W zasadzie tylko jego usta rozciągnęły się lekko, ale nie biło z tego szczęście, a John zacisnął zęby. Ten jeden raz nie mógł nic na to poradzić.  
\- Trzymaj się Strażniku McKay – powiedział spokojnie.  
\- Tak, tobie też najlepszego John – westchnął Rodney i odwrócił się na pięcie.


	4. Chapter 4

Ronon spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, gdy John nie dołączył do niego z piwem w dłoni. Jedyne czego chciał po tak długim dniu, to snu. Najlepiej nieprzerwanego przez następne dwadzieścia godzin i jeśli położyłby się teraz – miałby szanse zregenerować się przed kolejną zmianą. Podczas służby nauczył się spać wtedy, gdy miał czas i teraz wykorzystywał tę umiejętność.  
\- O co chodzi z doktorkiem? – spytał Ronon.  
\- Carson chyba chodzi za Keller, ale nie mam pewności – odparł, udając, że wcale nie wie o co chodzi Rononowi.  
Dex jednak uniósł brew, a potem pociągnął solidny łyk piwa z miną, która jasno mówiła 'bujaj las, a nie nas]. Albo 'na palmach nie rosną marchewki'. W przypadku Ronona nigdy do końca nie był pewien i dlatego tak bardzo lubił faceta. Nie odbierał od niego żadnych emocji, jakby Dex był głazem. Szybko jednak zorientował się, że to specyfikacja Hawajczyków. Przyzwyczajeni do mieszkania w małych społecznościach wykształcili też pewne umiejętności – jak blokowanie empatii Przewodników. Ronon nie był Strażnikiem, więc zdolności Johna faktycznie były tylko zawadą.  
\- McKay pracuje jako naukowiec w firmie badawczej. Jest też jej właścicielem – wyjaśnił John.  
\- To chyba trafiłeś los na loterii, no nie? – zaryzykował Dex.  
\- Moment – powiedział John, orientując się, że mieszkają razem z Rononem od dwóch lat razem, a facet pierwszy raz pyta go o jego życie uczuciowe. – Teyla cię zmusiła do tego? Wiesz, że nie gadamy o sprawach prywatnych, no nie? Ty widzisz, ja widzę i nie mówimy o tym.  
Ronon wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Obiecała butelkę rumu z Jamajki - przyznał Dex nawet się nie kryjąc z tym, że go przekupiono. – Wydawało się po prostu, że McKay był tobą zainteresowany. No wiesz, facet zapomniał w pewnym momencie, że ja tam stoję.  
\- To Strażnik. Czasem się im zdarza – odparł John z westchnieniem. – I nie bardzo mnie obchodzi, co widzieliście i co wam się wydaje. I tak nic z tego nie będzie.  
Ronon pokiwał głową i John sądził, że to jednak koniec przesłuchania, gdy Dex odchrząknął nagle.  
\- Przez twojego ojca? – spytał mężczyzna zaskakująco poważnie. – Nie będę udawał, że nie wiem, że te sprawy się łączą. Masz tę minę, którą masz zawsze, gdy o nich chodzi.  
John skrzywił się mimowolnie na wspomnienie ojca i brata. Wolał nie rozgrzebywać przeszłości. W zasadzie na przegonienie Rodneya mógł użyć całkiem innej metody. Nie chciał nawet wiedzieć, co McKay powiedziałby, gdyby wiedział, że Przewodnik, którego tak natarczywie chciał zaprosić na 'tylko kawę' był w zasadzie bezdomny dopóki nie spotkał Ronona. Czas po opuszczeniu Air Force był dla niego ciężki i zawsze mógł się podzielić kilkoma szczegółami, których ludzie pokroju Rodneya nie chcieli znać.  
\- Oni też są kasiaści – odgadł Ronon i facet naprawdę wiedział za wiele dla własnego dobra.  
\- Nazywam się Sheppard –przypomniał mu John. – Słyszałeś o Sheppard Industries? – spytał.  
Ronon uniósł brew.  
\- I ode mnie nie usłyszysz - odparł John. – Rodney znajdzie sobie kogoś innego w mgnieniu oka.  
\- Tak, bo świetnie mu do tej pory szło – prychnął Dex. – Jest w twoim wieku. Jest wrakiem.  
\- Sugerujesz, że też jestem wrakiem? – spytał John i spodziewał się jakiegoś defensywnego mechanizmu, ale Ronon spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.  
\- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. I tak, jesteś wrakiem. Jesz, śpisz, idziesz do pracy – odparł Dex. – Próbowałem ci znaleźć panienkę, ale ty nie chcesz takiej.  
John skrzywił się ponownie.  
\- To jest to, czego potrzebuję – poinformował Ronona. – i nie potrzebuję pieniędzy Rodneya. Gdybym chciał mieć pieniądze, miałbym je – powiedział z pewnością w głosie.  
I nie dodał, że kosztowałoby go to zbyt wiele. Nie był w stanie zapłacić podobnej ceny. Wątpił, aby był gotów kiedykolwiek.  
\- Okej – odparł Ronon. – Po prostu Teyla chciała, żebym ci powiedział, że jesteśmy z tobą. I dobrą robotę wykonałeś z tym Strażnikiem – dodał.  
John skinął głową, nie potrafiąc znaleźć tym razem słów.

Mył zderzak, gdy poczuł, że ktoś za nim stoi. Instynkt podpowiadał mu, że powinien się odwrócić, ale znał zagrożenia tego typu i chciał jak najdłużej cieszyć się ciszą i spokojem. Ciche, ale sugestywne chrząknięcie dobiegło kilka sekund później, więc zacisnął zęby i odłożył myjkę do wiadra pełnego piany. Nie kłopotał się jednak osuszać rąk. Nie planował ściskać niczyich dłoni.  
Cameron Mitchell stał przed nim, taksując go lekko poirytowanym wzrokiem.  
\- Sheppard – przywitał się krótko mężczyzna.  
\- Mitchell – odparł, czując się jak idiota.  
\- Przejrzałem twoje akta – przyznał mężczyzna.  
\- No i tyle po owijaniu w bawełnę – westchnął John, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
Ronon rzucił mu zaniepokojone spojrzenie z drugiej strony garażu, ale uniósł kciuk w górę i uśmiechnął się sztucznie, żeby przyjaciel był pewien, że aż tak źle nie było, żeby potrzebował kawalerii. Teyla zresztą pojawiła się zaraz koło Dexa, zapewne zwabiona napięciem, które nagle pojawiło się w powietrzu. Gdyby była jeszcze trochę bardziej empatyczna, zapewne przeszłaby testy na Przewodnika.  
\- Jestem podpułkownikiem – poinformował go Mitchell.  
John pozwolił sobie spojrzeć na niego z udawanym podziwem na co mężczyzna westchnął.  
\- Mógłbyś awansować – powiedział wprost Cameron.  
John nie wiedział kto wysłał tego faceta jako negocjatora, ale się nie nadawał. To była najgorsza rozmowa tego typu, którą przeprowadził, a jego brat notorycznie dzwonił, pytając mimochodem co u niego i czy już przestał żyć na ulicy, chociaż obaj z ojcem wiedzieli doskonale, że znalazł pracę. I znali jego adres dzięki zapewne temu, że zatrudnili prywatnego detektywa, który miał na niego oko przez pierwszy rok po opuszczeniu bazy.  
\- Nie jestem już wojskowym. Nie wiem jak czytałeś moje akta, skoro ci to umknęło – odparł John.  
Irytacja, która biła od Mitchella zapewne byłaby zabawna, gdyby nie fakt, że facet się naprawdę starał. I nie był typem negocjatora czy polityka, więc od razu zyskał w oczach Johna.  
\- Mogę cię uspokoić. Jeśli chodzi o to, żeby człowiek z moją przeszłością trzymał się od doktora McKaya, to masz to załatwione – poinformował mężczyznę spokojnie.  
Znał środki bezpieczeństwa, którym poddawano podobne placówki. Rodney musiał prowadzić naprawdę ważne badania, skoro wysyłali do niego cholernego podpułkownika. Mitchell jednak nie wydawał się również usatysfakcjonowany jego odpowiedzią. Co tylko wzbudziło podejrzenia Johna.  
\- Słuchaj, pogadajmy jak facet z facetem – powiedział w końcu Cameron. – McKay jest dupkiem, ale wykonuje cholernie ważne zadania dla rządu i wszystko jest tak ściśle tajne, że nawet ja nie wiem co tam robią – przyznał Mitchell.  
\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie rozumiesz nawet co przy tobie mówią, gdy dyskutują – sprecyzował John, ponieważ szef ochrony jednak musiał mieć pojęcie, co się działo pod jego skrzydłami.  
\- Można to też tak ująć – zgodził się Cameron.  
Gdyby nie fakt, że facet był wojskowym i oznaczał kłopoty, pewnie mogliby wypić piwo. O ile Ronon nie zamierzał mu skręcić karku, gdy Mitchell wycofa się z garażu. Mieli o wiele za duży ruch jak na postój dla karetek. Nawet on to zdążył zauważyć.  
\- Jednak musi funkcjonować – podjął Mitchell i to tonem, który Johnowi się nie spodobał. – A nie funkcjonuje. Projekt stoi, generał wisi mi na telefonie, a McKay wygląda, jakby przeżyłam kolejną żałobę. Jest gorzej niż po tym jak zdechł mu kot – przyznał Cameron.  
John starał się nie być urażonym takim porównaniem, ale chyba słabo mu poszło.  
\- Kup mu drugiego – odparł przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
Nie był w końcu pieprzonym doradcą w kwestii jak traktować swojego jajogłowego, żeby przynosił największe dochody dla nauki i Wujka Sama.  
Mitchell zrobił dziwną minę i John po prostu wiedział.  
\- Kupiłeś mu drugiego kota i nie podziałało – powiedział z niedowierzaniem. – Pojęcia nie masz o Strażnikach, prawda? Weź skontaktuj się z Centrum, niech przyślą mu kogoś na dwa tygodnie, żeby go ustabilizował.  
\- Próbowałem. McKay wykopał ich wszystkich i powiedział, że mają iść w sto diabłów. Wspiera ich finansowo, gdyby chciał, kupiłby sobie Przewodnika – przyznał Mitchell. – Najwyraźniej boją się, że cofnie im dotacje, bo przestało się koło jego domu kręcić kilku ludzi.  
\- Niby przypadkowe spotkania – odgadł John.  
I nic dziwnego, że Miller zareagowała na niego tak agresywnie, skoro Centrum wysyłało pod dom Rodneya ludzi.  
\- Z jakieś powodu McKay cię lubi i nie wiem co schrzanił, ale on zawsze coś chrzani. Nie będę nawet udawał, że nie. W głębi duszy to jednak fajny facet – powiedział Mitchell i ewidentnie kłamał.  
Trudno było lubić jajogłowych, szczególnie tak porywczych jak Rodney. John nie miał z tym problemu, ale miał też twardą skórę. Rzadko co tak naprawdę się przebijało przez ten pancerz.  
\- Gdybyś dał mu jeszcze jedną szansę… - zaczął Mitchell.  
\- McKay jest w porządku, uwierz mi na słowo – wszedł mu w słowo John. – I nie będzie żadnych ostatnich szans. Był tutaj, rozmawialiśmy, wyjaśniliśmy sobie wszystko.  
\- I wrócił i zaczął rzępolić, że jest jakieś cholerne prawo, które uniemożliwia mu… nie wiem jak to nazwać… - urwał Cameron. – Trudno go było zrozumieć, gdy gadał szybko i wymachiwał dłońmi.  
\- Byłem zainteresowany, ale zmieniłem zdanie. Dlatego nie może przebywać w moim towarzystwie, jeśli sobie nie życzę. Takie jest prawo i taki jest zwyczaj – wyjaśnił mu John.  
\- Nie mógłbyś tego raz nagiąć? – spytał Mitchell. – Nie będę nawet udawał, że to ułatwiłoby mi życie jak cholera. Wyobraź sobie, że McKay pracuje po kilkanaście godzin dziennie, nawet nie zauważyłbyś, że jesteście razem. Facet to maszyna – odparł Cameron i naprawdę zdawał się w to wierzyć.  
John nie wiedział czy zirytowała go bardziej ignorancja Mitchella czy fakt, że facet od kilku długich minut obrażał Rodneya. McKay nie zasługiwał na takie traktowanie i znając Strażników – doskonale wiedział co o nim mówią. Nie dziwiło go już zatem dlaczego miał takie niskie mniemanie o sobie, skoro każdy wychodził z założenia, że każdy jego nietakt był jego winą. Strażnicy trochę inaczej pojmowali świat i dlatego potrzebowali czasem dekoderów do swoich zachowań.  
Mitchella wysłano za karę do pilnowania jajogłowych i co gorsza nie znał się na ich kulturze. Nie wiedział jak bardzo przekracza granicę i John nie lubił, gdy próbowano go do czegokolwiek zmusić. Prawo powstało po to, aby chronić takich jak on przed ludźmi takimi jak Mitchell, którzy sądzili, że wolno im decydować o tym kogo John prowadzi i kiedy. Czy w ogóle.  
\- Strażnik nie jest maszyną – odparł przez zaciśnięte zęby. – A ja nie jestem twoim podwładnym. Jesteś na prywatnym terenie szpitala, gdzie nie masz prawa przebywać. Zjeżdżaj stąd i jeśli chcesz mojej rady, przestań traktować Rodneya jak robota i wszystko będzie w porządku. Strażnicy słyszą z wielu metrów, jeśli się na czymś skupiają, a Rodney potrafi się doskonale skupić, jak obaj wiemy.  
Widział jak szczęka Mitchella pracuje i mężczyzna skrzywił się.  
\- Nie chciałem tego mówić, ale… - urwał Cameron. – Mogę cię zmusić.  
\- Nie, nie możesz – odparł John. –Ani ty, ani rząd. Nikt nie może mnie zmusić do związania się z kimś, kogo nie chcę.  
\- Ale mogę cię ładnie poprosić i powiedzieć, że znalazłem w twoich aktach klauzulę, że można cię powołać w każdej chwili – zaczął Mitchell.  
Oczy Johna zrobiły się odrobinę większe.  
\- Jesteś wielokrotnie odznaczonym pilotem. Chyba nie sądziłeś, że w dobie wojny, Air Force pozwoli ci odejść na zawsze? Przetransferowałeś się do Rezerwy, a to znaczy, że możesz był powołany, kiedy będziesz potrzebny – uświadomił go Mitchell.  
Tyle, że chłopak musiałby naprawdę mocno pociągnąć za sznurki. John odszedł, ponieważ zagrożono mu degradacją. W jego aktach na pewno była wzmianka o tym, że nie wypełnił rozkazu, a nawet postąpił wbrew niemu, świadomie narażając siebie i sprzęt. Jego były dowódca był dupkiem, ale również ustawionym politycznie generałem. Słowo Johna przeciwko niemu nie znaczyło nic i cała jego kariera runęła. Chcieli przenieść go na cholerną bazę w McMurdo, gdzie latałby helikopterem transportowym wożąc jajogłowym prowiant. To nie było życie jakiego chciał, więc wniósł podanie o przeniesienie do Rezerwy, które zostało rozparzone tak szybko, że w tym samym tygodniu odpuszczał bazę z jedną torbą na ramieniu bez planów na przyszłość.  
Nie miał domu, ani przyjaciół. Nie miał się do kogo zwrócić.  
\- A tak się składa, że jesteś potrzebny – przyznał Cameron. – Oczywiście, jeśli wolisz, zawsze możesz powiedzieć 'Mitchell, świetny z ciebie kumpel, przystaję na twoją prośbę' – powiedział mężczyzna i wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Pieprz się – wypluł John.  
\- Tak się nie mówi do starszego stopniem – przypomniał mu Mitchell.  
\- Nie jesteś moim dowódcą i nigdy nie będziesz – odparł John z pewnością w głosie. – I nie możesz wymusić niczego na Przewodniku. Już jutro mogę pogadać z jakąś miłą dziennikarką i opowiedzieć jej jak wojsko traktuje Przewodników i Strażników. Jakim ignorantem jesteś. Mitchell pisze się przez dwa 'l' na końcu? – spytał.  
Mężczyzna skrzywił się nieznacznie i chyba chciał coś dodać, ale Ronon stanął za nim.  
\- Jest pan na terenie prywatnym, prosiłbym o opuszczenie go – odparł Dex.  
\- Właśnie mówiłem panu – poparł go John.  
Mitchell uniósł nieznacznie podbródek, jakby przełykał coś gorzkiego.  
\- To nie była oficjalna wizyta. Nie jestem w mundurze – poinformował go mężczyzna.  
\- Wiem – odparł John.  
Znał ich metody doskonale. Mitchell mógłby się wyprzeć wszystkiego. Albo Air Force wyparłoby się Michella. To nie miało znaczenia kto komu zaprzeczał i kto kogo tutaj nie wysłał. Jak zawsze stawiało to Johna w gównianej sytuacji.  
Był cholernie wdzięczny, że Ronon jednak skorzystał ze swojego szóstego instynktu i pojawił się w samą porę. Mitchell spojrzał jeszcze na jego rosłego przyjaciela, jakby zastanawiał się czy jest w stanie go powalić w hipotetycznym starciu i dał sobie spokój.  
\- Pomyśl nad moją propozycją. Może on jest dupkiem i ja też, ale on cię potrzebuje, a to znaczy, że kraj cię potrzebuje – powiedział Mitchell.

John nie wiedział za bardzo co się dzieje, gdy ktoś ostro zapukał do ich mieszkania. Słyszał jak Ronon przeklina w pokoju obok. Rzadko udawało im się, aby obaj dostali wolne w tym samym czasie. Przeważnie spędzali kilka godzin razem, gdy mijali się na zmianach. Jeździli jedną karetką, więc zawsze jeden musiał być w gotowości. John nie tak dawno wrócił z dyżuru i nie był to jeden z dni, gdy wstawał z energią do życia. Zmarło dwoje dzieci, bo ich matka przedawkowała leki, a one wypadły przez okno niepilnowane. Nie udało się uratować żadnej z tych osób i John jak nigdy czuł się martwy w środku.  
Nie słyszał kto co mówił, ale specyficzny ton dobijającego się od razu sprawił, że miał złe przeczucia. Tym bardziej, że Ronon chyba kłamał właśnie, że go nie ma. I jeśli John dobrze rozumiał sytuację – naprawdę miał przerąbane. Wstał z łóżka, ignorując fakt, że jest w samych majtkach, które dni świetności miały dawno za sobą i spojrzał na sierżanta z charakterystycznymi niebieskimi naszywkami na mundurze.  
\- John Sheppard? – spytał mężczyzna. – Sierżant sztabowy Evan Lorne, jestem tutaj, aby zabrać pana niezwłocznie do bazy, gdzie zostaną panu wydane rozkazy – poinformował go mężczyzna sztywno. – Ma pan dziesięć minut, aby zabrać swoje rzeczy, panie kapitanie, więc proszę się spakować. Samochód czeka na ulicy – dodał mężczyzna.  
\- Jestem… - zaczął John i spojrzał na wciśnięte mu w dłonie pismo. - … zdegradowany jak widzę – dodał, starając się wyglądać na zdziwionego.  
Ronon drapał się po szczęce, a potem spojrzał na Lorne'a, jakby się zastanawiał czy jest w stanie zdjąć faceta jednym ciosem. John zatem położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Spotkał się z Mitchellem dziesięć godzin temu, więc albo facet miał jednak chody i John jednak się przelicytował albo Rodney był tak ważny, a to oznaczało, że też był w czarnej dupie.  
\- Kto wydał rozkaz? – spytał wprost, ponieważ chciał mieć jak najwięcej informacji, gdy będzie składał zażalenie.  
Długie zażalenie i szczegółowe.  
\- Generał O'Neill – odparł Lorne, a potem poruszył się niespokojnie. – Ale mówi się, że pochodzi od samego prezydenta – dodał mężczyzna ciszej.  
Ronon zesztywniał tuż obok niego i John nie miał mu tego za złe. Lorne wydawał się w to wierzyć, a takie plotki nigdy nie były bezpodstawne. Nie żartowano z prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych. Nie w Air Force.  
\- Mam pracę – poinformował Lorne'a. – Muszę złożyć wymówienie albo chociaż…  
\- Wszystko jest załatwione. Oczekują pana w bazie jeszcze dzisiaj. Niestety nie wiem jak to panu wyjaśnić. Wysłano mnie tylko, abym pana przywiózł upewnił się, że będzie pan na czas – odparł Lorne.  
Albo nie zwiał przez granicę z Meksykiem – dopowiedział sobie John. Nawet Kanada nie wyglądała już tak źle.  
\- Daj mi minutę i spocznij – powiedział, orientując się nagle, że mężczyzna cały czas stoi nienaturalnie wyprostowany.


	5. Chapter 5

Rodney wiedział, że nie jest z nim najlepiej. Nie czuł się sobą od pewnego czasu i wszystko go irytowało. Radek nawet przestał się z nim sprzeczać, a to nie oznaczało niczego dobrego, bo tylko ten śmieszny Czech był w stanie mu się przeciwstawić i chociaż Rodney nie mówił o tym na głos – uwielbiał ich wzajemne bitwy słowne. Nic tak nie poruszało jego umysłem jak krwiste metafory i nawiązywanie do fundamentalnych praw astrofizyki. Mało kto za nimi nadążał, a Mitchell przeważnie znikał w ciągu kilku sekund, jakby kontakt z nauką mu szkodził.  
Rodney odmawiał uznania, że odmowa Johna go złamała. W końcu nie byłaby pierwszą. Jednak sposób w jaki mężczyzna na niego patrzył wciąż sprawiał, że jego ciało przenikał dreszcz. I Przewodnik nawet go nie odrzucił. Powiedział mu, że to nie z jego powodu i Rodney mu wierzył. Nie chciał jednak być odesłanym przez Jeannie na leczenie psychiatryczne, gdy oznajmiłby jej, że wycofuje się z ich niezwykle dochodowego biznesu.  
W pierwszej chwili, gdy John powiedział wprost, że przeszkadzają mu jego pieniądze, Rodney chciał je nawet oddać znienawidzonemu Centrum, ale czuł, że nie tędy droga. I Przewodnik czułby się winny, że sprowokował go do tak dziwnego zachowania. Zresztą John zagroził mu pozwem, a Rodney nie chciał zakazu zbliżania. Może jednak – kiedy sytuacja uspokoiłaby się, a on byłby bardziej stabilny, mężczyzna zgodziłby się jednak na tę kawę. I może Rodney był żałosny, ale mógłby czekać na nią nawet resztę życia.  
Sama obecność Johna go uspokajała i mężczyzna nie wziął mu za złe tego cieszenia się z pokazania Rononowi, że miał jednak rację. Przekaźniki przy jego dwóch doktoratach naprawdę nie były problemem. I zapomniał się na tę krótką chwilę. Ćwiczył przed lustrem normalne zachowanie i nawet udało mu się Johna początkowo zwieść. Zachowywał się zgodne z normami społecznymi, czytał o nich cały dzień wcześniejszy, więc znał je na pamięć. Ten jeden raz je przyswoił i zawiódł. Nie potrafił udawać kogoś kim nie był, ale Johnowi nie przeszkadzała jego mała arogancja. Ani fakt, że wspomniał o swoich dwóch doktoratach. Nie uznał go za dupka, gdy dodał, iż jest prezesem własnej firmy.  
Wiedział, że garnitur od Calvina Kleina, który kupiła dla niego Jeannie. Kilka osób przed szpitalem nawet odwróciło się na jego widok, dodając mu pewności siebie. Nie był tak przystojny jak John, ale jednak nie wyglądał źle. Uszedłby w tłumie, chociaż jego tyłek w tych spodniach wyglądał zjawiskowo i postarał się pochylać tak nad maską samochodu, aby John miał na niego doskonały widok. Jednak jego Przewodnik nie wydawał się zainteresowany. Bardziej docenił jego pomoc przy samochodzie i to było okej. Rodney nie chciał być kochany za swój wygląd, który nie był jakiś wybitnie ponad normę. Nie, gdy John lubił jego umysł.  
To było doskonałe i zbyt piękne. I Rodney powinien był wiedzieć, że do tego nie dojdzie.  
Nigdy nie czuł się komfortowo w swojej skórze jako Strażnik, ale udawało mu się panować nad sobą. Jego umysł brał górę nad wszystkim innym, ale odpowiedź Johna, powód, dla którego Przewodnik go nie chciał – nie miał sensu. Nie bardzo potrafił do tego dopasować sensowny scenariusz i to zaburzało jego procesy myślowe. A gdy jego umysł zajęty był Johnem – jego ciało szalało. Słyszał wszystko i wszystkich na raz. Czuł pot jednego z ochroniarzy i wiedział doskonale, że drugi miał problemy z sercem. Zwolnił go zresztą wcześniej z pracy i wysłał do lekarza, ku zdumieniu Jeannie.  
\- Nie umiem się skupić, gdy wydaje mi się, że on nagle umrze – wyjaśnił wzruszając ramionami.  
Zagroził Centrum odcięciem dotacji i zastanawiał się czy to był dobry pomysł. Ewidentnie potrzebował pomocy, ale wątpił, aby ją otrzymał. Nie w takiej formie, którą chciał. John jednak wybrał i chociaż wszystko buntowało się w nim fundamentalny szacunek każdego Strażnika do Przewodnika – wymuszał na nim posłuszeństwo.  
Nie oznaczało to jednak, że nie mógł wrzeszczeć na niekompetentnych współpracowników, którzy nie rozumieli co do nich mówił. Jakby nagle używał całkiem innego języka. Dla Zelenki była to norma, Radek płynnie mówił tylko po czesku, ale pozostali ewidentnie zostawali w tyle, irytując go, bo terminy goniły, a O'Neill dzwonił do Mitchella co drugi dzień, jakby nie wiedział, że w ten sposób tylko marnuje ich drogi czas.  
I pewnego dnia Rodney wstał po prostu z łóżka, czując się może nie kompletnym, ale też nie całkiem załamanym. Przywitał się o poranku z Jeannie, która przez chwilę przyglądała mu się, marszcząc brwi, a potem nagle uśmiechnęła szeroko, zapewne odgadują prawidłowo, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Rodney przecież żył bez Johna już wcześniej. Jego egzystencja nie była cudowna, ale dokonał fantastycznych rzeczy i na tym powinien się skupić i teraz.

Mitchell chodził cholernie zadowolony z siebie od rana. Rodney nie przepadał za Cameronem szczerzącym się jak idiota, tym bardziej, że podpułkownik kupił mu kota, przyprawiając go prawie o atak apopleksji. Nie chciał kolejnego zwierzaka, nie wtedy gdy jeszcze nie doszedł do siebie po stracie poprzedniego, a podpułkownik 'Chyba Mamy Problem' Mitchell nie miał za grosz empatii. I Rodney nawet nie mówił o współodczuwaniu na poziomie Przewodników – wystarczył ludzki level, a Mitchell się gubił.  
Sam Carter miała wpaść tego popołudnia do ich laboratorium i wymienić ochroniarzy, których przydzielił im rząd, jakby spodziewali się, że Rodney pozwoli wykraść swoje pomysły i patenty. Wynajęci przez niego ludzie radzili sobie do tej pory znakomicie, ale Armia zawsze wolała mieć w środku swoich ludzi, więc pozwolił Mitchellowi przejąć kontrolę nad placówką. Szczególnie, gdy sami za to płacili, a on i Jeannie oszczędzali prawie milion miesięcznie. Nie zamierzał narzekać, bo żołnierze byli cisi i bardziej podobni do gwardzistów przed pałacem Buckingham – nie zdradzali nawet drgnieniem, że żyją. Rodney łatwiej mógł się skupić, skutkiem czego lepiej mu się pracowało. Gdyby jeszcze naukowcy, z którymi współpracował byli równie wytresowani – byłby w siódmym niebie.  
Czuł, że coś jest nie tak, gdy tylko Sam pojawiła się w drzwiach laboratorium. Czterech mężczyzn wmaszerowało za nią i Rodney zamarł, gdy znajomy zapach uderzył w jego nozdrza. Sądził, że postradał zmysły, bo wyraźnie czuł, że John jest gdzieś blisko. Jego ciało samo zareagowało – wyprostował się, starając się dostrzec jak najwięcej, ale nie widział znajomego bałaganu na głowie, który tak doskonale pamiętał.  
\- Doktorze McKay, Rodney – przywitała się Sam, ale zignorował ją i podszedł bliżej do żołnierzy.  
Jeden wyraźnie nie miał wprawy w staniu na baczność. I Rodney zamarł.  
\- John? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.  
Mężczyzna z mundurze ledwo przypominał Przewodnika, którego widział jeszcze niedawno w podziemiach szpitala. Jednak to był on. Chociaż nie patrzył na niego, jakby zmuszał się do tego z całych sił i to było bez sensu, bo John, którego on znał nie był wojskowym, a kierowcą karetki.  
\- Co ty tutaj robisz? – spytał Rodney i ponownie nie doczekał się odpowiedzi.  
Mężczyzna jednak zacisnął szczękę w bardzo charakterystyczny sposób, jakby powstrzymywał się przed wybuchem wściekłości. John, którego znał Rodney – zapewne wygarnąłby mu w tej chwili. I to był ten sam John, ale stojący w cholernym mundurze, który krępował go nie tylko fizycznie, zniekształcając przyjemną dla oka sylwetkę, ale również jego usta, bo cholerne rozkazy nie były do ignorowania.  
Mitchell podszedł bliżej niego dalej z tym uśmieszkiem na ustach, jakby coś mu się udało i Rodney zaczął podejrzewać, że rozgryzał tę zagadkę.  
\- Kapitanie Sheppard, może pan odpowie? – zaproponował Cameron i Rodney nie znosił tego tonu.  
Coś ścisnęło go za gardło, gdy John w końcu podniósł głowę, ale bynajmniej nie po to, aby spojrzeć na niego.  
\- Ależ oczywiście podpułkowniku Mitchell – odparł mężczyzna tonem, który mówił jasno 'spierdalaj'.  
A potem John spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się nie rozluźniając szczęki.  
\- Dzień dobry doktorze McKay. Rozkazy z dzisiejszego poranka jasno wskazują, że nasz wesoły oddział został oddany do pana dyspozycji – odparł John.  
Rodney nie wiedział jak ma to rozumieć.  
\- Mitchell – syknął zamiast tego, czując wzrastającą wściekłość.  
Nie rozumiał jak podpułkownik mógł to zrobić. Wszystko w nim buntowało się i krzyczało nie. Przewodnik nie chciał tutaj być. Wypromieniowywał niechęć każdym porem swojej skóry. I to nie była bezpośrednio wina Rodneya, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że wiedział, iż z kawy – jednej pojedynczej – nawet za dwadzieścia lat nic nie będzie. Bo John znienawidził go już w tej chwili. Wojsko nie mogło zmusić żadnego Przewodnika do więzi, ale John był w Rezerwie, więc pewnie Mitchell mu groził, a John się nie ugiął i został powołany. A gdy raz się dostało w ich ręce, rozporządzali tobą jak chcieli. Rodney widział ten scenariusz przed oczami całkiem klarownie. Jeden szczegół się nie zgadzał.  
\- Byłeś majorem – powiedział, przyznając tym samym, że czytał akta Johna. – Zdegradowałeś go?! – warknął z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Podpułkownik mnie nie zdegradował. Moja degradacja czekała – odparł jednak John tonem, który jasno mówił, że jest wściekły, ale już się z tym pogodził.  
I Rodney nie chciał, aby jego Przewodnik tracił siebie. John wydawał się bez życia i bez energii. Jakby cała jego chęć do istnienia odeszła, gdy włożyli na niego mundur. Zapewne siłą. I pewnie Mitchell nie dał mu nawet kilka minut ostrzeżenia zanim wysłał ludzi do jego domu, wyciągając go. I Rodney czuł się chory i nie mógł patrzeć na Johna – nie takiego, nie pokonanego. A jednak nie potrafił oderwać oczu, bo coś było jeszcze nie tak i nie umiał dojść do tego co.  
Skojarzenie, które miał pierwsze, gdy John przychodził mu na myśl – znikło. I gdy doszło do niego, że Przewodnika nie tylko wcielono do wojska, ale również upokorzono – zmuszając do ścięcia włosów – zaczął oddychać czerwienią.  
Ona w zasadzie była wszędzie i chociaż poczuł ból w pięści – widział tylko ją. Czerwień. Cholerną czerwień, bo ktoś dotknął jego Przewodnika wbrew jego woli. I teraz Rodney nigdy nie dowie się jakie w dotyku były włosy Johna. Ktoś inny ich dotykał przed nim.  
\- Rodney! – krzyknęła Sam, ale miał to gdzieś.  
Ktoś próbował złapać go za ramię, ale machnął raz łokciem i napastnik upadł na ziemię z głuchym jękiem. Rodney miał to w nosie.  
\- Sheppard! Kurwa! Zrób coś! – krzyczał Mitchell, który najbardziej pachniał czerwienią i to jego należało nauczyć, aby nie dotykał jego Przewodnika.  
Johna nie należało zmuszać, bo nikł w oczach. Potrzebował wolności. I nie będzie jej miał, bo Mitchell nie rozumiał nic a nic z tego co Rodney próbował wytłumaczyć mu od miesięcy.  
\- A czy widzisz, żeby McKay był w niebezpieczeństwie? – spytał spokojnie John. – Zgodnie z zasadą paragrafu piątego, ustęp szósty oraz dwudziesty siódmy wzajemnych stosunków pomiędzy Strażnikiem i Przewodnikiem, Przewodnik ma obowiązek ingerować wyłącznie, gdy Strażnik będzie w niebezpieczeństwie – wyjaśnił John spokojnie.  
Rodney tymczasem wymierzył kolejny trafny cios, ale czerwień nie znikała.  
\- Sheppard! – wrzasnął Mitchell.  
\- Mówiłem, że tego pożałujesz – odparł spokojnie John.  
\- Chodzi o włosy?! – spytał z niedowierzaniem podpułkownik.  
\- Nazywał mnie włochatą truskawką. Jak sądzisz, czego brakuje? – spytał John.  
I tak, dokładnie o to chodziło. Miał w nosie, że styl fryzury Johna był nieregulaminowy. John nigdy nie powinien być w wojsku.  
\- Sheppard! Uspokój go to rozkaz! – warknął Mitchell i ten hałas był okropny.  
Rodney instynktownie zacisnął dłonie tak, aby stłumić wrzaski. Jego uszy bolały czerwienią. Myślał kolorami, a raczej jego umysł stał się monochromatyczny. Pod jego dłońmi odezwało się rzężenie, ale zignorował je, bo jego Przewodnik był bezpieczny. Nie potrzebował się zatem niczym przejmować.  
\- Shep… rd… Nie… dchać – usłyszał całkiem wyraźnie i to chyba dalej był Mitchell.  
A skoro skurczybyk mógł mówić, Rodney robił coś nie tak.  
\- McKay – powiedział nagle John, stając koło niego.  
Nie na tyle blisko, aby go dotknąć, ale wyraźnie czuł jego obecność.  
\- Rodney, puść go. Chyba już się nauczył, że nikt nie może dotykać moich włosów – odparł John i miał rację.  
Rodney zatem otworzył dłonie, czując nagle jak bardzo są poskurczane jego palce. Ból rozchodził się po całych jego ramionach i potrząsnął głową, chcąc pozbyć się mgiełki sprzed oczu. Coś upadło ciężko na podłogę i spojrzał w dół, zobaczył poczerwieniałego na twarzy, z trudem oddychającego Mitchella. John stał zaraz obok w swoim ohydnym mundurze i Rodney znów się czuł mały.  
\- Tak bardzo cię przepraszam. Nie wiedziałem, że ten półgłówek będzie chciał cię zmusić do… - urwał, bo to nie chciało mu przejść nawet przez usta. – Nic dziwnego, że nie dorobił się jeszcze całego pułkownika. Jest tak tępy, że szlaja się całymi dniami po korytarzach, a potem udaje mądrego, gdy O'Neill do niego dzwoni. A nie ma pojęcia nawet co robimy. I nie wie nic o nas. Nie wiem jak mogli szefem mojej ochrony zrobić człowieka, który ma empatię ameby – powiedział na jednym oddechu i John skinął głową, że rozumie.  
Nie zmienił jednak ułożenia ciała i to było złe. Widzieć Przewodnika tak spiętego.  
Rodney rozejrzał się wokół, szukając Carter, bo tylko ona mogła zrozumieć, że Johna należało uwolnić zanim Przewodnik znienawidzi go do końca. A już teraz nie miał najmniejszych szans. Może nawet spadły poniżej zera. Zera absolutnego. Kosmicznego chłodu próżni.  
Carter wpatrywała się w niego w czystym szoku, a żołnierze, którzy towarzyszyli Johnowi z jakiegoś powodu leżeli na podłodze.  
\- On nie może tutaj być – powiedział Rodney. – On nie może tutaj być, musisz to zrozumieć. On… On nie chce tutaj być – powiedział i nie wiedział nawet dlaczego nie jest się w stanie wysłowić.  
Carter wciąż się nie ruszała.  
\- Nie słyszałaś kobieto? Zadzwoń do swojego generała i ma natychmiast przeprosić Johna, a potem odwieziecie go do domu – rozkazał jej, ale Carter uniosła brew.  
\- Tego się nie da tak zrobić. Wniosłem skargę, ale ją zignorowano. Potem wniosłem kolejną i dostałem odpowiedź, że jestem własnością Air Force, więc… - urwał John.  
\- Ale sprowadzili cię tutaj, bo myśleli, że ja tak chcę. I mogę im powiedzieć, że tak nie chcę i będą musieli cię oddać tam skąd cię zabrali – powiedział Rodney z pewnością w głosie.  
Nie było żadnego procesu w fizyce, który nie dałoby się odwrócić.  
\- Jeśli będziesz wnioskował o oddalenie mnie… - zaczął John i urwał, jakby każde kolejne słowo miało go słono kosztować. – Jeśli tak zrobisz, jestem pilotem. Dobrym pilotem i potrzebują takich na froncie w Afganistanie. A tam… - John zrobił kolejną przerwę. – A tam umrę, więc byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś jednak pozwolił mi tutaj zostać – dokończył z trudem Przewodnik.  
Rodney przełknął gulę, która wytworzyła mu się w gardle i spojrzał na Johna, który z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się swoim butom. Mężczyzna ewidentnie nie chciał nawiązywać z nim kontaktu wzrokowego. I może to przez strach, który Rodney raz czuł. John podzielił się z nim wspomnieniem z wojny. Rodney nie wiedział którym, ale był pewien, że John nie chce tam wracać.  
\- Reakcja łańcuchowa – przypomniał sobie nagle, że jest jednak jedyna fizyczna reakcja, której nie dało się odwrócić.  
Rozpad jąder, prowadzący do całkowitego zniszczenia. Gdy raz się rozpoczynał, nie można było nic poradzić. Jak podczas lawiny zniszczeniu ulegały kolejne atomy, wymuszając na kolejnych ten sam rozpad. I czuł, że coś podobnego miał przeżyć teraz. John nie chciał zostać i nie mógł odejść. A Rodney wątpił, aby był w stanie wytrzymać ciągłą obecność Przewodnika. Jednak odesłanie Johna, skończyłoby się jego śmiercią. I dostawał ataku paniki na samą myśl. Nie sądził, aby Mitchell planował coś podobnego, ale mężczyzna był ewidentnym idiotą, który nie potrafił przewidzieć następstw swoich czynów.  
\- Co? – spytał John. – Chyba nie macie tutaj drugiego projektu Manhattan? – wyrwało mu się i ewidentnie chciał cofnąć swoje słowa.  
Kilka lat w cywilu zapewne pozwoliło mu wrócić do tego kim naprawdę był zanim wstąpił do wojska. I Rodney uwielbiał jego spontaniczność. I może trochę nieregulaminowe podejście do wszystkiego. Jemu nie był potrzebny łańcuch dowodzenia. Nie był oficerem.  
\- Nie. Fizyka teoretyczna – przyznał Rodney. – Powinieneś podpisać klauzulę poufności – dodał. – Jeśli masz jakieś alergie, powiedz Fordowi. Powinien się gdzieś tutaj kręcić.  
\- Mogę zostać? - spytał John wprost.  
Rodney miał ochotę powiedzieć, że to chyba oczywiste. I że ta kawa jest nadal aktualna, ale nie potrafił się na to zdobyć.  
\- Otaczają mnie idioci. Chyba jesteś mi potrzebny, abym nie zabił żadnego z nich – przyznał, patrząc jak Mitchell nareszcie podnosi się z podłogi i patrzy na niego zszokowany.


	6. Chapter 6

**DejaVu, dziękuję za cudowny komentarz! Pewnie ucieszy cię fakt, że to opowiadanie jest zakończone i przerzucane :) Nie wiem jak stoisz z innymi platformami od fanfiction, ale polecam wraithbait - portal z opowiadaniami tylko do fandomu SG-1 i SGA :) Oczywiście po angielsku :)**

 **A teraz zapraszam na rozdział!**

* * *

John był całkiem świadom tego, że nie pozostawili mu wyboru, więc znowu zachował się jak dobry żołnierz i włożył mundur. Materiał nie był szorstki, ale czuł się tak, jakby spętano go drutem kolczastym i zmuszono do chodzenia. Mitchell zresztą upierdliwie stawił się w bazie i obserwował zadowolony z siebie jak przechodził transformacje.  
\- Rusz się. Masz wizytę u fryzjera za kilka minut – poinformował go mężczyzna.  
John zesztywniał i dotknął włosów, które odstawały we wszystkie strony. Włochate truskawki – tak Rodney o nim myślał.  
\- To nie jest dobry pomysł – powiedział ostrożnie. – Nie możecie ściąć moich włosów.  
\- Nie możesz się tak pokazać w mundurze – odparł Cameron.  
\- Mitchell…  
\- Podpułkowniku – wszedł mu w słowo mężczyzna.  
\- Podpułkowniku Mitchell – wypluł zatem, patrząc na tego dupka. – Pożałujecie ścięcia moich włosów – powiedział całkiem szczerze.  
Gdy prawie dobę później Rodney wpadł w szał, John nawet nie był zaskoczony. Wiedział, że nie doceniali McKaya. Jako naukowiec Rodney niewiele się ruszał i zapewne jeśli przeszedł podstawowe szkolenie wojskowe było to związane bardziej z protokołami, które miał do przeczytania niż obozem przetrwania, ale w tamtej chwili Rodney był terminatorem. Mitchell dostał w twarz śmiesznie mała pięścią i Rodney łokciem załatwił dwóch szeregowych, którzy byli na tyle tępi, aby zajść go od tyłu. W zasadzie wyglądało to bardziej tak, jakby Strażnik się oganiał od natrętnych much. Lśniące, niewidzące oczy Rodneya wbite były w Mitchella, który zaczął na niego wrzeszczeć – jakby John nie ostrzegał ich wszystkich na temat swoich włosów. Ścięto je zresztą kompletnie złośliwie. Obaj z Mitchellem wiedzieli, że szybko nie znajdzie się ponownie w bazie, więc nikt z przełożonych nie miał go widzieć przez kilka następnych miesięcy. Dlatego Mitchell pozwalał sobie na cywilne ciuchy. No i fakt, że rzucały się mniej w oczy.  
Jednak jemu kazali założyć mundur, żeby pokazać mu jak wiele mogą. A kapitańskie insygnia tylko uświadomiły go w tym, że naprawdę nie lubi gnojka.  
Poczekał aż Mitchell dobrze zaczerwieni się na twarzy i poprosił, aby Rodney puścił dupka. Jego Strażnik nie był mordercą, ale nie panował w tamtej chwili nad sobą. I nie chciał, aby McKay zdał sobie sprawę, że swoimi drobnymi rękami, które przeważnie trzymały śrubokręty, zabił swojego szefa ochrony. Może tak naprawdę przyjaźnili się z Mitchellem. Nie wiedział tego na pewno.  
Strażnik spojrzał na niego przepraszająco i wtedy rozpętało się piekło, bo do Johna doszło, że jest w gównianej sytuacji. Rodney go nie chciał. Tak po prostu nie chciał przy sobie kogoś, kto raz go odrzucił – co było całkiem logiczne. Jednak McKay myślał o zwróceniu prezentu Air Force i John wiedział doskonale co to będzie dla niego znaczyło. Zastanawiał się nawet czy nie zostawić na McKayu śladu swojej świadomości, swoich emocji, żeby zaczęli wszystko od nowa, skoro nie miał wyboru, ale to nie powinno się tak odbywać. Zresztą teraz był wojskowym i wyczuwał, że McKay jest naprawdę z tego niezadowolony. Możliwe, że Air Force już raz próbowali manipulować Strażnikiem tak jak chciało to robić Centrum. I teraz był lojalny w stosunku do wojska. Musiał, bo nie miał wyboru.  
Mitchell miał rację – był zbyt dobrym pilotem, żeby pozwolili mu spokojnie doczekać emerytury w bazie. Zastanawiał się czy znajdzie się w Iraku czy Afganistanie, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Czuł się ociężały i przeładowany. I nigdy nie medytował, ale teraz nagle to o czym opowiadał mu Teal'c na Bliskim Wschodzie zaczynało go pociągać. Gdyby tylko mógł usiąść na podłodze i skrzyżować nogi.  
Próbował znaleźć jakieś wyjście z sytuacji, ale jako dezerter nie wytrzymałby długo. Znaleźliby go i trafiłby do więzienia, gdzie pewnie też długo by nie pociągnął. Był emocjonalnie niestabilny, gdy wokół było tak wiele negatywnych emocji, a wątpił, aby chłopaki w mamrze byli szczęśliwi.  
Tak czy siak czekała go śmierć, więc przygryzł wargę i starał się nie patrzeć na McKaya. Po tak wielu upokorzeniach czekało go kolejne. Miał nadzieję tylko, że Rodney nie uzna go za kłamcę. W końcu był wojskowym teraz. A oni nigdy nie byli bezinteresowni i szczerzy. A John chciał tylko żyć.

Mitchell spoglądał na niego wściekle i John czekał na słowa, które nigdy nie padły.  
\- Pan kapitan miał rację – wtrąciła się major Carter ku jego zaskoczeniu.  
Nie znał kobiety, ale zaczynał ją lubić. Miała wokół siebie spokój.  
\- Cam, myślałeś, że co się stanie? – spytała Carter. – Wcieliłeś do Air Force Przewodnika Rodneya…  
John nie zamierzał jej nawet poprawiać. Mógł myśleć o McKayu jak o swoich Strażniku, ale to bardziej wypływało z faktu, że Rodney był jego zdaniem. I doskonale obaj o tym wiedzieli. McKay nie po to miał dwa doktoraty, żeby nie zdawać sobie sprawy z tego, że John jest teraz opłacany przez wojsko, aby mogli jeszcze w inny sposób go kontrolować. I nie zamierzał nawiązywać kontaktu ze Strażnikiem z byle powodu. Rodney panował nad sobą doskonale przez te wszystkie lata. Nie potrzebował go i obaj o tym wiedzieli.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że McKay zamieni się w maszynę do zabijania – odwarknął Mitchell, przykładając sobie zimy okład do oka.  
\- Rodney nie zabiłby cię – odparł John, a potem odchrząknął. – Panie podpułkowniku – dodał, przypominając sobie, że teraz łańcuch dowodzenia go obowiązywał. – Nie jest mordercą.  
Sam nie zadała kłamu jego słowom, zapewne znając Rodneya. Musieli współpracować przez pewien czas i John nie mógł nie przyglądać się ciekawie kobiecie. Z nią też się nigdy nie zetknął, więc zapewne z Mitchellem brali udział w jakiś tajnych projektach od samego początku.  
Jego przełożony spojrzał na niego mrużąc wściekle oczy. Odciski palców Rodneya zapewne miały zostać na jego gardle jeszcze kilka długich dni. John sądził, że gdy Strażnik dojdzie do siebie, dostanie ataku paniki na widok tego co zrobił, ale Rodney nie wydawał się tym zaniepokojony, jakby jego natura już teraz przeszła do porządku dziennego nad tym, że czasem może stać się bardziej agresywny. Miał w zasadzie w końcu powód.  
\- Żeby było jasne, nie wysłałbym cię do Afganistanu – powiedział nagle Mitchell i John poczuł jak od mężczyzny bije fala wstydu. – Czytałem twoje akta – przypomniał mu podpułkownik. – Nie bardzo mi się spodobała ta adnotacja na temat tego, że postąpiłeś wbrew rozkazowi i kazałem pogrzebać. Ford był chyba wtedy z tobą… Miał do opowiedzenia trochę inną historię… Podobno wiedziałeś, że żyją, ale nikt cię nie chciał słuchać – ciągnął dalej Mitchell. – Nie jestem całkiem dupkiem. Zostawili pod moją opieką Rodneya i McKay zaczął się na moich oczach rozpadać. W chwilach takich jak ta robisz to co musisz, nie licząc się z kosztami – odparł Mitchell i westchnął, gdy zimny okład znowu poruszył się na jego kości policzkowej. – I czasem popełniasz błąd.  
John nie wiedział, co miałby odpowiedzieć, więc skinął głową, że przyjął wszystko do wiadomości.  
\- Jesteśmy najstarsi stopniem i uwierz mi, że wszyscy wokół to dzieciaki, które latały co najwyżej na symulatorach… - podjął Mitchell. – Chciałbym, żebyśmy się jakoś dogadali.  
\- Bo boisz się, że McKay kiedyś naciśnie za mocno – odgadł John i z zaskoczeniem obserwował jak mężczyzna zesztywniał.  
\- Rodney mnie naprawdę zaskoczył. Nigdy nie widziałam go takiego – przyznała Carter.  
\- Bo nigdy nie widzieliście wściekłego Strażnika – odparł spokojnie.

Forda skojarzył niemal od razu, gdy go zobaczył. Młody porucznik awansował i teraz obaj byli kapitanami. Aiden jednak z przyzwyczajenia zasalutował, więc John uśmiechnął się kwaśno, obracając się do niego ramieniem tak, aby chłopak mógł zobaczyć naszywki na jego kurtce.  
\- Już nie major. Jesteśmy teraz równi stopniem, Ford – oznajmił mu, starając się nie pokazać, że to była jedna z tych rzeczy, które naprawdę go zabolały.  
\- Dla mnie pan będzie zawsze majorem. Kiedy pan podpułkownik Mitchell spytał o pana, nie mogłem powiedzieć ani jednego złego słowa. Jest pan świetnym pilotem i świetnym dowódcą – poinformował go Ford.  
I tak, to był jeden z tych, którzy się w nim zadurzyli.  
\- Dziękuję… Aiden – powiedział, uśmiechając się lekko i nie mogąc nie zastanawiać się czy Ford czasem się nie przyłożył do jego ponownego powołania. – Mów mi John, chyba będziemy przez pewien czas kolegami.  
\- Nie śmiałbym – zaczął Ford, ale John machnął dłonią.  
\- Uwierz mi na słowo, że tak będzie lepiej. A teraz… Nie wiem nawet gdzie mamy kwatery – dodał i rozejrzał się wymownie wokół.  
\- Och, tak, oczywiście – powiedział Ford. – Kazałem przenieść pana rzeczy do pokoju. W zasadzie nie wychodzimy z kompleksu, jeśli nie musimy. Budynek ma sześć pięter w górę oraz sześć pięter w dół. Przy czym zamieszkujemy pierwsze minus – wyjaśnił mu Ford. – Tam jest też stołówka.  
\- Nie dojeżdżacie z bazy? – zdziwił się.  
Nie słyszał jeszcze o podobnej placówce naukowej. Znajdowali się na obrzeżach miasta i teren był strzeżony, ale z ulicy nie widać było, że kompleks jest tak rozległy, aby pomieścić mini jednostkę. Byli zatem samowystarczalni.  
\- Doktor McKay czasem pracuje czasem po dwadzieścia godzin na dobę. Zmieniamy się zatem według własnego czasu, a jajogłowi pracują według swojego – odparł Ford. – Mówił, że kiedy postanowił stworzyć tę firmę, chciał, aby przypominała mu o kompleksie w Colorado Springs – dodał Ford. – Nie wiem czy pan tam był, ale… Tu jest fajniej. Nie mamy nad głową całej góry i nie ma się wrażenia, że zaraz się umrze – dodał Aiden.  
\- Świetnie – zakpił John i pozwolił się wprowadzić do windy.  
Ford podał mu identyfikator i wstukał kod do windy, odblokowując ich piętro.  
\- Najniżej jest magazyn i zabawki McKaya. Wynalazki, które uruchamia dla wojska. W zasadzie nikt nie rozumie o co z nimi chodzi, ale nie pytamy – przyznał Ford.  
\- Oczywiście – odparł John.  
Nie miał w planach robienia wycieczek. Rozmowa z Mitchellem wytrąciła go z równowagi. Facet ewidentnie żałował swojej decyzji, ale jak wszystko na tym świecie, nie mogła zostać cofnięta. Zbyt wiele biurokracji by to wymagało, a wojsko nie znosiło biurokracji. John nie miał pojęcia też dlaczego nikt go nie słuchał. O ile dobrze się zorientował, był jedynym Przewodnikiem w budynku, więc z zasady powinni byli go traktować jako specjalistę od Rodneya. Mitchell jednak jak typowy ignorant uważał, że wie lepiej. I ta ślady pod duszeniu naprawdę miały długo zostać.  
Jego pokój nie różnił się wiele od innych tego typu. Pusta pojedyncza półka, łóżko z przygotowaną pościelą oraz biurko. Brak okien go nie zaniepokoił, ale brak zamka w drzwiach już tak.  
\- Ach, no i karta zamyka i otwiera drzwi. McKay powiedział, że gubi klucze i dlatego wszystko jest na karty magnetyczne. Dobrą stroną tego jest to, że jak pan nie ma uprawnień, to drzwi pana gdzieś nie wpuszczą – wyjaśnił Ford.  
\- John, mów mi John – powtórzył i Aiden uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że poprzednia propozycja nie była jednak całkiem kurtuazyjna.  
John nie cierpiał kurtuazji.  
\- John – powiedział Aiden radośnie. – Zostawię cię teraz samego John. Gdybyś miał pytania, moje kwatery są zaraz obok.

John nie potrafił medytować. Teal'c próbował go nauczyć, gdy mieli pierwszy postój, ale nie wychodziło mu to. Wokół za wiele się działo. Krzyki, wybuchy, jęki rannych. I John nawet nie o tym mówił. Wokół panowała atmosfera strachu, bo jeśli wojsko przekłamywało coś – to właśnie obraz tego jak wojna naprawdę wyglądała. Ich żołnierze bali się, chociaż parli naprzód i John nie wiedział dlaczego nie mówiono o tym na głos.  
Teal'c nie był Przewodnikiem, ale mógłby nim być. Nigdy go nie badano. Nie wiadomo było też jak wielu Strażników było w krajach Bliskiego i Dalekiego Wschodu, ponieważ nie prowadzono statystyk. John podejrzewał, że większość z nich zapadła w śpiączki po pierwszych wybuchach i nalotach. Takiego hałasu nie był w stanie nikt przetrzymać.  
Kompleks, który zbudował Rodney był oazą spokoju i John nie dziwił się, że całość znalazła się pod ziemią. Był odcięty od świata i to nie była najgorsza rzecz. Nie uderzały w niego emocje innych, bo na ich piętrze znajdowało się co najwyżej dwudziestu wojskowych w jednej chwili, a każdy z nich nie dokładał do szumu więcej, niż mężczyzna, który chyba dreptał przed jego drzwiami.  
John instynktownie czuł, że McKay jest za cienkim kawałkiem metalu – nie po jakimś magicznym feromonie, który wydzielali tylko Strażnicy. Po prostu mieszanka strachu, brawury i niepewności była jak odcisk palca Rodneya. Wątpił, aby ktokolwiek, kto poznał bliżej McKaya, potrafił powiedzieć o nim złe słowo. Strażnik był nieśmiały. John zauważył to na samym początku, jeszcze w garażu dla karetek. McKay jednak z całych sił starał się to pokrywać płytką bezczelnością, co Johna bawiło skrycie.  
Wstał, wiedząc, że zaskoczy Rodneya i pchnął niezamknięte drzwi.  
\- Coś się stało, doktorze McKay? – spytał spokojnie i dostrzegł, że Ford niby przypadkiem wybrał ten moment, aby wyjść ze swoich kwater.  
\- Chciałem tylko zobaczyć… To znaczy… Nie wiem czy jest ci wygodnie… Gdy projektowano budynek według moich wskazówek… - zaczynał Rodney i nie dokończył żadnego zdania.  
Zerknął jednak do środka i rozejrzał się, jakby pierwszy raz widział te pokoje. I może faktycznie tak było. Rodney nie wyglądał na faceta, który zaprzyjaźnia się z wojskowymi, którzy go pilnują. John nie byłby zdziwiony nawet, gdyby nie znał ich imion. Jeśli potrafił nie zauważyć Ronona – Strażnik naprawdę był wybiórczy w postrzeganiu, co zapewne pomagało mu funkcjonować.  
\- Jest okej – odparł John, nie wiedząc co dodać.  
\- Będzie pewnie wyglądać lepiej, gdy przywieziesz swoje rzeczy – stwierdził Rodney, ale wydawało się bardziej, że mówi do siebie.  
John odchrząknął.  
\- To są moje rzeczy – poinformował mężczyznę.  
Nie miał zbyt wielu cywilnych ciuchów. Teyla wyciągała go na zakupy od czasu do czasu, ale unikał ich jak mógł. Nie cierpiał plątania się po centrach handlowych. Mieszkał z Rononem, więc nie chciał też w cudzym mieszkaniu się urządzać. Nie kupił więc żadnych mebli ani obrazów. A plakat z Johnnym Cashem i tak byłby trudny do powieszenia nad łóżkiem. W wojskowej torbie znajdowały się mundury na zmianę i pewnie jeden galowy, którego nigdy nie zamierzał włożyć. Zostawił je za sobą, gdy opuszczał bazę i nie wierzył, że Air Force nadal miało jego stare rzeczy.  
Rodney spoglądał na niego w czystym szoku.  
Przez chwilę nawet sądził, że Przewodnik zawiesił się, ale McKay zamrugał w końcu, jakby wychodził z transu.  
\- Cóż… Pozostali przywieźli ze sobą telewizory i komputery… - zaczął Rodney i urwał. – Nie znam się na tym, co robią mężczyźni w naszym wieku – przyznał w końcu szczerze Strażnik.  
\- Nie oglądam telewizji – odparł John. - Biegam w wolnym czasie.  
McKay zamrugał ponownie.  
\- Och, więc… Więc pewnie ucieszy cię, że za budynkiem jest naprawdę spory teren zieleni. Kilka hektarów. Musisz wyjechać na parter i wejść na tył budynku. Twoja karta… Ona otwiera wszystko, jeśli chcesz. Mamy siłownię na drugim piętrze, bo Mitchell narzekał, że nie ma co tutaj robić… - zaczął Rodney.  
\- Hej doktorku, naprawdę mamy dostęp do tego parku na tyłach? – zdziwił się Ford, zachodząc McKaya od tyłu.  
Rodney podskoczył, a potem zaczerwienił się wściekle, jakby został przyłapany na gorącym uczynku. Biło od niego zażenowanie i panika.  
\- Tak, tak – powiedział w końcu Rodney. – Odblokuję wasze karty jeszcze dzisiaj – dodał potwierdzając podejrzenia Johna, że tak naprawdę to on miał mieć dostęp do terenów zielonych firmy. – Cóż… - zaczął Rodney i przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę.  
\- Jak się czujesz? – spytał John wprost.  
McKay spojrzał na niego lekko spanikowany.  
\- Jak ja się czuję? Porwano cię i zmuszają mnie do przetrzymywania cię – powiedział Rodney, ignorując fakt, że Ford popatrzył teraz na nich szeroko otwartymi oczami. – Nienawidzę cholernego wojska. Wy Amerykanie jesteście jakimiś psychopatami. Kompleks bohatera? Mitchell rzuci się następnym razem na cytrynę, gdy ktoś będzie chciał sobie stroić ze mnie żarty?  
\- Lepsza cytryna niż granat – odparł John, nie zastanawiając się nawet nad tym jak to brzmi.  
Oczy McKaya zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki.  
\- Fizycy teoretyczni i tak nie robią niczego ważnego, Rodney. To nie tak, że ktokolwiek będzie zainteresowany porywaniem cię – zakpił i Strażnik złapał przynętę.  
\- Chciałbym ci oznajmić, że jestem szalenie ważnym człowiekiem. Do komputerów firmy średnio raz dziennie próbuje się włamać haker, ale oczywiście mamy najlepsze zabezpieczenia, więc CIA i inne agencje mogą się cmoknąć. I fizycy teoretyczni w tych czasach, John, zajmują się tworzeniem projektów, które później są wykonywane przez inżynierów. Czy sądzisz, że z dwoma doktoratami babrałbym się w składaniu czegoś według schematu? Nie mam czasu na układanki – prychnął Rodney.  
\- Z przekaźnikiem w karetce poszło ci nie najgorzej – przypomniał mu John i Strażnik zaczerwienił się lekko.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wybaczcie tak długą przerwę, ale wróciłam z dzielnej emigracji i rozdziały powinny ruszyć porządnie do przodu :)**

 **Pozdrawiam i zapraszam do czytania :)**

* * *

Rodney starał się nie spłoszyć Przewodnika i to było to na tyle trudne, że każdy kto nawinął mu się pod rękę był tylko większym idiotą. Najpierw Grodin zapomniał włączyć czynnik grawitacyjny w obliczenia, jakby to było całkiem logiczne, że Ziemia nie ma atmosfery. Miko potknęła się, wpadając mu pod nogi i naprawdę nie rozumiał, co ten śmieszny żołnierzyk robił kilka kroków za nim, gdy Rodney oprowadzał Johna po laboratoriach.  
\- Jakie masz rozkazy? – spytał przez zaciśnięte gardło.  
Jeannie uważała, że powinien się wykazać gościnnością i dobrą wolą. Wziął wiec cholerne wolne czego nie robił od 1994, od czasu, gdy urodziła się Maddie. I wszyscy w laboratorium patrzyli na niego jak na wariata. Jakby miał się zaraz rozpaść. Był Strażnikiem, a nie psychopatą. Miał prawo do wolnego – nawet jeśli okazja pojawiała się raz na dziesięciolecie. Sądząc zresztą o tym jak daleko Zelenka posunął się w badaniach bez niego – nie mógł sobie pozwalać na urlop częściej niż raz na dwadzieścia lat.  
John spiął się wyraźnie i Rodney wiedział, że nie powinien pytać. On i jego za długi język jednak dały o sobie znać. John nazywał go cały czas doktorem McKayem i zapewne chciał utrzymać między nimi stosunki na linii oficjalnej. Nie mógł go za to winić i zamierzał postarać się, aby Mitchell zapłacił za głupotę, którą zrobił. Chociaż Carter cały czas broniła Cama, że podobno miał dobre intencje. I dogadał się z Johnem, w co Rodney jakoś nie wierzył.  
\- Mam rozkaz tutaj pozostać – przyznał w końcu Przewodnik tonem tak zduszonym, że coś przewróciło się w żołądku Rodneya. – Wiem, że to nie twoja wina. Mitchell jest ignorantem. W zasadzie wiedziałem, że jest ignorantem, bo tylko taki pacan nie powiadomiłby pogotowia, że pacjentem jest Strażnik.  
\- Och, Mitchell nie słynie z wartkiego umysłu, ale nikt go nie zatrudnił po to, aby myślał – stwierdził Rodney, starając się trzymać na taką odległość od Johna, aby się nie dotykali.  
Na tyle blisko jednak, aby czuł ciepło jego ciała.  
Przewodnik spojrzał na niego z ukosa.  
\- Gdzie to zatem stawia mnie? Mnie zatrudniono, żebym tutaj egzystował. Ode mnie dopiero niczego nie wymagają – odparł John.  
I nie, Rodney nie chciał, aby tak go zrozumiano. Wcale mu o to nie chodziło.  
\- Nie panikuj. Złe rzeczy się dzieją, gdy tracisz panowanie nad sobą – dodał John spokojnie. – Jestem trochę poirytowany, ale to przejdzie. Zawsze przechodzi – powiedział o wiele ciszej i Rodney może nie powinien tego był słyszeć. – Czym się tutaj faktycznie zajmujecie? – spytał ciekawie Przewodnik.  
Rodney po raz pierwszy nie chciał mówić o pracy. Normalnie fascynował go ten temat i mógłby nawijać aż jego siostrzenica zaśnie, a Kaleb zabierze się za kolejny kieliszek wina, ale wtedy nazywał siebie geniuszem. I Jeannie przestrzegała go nie raz, że to nie brzmiało dobrze w jego ustach. Powinien czekać na pochwały innych, ale one nigdy nie nadchodziły w odpowiednim czasie. Rząd sądził, że skoro ich finansował, mógł zabierać i nie dziękować. Kanadyjczycy tak nie postępowali. Rodney dokonywał tak wielu epokowych odkryć w ciągu miesiąca, że nie nadążał z pisaniem artykułów.  
John jednak nie musiał tego wiedzieć. Wątpił, aby Przewodnika to interesowało. Im Rodney dłużej z nim przebywał tym więcej różnic dostrzegał. John był wysoki i smukły, ale to nie oznaczało słabości. Miał mięśnie, które teraz opięte przez zwykły T-shirt prezentowały się znakomicie. Rodney pamiętał go upaćkanego w smarze i nawet z potarganymi włosami i jednodniowym zarostem John był nadal najpiękniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego Rodney widział na oczy.  
Cieszył się, że Przewodnik zrezygnował z wojskowego munduru na rzecz zwykłych dżinsów – wzorem pozostałych. Obecność żołnierzy zawsze wytrącała go z równowagi i chociaż wiedział, że są tutaj, aby zapewnić mu ochronę, Rodney był w stanie udawać, że nie istnieją. Z Johnem jednak będzie trudniej. Był całkiem świadom gdzie mężczyzna znajduje się w danej chwili i bez nici w swoim umyśle. John oznaczał życie w ciągłym napięciu – słodkiej torturze, gdy pod ręką miał kogoś, kto idealnie by go dopełniał i nie mógł po niego sięgnąć. Była to prawdziwa ironia losu. Nigdy aktywnie nie szukał Przewodnika i czekał na taką szansę jak ta. I gdy nadeszła – wszystko wzięło w łeb.  
\- Nie wiem czy cię to zainteresuje, ale mogę ci pokazać skład broni, który Mitchell sobie tutaj założył – odparł Rodney.  
Nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad tym, co robią żołnierze, gdy nie są na służbie i nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że jego kompleks nie był dostosowany do mieszkania w nim dłużej. Sam postarał się o łóżko dla siebie w firmie, bo zostawał do późna, ale pracował po kilkanaście godzin na dobę. Nie wyobrażał sobie co John miałby robić tutaj całymi dniami. Mężczyzna wspominał o bieganiu, ale na pewno nie był w stanie uprawiać joggingu przez szesnaście godzin na dobę. I Rodney nie chciał go sobie wyobrażać zamkniętego w pokoju przez cały czas.  
\- Sugerujesz, że jestem zbyt tępy, żeby cię zrozumieć – odgadł John i nie wydawał się urażony.  
Raczej rozbawiony, co początkowo zdziwiło Rodneya.  
\- Nigdy bym czegoś takiego nie… - zaczął, ale słowa utknęły mu w gardle.  
W zasadzie owszem wygarnąłby każdemu kto był idiotą, ale przy Johnie czuł się tak, jakby ręcznie próbował rozszczepić atom. Porównanie do projektu Manhattan było bardzo trafne. Byli jak nieudany projekt bomby – czekali aż coś wywoła reakcję łańcuchową i wybuchnął pozostawiając za sobą wyłącznie zniszczenie. Rodney chciał udawać, że między nimi jest równowaga. Chciał udawać, że są stabilni.  
\- Kaleb mówi, że to jest nudne – powiedział w końcu.  
\- Kim jest Kaleb? – zainteresował się John.  
\- Mężem Jeannie, mojej siostry – wyjaśnił Rodney, trochę zaskoczony, że ten temat nie wypłynął nigdy wcześniej.  
\- Jest fizykiem? – zainteresował się John i faktycznie wydawał się chcieć znać odpowiedź.  
Prawie jakby Rodney nie nudził jego.  
\- Jest profesorem literatury angielskiej – odparł, starając się nie dodawać, że te studia to kompletna strata czasu.  
\- Humanista – prychnął jednak John z wyraźną odrazą. – Zapewne wie wiele zatem o fizyce… - dodał, spoglądając na Rodneya, jakby zachęcał go do mówienia.  
\- Staramy się budować mosty międzywymiarowe – przyznał więc i zerknął na Johna ostrożnie, ale Przewodnik nie przerwał mu, chcąc dalszych wyjaśnień. – Chcemy zaburzyć lokalną geometrię czasoprzestrzeni, aby utworzyć most.  
\- W odniesieniu do wojska, chcecie stworzyć napędy hiperprzestrzenne – odgadł John i Rodney spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.  
\- W skrócie tak. Znasz prace Riemanna? – nie mógł powstrzymać zdziwienia.  
John uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Nie, ale znam Einsteina. Taki facet z włosami podobnymi do… - Przewodnik urwał i dotknął swojej obecnej fryzury.  
Krótkie, przystrzyżone równo kosmyki nie odstawały od jego czaszki na więcej niż kilka centymetrów. To nie było naturalne i Rodney chciał, aby wszystko wróciło do chwili, gdy poszedł podglądać Przewodnika w jego miejscu pracy. Spędził tam dłużej niż kilka minut, ale za żadne skarby świata nie przyznałby się Johnowi, że faktycznie stalkował go. Dostatecznie żałosne było już to, że wszyscy wokół widzieli, jak zachowuje się w obecności Przewodnika. Nie chciał, aby sam John wiedział jak patetycznym człowiekiem był Rodney.  
\- Jeśli przez przypadek otworzymy tunel, który nas cofnie w czasie, nie pozwolę Mitchellowi ich ściąć – obiecał Rodney i od razu poczuł się głupio, gdy oczy Johna zabłyszczały na krótką chwilę faktyczną wdzięcznością.  
Wiedział jak bardzo ważna wolność była dla ludzi. I fakt, że utożsamiali ją z przeróżnymi rzeczami wcale nie umniejszał jej wartości. Jeśli dla Johna rozczochrane włosy oznaczały niezależność – powinny wrócić. Natychmiast. Niestety nie mógł tego sprawić, podobnie jak nie mógł się cofnąć w czasie.  
\- Wiedziałem, że największe rzeczy odkrywacie przez przypadek – zażartował John i Rodney nie mógł nie spojrzeć na niego ostrzej.  
Normalnie potraktowałby to jako potwarz, ale ton Przewodnika był lekki, przyjazny. John nie kpił, a żartował. Było to tylko i wyłącznie zaproszenie do zabawy. Jakiej? Rodney nie był do końca pewien. Z jednej strony Jeannie miała rację – widział Przewodnika raz i nie znali się tak naprawdę. Z drugiej jednak nigdy nie wiedział o nikim innych tak intymnych szczegółów. Nie znał cudzego 'jestestwa'. Trudno było to pojąć i za każdym razem, gdy go to uderzało, musiał chwilę pomyśleć. Ich znajomość była świeża i nie chciał jej niszczyć jednym komentarzem za dużo.  
\- A wasz rząd za to płaci – odparł Rodney z wyraźną satysfakcją, obserwując jak John uśmiecha się tak szeroko, że w kącikach jego oczu pojawiły się zmarszczki.  
Obaj nie byli już młodzi, ale twarz Przewodnika z powodzeniem można było nazwać ogorzałą. Jego skóra była nawykła do wiatru i skrajnych temperatur. Podczas gdy Rodney prawie nigdy nie opuszczał swojego laboratorium i bardziej przypominał w dotyku niemowlę niż mężczyznę. Zawsze był pulchniejszy, bardziej zaokrąglony. Przy żylastości Johna to było jeszcze bardziej widoczne.  
\- Więc wiesz co nieco na temat naginania czasoprzestrzeni – zaczął Rodney, nie wiedząc jak spytać wprost.  
John nie przepadał za mówieniem o sobie – zauważył to już wcześniej. I teraz Przewodnik wzruszył ramionami, a jego palce dotknęły stalowej konstrukcji, którą wznieśli technicy w ubiegłym tygodniu. Rampa to był dopiero początek.  
\- Musisz wiedzieć co nieco, jeśli masz pilotować samolot – odparł John. – Nie zatrudniają idiotów. Te cacka są warte po kilka milionów. Nie ma pilota, który nie zastanawiał się nad tym jak unowocześnić swój samolot.  
\- Napędy tego typu nie sprawdziłyby się na Ziemi. Siła odrzutu oraz prędkość potrzebna do wejścia i wytworzenia podobnego tunelu są ogromne – odparł Rodney.  
\- Zapomniałeś również o tym, że podobny tunel zapewne wyssałby cały tlen z naszej planety – dodał John. – I nikt nie mówił, że nie możemy marzyć o podróżach kosmicznych. Nie wiem czym miałoby się różnić latanie na Ziemi, a w kosmosie.  
Rodney wpatrywał się w niego w czystym szoku.  
\- Po to mamy astronautów – obruszył się. – Mają specjalne szkolenia…  
\- Jeśli chcesz stworzyć podobny napęd musisz wymyślić jak wytworzyć sztuczną grawitację. Przy podobnym skoku…  
\- Skoku? Och oczywiście, że to byłoby odczuwalne jako skok! Radek karmi mnie idiotyzmami od miesiąca, chciał z tego zrobić coś w rodzaju zjeżdżalni! – dodał obrażony. – To byłby skok. Przecież to takie oczywiste. Zakrzywienie wymusiłoby uczucie spadania. Astronauci obijaliby się w kabinie pojazdu.  
Spojrzał na Johna, który uśmiechał się lekko, samymi kącikami ust. Nie spodziewał się, że ktokolwiek poza nim widział rzeczy tak trójwymiarowo. Cholerny Czech bez wyobraźni zawsze sobie wszystko rozrysowywał. Miko potrzebowała symulacji komputerowych. Nie chciał nawet wiedzieć co robi Grodin, aby zrozumieć co się do niego mówi przez większość czasu.  
\- Dalej nie sądzę, aby Air Force brało w tym udział – odparł Rodney.  
\- Dlaczego? Samolot to samolot. Wciskasz guzik i… - John wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Ale tam jest próżnia, gdyby…  
\- Czym się różni latanie nad pustynią od lotów komercyjnych? – spytał John, wchodząc mu w słowo.  
Rodney zamrugał, bo z jednej strony chciał powiedzieć, że nie ma się pasażerów i warunki są inne. Oraz sprzęt. Jednak dostrzegał powoli o co chodzi Przewodnikowi.  
\- Stopniem niebezpieczeństwa – odparł więc, zgodnie z prawdą.  
\- Dokładnie. Technika jest ta sama – dodał John. – Macie tutaj kawał sprzętu – powiedział zmieniając temat. – Jesteś pewien, że nie skręcałeś tego sam? Poznaję technikę…  
Rodney zaczerwienił się wściekle, gdy stojący na warcie żołnierz uśmiechnął się lekko.

Rodney był trochę zaskoczony, gdy ochrona powiadomiła go o nagłym najściu. Normalnie nikt specjalnie nie kłopotał się przyjeżdżać do ich firmy, która leżała na uboczu. Mieli nawet niezbyt dobre połączenie autobusowe – wyłącznie dla pracowników, którzy zdecydowali się, że jego pokoje jednak nie odpowiadają ich standardom.  
Rodney miał ochotę odesłać natrętów. Tym bardziej, że znienawidzone Centrum mogło chcieć przypomnieć mu o swojej obecności. I nie chciał dostać kolejnego cienia, na którego John będzie musiał patrzeć każdego dnia. Przewodnicy przeważnie nie konkurowali z sobą, ale był pewien, że ten przysłany przez Centrum byłby dupkiem dla Johna, ponieważ mógłby w sposób taki, że Rodney nawet by tego nie wyłapał. Nie był społecznie spostrzegawczy.  
Rodney spychał to na swój genialny instynkt. Normalnie nie kłopotałby się ludźmi, których nie wpuściła ochrona, ale ci nalegali i nie chcieli opuścić lobby firmy. Wyjechał na parter w towarzystwie Forda, który o wiele za bardzo pachniał Przewodnikiem. Wiedział, że znali się z poprzedniej misji Johna, ale to nadal przekraczało pewną linię.  
I nie podobało mu się.  
Poznał Ronona głównie po włosach, a stojąca obok kobieta też wydawała mu się znajoma. Zwalniał z każdym krokiem, orientując się nagle, że to odsiecz Johna i będzie musiał wyjaśnić jego przyjaciołom, że to wszystko jego wina. Nie zależało mu na ich aprobacie, ale jednak faktyczna nienawiść to było za wiele jak na jego nerwy.  
\- Doktorze McKay! – ucieszyła się Teresa…  
Nie, miała bardziej egzotyczne imię.  
Teyla.  
\- Dziękujemy, że zgodził się pan z nami spotkać – dodała kobieta, uśmiechając się do niego szeroko.  
Ronon przewrócił oczami, zapewne nie zamierzając nawet udawać, że chce załatwić sprawę dyplomatycznie. Zapewne ubrał też bezrękawnik, aby Rodney widział doskonale jego ogromne bicepsy. Możliwe, że Ronon był w stanie podnieść cholerne karetki, aby John mógł sprawdzić co z podwoziem. Kaleb raz podesłał mu taki filmik, chociaż Rodney nie wiedział dlaczego ludzie tracą czas na oglądanie takich głupot.  
Teraz miał o wiele poważniejszy problem. Ronon i Teyla nie mogli wiedzieć, że John jest tutaj. Mógłby ich zatem okłamać i oszczędzić sobie emocjonalnej huśtawki na resztę dnia. Ford stojący zaraz obok niego był jednak ewidentnym problemem i nie sądził, aby młody kapitan chciał zmierzyć się z Rononem nawet po to, aby kupić mu czas na ucieczkę.  
\- Gdzie jest Shep? – spytał wprost Ronon i Teyla rzuciła mu oburzone spojrzenie. – Wysłałeś dupka, żeby mu groził, a następnego dnia wyciągnęli go z łóżka – warknął mężczyzna i Rodney poczuł żołądek w gardle.  
\- Groził? Kto mu groził? – spytał niemal od razu. – Mitchell? – odgadł.  
\- Nie wiem. Wojskowy. Powiedział, że go zmusi do powrotu, jeśli Shep nie pomoże mu… - urwał Ronon. – Coś z tobą – zakończył niemrawo. – Masz chyba jakiś projekt, a wojsko chce ten projekt i uznali, że bez Shepa go nie skończysz. I wali mnie to.  
\- Chcieliśmy tylko wiedzieć, gdzie jest nasz przyjaciel – powiedziała Teyla, wchodząc Rononowi w słowo. – Dzwoniliśmy do najbliższej jednostki, ale nie chcieli nam udzielić informacji. Nie jesteśmy członkami jego rodziny poprzez krew, ale wybór – zakończyła kobieta spokojnie.  
Rodney wpatrywał się w tę dwójkę dłuższą chwilę i czuł jak Ford zesztywniał obok. Dzieciak wiedział, że nie ma prawa brać udziału w żadnej jego rozmowie, ale korciło go. Zaprzyjaźnili się z Johnem i Rodney naprawdę cieszył się, że Przewodnik miał kolegów, ale nie lubił Forda. To był dzieciak, a nie mężczyzna. Był młody i energiczny. Niezbyt elokwentny również.  
Tymczasem Mitchell chciał nim dodatkowo manipulować przy użyciu Johna. A jego Przewodnik odmówił – w innym wypadku przecież przyszedłby do niego sam. Rodney nigdy nie dowiedziałby się, że pomiędzy nim, a tymi ludźmi z Centrum nie ma wielkiej różnicy. I wojsko i centrum chcieli go wykorzystać. John jednak odmówił i został ukarany.  
\- Jest tutaj – powiedział Rodney spokojnie. – Nie możecie się z nim dzisiaj zobaczyć, ale… - urwał i wyciągnął swoją kartę dostępu. – John powinien jutro biegać w parku na tyłach budynku.  
\- Doktorze McKay – zaczął Ford i wydawał się oburzony.  
\- Ten kompleks należy do mnie i będę do niego wpuszczał, kogo mi się żywnie podoba. Możesz zabrać od nich dane osobowe i sprawdzić czy nie są rosyjskimi szpiegami – warknął, zirytowany.  
Teyla zabrała od niego kartę z lekkim uśmiechem.  
\- Bardzo dziękujemy, doktorze McKay – powiedziała szybko.  
Sądził, że odejdą, ale ona wpatrywała się w niego z czymś dziwnym w oczach.  
\- On jest bezpieczny. To jeden z najbardziej strzeżonych budynków w waszym kraju – poinformował ją spokojnie. –Nie wiem co miałbym powiedzieć więcej… Jutro z nim porozmawiacie. Nie wiem o jakiej porze biega…  
\- O piątej – odparł Ronon, kompletnie go szokując.  
\- O piątej? Dlaczego miałby wstawać o piątej, żeby pobiegać? – zdziwił się Rodney.  
Niekiedy kładł się o piątej, ale nigdy nie wstawał tak wcześnie. Przypomniał sobie, że to jedyna rozrywka Johna i spojrzał na Ronona. Nie znali się i facet ewidentnie za nim nie przepadał. Jednak był przyjacielem Johna i musiał o niego dbać. Inaczej nie przyszedłby tutaj i nie wdawał się w pyskówkę z ochroniarzem.  
\- Co John lubi robić? Czyta? Chodzi do kina? – spytał Rodney ostrożnie.  
Ronon spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę, ale Teyla uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej.  
\- John uwielbia golfa, chociaż nigdy nie mamy dość czasu, aby pojechać na to spore pole, które jest niedaleko – przyznała kobieta. – Słyszałam również o tym, że nauczył Ronona gry na konsoli. Ich sławetne noce przy piwie sprawiają, że czasem chciałabym dołączyć, ale niestety to męski czas – powiedziała kobieta.  
Ronon spojrzał na nią, marszcząc brwi, jakby nie pojął o czym w ogóle rozmawiają i dlaczego.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dziękuję ogromnie za komentarze i zapraszam na kolejny rozdział :)**

* * *

Budynek firmy Rodneya był ogromny. Nie dostrzegł tego początkowo, gdy byli tu pierwszy raz z Teylą, ale kompleks ukrywał pod ziemią przestrzenie, które zaskoczyły Johna. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby Mitchell faktycznie nie wiedział co tak naprawdę Rodney robił, ponieważ ilość laboratoriów i tajnych skrytek była zaskakująca. Ford też marszczył brwi ilekroć drzwi otwierały się przed nim jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki.  
\- Normalnie nie mamy tutaj dostępu – poinformował go Aiden i John nie po raz pierwszy spojrzał podejrzliwie na swoją kartę.  
Było dla niego oczywistym, że Rodney umożliwił mu poruszanie się po każdym z pięter. Strażnik jako istota terytorialna nie lubił obcych szwędających się wszędzie, ale John był Przewodnikiem. Pewne prawa po prostu go nie obowiązywały. A inni uczyli się nareszcie gdzie leżała granica. McKay sam ją nakreślił przyduszając Mitchella tak skutecznie, że podpułkownik nadal miał na szyi siniaki.  
\- A co tutaj jest? – spytał John ciekawie.  
W zasadzie trafili już do jednego z kuchennych magazynów. Nie miał już czterech lat i podkradanie galaretki, gdy nikt nie widzi – nie kręciło go. Jednak nudził się niemożliwie, zamknięty w czterech ścianach własnego pokoju. Marines odnosili się do niego podejrzliwie, mając zapewne mieszane uczucia względem kogoś, kogo sprowadzono tutaj siła, a kto wcale nie chciał tutaj być. John czuł ich niepewność i nie wytrzymywał długo, gdy udawali, że na niego nie patrzą, gdy tak naprawdę śledzili każdy jego ruch.  
Jedynym, który zachowywał się w stosunku do niego normalnie – był Ford. Aiden jednak nadal miał kompleks szeregowego i szukał u niego aprobaty. I Mitchell miał rację – nawet z kapitanem u boku – nadal był wyższy stopniem. Szacunku nie zyskiwało się poprzez tytuł. Ford nie zachowywał się jak jego kolega z równy rangą. I zapewne jeszcze przez wiele tygodni pozostanie tym samym porucznikiem, z którym spotkał się na jednej z misji.  
\- Prywatne pokoje McKaya – odparł Ford.  
John zatrzymał się od razu, nie wiedząc za bardzo czy chce iść dalej. Rodney na pewno wyczułby jego obecność. I nie chciał mieszać Strażnikowi w głowie. Nie był szpiegiem przysłanym przez Air Force, aby sprawdzać jakie porno McKay ma pod poduszką. Każdy miał prawo do prywatności.  
\- Sądziłem, że ma dom poza kompleksem – zdziwił się.  
Ford wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Facet jest pracoholikiem. Jest częściej tutaj niż tam. Mówili, że nie ma co robić z pieniędzmi, a zamiast żyć jak król, pracuje po nocach – poinformował go Aiden.  
\- Pieniądze to nie wszystko – odparł John.  
Nie dodał, że w Strażniku intrygowała go właśnie ambicja i fakt, że Rodney nikt nie osiadł na laurach. Świat nauki był pełen rzeczy do odkrycia. I pieniądze naprawdę nie dawały wolności, o której Ford zapewne marzył.  
John wycofał się, starając się dotykać jak najmniej po drodze. Nie wątpił jednak, że Strażnik odkryje szybko, że jego prywatne pokoje zostały naruszone. John miał jednak dziesiątki wymówek przygotowanych pod ręką, gdyby McKay był niezadowolony z jego myszkowania. W końcu to Rodney ustalał gdzie komu wolno wejść i dlatego marines nie mieli dostępu do parku. Aż do dzisiejszego dnia.  
Bieg był cudowny. Kiedy tylko udało mu się wyrwać na powierzchnię, zaczął zastanawiać się nad ucieczką. Jak daleko udałoby mu się dobrnąć zanim Mitchell wysłałby za nim ludzi w pogoń. Kompleks był rozległy i to mogło mu kupić kilka godzin, ale życie jako uciekiniera – w ciągłym stresie i lęku – nie było dla niego możliwe. Byłby wrakiem zanim minąłby miesiąc.  
Wycofali się z Fordem z powrotem na ich piętro i John zamarł, gdy dostrzegł, że normalnie pusta przestrzeń oddzielająca od siebie pokoje marines, jest wypełniona pudłami. Kilku chłopaków ściągało folię z wyglądających na drogie mebli, a jeden starał się podłączyć ogromny telewizor do gniazdka, które było przeznaczone ewidentnie wyłączne na kable z płaskim wejściem. Musieli użyć przejściówki, ale najwyraźniej Rodney miał rację i otaczali go idioci.  
\- Co się dzieje, kapralu? – spytał Aiden używając odrobinę niższego głosu, co wcale nie sprawiało, że brzmiał bardziej męsko.  
Nie w uszach Johna.  
\- Dostarczono nam je dzisiaj – odparł Harris. – Grodin kazał nam to rozpakować i podłączyć. Chyba McKay kazał mu to poskładać, ale Grodin powiedział, że nawet małpa sobie poradzi – dodał marines i brzmiał na zirytowanego.  
John nie wiedział czy faktem, że naukowiec nazwał ich małpami czy przez to, że jednak marines stali odrobinę niżej, skoro zwykła wtyczka sprawiała im taką trudność. Chłopaki ewidentnie nie byli z łączności. I szczerze współczuł ich przyszłym żonom. Armia niestety nie wypuszczała samych złotych rączek, a składanie kałasznikowa na czas nie przydawało się w zwykłym życiu.  
\- Chyba zaczynam sobie zdawać sprawę dlaczego awansowałem tak wcześnie – westchnął Ford i zabrał jednemu z poruczników kabel. – Czy ty widzisz to wejście? – spytał zirytowany i John nie mógł nie zaśmiać się w głos.  
A potem ten dźwięk zamarł mu nagle w gardle, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Rodney musiał to wszystko kupić. Rząd nie zaopatrywał w ten sposób świetlic. Nie dla żołnierzy niższego szczebla wysłanych na pilnowania jajogłowych. Normalnie, jeśli mieli szczęście w takich sytuacjach – posiadali komputer na czterech. Tymczasem konsola i pady to nie było jedyne, co znajdowało się w pudłach. Kolejne laptopy zostały wypakowane i wszystkie miały charakterystyczne nalepki Mc&Mr – McKay& Miller.  
Kilku chłopaków podniosło głowy i zaczęły się szepty, których John nie chciał słuchać. Większość z tych idiotów pomyśli zapewne, że Strażnik próbuje go kupić. I to naprawdę był idiotyzm. Jeannie próbowała go spłacić jeszcze tak niedawno. I oni wszyscy nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że to nie kręci się wokół pieniądza. McKay nie zbliżyłby się do niego, gdyby nie okoliczności, które wymusił Mitchell. I może John trochę nagiął zasady prosząc, żeby Strażnik się go jednak nie wyzbywał, ale jednak kości już zostały rzucone.  
McKay musiał odczuwać jakieś dziwne wyrzuty sumienia, ale istniała granica pomiędzy zezwalaniem mu na bieganie w parku, a wykupywaniu sklepu elektronicznego. Rodney ewidentnie nie chciał, aby to było zbyt oczywiste, więc 'obdarowani' zostali wszyscy. Jednak to było dość oczywiste, gdy widziało się skonfundowaną minę Forda na widok zabawek, które dostali. Nie wiedział jak długo chłopak pracował przy tym projekcie, ale zachowanie McKaya odstawało od normy. I John nie wiedziałby o tym, gdyby nie spojrzenia, które rzucano Rodneyowi.  
Nie mógł nie próbować rozgryźć intencji Strażnika, chociaż to było bez sensu i czuł, że doszukuje się w tym więcej niż powinien. McKay nie cierpiał Centrum i wojska, i chociaż pracował z nimi – jednak dawał jednoznaczny sygnał Przewodnikom i żołnierzom – nie chciał ich tutaj. John wiedział doskonale jak kontakt działał na Strażników. Otwierali się na kilka chwil i jeśli im się spodobało podobne połączenie – szukali kompatybilnego Przewodnika. Nie musiał być tym samym, który nawiązał kontakt po raz pierwszy. To nie miało aż takiego znaczenia. I John prawie spodziewał się, że McKay – poruszony i wybity z równowagi – znajdzie na prędkości kogoś, kto stworzy substytut więzi, którą wytworzyli na piętnaście minut. Byłoby mu nawet łatwiej, jeśli wcześniej miał trudności. Centrum jednak podobnie jak wojsko było zbyt napastliwe i Rodney wiedział, co dla niego najlepsze. Samotność oznaczała niezależność i John też kiedyś stanął przed podobną decyzją.

John nie spodziewał się, że o piątej rano ktoś do niego dołączy w biegu i prawie się potknął, gdy dostrzegł za sobą Ronona. Rozejrzał się spanikowany, sprawdzając czy ktoś już w nich nie celuje, ale pas zieleni przed nimi i za nimi wydawał się pusty.  
\- Starzejesz się – powiedział jego przyjaciel, jak gdyby nigdy nic. – McKay dał mi kartę. Byliśmy wczoraj u ciebie, ale nie mógł nas wpuścić.  
\- Procedury wojskowe – powiedział, zatrzymując się.  
Miał ochotę uściskać Dexa, ale jednocześnie nie wiedział czy gdy dotknie przyjaciela, on czasem nie zniknie. W końcu w laboratoriach mógł się czegoś nawdychać. Halucynacje nie byłyby jego jedynym problemem.  
Ronon w końcu zdecydował się wyciągnąć dłoń i klepnął go w ramię, co było w jego języku prawie uściskiem.  
\- Macie dziwne zwyczaje w waszym kraju – powiedział Dex.  
\- Jest z Hawajów, co czyni cię jednak obywatelem Ameryki – przypomniał mu John, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
Czuł się dziwnie ze świadomością, że może porozmawiać z Rononem twarzą w twarz. Mitchell dał mu bana na telefon zapewne obawiając się wezwania prasy na odsiecz. John jednak nie posunąłby się do czegoś podobnego, bo to uderzyłoby w McKaya jeszcze mocniej. Nie chciał, aby myślano, że Strażnik wykorzystał wojsko, aby ominąć regulacje między nimi. Prawa nie powstały bez powodów i teraz sytuacja była tak popieprzona, że przez ostatnie dwie doby starał się zrozumieć na czym stoi. I co właściwie obaj robili. Z jednej strony czuł się tak, jakby wokół siebie krążyli, ale z drugiej instynkt przypominał mu, że wszystko między nimi skończone. Nie czuł tego połączenia, które pojawiło się wcześniej.  
I nie był dla Rodneya już włochatą truskawką – cokolwiek to znaczyło.  
\- Wyglądasz szpetnie – stwierdził Ronon bez wahania.  
\- Dzięki, dupku. Może chcesz do naszej wesołej kompanii? Ten miły fryzjer, który dobrał się do mojej głowy, na pewno ma również siekierę, którą obciąłby twoje dredy – prychnął John.  
Ronon przewrócił oczami, a potem nagle spoważniał.  
\- Cofam to co powiedziałem wcześniej. McKay to nie jest los na loterii – powiedział szczerze Dex.  
\- McKay jest w porządku – odparł John i westchnął.  
\- Żałuję, że nie dorwałem tego dupka, który ci groził. Jest tutaj? – spytał Ronon ciekawie.  
John uśmiechnął się krzywo na wspomnienie Mitchella.  
\- Nie masz czego żałować. McKay go dorwał – poinformował przyjaciela lekko.  
Ronon spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. I faktycznie jego Strażnik nie wyglądał na wojownika. I nie musiał. John nigdy nie zwracał uwagi na tych, których wojsko szkoliło jako maszyny do zabijania. Potem ludzie dziwili się, że każdy z nich dostawał Przewodnika, który życie spędzał na medytacji – jakby cokolwiek innego było możliwe, gdy wokół czuć było zapach śmierci, a od Strażnika bił spokój mordercy bez sumienia. John nigdy nie potrafił z nimi nadawać na jednej fali. Oczywiście był zmuszony niekiedy pociągnąć za spust, ale to nigdy go nie zmieniło w bezuczuciowe zombie. Nadal uderzały go emocje z każdej stron – taki po prostu był. I nie chciał tego w sobie tłumić.  
Rodney był inny. Nie był mordercą. Nie był nawet zainteresowany tematem. I pewnie, gdyby ich zaatakowano, byłby pierwszym, który schroniłby się pod stołem i czekał aż hałas ucichnie. I John nie miał mu tego za złe. To była ludzka reakcja – strach. Nie wiedział dlaczego ludzie go próbowali stłamsić i udawać, że nie istnieje. Powinno się po prostu nauczyć z nim żyć. Tak jak John robił ze swoimi lękami.  
\- Skoro tak twierdzisz – odparł Ronon, ewidentnie nie wierząc w jego słowa.  
\- Trzech marines próbowało go powstrzymać, szkoda, że tego nie widziałeś – dodał tylko John i rzucił się w stronę najbliższego drzewa, wiedząc, że Ronon i tak go dogoni.

W zasadzie nie był do końca pewien co powinien robić. Mitchell zbywał go półsłówkami, zapewne czując się głupio, że nie ma dla niego przydziału. Ford ogarniał marines i oni byli pod jego rozkazami. John był obcy i zbędny. Został przydzielony do tego zadania tylko ze względu na dodatkowe umiejętności, których użycia odmawiał. Strażnik zasługiwał na więcej niż manipulowanie nim. A jeśli projekt był ważny – powinni zatrudnić więcej naukowców.  
John starał się nie wchodzić nikomu pod nogi, więc w trakcie dnia ograniczył swoje wycieczki. Raz na jakiś czas zaglądał do laboratorium i przyglądał się Rodneyowi przy pracy. Strażnik zawsze wiedział, gdy jest obserwowany, ale nigdy nie podnosił głowy. Sztywniał jednak i przestawał się ruszać, jakby bał się, że Johna spłoszy każda bardziej aktywna reakcja. Laboratoria były zaskakująco ciche. Wyposażone w wielkie białe tablice pomieszczenia nie były zbyt ostro oświetlone i środowisko było ewidentnie dostosowane do delikatnych zmysłów Rodneya. I może dlatego mężczyzna wolał mieszkać w kompleksie, który rozplanował. Hermetyczne środowisko ograniczające bodźce do minimum na pewno było dla niego zdrowsze.  
Od czasu do czasu jednak nawet tutaj działo się coś wybiegającego poza normę. Ostry dźwięk alarmu przecinał powietrze, gdy ktoś przypadkowo i bez upoważnienia znalazł się na ich terenie. Marines stawiali się przy wejściach w gotowości, a John wzdychał i ruszał w stronę laboratorium. Rodney zawsze jednak wydawał się w porządku, a potem uśmiechał się nieśmiało na jego widok, jakby dziękował niemo za troskę. John jednak właśnie po to zamieszkiwał ten kompleks – żeby upewnić się, że Strażnik przez przypadek nie odleci. I nie mógł nie podziwiać jak wielką kontrolę nad sobą miał McKay.

Kiedy rozległo się pukanie do jego drzwi, nie spodziewał się za nimi Jeannie Miller. Kobieta spojrzała niepewnie do środka, jakby nie wiedziała czy na pewno chce wejść do tak małego pomieszczenia. I John prawdę powiedziawszy nie wiedział czy chce ją wpuszczać. Nie miał jakiegoś problemu z obcymi w jego przestrzeni, ale kobieta za bardzo przypominała mu o ojcu. Nie odsunął się zatem, robiąc jej więcej miejsca.  
\- Mogłabym? – spytała i sugestywnie spojrzała do środka.  
Widział ciekawe spojrzenia mijających ich marines i westchnął. Kobieta na piętrze, gdzie mieszkali sami mężczyźni to jednak nie był do końca dobry pomysł.  
\- Proszę bardzo – powiedział takim tonem, aby wszystko było dla nich jasne.  
Miller nie miała za grosz empatii, więc mogła przegapić drobne szczegóły – jak fakt, że nie była ulubionym człowiekiem Johna. Była zbyt porywcza. Trochę przypominała pod tym względem Rodneya, ale on przynajmniej zbierał konieczne dane zanim podejmował decyzje i nie działał na ślepo.  
Jeannie weszła do środka i rozejrzała się ciekawie po pomieszczeniu, jakby spodziewała się dostrzec cokolwiek, co powiedziałoby jej kim jest John. Niespecjalnie nie wykładał rzeczy na półkę. Po prostu nie miał ich zbyt wielu i chociaż Teyla z Rononem podsyłali mu non stop dzieła literatury rosyjskiej, żadnej z tych książek na razie nie tknął. Nie był aż tak zdesperowany i to prawdę powiedziawszy go nawet zaskoczyło. Dzięki konsoli miał jak zabijać czas, a marines zawsze chętnie mierzyli się z nim szczególnie, gdy odkryli, że nie był tak naprawdę ich zwierzchnikiem. Pomóc mógł też fakt, że Ford powiedział wprost dlaczego John wybrał Rezerwę. Marines rozumieli, że nie zostawia się swoich w rękach wroga i chyba im trochę zaimponował postawą. W końcu każdy chciał mieć dowódcę, który narazi dla ciebie życie i karierę.  
\- Nie chciałbyś… - zaczęła Jeannie.  
\- Nie. Nic od ciebie nie chcę. Chyba to już uzgodniliśmy – powiedział, wchodząc jej w słowo.  
Jeannie zaczerwieniła się aż po koniuszki uszu. Rodney podobnie reagował, gdy zostawał przyłapany na gorącym uczynku.  
Wstyd bił od kobiety przez chwilę, a potem zacisnęła usta i spojrzała na niego z determinacją, której się nie spodziewał po tej małej kobiecie.  
\- Nie jestem twoim wrogiem – poinformowała go z uczuciem. – Zastawiali sidła na mojego brata. Nie wiedziałam, że nie jesteś jednym z nich. I umiem się przyznać do błędu, gdy taki popełniam. Wiem też, że to wiele nie zmieniło między wami – dodała i spojrzała na niego z wyzwaniem w oczach.  
Miała rację. Decyzję podjął sam. I nie miała ona nic wspólnego z pieniędzmi, którymi chciała go przekupić Miller. Wszystko krążyło po prostu wokół tego kim jest Rodney.  
\- Czytałam trochę o was. Przejrzałam wszystko co mogłam, gdy okazało się, że Rodney jest Strażnikiem, ale w Kanadzie było inaczej – przyznała Jeannie. – Kiedy przeprowadziliśmy się tutaj, to było jak szok kulturowy. Normalnie taka nie jestem – powiedziała z wyraźnym wysiłkiem.  
I prawda była taka, że John jej wierzył. Jednak nie zapominał takich upokorzeń łatwo.  
\- Widziałam, że nie umeblowałeś pokoju – podjęła, spoglądając ponownie na puste ściany.  
Nie chciał nawet kalendarza. Oznaczałoby to liczenie dni do emerytury, bo nie wierzył, aby zbyt szybko go wypuścili.  
\- I pewnie nie pozwolisz mi tego zrobić – dodała Jeannie.  
Nie kłopotał się nawet odpowiadać. To było całkiem oczywiste. Nie chciał jej tutaj również i nie mógł się doczekać aż znowu usiądzie spokojnie na swoim łóżku i zacznie się wgapiać w szarą ścianę. W zasadzie te kwatery nie były najgorsze. Nie potrzebował nawet medytacji Teal'ca, aby popaść w marazm, który skracał jego dni. Ronon trzy razy w tygodniu pojawiał się na wspólnym biegu. Teyla czasami wpadała z Torrenem i mały naprawdę rósł na drożdżach.  
\- Nasi prawnicy pracują nad twoją degradacją. Rodney był wściekły, gdy się dowiedział o powodzie, dla którego się to stało – powiedziała Jeannie z trudem dobierając słowa tak, aby nie wypowiedzieć na głos o co tak naprawdę chodziło.  
Ktoś musiał ją pouczyć, że przypominanie o śmierci przyjaciół jest faktycznym torturowaniem Przewodnika. John zawsze jednak był twardy. Wiedział też, kiedy należy zakopać topór wojenny.  
\- Nigdy i tak nie wykorzystam mojej rangi, ale doceniam gest – powiedział więc i spojrzał na nią mniej nieprzyjaźnie.


	9. Chapter 9

Rodney czuł Johna na długo zanim Przewodnik wchodził do laboratorium. Nie podnosił głowy, nie chcąc płoszyć mężczyzny. W końcu sam fakt, że zapamiętał tak dobrze jego zapach był jego winą. I jeśli Zelenka przypatrywał się potem mu dziwnie – John o tym nie wiedział.  
\- Naprawdę jest z tobą źle – powiedział Radek pewnego dnia, gdy Rodney podszedł w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze niedawno stał John i wziął kilka głębszych wdechów, chcąc wciągnąć do płuc tyle zapachu ile był w stanie. – Naprawdę tylko on? – spytał.  
Rodney spojrzał na niego ostro.  
\- Hej, hej. Tylko pytałem – powiedział Zelenka unosząc dłonie w geście poddania.  
Rodney i tak czuł się jak idiota. John pachniał niebiańsko. Jak truskawki, jak życie i jak poranek. I jego włosy zaczynały odrastać, więc dowód bezpośredniej agresji wojska na nim, powoli zanikał. Wiedział, że jego Przewodnik nie ma zbyt wielu rzeczy, ale nigdy nie sądził, że dorośli mężczyźni ograniczali się do t-shirtów i jeansów. John miał ich całą kolekcję i chociaż większość miała ciemne kolory, dostrzegał drobne różnice między nimi. Niektóre koszulki wydawały się odrobinę bardziej opinające jego ciało i Rodney zawieszał się na krzywiznach klatki piersiowej. Przewodnik nie był umięśniony jak ci marines, którzy pół życia spędzali na siłowni, ale jego ciało miało przyjemny kształt. Wąskie biodra przechodziły w solidny tors, który zapewne był owłosiony równie mocno, co reszta Johna. Kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczył przedramiona Przewodnika – nie mógł oderwać od nich wzroku. Ciemne kręcone włoski na opalonej skórze prezentowały się cudownie. Jego wzrok starał się uchwycić każdy szczegół i pewnie odpłynąłby, gdyby Zelenka nie dał mu kuksańca w bok.  
\- Myślę, że potrzebujemy przerwy – powiedział nagle Radek i Rodney zamarł, bo znowu stał na środku laboratorium po prostu wgapiając się w przestrzeń.  
I Grodin ze wszystkich ludzi uśmiechał się krzywo, jakby miał jakiekolwiek prawo oceniać.  
\- Nie skończyliśmy – zaczął Rodney, ale protest w zasadzie zamarł mu w ustach.  
\- Może spada ci cukier? Kiedy ostatnio jadłeś? – zainteresował się Radek.  
Rodney niemal od razu poczuł mdłości. Możliwe, że Zelenka znowu miał rację. Po raz trzeci tego dnia, więc coś się działo nie tak z tym światem i należało to naprawić. Podobnie jak przy poprzednich dwóch razach i teraz nie przyznał mu racji.  
\- Powinienem mieć jeszcze czekoladę u siebie – zaczął zastanawiać się na głos.  
\- Zjedz coś porządnego. Bóg jeden wie kiedy ostatnio jadłeś faktyczny posiłek – westchnął Czech. – Ta stołówka dla żołnierzy nie gryzie, wiesz. Normalnie jadamy tam posiłki – poinformował go Zelenka.  
I Rodney naprawdę o tym wiedział. Jego współpracownicy znikali w końcu o stałych porach, a potem pojawiali się pachnąc jedzeniem i marines. Był pewien, że Miko również flirtowała, ile tylko mogła, korzystając z sytuacji. Obiektywnie rzecz biorąc je odrobinę bardziej ogolone szympansy były nawet przystojne. To pewnie była zasługa mundurów.  
\- Stołówka – powiedział powoli Rodney. – A co jeśli w jedzeniu będą cytryny? – spytał nagle podniesionym tonem.  
\- Czy nie jesteś czasem tym swoim nosem w stanie wywąchać ich na kilometry? – spytał Radek i spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.  
Kiedy chodziło o kwestie cytryn, Rodney czasem zapominał, że był Strażnikiem.  
\- Tak, tak. Rzeczywiście – powiedział, wiedząc, że to dokładnie czwarty raz, gdy Zelenka wiedział coś lub pamiętał, a Rodney nie.  
Jeśli to nie oznaczało, że potrzebował przerwy to był to po prostu koniec świata. Albo przez przypadek przeniósł się do alternatywnej rzeczywistości i nawet tego nie zauważył.

Czuł się dziwnie wchodząc do sporej wielkości pomieszczenia, które pachniało mieszaniną wszystkiego; potu, taniego dezodorantu, jedzenia i płynu, którego używano do dezynfekowania klimatyzacji. Zelenka przywitał się z kilkoma marines, jakby znali się od miesięcy i możliwe, że tak było. Rodney jednak nie spodziewał się, że Czech zajmie ostatnie miejsce przy czteroosobowym stoliku, zostawiając go samego w obcym miejscu z tacą pełną jedzenia. Nagle było z powrotem jak w szkole średniej i przypomniał sobie dlaczego nie lubił stołówek. Wszyscy spoglądali na niego, a on się czuł coraz bardziej jak idiota. Nie miał gdzie usiąść i nikogo nie znał. Rozważał nawet powrót do laboratorium z tacą w dłoniach, ale ci pełni testosteronu troglodyci mieliby za dużą satysfakcję z tego, że fatycznie nie był taki jak oni.  
Nie chciał przyjęcia do grupy. Nie o to się starał. Szacunek jednak byłby miły. I żeby przestali nazywać go jajogłowym, gdy myśleli, że nie słyszy. Miał nawet ochotę kupić im kolejny zestaw do gier, bo cały tydzień słyszał miłe rzeczy na swój temat, ale Jeannie mówiła, że kupowanie przyjaźni nie było dobre. I wiedział, że miała rację, ale nie miał czasu na ludzi i ci przeważnie uważali wtedy, że ich obrażał.  
\- McKay – krzyknął jego Przewodnik i Rodney ponad tłumem dostrzegł go siedzącego przy jednym z lepszych stołów.  
Zapewne oficerskim, skoro Ford też się tam znajdował. Rodney po raz pierwszy został zaproszony do stolika tych popularnych i zamrugał, nie wiedząc, czy nie odczytuje tego źle. John jednak już przesuwał swoją tacę.  
\- Odleciałeś? – spytał Przewodnik podejrzliwie.  
\- Nie, nie, po prostu… - zaczął Rodney, siadając na miejscu naprzeciwko Johna.  
Trącili się z Fordem ramionami przez przypadek i poczuł, że kolega Przewodnika jest cały w jego zapachu. Nie podobało mu się to.  
\- Och, McKay, McKay – powiedział ostrzej John. – Zostaw go. Mieliśmy trening.  
\- Trening? – spytał Rodney i dostrzegł, że właśnie wcisnął nos w szyję Forda, który zamarł i starał się nie ruszać.  
\- Trening – potwierdził Przewodnik. – Trening jak sparing. Czasem trzeba się z kimś zmierzyć, żeby nie zapomnieć jak się człowiek powinien ruszać – odparł John i uniósł brew naprawdę wysoko. – Kiedy ostatnio spałeś? – spytał wprost.  
\- Spałem – powtórzył Rodney powoli, czując się naprawdę niebiańsko.  
Zelenka miał znowu rację. Piąty raz. Stołówka była genialnym pomysłem. Prawie tak genialnym jak podłączenie się do satelity na geostacjonarnej orbicie Ziemi. Co przypomniało Rodneyowi, że miał do rozwiązania równanie. Pad leżał porzucony na stoliku zaraz obok jego tacki, ale John o coś pytał. A Przewodnik miał zawsze pierwszeństwo.  
\- Jaki mamy dzień tygodnia? – zainteresował się, gdy dostrzegł, że zegarek niewiele mu podpowie.  
\- Dzień tygodnia? – powtórzył powoli John i wydał z siebie długie westchnienie. – Dobra. Zrobimy tak. Zjesz to, a potem pojedziesz do siebie i zdrzemniesz się chociaż przez cztery godziny. I nie nastawiaj zegarka. Śpij tak długo jak będziesz potrzebował. Minimum jednak cztery, zrozumiałeś? – spytał Przewodnik odrobinę ostrzej.  
Rodney wiedział, że zrobił coś nie tak, bo John nie był zadowolony. Jednak Mitchell chciał wyników. I O'Neilla nie interesowało ile spali. Chciał, aby ten projekt się skończył, aby mogli przejść do kolejnego. Albo testów. Testy byłyby dobre. Nie wymagałyby tyle liczenia. Mieniło mu się w głowie od cyfr i stałych.  
\- Nie mogę. Termin – powiedział krótko Rodney.  
Możliwe, że wąchał Forda przed chwilą, bo zmysły strażnicze były wszystkim, co trzymało go w pionie.  
\- Super, McKay, ale nie jesteś zdolny do pracy – powiedział spokojnie John.  
\- Nie możesz być tego pewien – odparł z pewnością w głosie.  
Przewodnik uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- W zasadzie mogę. Od dziesięciu minut próbujesz podzielić przez zero. Masz błąd w równaniu i dlatego wychodzą ci głupoty – poinformował go John.  
Rodney podniósł pad i przewinął o kilka stron swoje obliczenia. Zamrugał i spojrzał na Johna, który spokojnie wgryzał się w swoje jabłko z satysfakcją wypisaną na twarzy.  
\- Ty… - powiedział Rodney i urwał. – Mówiłeś, że nie znasz się na równaniach Riemanna – dodał oskarżycielskim tonem.  
John wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Matematyka to matematyka. Jeśli dzielisz przez zero nigdy do niczego nie dojdziesz – odparł Przewodnik. – A jeśli ty, przypominam ci, doktor, doktor McKay to robisz, oznacza to, że musisz się położyć spać i wstać dopiero, gdy twoje szare komórki zaczną działać – dodał John i to było całkiem racjonalne.  
I Rodney próbował udawać, że wcale nie widzi zszokowanego wyrazu twarzy Zelenki. Wszyscy przyglądali im się mniej lub bardziej ukradkowo.  
\- Wykorzystujesz przeciwko mnie moje doktoraty – odgadł z niedowierzaniem i John nawet nie ukrywał jak go to bawi.  
Wściekłby się normalnie, gdyby nie fakt, że miło było zobaczyć jak jego Przewodnik się znowu uśmiecha.  
\- Ale to całkiem racjonalne – przyznał po dłuższej chwili i wstał od stołu, nagle orientując się, że John ma na sobie wyjątkowo cienką koszulkę.  
Z tego kąta widział kształt jego sutka. Zapach mężczyzny też był bardziej intensywny niż zwykle. Jego włosy błyszczały resztkami wilgoci, więc musiał ćwiczyć z Fordem niedawno. I wykąpał się tuż przed posiłkiem. John nie używał szamponu o mocnym zapachu. I Rodney wątpił, aby Przewodnik miał zwyczaj nakładania na siebie tych śmierdzących perfum, których mężczyźni używali, aby przypodobać się kobietom. Zapewne sam naturalny zapach wystarczał. W końcu był tak naładowany feromonami, że Rodney prawie widział ich cząsteczki w powietrzu.  
I były piękne. Czuł, że jest w stanie rozłożyć je na molekuły, ale ktoś złapał go za rękę, zwracając na siebie jego całą uwagę.  
\- McKay – powiedział jego Przewodnik. – Jesteś już z nami?  
Czyli tak – miał znowu kolejny odlot. Tym razem to była wina feromonów w powietrzu.  
\- No tak – stwierdził John. – Zelenka, do jasnej cholery, powinieneś był go położyć szesnaście godzin temu – warknął jego Przewodnik.  
Rodney widział jak usta Czecha się poruszają, ale nie wydobywał się z nich żaden dźwięk. Zatem zawiesił się tym razem na Johnie i to było coś nowego.  
Przewodnik podał mu pad drugą ręką, nie zrywając między nimi kontaktu. Rodney czuł jak John obejmuje go i prowadzi obok siebie, z dala od zgiełku i zapachów.  
\- Praca – powiedział Rodney, wiedząc, że miał coś jeszcze do zrobienia.  
John jednak zacisnął dłoń na jego biodrze.  
\- Sen – powiedział krótko jego Przewodnik.  
Rodney mrugnął i jakimś cudem znaleźli się przed jego drzwiami. Możliwe, że brała w tym udział jakaś magia. Nie był do końca pewien. Nie wierzył w Boga, ale cała reszta była całkiem prawdopodobna. W końcu fizyka teoretyczna miała z nią wiele wspólnego – mogli ją uprawiać tylko ludzie obdarzeni pewnymi zdolnościami. A to czyniło go czarodziejem. I może nie powinien był czytać Harry'ego Pottera. Nie wiedział za bardzo co się dzieje z jego mózgiem, ale rejestrował każdy centymetr kwadratowy, którym dociskał się do ciała Przewodnika.  
John był niemal chłodny, a może to on był w gorączce. To zdarzało się już wcześniej, gdy pracował zbyt długo bez przerwy. Normalnie cukrzyca dawała o sobie znać, więc przynajmniej jadł regularnie, ale Zelenka miał zwyczaj podsuwania mu jedzenia, aby poprawić mu humor. Rodney wiedział, że krzyczał o wiele mniej, gdy słodycze pojawiały się znikąd. I jeśli sądzili, że nie dostrzegał tych ukradkowych spojrzeń, to się grubo mylili.  
Mało co mu umykało. Podobnie jak ewidentne wahanie Johna, gdy swoją kartą otwierał jego drzwi. Mężczyzna pchnął go do środka, zrywając z nim kontakt i Rodney przystanął, czując się tak bardzo nie na miejscu jak tylko mógł. Jego serce zaczęło zwalniać samo i nie wiedział za bardzo jak to odebrać. Spojrzał na usta Johna, lekko uchylone – jakby mężczyzna chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie wiedział co. Starał się zsynchronizować ich oddechy, żeby mieć jakiś punkt zaczepienia, ale nie szło mu za dobrze, gdy John był tak daleko.  
Cały centymetr od niego.  
\- McKay, śpij – powiedział Przewodnik.  
Rodney zamrugał i wziął głębszy oddech.  
\- Co chwila odpływasz, prawda? – westchnął John, odgadując w czym problem. – Nie możesz doprowadzać się do tego stanu. Zostać z tobą przez kilka minut? – zaproponował Przewodnik i jego serce zaczęło bić mocniej.

Kiedy się obudził, zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jest sam. John stał przed półką z książkami i sprawdzał pozycje, w które Jeannie wyposażyła go lata temu, gdy meblowali kompleks. Jego kwatery przypominały te dla marines, ale były odrobinę większe. Potrzebował przestrzeni, aby się po niej swobodnie poruszać, gdy jakaś myśl wpadała mu do głowy. Lepiej pracowało mu się w ruchu, więc w pokoju znajdowała się również biała tablica.  
Nie wiedział za bardzo jak długo spał, ale kiedy dostrzegł, że kolejne z jego równań zostało rozwiązane, nie mógł nie zamrugać z zaskoczenia. To na pewno nie był jego charakter pisma, ale wynik wydawał się jak najbardziej prawidłowy.  
\- Skąd znasz się na matematyce? – spytał zachrypniętym od snu głosem.  
I może powinien był dać znać najpierw, że nie śpi, bo John podskoczył mocno zaskoczony i spojrzał na niego niepewnie.  
Przewodnik jednak szybko się uśmiechnął – delikatnie i nieśmiało, jakby temat matematyki był drażliwy. Albo jakby wstydził się czegoś. Może tego, że nadal przebywał w jego pokoju, gdy początkowo powiedział Rodneyowi, że zostanie tylko przez chwilkę.  
\- Nie chciałem ci mieszać, ale się trochę nudziłem i… - urwał John, spoglądając wymownie na tablicę.  
\- Nie, nie. To jest w porządku. To jest bardziej niż w porządku – powiedział pospiesznie Rodney i usiadł na łóżku. – Uczą was tego w Air Force? – zainteresował się.  
\- Nie, ale uczą tego przyszłych inżynierów – odparł John. – Studiowałem. Mówiłem ci, że nie pozwalają pilotować swoich maszyn byle idiocie.  
Rodney na samym końcu języka miał, że nigdy nie nazwał Johna głupkiem. Jednak w zasadzie nigdy nie myślał o Przewodniku w ten sposób – nie zastanawiał się jaki intelekt znajduje się pod tą rozczochraną czupryną. I najwyraźniej powinien był się tym wcześniej zainteresować.  
\- Mitchell nie jest dobrą wizytówką korpusu – odparł Rodney. – Czasami mam wrażenie, że małpa byłaby w stanie wykonywać jego zadania. Madison całkuje, a Mitchell nie umie nawet dobrze powtórzyć przez telefon O'Neillowi do czego doszliśmy. Czasami mam wrażenie, że bawimy się z nimi w głuchy telefon.  
John parsknął śmiechem i spojrzał na swoje stopy, co nie oznaczało niczego dobrego. Rodney cały czas przyglądał się swoim nogom, gdy nie chciał nawiązywać kontaktu wzrokowego. Wstyd nie był częstą emocją, którą odczuwał, ale skrępowanie już tak. Dzieliła je cienka linia, więc nie wiedział za bardzo jak odczytać zachowanie Przewodnika.  
\- Nie powinienem był zostawać tak długo, ale cały czas odlatywałeś. Nie wiedziałem czy się obudzisz normalnie – odparł w końcu John.  
I tak, z Rodneyem jeszcze nigdy nie było tak źle. Podejrzewał nawet, że Zelenka zabrał go na stołówkę po to, aby oddać w ręce Johna. To było sprytne. I cholernie skuteczne. Nie zamierzał dziękować jednak.  
\- To się nie zdarza często – odparł Rodney, chcąc zachować resztki dumy.  
Nigdy nie chciał być od kogoś zależny i prawdziwa ironia losu polegała na tym, że jego własna biologia wymuszała na nim pokładanie wiary w innych. To wcale nie stawało się jednak łatwiejsze.  
\- Ronon mówił, że oddałeś im swoją kartę – podjął nagle John. – To było miłe. Chciałem ci podziękować, ale wokół ciebie kręci się zawsze sporo ludzi. I nie wiem czy to do końca legalne.  
\- Mitchell nie wie, ale to mój budynek. Jeśli Mitchell ma z tym problem, może spróbować sam zabrać Rononowi kartę – odparł Rodney, uśmiechając się lekko na wspomnienie bicepsów mężczyzny.  
John zaśmiał się krótko i jego oczy błysnęły czystym rozbawieniem. Rodney nigdy nie uważał się za dowcipnego, ale najwyraźniej Przewodnik nie wymagał zbyt skomplikowanego poczucia humoru.  
Między nimi zapadła niewygodna cisza i John znowu spojrzał na niego z dziwną emocją.  
\- Nie możesz się tak przepracowywać – powiedział jego Przewodnik.  
\- To nie było tak, że zrobiłem to specjalnie. Czasami kiedy zaczynam, nie wiem kiedy skończyć. A pod ziemią trudniej jest mi odczuć upływ czasu i… - urwał, nie wiedząc jak wyjaśnić to, że naprawdę nie miał na to wpływu.  
\- Zelenka mówił, że masz cukrzycę. Nie masz jakiegoś stałego planu dnia, aby śledzić posiłki? – spytał John.  
I Rodney poczuł jak jego policzki stają się czerwieńsze, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że jego współpracownicy traktowali go jak zwierzę, które należało dokarmiać w stałych odstępach czasu. Podsuwali mu jedzenie, aby mógł funkcjonować i jak bardzo był od nich zależny – uderzyło w niego dopiero teraz.  
\- Czasem widzę jak Zelenka zabiera jedzenie ze stołówki. Dlaczego nie bierzesz udziału we wspólnych posiłkach? – spytał John, czytając z niego jak z otwartej księgi.  
I znowu go nie oceniał. Pytał, jakby nie wiedział co mówią o Rodneyu. Albo jakby mu to kompletnie nie przeszkadzało.  
\- Musisz zbalansować pracę i odpoczynek. Tak się składa, że dzisiaj mamy zawody w jeszcze nie wiem co, bo Ford nie zdecydował w co gramy. Dzięki uprzejmości nie powiem kogo – dodał John, mrugając do niego porozumiewawczo. – Jestem pewien, że twoje dwa doktoraty skopią tyłek niejednemu – zażartował.  
\- Nie mogę… - zaczął Rodney, układając w głowie, co musi zrobić po powrocie do laboratorium.  
\- Ja cię nie pytam, McKay – wszedł mu w słowo John. – Ja nawet nie decyduję za ciebie. Jestem Przewodnikiem i prowadzę… Możesz skorzystać z mojej rady lub nie. Nie jestem w stanie zrobić nic więcej – przyznał mężczyzna spokojnie.


	10. Chapter 10

McKay nie potrafił odpoczywać. John zauważył to od razu, bo Strażnik wpatrywał się w grających marines z konsternacją. Jakby tak naprawdę nie miał pojęcia do czego służyła konsola, którą dla nich sprowadził. Dzikie okrzyki zwycięstwa i jęki przegranych przecinały powietrze i John czuł, że żyje, bo ekscytacja udzielała się i jemu.  
McKay jednak nadal stał kilka metrów od nich, nie wiedząc zapewne czy powinien podejść. Zelenka nie miał podobnego problemu, bo gdy tylko zwolniło się miejsce, mężczyzna zajął miejsce na kanapie, czekając na swoją kolej.  
W zasadzie ten hałas to może nie był do końca dobry pomysł.  
\- Grasz w szachy? – zainteresował się John, obserwując kątem oka jak Strażnik powoli przenosi swój wzrok na niego, jakby do końca nie wiedział czy usłyszał dobrze.  
\- Czy gram w szachy? – spytał McKay.  
\- Tak, tak. Ty i te dwoje dwa doktoraty możecie się ze mną zmierzyć – odparł John, nie tracąc czasu na rozważania czy to dobry pomysł czy nie.  
\- Moje dwa doktoraty nie będą miały nic wspólnego z tym, że cię zniszczę. Są tylko efektem tego, co jest całkiem oczywiste i powinieneś wywnioskować to już wcześniej – powiedział Rodney, podnosząc odrobinę głos i John nie mógł się nie roześmiać.  
\- Geniusz kontra facet, który lubi liczby – podsumował i pokiwał głową, gdy Zelenka spojrzał na nich lekko zaskoczony. – Chcesz popatrzeć doktorku?  
\- Chyba sobie podaruję, ale bawcie się dobrze – odparł Czech, nie starając się nawet udawać, że bardziej jest zainteresowany rozrywkami marines.  
Ford uniósł brew, jakby chciał spytać co John planuje, ale byli już w drodze do jego pokoju. McKay w chwilę później zamykał za nimi drzwi, aby odciąć ich od hałasu z zewnątrz i John był mu w zasadzie wdzięczny. Strażnik rozglądał się przez chwilę wokół, jakby sprawdzał co się zmieniło od jego poprzedniej bytności w tym miejscu. John jednak nadal nie zawiesił plakatu, który bezpiecznie tkwił pod jego koszulkami.  
Sięgnął pod łóżko i wysunął szachownicę, którą Ronon podrzucił mu jednego dnia. Okazało się, że jednak cały jego dobytek nie mieścił się w jednej torbie, co trochę podniosło go na duchu. I może kiedyś Teyla w końcu zejdzie z niego, co jednak było mało prawdopodobne.  
Rodney wpatrywał się w niego, zapewne dając mu możliwość decyzji gdzie siadają. Stół był niewielki, więc John zajął łóżko, kładąc na kołdrze szachownicę. Ostatnim razem ta nerwowość pojawiła się, gdy przemycał do swojego pokoju chłopaka, ukrywając go jednocześnie przed ojcem i służbą. Nie poszło mu zbyt dobrze. Teraz jednak był dorosły, podobnie zresztą jak Rodney. I śmiać mu się trochę chciało, że dwóch facetów po trzydziestce nie jest w stanie przebywać w swoim towarzystwie bez upewniania się dwa razy, że ich ruch nie zostanie źle zrozumiany.  
\- Wolisz białe czy czarne? – spytał John.  
Strażnik wyprostował się odrobinę i spojrzał na niego swoimi niebieskimi oczami.  
\- Daję ci przewagę. Wybieraj – powiedział McKay.

\- To nie jest możliwe – warknął Strażnik dwa razy sprawdzając jakie ma opcje.  
Jednak ta wieża tam stała od dobrych czterech ruchów. John przesunął ją tam celowo i teraz zagradzała McKayowi drogę do zwycięstwa. Tracił do niego pięć ruchów, a John miał zaplanowanego mata w trzech. I Strażnik zdał sobie z tego właśnie sprawę.  
To była ich siódma partia. I McKay wygrał tylko jedną. Zabawnie było patrzeć jak Strażnik wije się, dwoi i troi, aby skopać mu tyłek, ale gry wojenne zawsze były jego mocną stroną. Był facetem, który lubił liczby. Jednak strategia nie była mu obca.  
\- To jest niemożliwe – powtórzył Strażnik, a potem westchnął i położył króla, wiedząc, że nie ma sensu, aby kontynuowali to rozdanie.  
Rodney spojrzał na niego i zmrużył oczy.  
\- To cię bawi! – oskarżył go McKay, jakby mieli po dziesięć lat.  
John uśmiechnął się krzywo, nie komentując tego.  
\- Musisz wiedzieć, że nie grałem przez ostatnie… W zasadzie nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio grałem w szachy – odparł Strażnik.  
John czuł jak od Strażnika bije irytacja. Mężczyzna nie był wściekły, ale zdeprymowany i ta emocja szybko przeradzała się w kolejną, której nie potrafił nazwać. Jednak wiedział co ona oznaczała.  
\- Jutro się odegram – poinformował go Strażnik z rozbrajającą pewnością siebie, jakby przed chwilą nie przegrał sześciu partii pod rząd.  
John dał mu wygrać pierwszą, aby McKay pochełpił się przez trochę, a potem stracił czujność. Kolejna zagrywka strategiczna. Strażnik tracił humor z każdą przegraną i John nie mógł powstrzymać rosnącego rozbawienia. Było coś rozbrajającego w tym jak McKay był przekonany o własnej wyższości nad innymi. I jeśli mógł mu odwodnić, że jednak nie jest geniuszem we wszystkim – zamierzał to robić jak długo byłby w stanie.  
\- Skoro tak twierdzisz, McKay – powiedział John, nie ukrywając, że szczerzy się z satysfakcją.

Rodney wpadał do niego co wieczór i zamykali się na kilka godzin w jego pokoju. McKay nie był wytrawnym szachistą i na pewno nie miał czasu czytać podręczników, ale znał kilka przyjemnych technik, które John z przyjemnością ucinał, gdy tylko znajome ruchy pionów na szachownicy zaczynały brać górę nad kreatywnością. Wiedział, że mężczyzna jest geniuszem, ale najwyraźniej za bardzo trzymał się utartych schematów.  
\- Nie spróbujesz improwizacji? – podsunął mu pewnego wieczoru.  
\- To są szachy – odparł McKay i wydawał się tak zniesmaczony samą propozycją, że John przewrócił oczami.  
\- Wygrywam, bo korzystając z reguł i znając schemat, wychodzę za niego – przyznał i wykonał kolejny ruch, który pewnie w świecie liczb Strażnika nie miał sensu. – Poza tym… czy Einstein odkryłby cokolwiek, gdyby nie fakt, że miał w dupie wszystkie zasady? – spytał.  
Rodney spojrzał na niego oburzony.  
\- Einstein nie improwizował! – powiedział Strażnik z mocą. – To znaczy nie myślał jak inni i… - zaczął McKay i urwał, a potem spojrzał na niego zirytowany. – Obalił reguły i stworzył swoje, ale nie nazwałbym tego improwizacją…  
\- Tak sobie pomyślałem, że pewnie trzymasz się starych schematów – ciągnął dalej John. – Dzielisz matmę na euklidesową i nieeuklidesową, a jeśli jest jakaś inna? – spytał ciekawie i McKay zawisł nad szachownicą.  
Przez krótką chwilę sądził, że będzie musiał potrząsnąć Strażnikiem, że mężczyzna znowu odpłynął, ale Rodney zamrugał tylko i odłożył pion na swoje miejsce nie wykonując ruchu.  
\- To jest… - zaczął Strażnik. – Nasz brakujący element – przyznał powoli.  
John wyczuł po raz kolejny, że to cholerne napięcie wraca między nich. Zdążyli przez ostatni e dni wypracować coś w rodzaju przyjaźni, gdzie McKay narzekał na jego styl gry, a potem sprzeczali się na temat rozwiązań teoretycznych znanych matematycznych problemów. John nie pamiętał wiele ze studiów, ale jednak liczby towarzyszyły mu podczas lotów tak samo jak podczas jazdy karetką. Oczywiście nie rejestrował wszystkich operacji, które wykonywał jego mózg w przeciągu sekund, ale nie stracił połączeń pomiędzy szarymi komórkami, które powstały podczas lat, gdy miał kontakt z żywą matematyką.  
Rodney wydawał się naprawdę doceniać, że kogoś również ekscytowało teoretyzowanie.  
\- 1709 – powiedział John, nie zastanawiając się nawet nad tym.  
McKay spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi, a potem na jego ustach pojawił się jeden z tych rzadkich prawdziwych uśmiechów, których dorośli zapominali w zderzeniu z rzeczywistością.  
\- Liczba pierwsza – odparł Strażnik. – 2269 – podał bez zawahania.  
\- Pierwsza i bliźniacza – stwierdził John, nie mrugnąwszy nawet okiem i McKay uniósł głowę odrobinę wyżej, jakby rzucał mu wyzwanie.

Mitchell nie był całkiem dupkiem. Kiedy Ford nie widział i w okolicy nie było żadnego marines, mówili sobie po imieniu. John jednak nie zamierzał się przyzwyczajać. Nie wiedział co dokładnie planuje wojsko względem projektu Rodneya, ale już sam fakt, że Strażnik wymusił na nich pracowanie poza bazą – oznaczało, że zgrzyty pojawiły się już wcześniej. Tym bardziej dziwiło go, że Strażnik zachowywał w stosunku do niego taką otwartość. Rodney nie był tak miły w stosunku do żadnego z marines, a samego Mitchella wyganiał jak najdalej od swoich tablic obliczeń, jakby mężczyzna miał szanse zrozumieć cokolwiek.  
Zelenka wydawał się Johnowi wdzięczny za odwiedzanie McKaya w laboratorium, więc starał się częściej wpadać. I zabierał ze sobą jedzenie, które jak zauważył – Strażnik pochłaniał, nie mrugnąwszy nawet okiem. Rodney nawet nie odrywał się czasem od swojego komputera; po prostu wyciągał dłoń i czekał aż John położy na niej jabłko albo coś słodkiego, co kucharz akurat przygotował na deser. Początkowo go to bawiło, ale potem zdał sobie sprawę, że McKay oprócz tych kilku godzin, które spędzał u niego na grze w szachy – nie odpoczywał. Doktor Miller, Jeannie przyprowadzała córkę do pracy, aby ta zobaczyła się z wujem i to naprawdę nie było normalne.  
\- 7447 – powiedział John, kładąc babeczkę na dłoni Rodneya.  
Upewnił się cztery razy, że nie użyto do jej wytworzenia cytrusów. Mocno wątpił, aby w całym budynku znaleziono chociaż jedną cytrynę, ale wolał się przygotować na najgorsze. Marines czasami posuwali się do naprawdę okrutnych żartów z powodu swojej ignorancji. Wyciągnąłby McKaya z kolejnego ataku paniki, ale nawiązywanie tak intymnego kontaktu po tak długim czasie byłoby niepotrzebnym ryzykanctwem. Nie chciał kusić losu. Poprzednim razem podobne jak McKay był na haju własnych emocji i jeśli ktoś sądził, że Przewodnicy reagowali mniej od Strażników – grubo się mylił. Zachowywał więcej rozsądku, ale to nie oznaczało, że nie dawał się ponosić chwili. I pewnie po latach spędzonych w samotności – jakaś cząstka jego istoty chciała znaleźć sobie partnera. Spontanicznie podjął decyzję o pozostawieniu nici i improwizacja jednak nie była tak genialna jak próbował udowodnić McKayowi. Nigdy jednak nie popełniał dwa razy tych samych błędów.  
\- Pierwsza – odparł Rodney, a potem ugryzł babeczkę, jakby to była jego nagroda.  
\- Dalej w to gracie? – zdziwił się Zelenka.  
\- Jeszcze żaden z nas się nie pomylił – poinformował go McKay i jego głos wydawał się odległy.  
Strażnik przysłuchiwał się im już tylko jednym uchem, do czego John był przyzwyczajony. W zasadzie im dłużej znał się z McKayem tym mniejszą uwagę mężczyzna mu poświęcał, co raczej nie było normalne dla Strażników. John jednak rozumiał, że taka była kolej rzeczy w ich przypadku. Rodney nie był już zafascynowany nowymi odczuciami jakie przychodziły wraz ze stałym kontaktem z Przewodnikiem i znikała ta igiełka ekscytacji i ciekawości. Wiedział, że nie dojdzie do sytuacji, w której McKay pewnego dnia przestanie przychodzić na wspólną grę w szachy, ale jednak wszystkie jego instynkty krzyczały, że nie tak powinno być.  
\- Mówiłeś mu już dzisiaj, że jest geniuszem? Wydaje się lekko zaspany – powiedział John, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, a Zelenka parsknął śmiechem.  
Rodney uniósł głowę tylko na chwilę po to, aby rzucić mu spojrzenie, które zapewne miało trącić chłodem i złością. John jednak wyraźnie czuł, że mężczyzna był dziwnie zadowolony, że jednak wspominano o jego ogromnym IQ. Strażników rzadko doceniano za umysł, więc wcale go nie dziwiło, że McKay tak bardzo podkreśla ten ze swoich atrybutów. Za łatwo na studiach nie mogło mu być, gdy nikt nie wierzył, że bez związanego z nim Przewodnika nie będzie w stanie się skupić na przedmiocie swoich badań. McKay jednak osiągnął to wszystko sam i miał prawo być dumnym z tego kim jest.  
\- 82021 – rzucił Strażnik wracając do swoich wyników. – Zelenka policzyłeś już stałą?  
Czech przewrócił oczami i wrócił do swojego pada.  
\- Już Rodney – powiedział Radek, zostawiając ich samych.  
\- Pierwsza, ale nie bliźniacza. Wychodzisz z wprawy – odparł John i rozumiejąc aluzję, ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

Rodney wpadał do stołówki sporadycznie, chociaż Zelenka wydawał się i tak cholernie dumny z siebie, gdy kilka razy wyciągnął McKaya z sobą. Normalnie Strażnik starał się, aby któryś z nich został w laboratorium, ponieważ jego zdaniem Grodin był kompletnie nieodpowiedzialny. Dlaczego jeszcze nie wykopał go z projektu – John nie wiedział. Chociaż podejrzewał, że to mogło mieć cos wspólnego z tym, że McKay i Zelenka i tak zaplanowali, że wszystko skończą sami, a reszta ich współpracowników robiła notatki, na które oni po prostu nie mieli już czasu.  
To był jeden z tych dni, gdy Rodney zdecydował się jednak nie zjawić po jedzenie i John zaplanował, że wpadnie do laboratorium, gdy Zelenka wróci po swojej przerwie. Poprzedniego wieczora zasiedzieli się przy szachach i naprawdę czuł się dziwnie, gdy kilku marines rzuciło mu porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, gdy naukowiec opuścił jego pokój w środku nocy. Zapewne nie zrozumieliby, że gra w szachy połączona z dyskusją na temat problemów milenijnych oraz grą w liczby pierwsze, nie była dla amatorów. John nigdy nie czuł się tak rozbudzony, ale wskazówki zegara jasno mówiły o tym, że tym razem posunęli się za daleko.  
Rodney przerwał nawet nie najgorzej rozpoczęte rozdanie szachowe, mrucząc coś pod nosem o spotkaniu akcjonariuszy. Doktor Miller najwyraźniej nie ogarniała jednak wszystkiego.  
I John nie był nawet bardzo zaskoczony, że Zelenka był w fatalnym humorze. Niewyspany Rodney, który musiał się kłócić z ludźmi niezainteresowanymi nauka, a jedynie pieniędzmi – nie był szczęśliwym Rodneyem. Strażnik nie potrafił za bardzo panować nad swoimi emocjami, więc John tylko spodziewał się jaki Armagedon spadł na laboratorium.  
Zelenka zresztą przystanął koło jego stolika i uśmiechnął się wymuszenie, jakby próbował udawać, że jest szczęśliwy i zadowolony.  
\- Zajrzę zaraz do was – obiecał John.  
Wyraz ulgi na twarzy mężczyzny był doskonale widoczny.  
\- Dzięki Bogu – westchnął Czech. – Przysięgam, że Grodin chyba płakał, gdy uciekł dzisiaj do łazienki – dodał.  
I John prychnął, bo to nie byłby pierwszy raz.

Strażnik nerwowo stukał palcami w klawiaturę, gdy John wsunął się do środka. Już od drzwi widział jak napięte były mięśnie mężczyzny i nie mógł nie zastanawiać się jak bardzo zirytowany jest Rodney. Jak bardzo zmęczony. Powinni zapewne przełożyć dzisiejsze szachy, ale ta propozycja kosztowałaby go naprawdę sporo. Lubił te wieczory z Rodneyem nawet, jeśli Strażnik wolał obalać prace Perelmana niż szukać rozwiązań dla hipotezy Hodge'a. John nie raz zastanawiał się czy zmuszono by Perelmana do oddania pieniędzy, jeśli Rodney znalazłby czas na własne publikacje. Jednak wtedy w tunelu nie byłoby nawet małego światła, gdy wszystkie problemy milenijne pozostałyby bez rozwiazań. Perelman dał ludziom nadzieję, czego Strażnik nie pojmował. Dla niego liczyła się prawidłowość, a nie efekt psychologiczny.  
\- Cześć – przywitał się John, chcąc odejść od schematu ich spotkań.  
Strażnik znowu przepracowywał się, a to oznaczało kłopoty. Rodney potrzebował chwili relaksu i żartu, a to akurat John potrafił. Nie traktował życia poważnie od pewnego czasu – mniej więcej od chwili, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma nad nim aż takiej kontroli, jakby chciał.  
Głowa McKaya odskoczyła od ekranu jak zawsze, gdy działo się coś niespodziewanego.  
Mężczyzna spojrzał na jego ręce, jakby spodziewał się małej przekąski i nie zawiódł się. John położył przed nim tacę z kanapkami i kawą. Zelenka trzymał się od nich na dystans, jakby spodziewał się, że jego szef wybuchnie w każdej chwili.  
Rodney zamrugał i spojrzał na niego, jakby chciał rozgryźć dlaczego tym razem robią coś innego. Albo czekał na swoją liczbę, której John nie zamierzał mu podawać. Nawet umysł geniusza musiał czasem odpoczywać.  
\- Przyniosłeś mi kawę – powiedział McKay powoli i John nagle znalazł się ponownie w garażu szpitala, gdzie Strażnik próbował go niezdarnie zaprosić na randkę.  
Napięcie ponownie wróciło między nich, więc starał się jak mógł panować nad niechcianymi emocjami. Nie chodziło mu o to, aby wywołać nieprzyjemne wspomnienia. McKay miał się odprężyć i spożyć swój ulubiony napój, który wypijał hektolitrami, gdy myślał, że nikt nie widzi. Jakim cudem nie łapał odlotu na kofeinie, John nie wiedział.  
\- Widzisz, a jednak się zgodziłem – prychnął, starając się zachować charakterystyczną zadziorną nutę w swoim głosie.  
Strażnik jednak wpatrywał się w niego nadal. I McKay wyciągnął dłoń w jego stronę, a potem pozostawił ja tak zawieszoną w przestrzeni, jakby czekał, że John faktycznie jej dotknie.  
\- Czy mogę prosić cię w takim razie o… - zaczął Strażnik i słowa zamarły mu w ustach. – O Boże, ty żartowałeś – powiedział McKay, zabierając swoją rękę tak szybko, że potrącił kubek stojący na tacy.  
Kawa wylądowała wszędzie, na szczęście jednak omijając laptop. Jednak ani John ani tym bardziej McKay nie ruszyli się, aby ją zetrzeć. Czy ratować część notatek wykonanych niepewnym pismem Miko. Wpatrywał się z niedowierzaniem w blednącego Strażnika i czuł, że jego usta są rozchylone.  
\- John, tak bardzo cię przepraszam – powiedział szybko McKay, korzystając zapewne z jego chwilowej konsternacji.  
Nie skupiał się jednak na słowach, które padały z ust Strażnika.  
\- Naprawdę chciałbyś? – zdziwił się.  
I Rodney zamilkł.  
\- Gdyby nie to, że ty… Że my… Że oni, że to wszystko – zająknął się Strażnik i John czuł jego frustrację na swojej skórze. – Gdyby nie to wszystko, spytałbym cię już dawno, ale to już było – powiedział Rodney i ta emocja, która pojawiła się teraz była Johnowi całkiem nieznana.  
Nie bardzo wiedział co zrobić. Jego serce zaczęło pompować szybciej krew do mózgu, ale żadna sensowna myśl się nie pojawiała. I Rodney znowu zaczął mówić, zapewne nie rozumiejąc dlaczego John milczy. I słowa takie jak 'przepraszam' pojawiały się raz po raz. I te okropne emocje, które zawsze wypełniały Rodneya, gdy mężczyzna sądził, iż źle interpretował sytuację.  
John przyniósł kawę nieświadomie i nie spodziewał się nigdy, że przywiedzie ich ona do tego miejsca. I Strażnik wciąż emanował samotnością, i wstydem i trochę strachem.  
\- Jesteś moim przyjacielem – powiedział Rodney i to akurat dotarło do Johna.  
\- Ty moim też – odparł zgodnie z prawdą. – Nie sądziłem, że jesteś jeszcze zainteresowany – dodał John i spojrzał na McKaya, który pocierał nerwowo rękę, jakby jej cholerną winą było, że poniósł go instynkt.  
Widział jak mężczyzna się waha i gdzieś tam pojawiła się nadzieja, której John nie zamierzał zabijać.  
\- Porozmawiamy dzisiaj u mnie – obiecał spokojnie. – Jeśli będziesz zaineresowany, mógłbym – urwał John i spojrzał sugestywnie na dłoń McKaya.  
Nie musiał mówić nic więcej, bo Rodney uśmiechnął się szeroko i przestrzeń między nimi wypełniła radość pełna niedowierzania. I to tylko na kilka sekund, bo potem pojawił się znowu ten cholerny strach, którego John nie rozumiał.  
\- Nie – powiedział szybko Rodney. – Nie, bo będzie tak jak ostatnio. Wtedy byłem nieprzytomny i zanim zdążyłem cokolwiek zrobić, ciebie już nie było. I teraz znowu chcesz wyjść i ja wiem, że coś się znowu stanie – wyjaśnił McKay i spojrzał na niego oczami błyszczącymi od gorączki.  
Mężczyzna wstał tak gwałtownie, że John zrobił krok do tyłu. I chociaż był wyższy, czuł się przytłoczony całą osobą Rodneya. Strażnik wpatrywał się w niego tak intensywnie, że nie potrafił odwrócić wzroku.  
\- Tym razem nie odczytuję tego źle, prawda? – upewnił się McKay. – Chcesz tego?  
John skinął głową, nie wiedząc jak dobrać właściwe słowa. I nie sądził, że kolejna reakcja Rodneya będzie tak gwałtowna. Kolejny z tych rozbrajających uśmiechów rozświetlił mu twarz i McKay wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń. I pewnie serce Strażnika biło tak samo mocno jak jego własne, bo gdy w końcu jej dotknął – z pełną intencją kolejnego kontaktu, ich puls zgrał się w jeden silny rytm. Umysł McKaya był znajomy z jednej strony, ale jednak tak obcy. Mężczyzna, gdy był przytomny – myślał o wiele więcej i temat cytryn zszedł na boczny tor. John nie starał się nawet szukać emocji, które Strażnik wiązał ściśle z nim. One wypłynęły na wierzch, chociaż McKay starał się z nimi walczyć, zawstydzony.  
\- Nie szarp się – wyszeptał John i Rodney wypuścił z ust westchnienie, które owiało mu twarz.  
Nie wiedział nawet, że znaleźli się tak blisko. McKay jednak rozluźnił się na jego prośbę i tylko to się liczyło. Strażnik niemal siłą odebrał mu nić, którą John zamierzał mu podarować. I gdy poczuł gorące usta Rodneya na swojej szyi, wątpił, aby ona miała kiedykolwiek do niego powrócić.


	11. Chapter 11

Rodney nie całował go per se. Strażnik skupił się bardziej na smakowaniu jego skóry, co oznaczało tylko kłopoty, bo John wiedział, że gdy raz zaczną – nie skończą tak prędko. Słyszał historie o Strażnikach i Przewodnikach, którzy zaczęli swoje więzi spontanicznie i nie zamierzał pozwolić Rodneyowi na rozebranie go publicznie. Co prawda przemysł filmowy wykreował ich jako bezrozumne istoty pchane popędem, ale obaj mieli swój rozum. I chociaż czuł desperację Rodneya – strach Strażnika przed tym, że znowu zaprzepaszczą swoją szansę – nie mogli tego zrobić na oczach Radka. Powinni się zresztą lepiej poznać, chociaż John czuł, że dogadują się świetnie. McKay był dowcipny i pozwalał się podpuszczać w cudowny sposób, więc obaj mogli prowadzić te drobne kłótnie, które trzymały ich cały czas w pionie. Nigdy niczego innego nie pragnął. Po tym jak odszedł z Air Force – brak adrenaliny, do której nawykł podczas lotu – odbił się na nim dotkliwie. I gdyby miał spędzać czas zamknięty teraz w kompleksie badawczym – zapewne by oszalał, gdyby Rodney nie dostarczał mu stałej rozrywki.  
Ford był przekonany, że się nie są w stanie porozumieć. Źle rozumiał ich antagonistyczne na pozór odzywki. John dostatecznie często przypominał o podwójnym doktoracie Rodneya, aby stało się to ich żartem. A Strażnik nazywał go idiotą bez zwykłego jadu w głosie, którego doświadczał Grodin na porządku dziennym. Mogli tak funkcjonować. Nie najgorzej im szło zresztą.  
McKay przyssał się mocniej do jego skóry, obejmując go ciasno swoimi ramionami. John odchylił szyję bardziej instynktownie niż z potrzeby i spojrzał na zszokowanego Zelenkę.  
\- Włączyć alarm? – spytał Czech niepewnie i John poczuł jak Strażnik spina się cały, wchodząc w jakiś bojowy tryb.  
Drażnienie Rodneya, gdy ten nareszcie dostał to czego najwyraźniej chciał, nie było dobrym pomysłem. Szczególnie, że Strażnik paranoicznie bał się tego, że John zostanie mu znowu odebrany. Co prawda jego osobiście bawiło, że marines dostawali baty od jajogłowego, ale w końcu któryś mógłby posunąć się za daleko, a Rodney pomimo swojego genialnego instynktu nie miał jednak za sobą szkolenia wojskowego. I John zamierzał nad tym popracować. Sam nie potrzebował obrony, ochrony, którą niósł każdy Strażnik dla swojego Przewodnika, ale czułby się spokojniej, gdyby McKay faktycznie potrafił dwa lub trzy ruchy podstawowe.  
\- Nie robi nic na co mu nie pozwoliłem – poinformował Czecha. – Nie podchodźcie, chyba, że chcecie powtórki tej akcji z Mitchellem – ostrzegł ich i próbował odepchnąć od siebie lekko Rodneya.  
Strażnik jednak przylgnął do niego całym ciałem, jakby chciał go wchłonąć. John czuł wyraźnie zawiązującą się już między nimi więź. To jak Rodney desperacko odebrał od niego nić, prawie porywając go całego w głąb swojego umysłu – powiedziało Johnowi, że to wcale nie będzie łatwe. McKay był niczym czarna dziura, a John miał naprawdę niewiele do zaoferowania.  
\- Rodney – wyszeptał do ucha niższego mężczyzny. – Rodney, musisz się skupić.  
Strażnik wtulił się w niego tylko mocniej, co zapewne było odpowiedzią na prośbę Johna, której nie zdążył nawet wypowiedzieć. Musieli przenieść się w bardziej ustronne miejsce. Najlepiej jego prywatne kwatery. Chrzaniło go czy marines mieli dzisiejszej nocy zmrużyć oko.  
\- Rodney, musimy wyjść z laboratorium – spróbował John jeszcze raz.  
Strażnik jednak nawet nie drgnął, a malinka na jego szyi miała przybrać monstrualne rozmiary. To nie tak, że już następnego dnia plotki nie miały się roznieść po kompleksie, ale wolał jednak nie mieć na sobie aż tak widocznych śladów. Nigdy nie uprawiał seksu ze Strażnikiem, co było całkiem logiczne, skoro nadal był wolny, ale słyszał opowieści. I jeśli było w nich chociaż ziarnko prawdy, marines mieli przechlapane z powodu cienkich ścian.  
\- Chcesz mnie nago? – spytał John wprost, ignorując fakt, że Grodin zadławił się własną śliną.  
To przyciągnęło na szczęście uwagę Rodneya, który uniósł nareszcie głowę i spoglądał na niego lekko zamglonymi błękitnymi oczami. Jeszcze nikt nie odleciał od zapachu i smaku jego skóry, i John naprawdę chciał stąd już wyjść zanim obaj będą musieli sobie poradzić z niewygodnymi erekcjami.  
\- Wchodzimy – zdecydował i pchnął przyczepionego do niego nadal mężczyznę w stronę wyjścia.  
Zelenka odetchnął z ulgą i John postanowił tego nie komentować. Dostatecznie trudno było mu się poruszać z McKayem obejmującym go obiema rękami, które jakoś dziwnie kojarzyły się teraz z niedźwiedzimi. I ponieważ Rodney jednak miał rację i wszechświat ich nienawidził, natknęli się na Mitchella, który w czystym szoku obserwował jak John próbuje się oswobodzić z ciasnego uścisku.  
\- McKay, do cholery! Nie możesz tego robić! Centrum pozwie Air Force, a O'Neill mnie zabije! – warknął podpułkownik i Johna kusiło, aby pozwolić Strażnikowi na kilka minut sam na sam z mężczyzną, ale to byłby już drugi raz i Mitchell wiedziałby, że to było całkiem zamierzone.  
\- Nikt nie będzie niczego pozywał – powiedział, ignorując zszokowane spojrzenie Carter, która szybko się opanowała i uśmiechnęła się nawet do niego lekko.  
Rodney opowiedział mu raz o zauroczeniu kobietą, gdy Zelenka go wyoutował, chcąc zapewne zabawić się kosztem przełożonego. McKay dostał wtedy kosza, ale i tak nie byliby kompatybilni i Carter miała rację, odrzucając jego awanse. Rodney prędzej czy później znalazłby sobie Przewodnika. Może nie byłby nim John, ale ktoś inny.  
Strażnik musiał wyczuć obecność innych, bo spojrzał przytomniej na Mitchella, który z całych sił starał się nie drgnąć, jak przydybany przez niedźwiedzia turysta. McKay przeniósł ostrożnie ciężar na drugą stronę ciała i przyciągnął do siebie Johna tak, że obaj teraz stykali się bokami. Jakby John był jego dziewczyną, kimś, kim się zamierzał pochwalić. I pewnie ubawiłoby go to, gdyby nie fakt, że od Rodneya promieniowało ewidentnie wyzwanie.  
\- Biorę wolne – poinformował ich McKay zaskakująco trzeźwo. – Powiadom Jeannie, że skontaktuję się z nią, gdy będę mniej zajęty – dodał spokojnie, ale nie zwiódł Johna nawet na chwilę, bo palce Rodneya zaciskały się na jego boku niemal boleśnie.  
I to były kolejne ślady, które Strażnik miał na nim zostawić. Widział zresztą jak Mitchell przełknął ciężko ślinę, gdy dostrzegł na jego szyi ewidentny dowód bytności Rodneya. John jeszcze nie widział tej malinki, ale już zastanawiał się czy jedna z kucharek nie pożyczyłaby mu czegoś, co zakryłoby ślad chociaż przez pierwsze kilka dni.  
Rodney nie do końca myślał trzeźwo. W tej chwili John czuł, że instynkt brał nad nim górę, a Mitchell był jego głównym wrogiem. Kimś, kto mógłby odebrać mu Przewodnika. A to było nie do pomyślenia. Dlatego John, pchnął ich dalej, ale McKay stawił mu po raz pierwszy opór i zmienił kompletnie kierunek ich marszu. Początkowo był lekko zdezorientowany, ale później zdał sobie sprawę, że zmierzają do prywatnych kwater Strażnika.

Rodney nie rzucił go na łóżko i John prawie żałował, bo gdyby tak się stało, na pewno wypominałby to Strażnikowi do końca życia. McKay po prostu wplótł palce w jego odrastające już kosmyki i przyglądał mu się dłuższą chwilę, jakby chciał zapamiętać każdy szczegół jego twarzy.  
\- Nadal tego chcesz? – spytał Rodney. – Znaczy skoro tutaj jesteś to chyba odpowiada na moje pytanie, więc chyba je cofam …  
\- Opanowałeś się – zdziwił się John.  
Rodney zamrugał i przygryzł wargę, starając się przy tym uśmiechnąć lekko. Wyszło jednak nie do końca szczerze. Ze Strażnika biło zdenerwowanie, co było tak znajome, że John położył mu ręce na ramionach i zaczął go masować.  
\- Nie chciałem tego tak robić – przyznał Rodney, pewnie odkrywając w końcu, że z nicią John był w stanie wejść w jego umysł w każdej chwili.  
Nawet, kiedy nie mieli fizycznego kontaktu, a tego w tej chwili nie brakowało. Tymczasem nieśmiały naukowiec powrócił i tym Rodney ujął go już raz. Działało i teraz. John pochylił się do jego ust, zastanawiając się czy Strażnik miał wielu kochanków. Rodney wydawał się zapracowanym człowiekiem, a wraz z czyhającym na niego Centrum, nie mogło być łatwo kogoś poznać. Odpowiedź przyszła sama, gdy ich usta się zetknęły i pocałunek był tak niezręczny jak tylko mógł. Rodney nie miał w tym wielkiej praktyki, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to w ciągnięciu Johna za włosy, jakby naprawdę cholernie za nimi tęsknił. I nie był w tym sam. John czuł się nieswojo, gdy wyglądał zgodnie z protokołem. Zawsze miał problem z podążaniem zgodnie z zasadami i podobnie było tym razem. Nie czekał aż Strażnik przejmie kontrolę nad wszystkim, ale popchnął Rodneya w stronę jedynego mebla, który przyciągał jego uwagę. Łóżko McKaya kojarzyło mu się z hedonizmem już wcześniej i nie był zawiedziony, gdy materac okazał się niezwykle wygodny.  
Rodney poruszył się pod nim niespokojnie, odrywając się od jego ust i John nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć, starając się wysłać mężczyźnie same pozytywne emocje przez ich więź, dopóki nie zdał sobie sprawy, że to może być uznane za manipulację. McKay jednak przyciągnął go do lekkiego pocałunku, jakby dziękował mu za próby uspokojenia go, które się zresztą nie powiodły.  
\- Minęło trochę czasu – przyznał w końcu Strażnik.  
\- Naprawdę? – zakpił John i na twarzy Rodneya pojawiła się konsternacja.  
Wyczuł, że Strażnik sięga do niego poprzez więź, a gdy zdobył już wszystkie potrzebne informacje, McKay uśmiechnął się krzywo, mrużąc oczy.  
\- Jesteś dupkiem – stwierdził Strażnik, jakby po raz pierwszy to do niego dotarło.  
John zresztą nie zaprzeczał. I miał dość gadania. Sam chciał zwiedzać, szczególnie, że od tygodni wpatrywał się w opięty cholernymi spodniami tyłek McKaya i sutki, które prześwitywały przez koszulki, które mężczyzna nosił chyba po to, aby go torturować. Gdyby nie byli kompatybilni psychicznie, zapewne zwariowałby. Popęd seksualny nigdy bowiem nie stanowił dla niego problemu. Zawsze leciał na mężczyzn o tak szerokich barkach.  
Ugryzł Strażnika w płatek ucha, wiedząc, że spowoduje to jak najbardziej pożądaną reakcję. I Rodney wygiął się pod nim w tak cudowny sposób. John chciał się nauczyć gdzie jeszcze znajdowały się tak erogenne strefy i nie wątpił, że będzie miał na to czas. Possał więc skórę na szyi Strażnika, ponieważ to był w pewnym sensie odwet. Zapomniał jednak szybko o zemście, gdy Rodney przewrócił ich tak, że teraz to Strażnik był na górze. I te błękitne oczy znowu były zamglone. Rodney jednak nie odlatywał, a przynajmniej nie przez instynkt. Pożądanie zasnuło mu wzrok i John poczuł jak twardnieje tylko bardziej od tego widoku. Pozwolił sobie otworzyć więź trochę bardziej, trochę szerzej i Rodney zachłysnął się powietrzem, wpatrując się w niego z niedowierzaniem. Strażnik nie spodziewał się zapewne, że wywołuje u niego tak silne reakcje, ale John nie miał się czego wstydzić. Byli w tym w końcu razem.  
Dłoń Rodneya zsunęła się na jego udo, a potem niżej i mężczyzna ugiął jego nogę w kolanie, aby wygodniej wsunąć się na niego. Zapachy ich ciał zaczęły się mieszać, chociaż John zapewne odczuwał tylko ułamek tego co docierało do Rodneya. Strażnik wydawał się jednak kontent i jak zawsze zaskakiwał. Te same palce, które tak zwinnie poradziły sobie z przekaźnikiem karetki teraz trzęsły się z emocji, gdy Rodney uwalniał go ze spodni. I może John powinien jednak był zainwestować w coś ekstrawaganckiego, ale pod względem ubrań Air Force pozbawiła go polotu. Przyzwyczaił się do stałej kolorystyki i jednego kroju. Jego bielizna zatem też nie była finezyjna. Rodney jednak nie wydawał się zainteresowany kolorem jego majtek. One zresztą nie ostały się długo na nim i John z zaskoczeniem obserwował jak Strażnik ściąga z niego przeszkadzający mu materiał. McKay pomyślał nawet o pozbawieniu go butów i skarpetek, i kiedy wrócił z powrotem na łóżko, pochylił się nad jego erekcją, nie kontemplując jej za bardzo.  
I John miał rację w kwestii tych ust. Były cudowne i niosły światło. Albo jarzeniówki migotały, bo John nie bardzo potrafił się skupić, gdy Rodney wziął się za ssanie jego fiuta. Brak wprawy i 'minęło sporo czasu' przeplatały się w jego głowie, ale nie był w stanie wykrzesać z siebie żadnego wrednego komentarza, bo McKay pominął kompletnie kwestię lizania i całowania. I przeszedł do ssania, które wydzierało z Johna orgazm niemal siłą. Nigdy nie dochodził tak długo, niemal przemocą. Wydawało się, że Strażnik chce wydostać z niego nasienie tylko za pomocą praw fizyki i chociaż jego ciało się broniło – musiało ustąpić przed geniuszem. Jego jądra w końcu skurczyły się boleśnie i wyrzuciły resztki tego, co nie wypłynęło, gdy McKay torturował teraz nadwrażliwą główkę jego penisa.  
Nie opadł na poduszki, bo najnormalniej w świecie nie zdążył się nawet podnieść. Jednak oddychał na tyle ciężko, że ze Strażnika zaczęła emanować satysfakcja. Zresztą całkiem zasłużona, bo John został rozłożony na łopatki i gdyby ktoś go teraz spytał czy 17 jest liczbą pierwszą, nie miałby pojęcia co odpowiedzieć. Jego szare komórki przeszły na stronę Rodneya i wzięły urlop. Może zresztą całkiem zasłużony.

Kiedy obudził się kilka godzin później, Strażnik wodził palcami po jego ramieniu, zafascynowany tym jak układały się włoski na jego skórze. John nigdy specjalnie nie golił swojego ciała, ale przy Rodneyu czuł się jak zarośnięty grizzly. Strażnik jednak nie skomentował tego ani słowem, więc może miało to tak zostać. Nie był pewien.  
McKay gdzieś w międzyczasie pozbył się własnego ubrania oraz jego koszulki. Ciuchy leżały rozrzucone niedaleko i John zdał sobie sprawę, że był jedynym, który przedtem doszedł. A Rodney pomimo wielu cnót – nie był altruistą. Czuł zresztą szorstkie włoski łonowe Strażnika drażniące jego pośladki i gorący trzon jego penisa. Wypiął się w tył, chcąc dać znać Rodneyowi, że jest gotów, ale Strażnik nawet nie drgnął. Zamiast tego na jego udzie pojawiła się dłoń McKaya, która przytrzymała go w pół ruchu.  
\- Na pewno tego chcesz? – spytał Strażnik cicho. – Jeannie twierdzi, że prawnicy znaleźli lukę w waszym systemie prawnym. Jeśli poszedłbyś do psychologa i zarejestrowałbyś się jako Przewodnik, nie mieliby prawa wysyłać cię w rejony konfliktów. Nie byłbyś tutaj uwięziony. Miałem z tobą o tym porozmawiać, ale O'Neill chciał wyników i… - Strażnik urwał i westchnął.  
A John spiął się, bo teraz sięganie do nici wydawało mu się naruszaniem prywatności.  
\- Nie chcesz mnie – stwierdził krótko i nawet nie wiedział za bardzo co w związku z tym czuje.  
Na pewno nie zamierzał dziękować Rodneyowi za to, że jego prawnicy dokopali się do rozwiązania. Ronon nie wynajął drugiego pokoju nikomu, ale Jennifer i Teyla miały nowego kierowcę. Zresztą może to i lepiej, bo jeśli miał znowu opuścić Air Force, nie zamierzał zostawać w mieście.  
Strażnik musiał być tak wcześniej zmęczony, że zareagował czysto instynktownie na nić, którą już widział wcześniej. Którą wcześniej czuł. Dlatego nie podarowywano takich rzeczy po raz drugi. Nigdy nie było pewności co tak naprawdę wywoływało zainteresowanie.  
Dłoń McKaya zacisnęła się na jego biodrze niemal boleśnie i zamarł, bo nagle cała ta nagość przestała być już taka komfortowa.  
\- Nie! Po prostu nie wyobrażałem sobie tego w ten sposób. Sądziłem, że gdy cię spotkam, wyjdziemy raz czy dwa. Okażesz się równie inteligentny jak ja i zakochany w fizyce. I będziemy rozmawiać wieczorami o 'n' teorii. I będziesz tak samo nudny jak ja – powiedział pospiesznie Rodney. – Nie chcę, żebyś za miesiąc albo tydzień nawet stwierdził, że to jednak był błąd.  
\- Zapominasz, że jednak cię trochę znam – odparł John spokojnie, czując się odrobinę uspokojonym.  
McKay odprężył się nieznacznie, przylegając do niego ponownie całą przestrzenią jaką zdołał. John poczuł drobne pocałunki na swoim karku i nie kłopotał się nawet tym, aby się odwrócić. Tak było znakomicie.  
\- Chcę cię. Chcę jednak, żebyś miał wybór. I masz – powiedział Rodney. – Chciałem ci o nim przypomnieć.  
\- Zawsze mam wybór. Uwierz mi na słowo, że nawet Air Force nie może mnie do niczego zmusić. Mitchellowi tylko wydawało się, że ma sytuację pod kontrolą – odparł John, starając się nie myśleć o ojcu i bracie, którzy również mogli pociągnąć za kilka sznurków.  
Byli jego ostatnią deską ratunku, po którą nie chciał sięgać.  
I John zamarł przypominając sobie rozmowę z Mitchellem w szpitalnym garażu.  
\- Chcieli mną kontrolować ciebie – przyznał ostrożnie. – Czy jesteś pewien, że dalej mnie chcesz? – spytał, wstrzymując oddech.  
Rodney przygryzł mocniej jego kark.  
\- Wiem. Ronon mi powiedział. To niczego nie zmienia, bo wiem, że nie pozwoliłbyś im na to – odparł spokojnie Strażnik, rozprawiając się skutecznie z jego wątpliwościami.


	12. Chapter 12

Rodney starał się nie zwracać uwagi na spojrzenia, które mu posyłano na korytarzach. Marines przynajmniej nauczyli się szeptać w ten sposób, aby faktycznie nie był w stanie dosłyszeć co mówią. Czuł, że John mógł ich uświadomić o tym, że byli podsłuchiwani przez ostatnie lata. To jednak nie tak, że Rodney miał jakiś wybór. Jeśli mówiono o nim za ścianą siłą rzeczy słyszał każde słowo. Nauczył się reagować na każde ze zwrotów, którymi go opisywano, a one generalnie nigdy nie były tylko jego imieniem czy nazwiskiem. Słowa takie jak 'dupek', 'cham' i 'bezczelność' zawsze przyciągały jego uwagę nie bez powodów.  
Wyszli z jego kwater po równiej dobie i Zelenka nerwowo przygryzał końcówkę pióra. Dźwięk nie był wyjątkowo irytujący, ale Rodney chciał się skupić na tym co go ominęło. Nić, którą podarował mu John, nie była już potrzebna, bo czuł obecność mężczyzny w budynku i potrafił powiedzieć z dokładnością do kilku centymetrów, gdzie przebywa Przewodnik. Jednak ten ślad i tak był przyjemnym przypomnieniem mu o emocjach, które wypełniały Johna.  
\- Może powinieneś sobie zrobić dłuższe wolne? – powiedział w końcu Zelenka i Rodney nie mógł nie prychnąć.  
Nie czuł się lepiej od… W zasadzie nigdy nie czuł się tak dobrze. Jego migrena nie pojawiła się dzisiejszego ranka, a przecież zawsze walczył z bólem głowy, gdy tylko wstawał. Musiał dostosować wzrok oraz słuch do otaczającej go przestrzeni. John jednak wodził palcami po jego plecach i już samo to wystarczyło, żeby był w pełni kontroli. Mógł nadal na końcu języka wyczuć smak skóry Przewodnika – słony i ostry. Rodney nigdy nie preferował żadnej z płci, ale John wydawał mu się po prostu prawidłowy. Uzupełniał go we wszystkim i wiedział lepiej, czego Rodney nigdy nie zamierzał mu przyznać. Przewodnik po prostu prowadzony instynktem nie mylił się i to był fenomen, bo Rodney w swoim umyśle zawsze przeprowadzał dziesiątki symulacji, a jednak nigdy nie miał pewności. John tymczasem decyzje podejmował w ciągu sekund.  
Rodney wiedział, że Przewodnik nie jest tak naprawdę geniuszem. Przynajmniej nie w jego skali, nie w skali, z której korzystano na Ziemi. Jednak miał inteligencję, którą Jeannie pewnie nazwałaby społeczną, a to wydawało się dla Rodneya nieosiągalne.  
Możliwe, że lata pracy jako pilota wymusiły na jego Przewodniku zdawanie się na instynkt, ale to i tak nadal fascynowało Rodneya i nie sądził, aby kiedykolwiek go przestało zadziwiać. I chciało mu się naprawdę śmiać, gdy John dzisiejszego dnia wstał z łóżka – trochę obolały i pokryty jego śladami – a potem próbował porozciągać mięśnie, co poszło mu naprawdę kiepsko. Przewodnik po takiej nocy nadal zamierzał wyjść pobiegać – jakby spodziewał się, że to się naprawdę uda. Szczęściem Ronon miał tego dnia poranną zmianę w szpitalu i mieli zobaczyć się dopiero następnego dnia.  
\- Czuję się wyśmienicie. Natomiast bardzo chciałbym, abyś mi wyjaśnił dlaczego wczorajsza symulacja, którą doprowadziliście do końca koło czwartej popołudniu nie została zaznaczona na wykresie. Jak mamy uśrednić wyniki, jeśli nie mamy pełnego obrazu? – spytał Rodney i Miko spojrzała na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. – Dlaczego się tak na mnie patrzysz, kobieto? Widzisz mnie pierwszy raz w życiu? To śmieszne, bo jestem pewien, że gdy wczoraj stąd wychodziłem, byłaś całkiem obecna – warknął, nagle zirytowany nawet tym, że jednak ktoś zdołał zepsuć mu tak znakomity dzień.  
John pocałował go na dzień dobry, a potem na do widzenia, gdy wracał do własnych pokoi. Rodney miał zamiar zasugerować, że Przewodnik mógłby się przeprowadzić chociaż na jego piętro kompleksu. Może na wspólne mieszkanie było jeszcze za wcześnie, ale ich więź tak cudownie obejmowała go i teraz. A John był od niego w tej chwili piętro niżej i cztery metry oraz siedemdziesiąt pięć centymetrów na północny wschód. Ta cała przestrzeń była fatalna.  
\- To pewnie przez to co masz ponad kołnierzykiem – powiedział w końcu Zelenka i Rodney od razu dotknął swojej skóry, odrobinę zaskoczony.  
Oczywiście wyczuł, że powierzchnia nie była równa. Nie widział się w lustrze, bo był już spóźniony, gdy w końcu oderwali się od siebie z Johnem, ale nie spodziewał się, że Przewodnik tak bezczelnie wypuści go do jego kolegów w stanie, który jasno wskazywał na to, co robili przez ostatnią prawie dobę.  
Poczuł rumieniec, który wślizgnął się na jego twarz i zażenowanie odjęło mu mowę. Spojrzał zirytowany na Miko, która starała się unikać jego wzroku. Zachowywali się tak, jakby nigdy nie uprawiał seksu, co było dość bliskie prawdy. Ostatni raz – jeszcze przed Johnem – miał miejsce, gdy jeszcze nie miał żadnego z doktoratów. Nie było wiedzą powszechną, że był Strażnikiem i nie był aż tak ważny, aby Centrum trzymało go na celowniku. Mógł pozwolić sobie na minutkę czy dwie zapomnienia. John nie powiedział na ten temat ani słowa – prócz lekko wrednej uwagi na samym początku, która miała zapewne rozluźnić ich obu. Bo skoro Przewodnik wiedział – nie było sensu, aby krępował się swoim brakiem wprawy.  
John zresztą doszedł tak szybko, że Rodney miał dostatecznie wiele materiału do szantażu na kilka lat, które planował spędzić na doprowadzaniu Przewodnika do utraty zmysłów. Nie rozumiał tylko dlaczego John mruczał coś potem o liczbach pierwszych, ale najwyraźniej ich zabawa naprawdę go nakręcała, a matematyka podniecała, co dobrze wróżyło ich przyszłym dyskusjom o problemach milenijnych. Doświadczenie podpowiadało mu, że gdyby Przewodnik poświęcił temu trochę czasu, rozwiązałby jeden lub byłby tak blisko, że i tak podziwiano by go w sferze nauki. John jednak wolał trzymać się w cieniu.  
Przewodnik musiał wyczuć jego dyskomfort poprzez więź, bo Rodney niemal natychmiast poczuł sporo pozytywnej energii, którą zapewne miał wykorzystać odstresowania się. Zirytował się jednak tylko bardziej, bo John mógł mu po prostu powiedzieć o malince, a nie wypuszczać go nieświadomego tego dlaczego przeklęci marines chichotali na jego widok. Powinni mu pogratulować, skoro był jednym z nielicznych w kompleksie, który kogoś zaliczył. Doskonale czuł resztki nasienia na ich dłoniach, które świadczyły o tym, że i w tym miesiącu będą mieli skandalicznie wysoki rachunek za wodę.  
Nie zdążył jeszcze porozmawiać z Jeannie, ale jego siostra miała jechać do szkoły Madison na jakieś zebranie rodziców – o ile dobrze pamiętał – i nie spodziewał się jej dzisiaj w firmie. Mitchell i Carter nie byli nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku, więc pewnie Sam uświadomiła podpułkownika jak długo czasem Przewodnik i Strażnik odcinają się od świata, aby lepiej się poznać. Oboje jednak nie wzięli pod uwagę tego, że był całkiem świadom goniących i terminów. A John chciał kilku minut dla siebie – zapewne po to, aby ochłonąć po wszystkich emocjach, które odbijały się przede wszystkim na nim. Obaj przeszli nerwową karuzelę i kiedy spojrzał w głąb Przewodnika – zastanawiał się jakim cudem John trzymał się jeszcze w jednym kawałku. A na domiar tego próbował go dalej prowadzić za rękę przez wszystkie odloty, których Rodney doświadczał.  
\- Wychodzę – powiedział krótko, decydując, że kolejny wolny dzień nie będzie jednak aż takim złym pomysłem. – Symulacje i dane…  
\- Wpiszemy wszystko i na jutro będziesz miał gotowy raport – obiecał mu Zelenka.  
\- Na dzisiaj. Niech marines podrzucą go pod moje kwatery – zdecydował szybko.  
Chciał mieć wyniki jak najszybciej.  
Ruszył w stronę drzwi i Radek odchrząknął, jakby był nagle zakłopotany.  
\- Cieszę się, że jesteś w końcu szczęśliwy – rzucił Czech i Rodney zmarszczył brwi, nie bardzo rozumiejąc o co chodzi.  
\- Szczęśliwy? – spytał, bo przecież wpadł tutaj i nawrzeszczał na nich jak zwykle, gdy nie wykonywali jego poleceń.  
Ten dzień nie różnił się wiele od tych poprzednich – po prostu jego umysł nie musiał już walczyć sam przeciwko światu. Ufał, że jeśli jego zmysły wymkną się spod kontroli – John po niego sięgnie i sprowadzi go z powrotem.  
\- Grodin jeszcze nie płacze – rzucił Zelenka, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust.  
\- Zacznie jak nie znajdzie wyników badań z wczoraj – mruknął Rodney, nie bardzo wiedząc co powinien zrobić z tą informacją.

Przewodnik nie wyczuwał, że Rodney się do niego zbliżał. W zasadzie nie dziwiło go to. John wydawał się wzburzony, więc Rodney minął kilku marines i wytężył słuch. Wyraźnie wyczuwał Mitchella, a to tylko oznaczało kłopoty.  
\- Nie zamierzam wpisywać się na listę Przewodników Centrum! – warknął John i wydawał się tym wyraźnie zirytowany.  
Rodney podzielał jego złość w pełni.  
\- Oni pozwą Air Force – poinformował go Mitchell.  
\- Mogłeś pomyśleć o tym zanim mnie tutaj sprowadziłeś siłą – warknął John i jego głos stał się nagle zimny.  
\- Ale jednak dobrze się stało. Jesteście z McKayem razem – zauważył Mitchell. – Czy nie każdy Przewodnik marzy o tym, żeby znaleźć swojego Strażnika?  
\- Chryste – jęknął John. – Oglądałeś ten syf, prawda? Nie, nie każdy Przewodnik o tym marzy. Niektórzy nawet nie chcą być Przewodnikami tak samo bardzo jak Rodney nie chce być Strażnikiem. Nie mamy jednak wyboru, bo nasza biologia ssie, ale Centrum nie robi dla nas nic. Nauczyłem się kontroli sam…  
\- I to ich bardzo zainteresowało. Najwyraźniej dostali paranoi i sądzą, że jest jakaś podziemna siatka Przewodników, którzy chcą opanować świat – odparł Mitchell.  
Rodney sam był mocno zaciekawiony tym jak John doszedł do tego etapu kontroli nad sobą. Mężczyzna był starą szkołą Przewodników i jeśli ktokolwiek podpowiadał mu jak swoje instynkty trzymać na wodzy, musiał pochodzić z poprzedniego pokolenia. Teraz wszyscy rejestrowali się w Centrum, gdzie urządzano dla nich specjalne wieczorki zapoznawcze. Kanada walczyła z tym zwyczajem, ponieważ na ich terenie Przewodnicy i Strażnicy równie łatwo wiązali się z normalnymi ludźmi, ale Amerykanie mieli dziwnego świra na ich punkcie. Odczuł to boleśnie, gdy przypominano mu na każdym kroku, że jest niekompletny. W Kanadzie nigdy takim się nie czuł.  
Wszedł do gabinetu Mitchella, nie kłopocząc się nawet pukaniem i John spojrzał na niego z lekkim uśmiechem. Możliwe, że coś z tym wspólnego miał fakt, że podpułkownik niemal natychmiast zesztywniał. Mitchell miał się przed nim na baczności od czasu, gdy Rodney miał jeden z tych dziwnych napadów, których nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył. W zasadzie przez dłuższy czas nie wierzyli z Jeannie, że był prawdziwym Strażnikiem. Nie pasował do opisu. Nie miał rządzy posiadania. Chociaż coś mrowiło go w dłoniach, gdy patrzył na Johna z tej odległości. Przewodnik próbował zamaskować jego ślad, ale zaczerwienienie na jego szyi i tak było widoczne ze sporej odległości.  
\- Coś się stało? – spytał John, przyglądając mu się nagle uważniej.  
\- Nie jestem w stanie pracować, gdy otaczają mnie idioci – przyznał jak zawsze. – Wystarczyło, żebym wczoraj wyszedł na zaledwie kilka godzin, a musimy powtarzać symulacje, które trwały dwie doby – dodał odrobinę zirytowany.  
\- Grodin się znowu popłakał? – prychnął John i faktycznie Przewodnik znał go dobrze.  
\- Nie, właśnie nie – odparł Rodney. – A potem nagle zainteresowało mnie dlaczego Mitchell znowu cię irytuje… Mam nadzieję, że jesteś na drodze awansowania Johna na majora…  
\- Rodney – powiedział ostrzegawczo Przewodnik.  
\- Wiesz, że Kanada nie ma Centrum ani niczego podobnego? My nie ścigamy Przewodników ani Strażników – powiedział Rodney. – To był prawdziwy szok kulturowy, gdy okazało się, że kraj, który jest tak zwariowany na naszym punkcie ma też równie wielką liczbę ignorantów – dodał.  
\- McKay – westchnął Mitchell.  
\- Cofamy dotacje dla Centrum – powiedział, podchodząc bliżej do Johna.  
Chciał dotknąć Przewodnika, ale to było tak nowe. Nie wiedział jak wiele kontaktu chce z nim utrzymywać John publicznie. Przedtem nie dotykał go prawie wcale, gdy nie musiał. I Rodney prawie czekał z nadzieją na kolejny odlot. Zapracowywał się w zasadzie dlatego, że jego życie kręciło się wyłącznie wokół Johna i projektu.  
\- Nie możesz załatwić wszystkiego pieniędzmi – odparł Mitchell i skrzywił się.  
\- Dlaczego? – spytał Rodney i naprawdę był zaskoczony.  
Świat obracał się wokół pieniędzy. Dopóki nie udowodnili Amerykanom, że są w stanie zarobić dla nich sporo milionów, nie byli zainteresowani dwójką naukowców. Teraz mieli firmę i zatrudniali setkę pracowników, a ochraniało ich wojsko. Wszystko kręciło się wokół pieniędzy i chociaż wolał udawać, że duży w tym udział miał jego geniusz oraz rozeznanie Jeannie – to nie była prawda.  
\- I tak nie mają prawda mnie nachodzić. Jestem obywatelem Kanady – dodał zanim Mitchell zdążył wtrącić cokolwiek.  
Jego dłoń mrowiła i nie mógł nie zerkać na Przewodnika. John stał zaledwie na centymetry od niego. Tak bardzo chciał wyciągnąć rękę, żeby chociaż palcem dotknąć tej cudownej skóry. Ciało mężczyzny pokryte było gęsto włoskami i Rodney nigdy nie spodziewał się po sobie, że uzna to za tak podniecające.  
John nie patrzył na niego pogrążony w rozmowie z Mitchellem i Rodney zdał sobie sprawę, że znowu odleciał.  
\- …McKay – powiedział podpułkownik.  
\- Yhym – odparł, kierując całą uwagę na Cama.  
\- Więc się zgadzasz? – zdziwił się Mitchell.  
\- Nie, po prostu cię nie słuchałem – parsknął, nie robiąc sobie nic z tego, że może było to trochę niekulturalne.  
Johna to rozbawiło, bo jego Przewodnik ukrył uśmiech za swoją dłonią.  
\- Na pewno masz jeden z tych fatalnych planów, które i tak skomplikują mi życie, więc powiem krótko. Nie obchodzi mnie Centrum. Jeśli spróbują napastować Johna, aby dostać się przez niego do mnie, załatwię ich – powiedział, a potem zmarszczył brwi. – Jeannie ich załatwi – uzupełnił.  
Mitchell uniósł brew.  
\- Nie bez powodu odrzucam wasze propozycje obywatelstwa. Nie jestem obywatelem amerykańskim, bo wasze zwyczaje są barbarzyńskie. Jeszcze parę lat temu Johna wyrzucono by z wojska za jego biseksualność, jakby to w kwestii związków Przewodników ze Strażnikami miało jakiś głębszy sens. Nareszcie wyciągnęliście łby z tyłków i dostrzegliście, że to ludzka biologia, a nie wybór – odparł Rodney. – Nie będę kłócił się z ludźmi, którzy dopiero teraz dorośli do standardów światowych. Kanada może i nie jest tak gęsto zaludniona, ale przynajmniej nie mamy tak wielu ignorantów.  
\- Niedźwiedzie już dawno ich pożarły – zakpił John.  
Rodney wzruszył ramionami.  
\- I przykro ci z tego powodu? – spytał wprost, a Przewodnik uśmiechnął się szeroko.

John zabrał go do siebie, a Rodney nie protestował. To przyjemnie przypominało ich poprzednie wieczorne spotkania, gdy grali do późna w szachy. Faktycznie w ciągu tego czasu stali się przyjaciółmi. I nie musiał się bać, że nie będą mieli do poruszenia żadnych tematów. Wszystkie te hollywoodzkie produkcje, gdzie Strażnik i Przewodnik patrząc sobie w oczy zawiązywali spontanicznie więź przyprawiały go o paranoję. Wiedział, że nie jest łatwym człowiekiem i bał się, że jeśli przez przypadek kogoś w ten sposób spotka – czekać go będzie dożywotnie milczenie.  
Seks był dobry, ale to co mieli z Johnem – wspólne rozmowy i dogryzanie – to było jeszcze lepsze. Przewodnik był dla niego kimś ważnym zanim Rodney wsadził w jego tyłek penisa i tak właśnie powinno być. Żadnego spontanicznego pieprzenia, z którego wyniknęłyby kłopoty i nieporozumienia. Rodney i tak czuł, że stracili zbyt wiele czasu. John najwyraźniej nie zaproponował wcześniej nici, ponieważ bał się, że zostanie uznany za wojskowego szpiega. I to chociaż śmieszne – Rodney potrafił zrozumieć. Jednak jego serce tylko mocniej biło dla Przewodnika, który stawał okoniem do każdej idiotycznej propozycji Mitchella.  
John nie wydawał się człowiekiem, który chce kontrolować nikogo. I sam cenił swoją wolność, co Rodney zauważył już na samym początku. I może fakt, że Rodney żył tak naprawdę w spartańskich warunkach kompleksu naukowego przekonał Przewodnika, że pieniądze nie były problemem. Rodney prawie ich nie ruszał. Jeannie zajmowała się finansowymi sprawami i czuł się z tym o wiele lepiej.  
Przeważnie siadywali na krzesłach, po przeciwnych stronach stołu, ale Rodney tym razem bez wahania wybrał łóżko, zastanawiając się jednocześnie jak John mógł sypiać na czymś tak twardym.  
\- Zelenka nie dopilnował symulacji? – spytał Przewodnik, przypominając sobie zapewne jego wcześniejsze słowa.  
\- To też – przyznał Rodney i dotknął palcami szyi. – To jest zemsta za to co ci zrobiłem? – spytał wprost i John uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Nie musiałeś tego zamalowywać. Jeśli sądziłeś, że tego nie widać…  
\- Ford zadławił się kawą podczas śniadania – wszedł mu w słowo John.  
\- Miko nie mogła oderwać oczu – dodał dokładnie tym samym tonem i miał ochotę powiedzieć też, że ci idioci chyba uznali, że nigdy nie uprawiał seksu, ale nie był do końca pewien czy wczorajsza noc była aż tak dobra, aby żartować w ten sposób.  
Przewodnik zasnął wyczerpany, ale seks jest jak pizza – a przynajmniej tak twierdził jeden z marines.


	13. Chapter 13

John wyczuwał zdenerwowanie Strażnika i nie wiedział dlaczego ta emocja nagle wypełniła przestrzeń między nimi. Instynktownie wyciągnął dłoń, aby jakoś temu zaradził i Rodney splótł ich palce razem, a potem pocałował go w kłykcie. Gdyby zrobił to ktokolwiek inny – John uznałby go za wariata, ale McKay całujący go w ten sposób miał po prostu sens. Była to oznaka szacunku, może troski i z tym John mógł pracować na dłuższą metę. Już niedługo zresztą miał przyjść czas, gdy nie będzie w stanie odróżnić emocji swoich od uczuć, które targają Rodneyem.  
McKay wpatrywał się w niego dłuższą chwilę i John zastanawiał się co mężczyzna zaraz powie. Ta cisza dobijała go, a czuł wyraźnie, że Strażnik jest skrępowany. Co nie powinno się pojawić między nimi, nie po wczorajszej nocy. Może jednak właśnie o to chodziło. O sam fakt, że byli w pewien sposób sobie jeszcze obcy, a kilka godzin wcześniej doświadczyli czegoś tak intymnego co stawiało ich w niepewnym punkcie. Był przyzwyczajony do współdzielenia emocji, ale Rodney zapewne całe życie unikał kontaktu. To musiało być mu obce, a w połączeniu z faktem, że naprawdę minęło sporo czasu od ostatniego razu – John widział tylko chaos emocjonalny. I teraz wszystko nabierało sensu.  
Uśmiechnął się lekko, przysuwając się bliżej do mężczyzny, który zajmował prawie połowę jego łóżka. Nie chciał przypominać skradającego się kota, ale odkąd zaczął na nowo trenować z Fordem, jego ruchy stały się płynne i pewne, jak lata temu, gdy nadal był w aktywnej służbie.  
Objął wolną dłonią policzek Rodneya, czując się trochę jak nastolatek, który przemycił do swojego pokoju swoja pierwszą miłość. Zresztą jego puls lekko podskoczył, gdy Strażnik spojrzał mu prosto w oczy i ten błękit był tak cudowny, że John nie mógł się oprzeć. Pocałował Rodneya delikatnie w usta, nie żądając do nich dostępu. To miała być zwykła oznaka czułości, może trochę nawiązanie do poprzedniej nocy, ale powinien był przewidzieć, że McKay nie należał do najbardziej cierpliwych ludzi. John szybko znalazł się na kolanach Strażnika, którego dłonie mocno przytrzymywały go za biodra. Normalnie między nimi była spora różnica wzrostu, ale ta pozycja ją tylko bardziej podkreślała.  
\- Nie powinniśmy siedzieć odwrotnie? – spytał John i zamierzał być tylko trochę dupkiem.  
Oczy Rodneya zrobiły się trochę bardziej okrągłe.  
\- Tak, tak. Oczywiście. Nie powinienem był zakładać, że… - zaczął Strażnik i John prychnął, orientując się nagle w czym problem.  
\- Rodney – powiedział, przytrzymując mężczyznę pod sobą. – Lubię czasem być pieprzonym. Przez ciebie tym bardziej. Po prostu trudno cię całować, gdy jesteś pół metra poniżej – przyznał.  
Strażnik zamrugał, jakby dopiero teraz to do niego dotarło, a potem położył się całkiem na łóżku, ciągnąc za sobą Johna, który nie mógł się nie zaśmiać. To oczywiście było najprostsze rozwiązanie, które umysł Rodneya znalazł w ciągu kilku sekund.  
\- Jesteś taki bezpruderyjny – prychnął McKay naprzeciwko jego ust.  
Może John miał nigdy tego nie usłyszeć, bo Strażnik miał tendencje do gadania do siebie, ale nie mógł tego tak po prostu zostawić.  
\- A jaki powinienem być? – spytał ciekawie. – Jakim mnie widzisz?  
Sądził, że to zajmie na trochę myśli Rodneya, ale ten zaczął wodzić palcami po jego klatce piersiowej, raz po raz niby przypadkiem zahaczając o jego sutek. I nie mieli wcale skończyć na całowaniu. John czuł wyraźnie jak twardnieje w spodniach. Strażnik musiał zauważyć unoszący się w powietrzu ciężki zapach podniecenia. Nawet John go odbierał, a jego zmysły nie działały nigdy aż tak sprawnie.  
\- Dalej jesteś moją włochatą truskawką – przyznał McKay bez żenady.  
I to nigdy nie był ich wewnętrzny żart. Jakkolwiek śmiesznie nie brzmiałoby to dla pobocznych świadków – Strażnik wyrażał tak zainteresowanie jego osobą. John w końcu nie był tylko emocją, tylko uczuciem czy zapachem. Był czymś konkretnym i miał swoje miejsce w umyśle Strażnika. I włochata truskawka brzmiała po prostu słodko, czego przenigdy nie przyznałby na głos.  
\- Jesteś jednak tradycjonalistą – ciągnął dalej McKay. – Zostawiłeś we mnie nić tak jak robiono to w starych romansach i byłeś urażony tym, co zrobiła Jeannie. To nie jest zachowanie współczesnych. Nie dotykałeś mnie, gdy to nie było konieczne, zachowując dystans. Teraz intymność jest na sprzedaż…  
\- Nie mógłbym - zaczął John i urwał.  
Nienawidził prowadzić, gdy był otoczony przez ludzi. Dlatego wyprosił wtedy Jeannie. To co się działo wtedy zawsze było pomiędzy nim i Strażnikiem. Zbyt wiele emocji wyciągał na wierzch, aby czuł się komfortowo z tym, że byli obserwowani. Nie był ekshibicjonistą w każdym znaczeniu tego słowa. I czuł, że Strażnik popiera to.  
\- W tych wszystkich filmach pokazują jak dwoje ludzi się dotyka, a nie mają nawet pojęcia jak wiele informacji to niesie – podjął Rodney, unosząc jego dłonie do kolejnego pocałunku. – Wiedziałem jak smakuje twój oddech. Byłeś wtedy tak blisko, że czułem zapach pasty do zębów, której użyłeś rano. I taniej kawy, którą macie w automatach szpitalnych. Czułem na tobie zapach kilku osób, ale przede wszystkim twój. Tak bardzo ciężki, pełen czegoś, przywołujący mnie. Wiedziałeś, że twoje dłonie mają zgrubienia? Teraz zastanawiam się czy powstały od używania broni czy od drążka w samolocie. Może jednak to teraz wina skrzyni biegów – ciągnął dalej Rodney i John nie mógł oddychać.  
Strażnik wpatrywał się w niego swoimi szeroko otwartymi oczami, jakby chciał chłonąć każdy szczegół jego istoty. I było w tym coś o wiele zbyt intensywnego. A John sądził, że spektakularny seks mają już za sobą i nic go już nie zaskoczy.  
\- Wiedziałem, że twoje ciało pokryte jest włoskami. Mogłem je wyczuć na palcach twoich dłoni. I mimo tych wszystkich informacji, nie miałem pojęcia jak wyglądasz. I to nie miało znaczenia – przyznał Rodney, unosząc się na łokciach.  
John musiał się wyprostować i znowu siedział na kolanach mężczyzny. Strażnik jednak wpatrywał się w niego z fascynacją, która przekraczała normalne ludzkie normy. I może dlatego opowiadano, że Strażnicy przenosili stosunek na całkiem inny poziom. Rodney na pewno miał to w sobie. I nie musiał się nawet starać.  
Oddech uwiązł mu w gardle, gdy Strażnik wsunął swoje dłonie pod jego koszulkę, a potem podciągnął do góry materiał, odsłaniając jego klatkę piersiową. Skojarzenie z grizzly wróciło niechciane, ale Rodney nie wydawał się mieć nic przeciwko włosom, które gęsto porastały jego pierś. Teyla zawsze mówiła, że wyglądał bardzo męsko i dostrzegł parę razy, że Jennifer zagapiała się na niego, gdy się przebierał. Szczególnie w lecie, gdy z Rononem spędzali każdą wolną chwilę na plaży, a potem opaleni wracali do pracy. Teraz jednak jego skóra dawno nie doświadczyła słońca, a Rodney wodził palcami po jego odsłoniętych plecach tak leniwie, że jego nerwy protestowały. Nigdy nie sądził, że stanie się tak wrażliwy od czyjegoś spojrzenia, ale jego ciało płonęło.  
Kiedy Rodney w końcu wziął do ust jego sutek, John wygiął się w łuk, nie przejmując się wcale tym, że jego penis ocierał się teraz o brzuch mężczyzny. I może ta pozycja była idealna do całowania – jednak. Nie zamierzał się nigdy kłócić z Rodneyem w tej kwestii. W końcu to Strażnik był rezydującym tutaj geniuszem.  
Rodney wbił swoje palce w jego plecy, przytrzymując go skutecznie, gdy jego język zataczał leniwe kółka wokół wrażliwego wzgórka. Gdyby John był dziesięć lat młodszy, może doszedłby tylko od tego, bo czuł płynącą radość od Strażnika oraz cholerną satysfakcję. Możliwe, że Rodney był tak z siebie dumny, bo John nie mógł usiedzieć spokojnie, gdy te cholerne usta torturowały go z pełną siebie świadomością. Nigdy nie spotkał kochanka, który skupiałby się równie mocno na przedmiocie badań, ale Rodney wydawał się całkiem pochłonięty zajęciem. I nie odpuszczał nawet wtedy, gdy sensacja stała na skraju dyskomfortu i bólu. I John nie wiedział co jest lepsze, bo ten jeden maltretowany punkt był jakoś magicznie połączony z jego fiutem. Zapewne naginając czasoprzestrzeń, wysyłał sprzeczne sygnały. Rodney podniecał go, a jednocześnie ewidentnie sprawiał mu cierpienie. A może to był ból przyjemności – John nie wiedział dokładnie, a jego umysł powoli przestawał pracować.  
I jęknął, gdy Strażnik oderwał się w końcu od niego, a potem nacisnął na jego sutek palcem, jakby chciał się upewnić, że John naprawdę będzie go czuł przez następne kilka dni. John wątpił, aby miał jakikolwiek wybór w tej kwestii. I nawet się nie wzbraniał, gdy Rodney ruszył do jego drugiego sutka. Symetria była ważna w ich świecie, podobnie jak emocje, ale John już po chwili czuł się przeładowany. Pod jego powiekami – zaciśniętymi do granic możliwości – formowały się łzy, a jednocześnie nie potrafił powiedzieć Rodneyowi STOP. Nie, gdy to wszystko było tak wspaniałe.  
Strażnik ewidentnie testował wody. Nie wiedział wiele więcej od Johna. Może wiedział wręcz mniej, bo wydawał się mocno zaskoczony, że jego działa zostawiły Johna dyszącego i zarumienionego. Rodney nawet spojrzał w dół na jego spodnie, gdzie jego penis próbował utworzyć cholerny namiot, ale szorstki materiał dżinsów mu to uniemożliwiał. A potem Strażnik zerknął na niego z niewinnością na twarzy wypisaną. Jego oczy, chociaż zamglone wydawały się nie rozumieć, że tak – to on to zrobił. I w tej dziwnej nieśmiałości było coś ujmującego, bo seks nie był tematem, w którym Rodney czuł się swobodnie, a jednocześnie John nie po raz pierwszy miał ochotę nazwać go geniuszem. Wirtuozem – przynajmniej jego ciała.  
Miał ochotę zedrzeć z siebie spodnie, ale nie był w stanie się poruszyć. Jego ciało było dziwnie ciężkie, a pulsujące sutki owiewało zimne powietrze wypuszczane przez klimatyzator, nie ułatwiając mu myślenia. Jedyne co miał przed oczami to opuchnięte od pocałunków usta Rodneya. Jego głowę wypełniało wspomnienie tych warg na jego sutkach.  
\- Rodney – wychrypiał, trochę zaskoczony, że udało mu się coś powiedzieć.  
Może to była zresztą prośba, bo Strażnik spojrzał na niego, jakby czekał aż John będzie kontynuował. On jednak nie potrafił odnaleźć właściwych słów, co wcale nie było dziwne. Wokół działo się za wiele. W nim działo się za wiele. Jego sutki pulsowały. Jego krew krążyła w żyłach, gorąca i napędzana adrenaliną. Czuł się tak, jakby leciał, ale to było zbyt mało. Chciał spaść – tylko wtedy byłby nieważki. A chciał tego. Cholernie tego chciał i Rodney mógł mu to dać.  
\- Czego chcesz John? – spytał Strażnik miękko.  
John polizał usta, a może je przygryzł. Nie był pewien. Sensacje mieszały się ze sobą, gdy Rodney wodził palcami po jego plecach. I to pewnie powinno go uspokajać, ale zostawiało takie wrażenie, jakby jego skóra płonęła.  
Rodney poruszył się lekko pod nim i był tak słodko twardy. John cholernie mocno chciał to poczuć w sobie. Najlepiej od razu. Może powiedział to na głos albo Rodney sięgnął do niego poprzez więź – skoro to teraz jego Przewodnik odleciał – bo mężczyzna zsunął go ze swoich kolan i ułożył wygodnie na łóżku. John był tak bezwolny jak nigdy i nie uniósł nawet bioder, gdy Strażnik ściągał z niego spodnie. Usta Rodneya zresztą szybko wróciły do jego klatki piersiowej, na szczęście zostawiając na niej tylko mokre pocałunki, które zapewne miały go rozproszyć. John prawie przegapił fakt, że Strażnik miał w nim już nie tylko jeden, ale dwa palce. I wypełniał go tak doskonale jak tylko mógł. Czas płynął nie-ciągle, co pewnie zafascynowałoby Rodneya, John jednak by ł zirytowany, bo jego każde mrugnięcie okiem oznaczało, że dostrzeże Strażnika gdzie indziej. McKay całował go, a po chwili już uginał jego kolana, oplatając jego nogami swoją talię. John nie wiedział nawet kiedy Strażnik pozbył się własnych ubrań. I chciał tak bardzo sięgnąć do góry, aby dotknąć gładkiej piersi Rodneya, ale jego dłonie nie chciały go słuchać. Strażnik tymczasem wszedł w niego i to było jak porażenie prądem. John powinien był się tego spodziewać, skoro sam dotyk rąk doprowadzał go do wrzenia. Teraz czuł każdy centymetr długości Rodneya, a każde pchnięcie wypompowywało powietrze z jego płuc. Zaciskał się spazmatycznie na penisie Strażnika, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, a Rodney szybko zaczął wydawać z siebie dławiące jęki, które podniecały go tylko bardziej. Byli jak niekończona się spirala doznań – nakręcali się wzajemnie i wydawać by się mogło, że to nigdy nie będzie miało końca.  
Strażnik był tak twardy, że pewnie mógłby ciąć szkło. I John czuł wyraźnie, że obaj są już na granicy wytrzymałości – jeśli nie fizycznej to właśnie emocjonalnej, bo Rodney nie spuścił go z oka nawet na chwilę. I w tych oczach było wszystkiego za wiele, a gdy Strażnik dotknął spoconą ręką jego twarzy z czułością, do której John nie był przyzwyczajony – tego było już dla niego za wiele.  
Jego całe ciało wygięło się w spazmach i jego plecy nie przylegały już do łóżka. Przez sekundę wystraszył się, że to napad padaczkowy, ale jego penis wyrzucał z siebie nasienie tak gwałtownie, że poczerniało mu przed oczami. Usłyszał wyraźnie jak Rodney przestaje oddychać i zapewne zaniepokoiłoby go to, gdyby nie to, że mężczyzna rozlał się ciepłym nasieniem w jego wnętrzu, a potem upadł na niego bez sił.  
Leżeli przez kilka minut wypompowani, a Strażnik wplótł palce w jego włosy, głaszcząc go delikatnie, jakby John był czymś drogocennym. Objął Rodneya mocniej, wiedząc, że jeszcze kilka minut i zaczną tracić ciepło. Nie miał jednak aż takich ambicji, aby nakryć ich kołdrą. To oznaczałoby ruch, a na to nie był jeszcze gotowy. Jego nogi były jak z waty i dopiero teraz odzyskał czucie w rękach. Jego sutki bolały i piekły, więc zapewne skóra była naruszona i już niedługo zapewne miały się tak uformować charakterystyczne malinki. Rodney był zafiksowany na punkcie ssania, ale nie zamierzał jego tłumaczyć Fordowi. Aiden był dostatecznie zszokowany śladami na jego szyi.  
\- To było… - zaczął Rodney i urwał.  
John w pełni się zgadzał.  
\- Następnym razem zrobimy to jednak, gdy będziemy bardziej przytomni – dodał jeszcze, ponieważ nie podobały mu się te przeskoki.  
Chciał widzieć jak Rodney się dla niego rozbiera. Chciał czuć dotyk tych palców w sobie odrobię dłużej. Nigdy jakoś nie pociągał go szczególnie seks analny – zawsze potrzebował czegoś dodatkowego, aby dojść, ale Rodney zmienił zasady gry. Jeśli tak miało wyglądać ich pożycie seksualne, mógł znosić komentarze i żarty marines na temat jego dziwnego chodu.  
Rodney zachichotał w jego ramię i John zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że Strażnik jest cholernie ciężki. Jego niewielkie łóżko na pewno nie było przeznaczone dla dwóch dorosłych mężczyzn, więc nie spodziewał się odprężającego snu tej nocy. Może zresztą Rodney planował wrócić do siebie. Nigdy nie rozmawiali o aranżacjach mieszkaniowych, a Strażnik wydawał się kochać własną przestrzeń. John nie zamierzał jej mu odbierać. W pełni rozumiał potrzebę samotności.  
\- Byłem całkiem przytomny – prychnął Rodney.  
\- Jasne – odparł John, poznając ten ton.  
\- Oczywiście, że tak. I nic nie poradzę na to, że moje genialne zdolności… - zaczął mężczyzna, ale John przyciągnął jego twarz do pocałunku.  
Kiedy w końcu wypuścił go z rąk, Rodney wydawał się niemy, co sprawiło mu prawdziwą przyjemność. Nie każdy miał okazję widzieć McKaya w tym stanie – cichego i posłusznego.  
\- Byłeś półświadom – powiedział John, ale to jakoś go nie trapiło. – Nie wiem co to było, ale możemy to powtórzyć. Bardzo chętnie to powtórzę – przyznał, ponieważ skoro Rodney miał problem z mówieniem o seksie, będzie to robił za nich dwóch. – I masz trochę genialne zdolności, co akurat powinno być oczywiste, skoro jesteś geniuszem. Sądziłem jednak, że nie lubisz marnować czasu na stwierdzanie oczywistości – dodał, starając się wzruszyć ramionami, ale Rodney mu to skutecznie utrudniał.  
Strażnik zresztą zmrużył lekko oczy, doskonale odczytując jego sarkazm. Jak zawsze było to zaproszenie do słownych przepychanek i chociaż John był zmęczony – potrzebował szybo oczyścić swój umysł. Ta mgiełka była nie do zniesienia. A nikt nie działał na niego tak pobudzająco jak Rodney. Szczególnie sprowokowany.  
\- Widzisz, niektórzy dalej nie pojmują czegoś tak oczywistego i przez to muszę marnować czas dla ich dobra – odparł Strażnik bez chwili zawahania i John roześmiał się, bo to była jedyna prawidłowa odpowiedź.  
A potem zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że nie rozmawiali wcześniej o poprzedniej nocy, a dzisiaj Rodney wbrew tonowi, który teraz miał – nie był taki pewny.  
\- Ale jesteś jednak geniuszem, więc jeśli planujesz jeszcze raz dzisiejszej nocy dojść, jestem jak najbardziej chętny i gotowy do pracy nad tym wspólnym projektem – przyznał bez żenady.  
Na twarzy Rodneya pojawił się lekki rumieniec, ale mężczyzna roześmiał się tuż po chwili.


	14. Chapter 14

Rodney czuł się trochę dziwnie, gdy wymykał się z kwater Przewodnika. Oczywiście nigdy nie śpiący marines kręcili się po całym piętrze, więc został obdarzony kilkoma uśmiechami, na których samo wspomnienie powracał na jego policzki niezdrowy rumieniec. Nie był dziewicą, która wymykała się po przypadkowym macanku. I bynajmniej nie wkupił się w łaski Johna konsolą do gier, której ten zresztą nigdy nie użył. Obaj przeważnie wieczorami grali w szachy, a te nieliczne razy, gdy Rodney był zbyt sfrustrowany, aby przegrywać z Przewodnikiem – rozmawiali o problemach milenijnych. Oczywiście nie potrzebował tych groszy, które oferowano za rozwiązanie każdego z nich, ale czasem dobrze było pospekulować z kimś, kto pod taką przystojną czupryną faktycznie ukrywał mózg.  
Jeannie corocznie zmuszała go do rozmów z ich tak zwanymi wojskowymi kontaktami, z którymi ustalali wielkość funduszy. Nie cierpiał walczyć o pieniądze, szczególnie, gdy proszono go o wycenienie swojego czasu. Jak wiele kosztowała godzina pracy geniusza? Nigdy nie był pewien ile zer powinna mieć kwota, a O'Neill zawsze traktował jego słowa jako żart. Rządowa robota nie była aż tak intratna jak sądzono, ale przynajmniej ich zainteresowania się pokrywały. Gdyby pracował dla sektora prywatnego, kupiłby sobie Nową Zelandię w ciągu kilku lat.  
Musiał sprawdzić czy Zelenka dostarczył mu już te wyniki. Zidiociali marines zapewne nie potrafili dodać dwa do dwóch i poinstruowani, aby zanieść wszystko do jego kwater, zapewne dostarczyli całość pod jego drzwi, chociaż doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że był u Johna. Nie mogli po prostu przynieść wszystkiego do Przewodnika, bo to byłoby zbyt logiczne. I dlatego musiał wstać z ciepłego, wygodnego łóżka i przejść całe piętro.  
Zostawił na szafce nocnej notkę dla Przewodnika, aby wyjaśnić swoje zniknięcie. Szczególnie, gdy spędzili tak intensywnie czas. Nie chciał, aby Przewodnik czuł się wykorzystywany tylko do szybkiego pieprzenia, ale Rodney nie miał czasu. Dlatego nigdy nie decydował się na związki. Wszyscy w końcu odchodzili, zniechęceni tym, że zapominał o ich istnieniu, gdy tylko jego umysł zaprzątał nowy projekt. Problem w tym, że John nie mógł odejść. Więź nie pozwoliłaby im na znalezienie nowego partnera, a to oznaczało, że musiał się postarać. Nie chciał, aby Przewodnik był nieszczęśliwy, a już teraz pozostawał zamknięty w kompleksie częściowo z winy Rodneya. Został osaczony przez Air Force i Mitchella. I chociaż Rodney się starał, wciąż nie potrafił go uwolnić. Nie cierpiał polityki i armii. Wojsko niczego nie rozumiało i działało zgodnie ze sztucznie narzuconymi zasadami, które nie były bynajmniej naturalne. Nad kompleksem i projektem powinna na ten przykład czuwać Carter, która przynajmniej wiedziała co robili. Mitchell był tak bardzo zbędny, że kiedy Rodney go widział, dostawał białej gorączki.  
O'Neill był najgorszym generałem wszechczasów, który nie zdawał sobie sprawy z konsekwencji, a teraz kiedy Centrum wyciągało łapy po jego Przewodnika – nie potrafili nawet go obronić. Musiał sam zagrozić cholernej organizacji, której zasady istnienia i powstania nie były dla niego zbyt jasne.  
Nie chciał, aby John brał udział w tych przepychankach. Przewodnik wydawał się niezdolny do stawania okoniem względem wojska i może coś z tym wspólnego miał jego ciągły strach, że wyślą go na front. I powinno być prawo, które przeciwdziałało takim praktykom. Jego Przewodnik swoje odsłużył, a Rodneya dławiło samo wspomnienie o strachu, którym John się z nim raz podzielił. Cytryny straciły na znaczeniu i chociaż nadal mierziła go sama myśl o tych owocach – nie powinien odlecieć, gdy Grodin znowu pojawi się z jedną w laboratorium.  
Naturalnym źródłem witaminy C była apteka i tak Rodney zamierzał utrzymywać aż ci wszyscy idioci w końcu to pojmą.  
Wyniki leżały wsunięte pod jego drzwi i Rodney tylko zerknął na nie okiem. Przewodnik nadal spał. I tak cudownie byłoby zostać z Johnem w łóżku. Kiedy wziął sobie kilka godzin wolnego i oprowadzał Przewodnika po kompleksie, to było kilka najlepszych chwil w jego życiu. Żartowali, mogli porozmawiać. A teraz znowu wrócił dawny kierat, który nagle przestał go cieszyć. Te małe codzienne zwycięstwa kosztowały zbyt wiele i dostawał dreszczy na samą myśl, że jego Przewodnik pozostawał w zamknięciu.  
Wziął teczkę pod pachę i zagryzł zęby, wchodząc do swoich kwater. Szybki prysznic orzeźwił go i Rodney przebrał się w czyste ubranie. Nie rozmawiali o tym, ale jeśli się pospieszy może John nie zauważyłby nawet jego zniknięcia. Ułożyłby wtedy świeże ciuchy na krześle w pokoju Przewodnika, a rano ruszyłby prosto do pracy. Chociaż mogliby zjeść razem śniadanie. Nigdy nie pili razem porannej kawy. Spotykali się tylko podczas lunchu i sporo z tym spotkań zaaranżował Zelenka, który powinien dostać od niego butelkę jakiegoś drogiego czeskiego alkoholu. Zamierzał wysłać notkę Jeannie. Nie znał się na takich rzeczach.  
Wracając od kwater Johna, starał się nie zauważać uśmieszków, które mu rzucano. Otworzył drzwi swoją kartą i wsunął się do środka nie starając się zapalać światła. John był wyzuty z energii, co też trochę go cieszyło. Przewodnik przeważnie buzował siłą, mocą, która była ukryta w tym długim szczupłym ciele. Tymczasem Rodney miał pierwszy raz okazję, obserwować go tak spokojnego – nieruchomego. Rozebrał się do naga, udając, że to wcale nie jest dziwne. Zazwyczaj podczas seksu przychodziło mu to naturalnie, ale teraz wróciło dawne skrępowanie. John składał się z samych mięśni, a Rodney odpuszczał sobie przez ostatnie kilka lat. Nie miał dla kogo starać się o przyzwoity wygląd i chociaż odkąd Przewodnik trafił do kompleksu – starał się nie chodzić w ubraniu dłużej niż dwie doby – nadal na jego koszulkach było cholernie dużo plam. Takie sprawy po prostu mu umykały i wiedział, że wojskowi uważali go za niechluja. John nie powiedział nigdy ani słowa nawet w żartach, ale może to po prostu nie był temat do dowcipów.  
Przewodnik objął go ramieniem, kompletnie go zaskakując. Rodney nawet nie zauważył, że serce Johna zaczęło bić szybciej, gdy mężczyzna się obudził. Szorstkie usta pojawiły się na jego ramieniu, gdy Przewodnik układał go wzdłuż siebie wygodniej. Rodney mógł być w nim jeszcze kilka godzin temu, ale to John był dużą łyżeczką.  
\- Gdzie poszedłeś? – spytał Przewodnik zaspanym głosem.  
Nie wydawał się zły. I to było zwykłe pytanie bez podtekstu.  
\- Musiałem sprawdzić dane od Zelenki – przyznał Rodney, czekając na jakąś uwagę, ale ta nie nadeszła.  
\- Dziwnie pachniesz. Wziąłeś prysznic? – zdziwił się John, a potem odsunął twarz od jego wciąż wilgotnych włosów.  
\- Taaak – powiedział niepewnie Rodney.  
\- Cieszę się, że wróciłem – wyszeptał John, ziewając, a potem tak po prostu zasnął.

Rodney prawie spadł z łóżka, gdy jakiś diabelny dźwięk go obudził. Pojęcia nie miał czy to nie alarm przeciwbombowy, ale John po prostu sięgnął ręką na półkę ponad sobą i wyłączył budzik. Zegarek na nadgarstku Rodneya wskazywał wyraźnie, że mają za piętnaście piątą i Rodney nienawidził swojego życia.  
\- John? – spytał niepewnie. – Czy ty zwariowałeś?  
Przewodnik prychnął i próbował nad nim przeskoczyć, co nie było łatwe.  
\- Ronon będzie czekał, nie chcę się spóźnić – poinformował go Przewodnik i już po samym tonie Rodney wiedział, że John jest całkiem przytomny.  
Mężczyzna nawet wydawał się w radosnym nastroju, czego Rodney nie rozumiał. Była piąta rano.  
\- Myślałem, że zjemy razem śniadanie – powiedział bardziej w poduszkę niż do Johna, który zakładał właśnie swoje bokserki. Na krześle leżały już przygotowane sportowe spodenki.  
Rodney tylko jednym okiem obserwował ten kształtny tyłek.  
Przewodnik zawisł w pół ruchu i spoglądał na niego tak, jakby rozważał coś bardzo.  
\- Możesz zawsze iść ze mną. Nie musisz biegać, ale z Rononem czasem robimy wolniejszy trening, nie powinieneś mieć problemów z nadążeniem za nami – oznajmił mu John i jego głos był dziwnie wyzuty z emocji.  
Rodney nie potrafił w nim nic wyczytać. Instynkt podpowiadał mu, że Przewodnik chce, aby do tego spotkania doszło, ale to nie wyjaśniało dlaczego nie powiedział tego wprost. John był bardzo bezpośredni w ich rozmowach. Chociaż z drugiej strony Przewodnik skrzętnie ukrywał zainteresowanie Rodneyem, więc też miał swoje tajemnice. Nie mówił mu wszystkiego.  
Ta myśl była dziwna. Rodney nigdy nie oczekiwał związku, w którym wiedziałby wszystko. Ludzie byli przeważnie zbyt nudni i rozgryzał ich w ciągu sekund. Chciał jednak wiedzieć o Przewodniku tak wiele jak John byłby skłonny mu zdradzić. Te szczegóły, które poznawał przypadkowo nie satysfakcjonowały go w pełni. Ronon i Teyla wydawali się jedynymi przyjaciółmi Przewodnika i chociaż Ford się starał, Rodney jakoś wątpił, aby ponad dziesięć lat młodszy mężczyzna był w stanie nawiązać taką samą więź z Johnem jak pozostali.  
\- Och – wyrwało się Rodneyowi, gdy przypomniał sobie jak Teyla nazwała ich rodziną Johna.  
Rodziną z wyboru, więc nawet chyba ważniejszą niż tą poprzez krew. Oczywiście nigdy nie zamieniłby Jeannie na nikogo, ale z drugiej strony nikt z własnej woli nie chciał być mu bratem . Jedynym, który go kiedykolwiek wybrał był John. I to był wybór dwukrotny!  
\- Z przyjemnością porozmawiam z Rononem – powiedział Rodney, podnosząc się z łóżka z większym zainteresowaniem.  
To nie miało być zwykłe spotkanie. John chciał go oficjalnie przedstawić. Nie tak jak wtedy w garażu szpitala. Przewodnik chciał powiedzieć o ich więzi i Rodney chciał być przy tym obecny. Chciał w tym uczestniczyć, chociaż godzina była naprawdę okropna, a na zewnątrz na pewno jeszcze panował mrok. Nie przypominał sobie kiedy ostatnio był na powierzchni. Może wręczał wtedy klucze Teyli. Nie był nawet pewien ile czasu minęło.  
\- Teyla będzie? – spytał, wciągając na siebie spodnie.  
Ronon trochę go przerażał. I nie chodziło tylko o to, że zrobił na mężczyźnie złe pierwsze wrażenie. Po prostu Ronon był wielki i wyglądał groźnie. Nosił się tak, jakby gołymi rękami łapał ryby. Rodney nigdy nie odnajdywał się w towarzystwie osób, które nie doceniały atutów nauki. A Ronona waliło z góry nago czy grawitacja istniała czy nie.  
\- Jest trochę zbyt wcześnie. Torren spędza ten poranek z nią – powiedział John i to wcale nie mówiło nic Rodneyowi.  
\- Jej mąż? – spytał, nie chcąc jednocześnie wyjść na ignoranta, ale John niezbyt często mówił o swoim życiu.  
I tego imienia Rodney nie słyszał nigdy wcześniej.  
\- Syn – odparł krótko John i otworzył drzwi na korytarz.  
Ford spoglądał ciekawie ze swojego pokoju i uniósł brew, gdy zobaczył go na nogach o tej porze.  
\- Wraca pan z laboratorium, doktorze McKay? – spytał mężczyzna.  
Rodney zacisnął zęby.  
\- W zasadzie idę pobiegać – odparł, co nie było aż tak bardzo niezgodne z prawdą.  
A zszokowana mina Forda sprawiła mu satysfakcję. Dzieciak był o wiele zbyt ciekawski. Nie lubił tak jowialnych ludzi. Nie miał ochoty zaprzyjaźniać się z wojskowymi.  
John pociągnął go w stronę wind i kilku strażników rzuciło im zaciekawione spojrzenia.  
\- Więc ten Torren… - zaczął Rodney, starając się nadążyć.  
\- Ma roczek. Jest cudowny. Ma takie małe rączki i zaczynają wychodzić mu zęby. Teyla stara się być przy nim kiedy może, ale czasami musi pracować w nocy, więc sam rozumiesz – odparł John i w jego głosie pojawiło się coś ciepłego, gdy mówił o dziecku.  
Rodney miał tylko nadzieję, że Przewodnik nie myślał o spłodzeniu własnego. I nagły strach ustąpił, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że jeśli ktokolwiek na tym świecie miał tyle miłości, aby uszczęśliwić Przewodnika – to musiało być dziecko. Nie przypominał sobie, aby Madison emanował nieprzyjemnymi emocjami, więc John czułby się przy niej jak na wakacjach. Przewodnik był cały czas spięty, odkąd trafił pod wojskową kuratelę i Rodney starał się go uspokajać, ale to nie było łatwe, gdy sam miał swoje epizody. John czuwał przez cały czas i był w gotowości. To nie mogło być zdrowe.  
\- A co z ojcem? – spytał Rodney ostrożnie, nie wiedząc czy nie przekracza jakiejś granicy.  
John jednak nie wydawał się obrażony. Przewodnik również nie zwolnił i po chwili znaleźli się na zewnątrz. Słońce kategorycznie wstawało o wiele zbyt wcześnie – jak na jego mniemanie. Otoczyły go nieznajome zapachy pełne soczystości, do której nie był przyzwyczajony.  
Przystanął czując się ogłuszonym i John przeszedł nie więcej niż kilka kroków, zanim wrócił po niego i splótł ich palce razem, przywracając go do świadomości. To nie był mocny odlot, ale jeden z przyjemniejszych, które Rodney miał. Świat o tej porze miał w sobie coś magicznego. Co wcale nie znaczyło, że zamierzał codziennie wstawać o tej porze.  
Ronon zmarszczył brwi na ich widok i spojrzał wymownie na ich złączone dłonie. Rodney miał ochotę zabrać rękę, ale John trzymał go pewnie, jakby chciał w ten sposób dodać mu otuchy.  
\- Nie powiem, że się tego nie spodziewaliśmy. Teyla martwiła się, że nadal nic z tego nie wyszło – powiedział mężczyzna, kompletnie go zaskakując.  
Nie dostali jednak gratulacji i Rodney się ich nie spodziewał w zasadzie. Nie znał Ronona, ale w mężczyźnie było cos surowego i brutalnego. Nadal dziwiło go jak John mógł mieszkać z kimś kto tak bardzo nie okazywał uczuć. Może jednak jego Przewodnik odbierał wszystko to, czego nie mogli dostrzec inni.  
\- Więc jesteście obaj już w takim wieku, że rzucanie wam pogadanek jest bez sensu. Musisz jednak wiedzieć, że John nigdy nie prosi o pomoc i sądzi, że uratuje cały świat. Teyla doda, że to dlatego musisz o niego dbać – podjął Ronon i mówił tak znudzonym tonem, że Rodney prawie przegapił treść jego wypowiedzi. – Jest uparty jak osioł i pewnie kiedyś rzuci się za tobą w jakąś przepaść, bo nie znam nikogo bardziej lojalnego – dodał Ronon.  
Od John biło zawstydzenie.  
\- Teyla kazała ci to zrobić? – spytał jego Przewodnik, a Ronon wyszczerzył się jak głupi.  
\- Jest mi winna drugą butelkę rumu – przyznał mężczyzna i to chyba był jakiś kod, którego Rodney nie pojmował, bo John zaczął się nagle śmiać.  
Czuł się dziwnie, obserwując ich wzajemną interakcję. Jego Przewodnik nie przepadał za kontaktem fizycznym z obcymi, co w zasadzie ułatwiało im życie, ale jednak nie dotykał nawet swojego przyjaciela. John stronił od wpływaniem na niego, ale Rodney akurat to podziwiał. Nie miał jednak pojęcia jak jednocześnie Przewodnik mógł mieć tak wiele emocji związanych z tym mężczyzną i jak potrafił ich nie okazywać. Nie przekazywać dalej. I nic dziwnego, że Centrum miało zagwozdkę. Im bardziej Rodney poznawał Johna – tym bardziej mężczyzna go zaskakiwał.  
Na pewno obaj nie należeli do standardowych przedstawicieli swojego gatunku. Rodney nie lgnął do Przewodników i radził sobie od lat ze swoim stanem. John nie dotykał ludzi. Była za tym jakaś tajemnica, do której nie został dopuszczony i po raz pierwszy, gdy widział coś takiego, nie miał ochoty drążyć tematu tak długo aż dowie się wszystkiego. Jeśli Przewodnik chciał mu powiedzieć, Rodney wiedziałby już teraz. Przecież John podzielił się z nim wojną i bólem, i strachem tak wielkim, że jego cytrynowa fobia traciła znaczenie.  
W aktach Przewodnika nie było zbyt wiele. Część misji była tajna i Rodney nie był w stanie dostać się do rejestrów. Cała reszta została lakonicznie streszczona. Wszystko co wiedział, pochodziło od Forda i może dlatego nienawidził tak chłopaka. Kapitan mógł się wydawać szczeniaczkiem, ale miał swoje zęby i gryzł. Wiedział o jego Przewodniku więcej niż Rodney. Był tam wtedy, gdy ludzie ważni dla Johna zginęli i pomimo tego, że minęły lata od tego wydarzenia, Rodney czuł ból na samą myśl, co przechodził Przewodnik.  
Nie zauważył nawet, że Ronon zaczął się rozciągać. John nie puścił zresztą jego dłoni i gdy ruszył do przodu, po wydeptanej przez codzienny trening drużce, Rodneyowi nie pozostało nic innego, tylko pobiec za nim.  
\- Nie, nie, nie – próbował zaprotestować, ale John uśmiechnął się do niego najpiękniejszym uśmiechem na świecie i wiedział, że jest stracony.  
Oddychanie przychodziło mu trudem, co nie było dziwne. Najwięcej ruchu miał ostatnim razem, gdy przyduszał Mitchella. Żałował nawet, że jego instynkt znowu się nie aktywował. Nigdy nie miał nad nim aż takiej kontroli jak chciałby. Mógłby straszyć marines, którzy się z niego otwarcie nabijali. I chociaż te ich uśmieszki jednocześnie go podbudowywały, to jednak wolał ich nie widywać na porządku dziennym. Przynajmniej nie wtedy, gdy Miko była odpowiedzialna za zbieranie danych.  
John nie biegł szybko, dostosowując swoje tępo do braku kondycji Rodneya, ale to było na nic.


	15. Chapter 15

Rodney kręcił się koło niego coraz częściej i to było naprawdę dziwne. Strażnik przeważnie miał niewiele czasu podczas dnia, ale najwyraźniej postanowił zmienić swoje nawyki, czego John do końca nie rozumiał. Był dość zaskoczony, gdy Rodney zgodził się spotkać z Rononem o tak wczesnej porze. W zasadzie Strażnik wykazał również niespotykany entuzjazm i dopiero w windzie John zdał sobie sprawę, że po raz pierwszy ma okazję przedstawić oficjalnie Rodneya. Poza Rononem, Teylą i Jennifer nie miał nikogo, kogo obeszłoby, że już nie jest sam. Odniósł wręcz wrażenie, że kobiety trzymały kciuki za to, aby udało im się z Rodneyem dojść o porozumienia i to było dziwne, że raz w życiu ktoś dobrze mu życzył.  
Wieści rozniosły się po kompleksie, Ford zresztą powiedział Mitchellowi w żartach, że McKay wyszedł z nim na poranny bieg. Oczywiście nie wiedzieli, że Strażnik został w tyle, ale nic dziwnego. Ronon narzucił wolniejsze tempo, ale jajogłowi nie radzili sobie za bardzo z ruchem. Nie byli do niego stworzeni, chociaż w przypadku Rodneya to wydawało się dziwne. Energia buzowała pod skórą Strażnika, wyczuwał ją bardzo dobrze.  
Rodney wydawał się nie wierzyć, że mógłby faktycznie być jednym z wojskowych Strażników. Doskonale wyszkolonym o zmysłach, które pozwalały mu przebrnąć w pojedynkę przez dżunglę. W zasadzie kiedy wyobrażał sobie Rodneya poza miastem, chciało mu się śmiać, ale jednocześnie wiedział, że jeśli Strażnik poświęciłby więcej czasu na siebie, a nie na projekt – udałoby mu się osiągnąć naprawdę wiele. Wszystko było kwestią motywacji.  
John starał się nie zwracać uwagi na to, że szeptano, gdy Rodney usiadł koło niego podczas obiadu. Strażnik rzadko opuszczał laboratorium i musieli robić coś naprawdę ważnego, skoro Zelenka i Grodin zostali. Rodney jednak pojawił się w drzwiach i nawet podwinął rękawy swojej koszulki, ukazując całkiem przyjemnie umięśnione ramiona. Jego dłonie były drobne i nawykłe do pracy przy komputerze, ale jego barki zdradzały prawdziwą siłę, która tkwiła w tym ciele.  
Strażnik uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko, namierzając go bez problemu w tłumie marines. A potem zajął swoje miejsce, jakby ono należało do niego od wieków, a nie zaledwie od kilku dni. Nawet Ford wydawał się mocno skrępowany tą pozorną normalnością i John nie dziwił mu się. Pary Strażnik/Przewodnik miały to działanie na ludzi. Wiedział też, że sporo osób zaczynało im zazdrościć.  
Był połączony z Rodneyem tak pierwotnie, że prawie wyczuwał po co mężczyzna naprawdę przyszedł. I zakrył swój kubek z kawą, gdy Strażnik chciał po niego sięgnąć.  
\- Ekspres jest kilka kroków dalej – powiedział, gdy Rodney spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.  
\- Ale twoja zawsze smakuje lepiej – odparł Strażnik.  
Ford prychnął.  
Rodney spojrzał na Aidena tak, jakby dopiero teraz zauważył jego obecność co w przypadku McKaya było całkiem prawdopodobne. Rodney nie zwracał uwagi na takie szczegóły jak inni ludzie. Johna nawet to bawiło przez jakiś czas. Marines musieli się przyzwyczaić do podobnego traktowania, ale tym bardziej to podkreślało jak John był inny. Jego Rodney zauważał zawsze i wszędzie. Nawet może trochę za bardzo, biorąc pod uwagę, że w naturalny sposób migrował w jego kierunku, starając się zająć miejsce jak najbliżej niego nawet w czasach, gdy jeszcze nie byli razem. Teraz to stało się tylko gorsze albo lepsze. John przynajmniej wiedział na czym teraz stoi i co mu wolno. A wolno było mu dokładnie wszystko.  
\- Naprawdę – powiedział Rodney, wydymając usta. – Nie wiem gdzie oni ukrywają tę odmianę kawy, która ma lekko truskawkowy smak, ale dostajesz ją tylko ty. Ta Zelenki smakuje jak smoła… - ciągnął i urwał, gdy John spojrzał na niego kompletnie zszokowany.  
Oczywiście Rodney pojęcia nie miał, że kawa w ekspresie była jednego gatunku, a specjalne aromaty należały do ludzi, od których podkradał kubki. John przynajmniej zaczynał rozumieć skąd wcześniejsze skojarzenie z truskawkami, chociaż jego pasta do zębów na pewno była miętowa. Możliwe, że jakieś związki chemiczne w jego ciele wchodziły w reakcje tworząc ester – w zbyt niewielkiej ilości, aby wyczuł go człowiek, ale Strażnik wychwytywał wszystko.  
Najwyraźniej jednak nie kojarzył faktów i John westchnął. Jego spacer do ekspresu do kawy trwała krótko i po chwili wrócił z kubkiem dla Rodneya, który wyciągnął tylko dłonie jak dziecko, które dostało prezent i wziął sporej wielkości łyk.  
\- Nie, nie oszukasz mnie. To normalna kawa. Ukrywasz przede mną tą dobrą – jęknął Strażnik, odstawiając kubek na stół. – Trzymasz ją u siebie? Kiedy tam byłem niczego nie wyczułem! – powiedział oskarżycielskim tonem, jakby spodziewał się, że John ukrywa kawę w sejfie.  
Ta myśl w zasadzie była całkiem zabawna. Przewrócił oczami, widząc, że McKay próbuje użyć swoich zmysłów do namierzenia tego, czego szukał.  
\- Tak, Rodney, bo wszyscy uwielbiają, gdy ich kawa smakuje truskawkami – prychnął.  
\- Ja lubię – odparł uparcie Strażnik.  
\- Oczywiście, że lubisz – westchnął John, a potem upił łyk z kubka, który przyniósł.  
\- Hej! Nie powiedziałem, że nie będę tego pił! – zaprotestował Rodney i ta walka o kawę miała swój urok.  
John uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Wiem, spróbuj swojej kawy teraz – powiedział spokojnie, a Rodney poruszył swoim nosem nad kubkiem.  
A potem oczy Strażnika stały się okrągłe, gdy brał łyk i najwyraźniej to był ten smak, który tak uwielbiał. Może nie całkiem truskawek, ale z pewnością smak Johna. Rodney zaczerwienił się tak mocno, że John przez krótką chwilę sądził, że mężczyzna ma udar. A Ford przyglądał im się niepewnie, zapewne nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego dlaczego McKay jest zawstydzony.  
Gdyby Rodney nie wspominał tak głośnie o smaku, który tak uwielbiał, John zapewne nie dodałby dwa do dwóch tak szybko. A tymczasem mógł teraz popijać kawę ze swojego kubka z uśmieszkiem pełnym satysfakcji.  
\- Ani słowa – wymruczał Rodney.  
\- Niczego nie mówiłem – zaćwierkał znad swojej kawy.  
Strażnik rzucił mu jedno ze swoich morderczych spojrzeń, które nijak na niego nie wypłynęło. John dalej sączył swoją kawę, uśmiechając się pod nosem.  
\- No przestań – powiedział Rodney odrobinę głośniej.  
\- Niczego nie robię – odparł lekko John, czując, że jego rozbawienie zaczyna rosnąć.  
Ford uniósł brew i zaczął wpatrywać się w nich mniej pewnie.  
\- Coś nie tak, kapitanie? – spytał sucho Rodney, łypiąc na młodego chłopaka okiem.  
Ford wyprostował się.  
\- Nie, doktorze McKay – odparł Aiden pospiesznie.  
\- Nie strasz wojskowych – skarcił go John.  
Rodney prychnął.  
\- Jak eksperymenty? – spytał John, starając się zmienić temat, bo Ford wyglądał tak, jakby jedzenie miało mu stanąć zaraz w gardle.  
\- Ekstatycznie, cudownie, wspaniale, niezwykle… - zaczął Rodney.  
\- Utknęliście? – odgadł John.  
\- Grodin wysadził komputer – odparł Strażnik bez mrugnięcia okiem.  
John wyprostował się na swoim krześle, czując znajomy skok adrenaliny.  
\- Wysadził coś? I dowiadujemy się tego dopiero teraz? – spytał z niedowierzaniem. – Powinniście mówić o czymś takim Mitchellowi. Jest szefem…  
\- Wysadził komputer – wszedł mu w słowo Rodney. – Trochę dymu i trzask. Miko i tak chodzi z mini gaśnicą pod ręką od czasu, gdy Zelenka zakładał spaw i kapnął mu metal na dłoń.  
John czuł, że jego brew się unosi i nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Rodney tymczasem westchnął.  
\- No może czasem jednak musimy coś sami złożyć, ale to tylko dlatego, że wojsko przysyła nam idiotów – odparł zirytowany Strażnik.  
\- Och, dzięki – prychnął John.  
\- Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz o kogo mi chodzi. Masz przynajmniej pojęcie o podstawach funkcjonowania naszego wszechświata czego nie mogę powiedzieć o pozostałych, którzy plączą mi się pod nogami. Nawet Zelenka zaczyna tracić cierpliwość – powiedział Rodney takim tonem, jakby to wiele wyjaśniało.  
I faktycznie wiele znaczyło. Radek miał anielską cierpliwość. Wytrzymywał z Rodneyem każdego dnia. I chociaż John lubił z tego żartować, wiedział, że dla całej reszty to nie było aż tak zabawne. Jego Strażnik potrafił być prawdziwym wrzodem na dupie i nigdy nie ukrywał tego co myśli o innych. Gdyby nie jego geniusz zapewne firma nigdy nie dostałaby kontraktów rządowych. John był świadkiem kilku rozmów, które Rodney przeprowadził z generałem O'Neillem. Zapewne wojskowy nigdy wcześniej nie został tak zmieszany z błotem.  
Mitchell na porządku dziennym słyszał o tym jak niekompetentny jest i w zasadzie Rodney miał trochę rację. Jednak zasady zachowania w społeczeństwie mówiły jasno, że pewne rzeczy należało zmilczeć. Jego Strażnik nie miał jednak tego stopa. Dla niego świat był prosty – jeśli ktoś był idiotą, należało mu o tym powiedzieć jak najszybciej, aby nikt nie tracił czasu.  
Rodney wydawał się zmęczony i jednocześnie niemożliwie spięty. A był szczęśliwy, gdy wychodził z jego kwater tego poranka. Rozmowa z Rononem przebiegła stosunkowo dość dobrze. Rodney szybko się rozluźnił i wydawał się nawet całkiem szczęśliwy, co zdarzało się naprawdę rzadko. I John chciał to ponownie osiągnąć. Nie lubił, gdy Rodney siedział ze zirytowaną miną zbyt długo – sarkastyczne odzywki to było jedno, ale ona zawsze miały charakter żartu.  
Położył dłoń na kolanie Strażnika, rejestrując, że Rodney zamarł w pół ruchu. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego niepewnie, jakby nie wiedział co teraz powinien zrobić, ale John dalej pił swoją kawę. Ford – jeśli zauważył przepięcie między nimi – nie powiedział ani słowa.  
\- Trening dzisiaj normalnie? – spytał chłopak, pakując do ust fasolkę.  
Tutejsi kucharze nie byli najgorsi, ale nikt nie przebijał zdolności Teyli.  
\- Pokażę ci ruchy, których nauczyła mnie przyjaciółka – obiecał John, wiedząc, że Ford skorzysta na nich najwięcej.  
Miał potrzebną do tego giętkość ciała. I ćwiczenia Teyli częściowo odprężały, więc nie mógł się doczekać aż włączą to do normalnego cyklu zajęć. Zerknął na Rodneya, któremu kawa skończyła się w kubku i podsunął mu swój. Zapewne taka ilość kofeiny nie była zdrowa, ale Strażnik nie zdradzał żadnych oznak odlotu.  
\- Może poćwiczysz z nami? – spytał John i Rodney potrząsnął głową, jakby budził się ze snu.  
\- Co? – spytał Strażnik. – Nie, nie. To nie jest dobry pomysł.  
\- To tylko propozycja. Pomyślałem, że jeśli zaczniesz ćwiczyć z marines, Grodin będzie się ciebie bał tylko bardziej – rzucił John i Rodney tym razem wyglądał na faktycznie zainteresowanego.  
\- Nie płakał chyba ze dwa dni. Zelenka zaczyna się martwić. Wiesz, że powiedział mi dzisiaj, że jestem odpowiedzialny za ten wybuch? – spytał McKay szczerze obrażony. – Podobno Grodin jest w stanie funkcjonować tylko, gdy się czegoś boi. W innym wypadku popełnia błędy. A tak się składa, że boi się tylko mnie. Zresztą wystarczy popatrzeć na Zelenkę czy Miko…  
\- Wiesz, patrzę na ciebie i wiem, że jesteś wyłącznie głośny. Naprawdę nieszczęściem byłoby, gdyby Grodin to odkrył. Jak wielkie zniszczenia jesteście w stanie zrobić w takim laboratorium? – spytał John ciekawie.  
Rodney przez chwilę się zastanawiał, a pomiędzy jego brwiami pojawiła się poprzeczna zmarszczka.  
\- Spore – przyznał ostrożnie McKay i jego ton nie spodobał się Johnowi.  
\- Jak wielkie? – ponowił pytanie.  
Strażnik wzruszył ramionami, ale John wiedział, że miał już gotową odpowiedź, która wcale mu się nie spodoba.  
\- Moglibyśmy przez przypadek utworzyć czarną dziurę. W ciągu minut pochłonęłaby miasto – przyznał Rodney i nie wydawał się wcale przerażony tą perspektywą.  
Ford jednak zadławił się swoją fasolką.  
\- Dlaczego kompleks jest tak blisko centrum? – spytał przerażony kapitan. – Nie zdążylibyśmy nawet ewakuować ludzi! – przeraził się i John zaczynał powoli sobie zdawać sprawę dlaczego Rodney tak często wspominał o idiotach.  
\- Czarna dziura pochłonęłaby całą planetę najpierw ją rozrywając na części. To nie jest kwestia położenia kompleksu – wyjaśnił przestraszonemu koledze.  
Rodney uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko.

John nie do końca wiedział gdzie spotkają się tego wieczoru. Rodney obiecał, że go znajdzie, więc starał się kręcić na trzecim poziomie, udając, że jest czymś zajęty. Carter uśmiechała się do niego szeroko za każdym razem, gdy go mijała, a on kiwał jej głową na powitanie. Kobieta trochę wybijała go z równowagi. Wydawał się szczera i urocza, ale było w niej coś drapieżnego. I słyszał jak kłóciła się z Rodneyem. Jeśli ktokolwiek był w stanie się przeciwstawić jego Strażnikowi to na pewno ona.  
Przypominał sobie dokładnie jak Ford mówił, iż Rodney pracował też nad kilkoma innymi projektami dla wojska. Prototypy broni zajmowały cały ostatni poziom i najmniej chętnie tam schodził. Za bardzo przypominały mu o czasach, które spędził na pustyni. I chociaż Til'c był naprawdę miłym wspomnieniem, resztę najchętniej wykreśliłby ze swojego życiorysu.  
Coś było nie tak. Poczuł to niemal natychmiast, gdy drzwi windy na końcu korytarza się otworzyły. Nie widział kto wyszedł, ale powietrze wypełniła nienaturalna radość. Strażnik znajdował się gdzieś w pobliżu, chociaż John nie potrafił określić gdzie dokładnie.  
\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że to dobry pomysł? – spytała doktor Miller.  
Jeannie rzadko pojawiała się na poziomach poniżej ziemi, zajmując się głównie administracyjnymi problemami. W zasadzie nie nienawidził jej. Po prostu mieli zły start. I powinien był się spodziewać, że kobieta będzie chciała z nim rozmawiać, skoro miał zostać z jej bratem. Nigdy nie był przedstawiany rodzinie i nagle zaczął czuć się nieswojo.  
\- Zaufaj mi, on uwielbia dzieci – rzucił Rodney i gdy wyszli zza zakrętu, John zamarł.  
Jego Strażnik trzymał w ramionach może kilkuletnią dziewczynkę. Ewidentnie nie czuł się z nią komfortowo i niósł ją jak worek ziemniaków, co sprawiało, że John miał ochotę się roześmiać. Mała wierzgała nogami, domagając się wolności.  
\- Madison, przestań. Wiesz, że nie wolno ci tutaj schodzić – skarcił ja Rodney. – I zawsze musisz być pod opieką dorosłego – dodał.  
Mała zrobiła najsłodszą zirytowaną minę jaką John widział w życiu. I nie miał pojęcia skąd pomysł, że uwielbiał dzieci.  
Strażnik przystanął chyba nie spodziewając się, że spotkają się na środku korytarza. I ku kompletnemu zaskoczeniu Johna, podał mu małą. John na szczęście jej nie upuścił, ale z rozbawieniem patrzył jak Jeannie Miller przygląda się temu przerażona. Nie oddawało się dzieci obcym. Rodney oczywiście nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, co było jeszcze zabawniejsze.  
\- Nie chcesz jej? – zdziwił się jego Strażnik.  
John postawił małą na jej własnych nogach i wydawała mu się wdzięczna.  
\- Mogę ją odstawić – zaproponował Rodney niemal od razu.  
\- To istota ludzka. Nie traktuje się ich w ten sposób – skarcił go, a potem nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że i w tym było drugie dno. – Czy ty mi właśnie przyniosłeś dziecko swojej siostry, żeby mi je podarować? – spytał z przerażeniem.  
Rodney wydawał się zawstydzony, ale to głównie przerażenie Jeannie wypełniło powietrze.  
\- Meredith McKay! – warknęła Miller, uderzając brata w tył głowy.  
\- Nie, nie, nie w tym sensie – powiedział szybko John. – Chciał mi tylko poprawić humor – dodał zanim kobieta przeszła do właściwych rękoczynów.  
A czuł, że była w stanie wydrapać bratu oczy.  
\- Chciałem tylko, żebyś ją poznał. Lubisz tego Torrena… - zaczął Strażnik i urwał.  
W zasadzie to wiele wyjaśniało. Podobnie jak ostatnie zainteresowanie Rodneya jego przyjaciółmi. Strażnik nie bywał egocentrykiem, chociaż kiedy opowiadał ludziom o pracy tak to wyglądało – jednak przeważnie nie miał na nic innego czasu. I to nie przeszkadzało Johnowi. Sam nie miał zbyt wiele do powiedzenia o swoim życiu. Rodney mógł gadać o swojej pracy jak długo chciał. Co zabawniejsze prawie nigdy nie mówił o rodzinie, a dwie z trzech osób zwiózł na trzeci poziom zamkniętych wojskowych projektów. Jeannie musiała mieć pewien stopień uprawnień, ale raczej nie sięgał tak daleko sądząc po minie marines, których mijali. Nikt jednak nie chciał się kłócić z Rodneyem, co rozumiał.  
Madison spoglądała na nich naburmuszona i nie mógł się do niej nie uśmiechnąć. Miała niebieskie oczy McKayów, które przypominało mu niebo nad Afganistanem. A blond włosy nadawały jej wygląda cherubina. Zastanawiał się jak wyglądał Rodney, gdy był w jej wieku.  
\- Jestem John – powiedział, przykucając przy małej. – Twój wujek to trochę wariat – dodał, mrugając do niej porozumiewawczo.  
\- Mama mówi, że wujek Mer jak na kogoś kto cały czas myśli, mało myśli – odparła dziewczynka i to trochę miało sens.  
\- Twoja mama powinna… - zaczął Rodney.  
\- Twoja mama ma rację – wszedł mu w słowo John, uśmiechając się do Strażnika wrednie. – Cały czas mówi, że jest geniuszem, a jeszcze nie wpadł na to, że istnieje coś takiego jak zasady społeczne.  
\- Och, przestań. Tak jakbyś sam się nimi kierował – prychnął Rodney. – Oczywiście tobie się więcej wybacza, bo wystarcza tylko jeden cudowny uśmiech…  
\- Och, myślisz, że mój uśmiech jest cudowny – zaćwierkał John. – Uwielbiam twoje oczy, Mer – powiedział, podkreślając zdrobnienie, którego przeważnie używała Jeannie.  
Rodney uspokoił się niemal natychmiast.  
\- Nie mów tak do mnie! Mam w pełni męskie dobrze prosperujące imię! – powiedział Strażnik nagle przerażony. – Zabraniam ci! – dodał i John usłyszał wyraźnie jak Madison chichocze koło jego nogi.


	16. Chapter 16

John wydawał się świetnie dogadywać z Madison, chociaż nie powiedział ani słowa na ten temat. Przewodnik był jednak odprężony, a to w stu procentach wystarczało Rodneyowi. Nieprzyjemne uczucie, którego nie chciał nazywać wyrzutami sumienia, prawie znikło. Zresztą od pewnego czasu powinni byli przyzwyczajać się do swoich rodzin, bo start Jeannie i Johna do najlepszych nie należał. Jego siostra bywała nadopiekuńcza, ale chociaż mieli za sobą kilka ostrych rozmów – nie potrafił jej winić. Nie był niepełnosprawny, ale instynkty Strażnika i superczułe zmysły bardzo często pozostawiały go mocno odkrytego na zakusy tych, którzy nie życzyli mu całkiem dobrze.  
John był jednak inny od samego początku i Jeannie musiała się z tym pogodzić.  
Musiało się dziać coś ważnego, skoro odciągnięto go od pracy. Jeannie nie wyglądała na zadowoloną, ale rzuciła tylko okiem w stronę Johna, który pokazywał Madison jak robi się samolociki z papieru. Jego Przewodnik miał sporą wiedzę na temat aerodynamiki, bo nawet jego papierowe zabawki latały daleko i wysoko. Brakowało im co prawda finezji i John ewidentnie przez długi czas nie miał okazji ćwiczyć origami – jednak nadal zachwycały.  
I wycofali się z Jeannie na wyższe piętra, gdzie w jego – nie używanym zresztą od lat – gabinecie zasiadał O'Neill. Generał jak zawsze nie miał wyczucia. Zajął jego skórzany fotel, wymuszając na nich, aby usiedli po drugiej stronie jego własnego biurka. I nie po to Jeannie meblowała jego gabinet, aby ktokolwiek pił jego drogą whiskey. Mitchell jednak nawet okiem nie mrugnął, jakby takie zachowania dla O'Neilla były całkiem normalne. Rodney nie miał pojęcia – skutecznie unikał mężczyzny od lat. A ten odwdzięczał się tym samym.  
\- Cześć Meredith – rzucił radośnie O'Neill.  
I Rodney przypomniał sobie wyraźnie dlaczego nienawidził wojskowych. Oni wszyscy mieli jego akta i uważali za słuszne wygrzebywanie wszelkich brudów, które się tam znajdowały. Mitchell na porządku dziennym używał tego przeciwko niemu. Carter tylko doprowadzona do ostateczności. Rodney szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że wściekłość ma zapach ozonu. I co dziwne John często pachniał jak powietrze, gdy aromat truskawek nie unosił się powietrzu. Nigdy jednak ten zapach nie kojarzył mu się z wściekłością i nadciągającą burzą – tą faktyczną i metaforyczną. Zawsze oznaczało to wolność.  
\- Rodney, doktor, doktor McKay – powiedział przez zęby.  
O'Neill uśmiechnął się do niego nieszczerze.  
\- Zaciąłeś się doktorku? – spytał generał żartobliwie.  
Rodney czuł, że jego usta same się wydymają. Nienawidził, gdy żartowano z jego pracy. Chociaż John mógł to robić. Jego Przewodnik jednak nie był ignorantem.  
\- Czy przyszedłeś poinformować mnie o przeniesieniu mojego partnera do rezerwy? – spytał wprost i zignorował syk Jeannie.  
Jego priorytety nie uległy aż takiej zmianie, jednak sprawa Johna nadal nie dawała mu spokoju. Przewodnik wydawał się nie kłopotać życiem w zamknięciu, ale to nie było normalne. Nie rozmawiali o tym, ale chciał, aby John odzyskał ze swojego dawnego życia cokolwiek był w stanie. Zastanawiał się nawet nad dofinansowaniem szpitala, w którym John pracował z nadzieją, że oddadzą jego Przewodnikowi pracę, która sprawiała mu satysfakcję, ale Jeannie kazała mu się wstrzymać i porozmawiać z Johnem. Z tym tylko, że nie mógł tego zrobić od tak. Potrzebował kilku planów, aby nie dawać Przewodnikowi nadziei, które zmuszony byłby odebrać, bo system prawny Stanów Zjednoczonych umożliwiał armii sięganie i zabieranie wszystkiego co chcieli.  
\- Rozmawiałem z nim ostatnio – powiedział Mitchell niespodziewanie. – Nie jest aż tak chętny do powrotu do rezerwy teraz, gdy zapewniliśmy go na piśmie, że nie zostanie odesłany na front – dodał Cameron kompletnie go zaskakując.  
Możliwe, że coś pojawiło się na jego twarzy, bo O'Neill odkaszlnął.  
\- Nie przeszedł testów psychologicznych – poinformował go generał. – Może opuścić siły powietrzne, gdy się na to zdecyduje. Carter upewniła się, że nie zostanie wciągnięty w nic nowego i równie idiotycznego – dodał O'Neill i spojrzał krzywo w stronę Mitchella, który zarumienił się wściekle. – Chłopak ma kilka medali, naprawdę dobry pilot. Szkoda, że już nie poleci – westchnął O'Neill zaskakując go ponownie.  
Nigdy nie brał generała za specjalnie empatycznego, ale najwyraźniej mężczyzna był czuły na temat cudzych karier wojskowych. I tutaj właśnie tkwił szkopuł. Rodney nie musiał znał tutejszych zasad, żeby wiedzieć, iż John nie awansuje w Air Force. Nie z takim wpisem do akt i przejściem do rezerwy na własne życzenie. Nie było powodu dla Przewodnika, aby nadal był członkiem sił powietrznych. I tym bardziej Rodneya dziwiło, że słyszy o tym pierwszy raz.  
\- Nie powiedział ci o tym? – zdziwiła się Jeannie. – Myślałam, że to jeden z tych związków, w którym wiecie o sobie wszystko – dodała.  
\- Wiem co czuje, ale nie umiem czytać mu w myślach – warknął Rodney, zirytowany faktem, że przygotowywał się na batalię, do której miało nie dojść.  
I jednocześnie nie miał pojęcia w takim razie dlaczego O'Neill pokazał się w jego kompleksie osobiście. Na palcach jednej ręki mógł wyliczyć wszystkie te razy, gdy widział mężczyznę.  
I znowu był wytrącony z równowagi. Przewodnik kilka pięter po nim emanował radością i spokojem, którego Rodney nie chciał burzyć, więc wziął kilka głębszych wdechów zastanawiając się dlaczego John nie porozmawiał z nim na temat Air Force. Oczywiście nie był jednym z tych Strażników, którzy uważali Przewodników za słabych i niezdolnych do racjonalnych decyzji. John był w jego wieku i żyli na tym świecie dostatecznie długo, aby wiedzieć lepiej. Obaj byli w stanie żyć bez siebie – po prostu wybrali, że lepiej nie, skoro mogą się tak cudownie balansować. I może Rodney chciał po prostu zbyt wiele. Chciał, aby John był tylko jego we wszystkim; bez tajemnic i niedomówień. I chociaż Jeannie powtarzała mu, że chodzi o równowagę i nie branie więcej niż się daje – Rodney przecież przyprowadził mu Madison.  
Wiedział, że będzie go to gryzło i może Mitchell nie był jednak całkiem idiotą, bo nerwowo przeniósł ciężar ciała z jednej strony na drugą.  
\- Mógł też coś dodać, że twój związek z wojskowym dobrze wpłynie na twoją karierę – odparł Cameron. – Ale nie usłyszałeś tego ode mnie. To była poufna rozmowa. I to nawet nie rozmowa ze mną…  
\- Czytałeś jego akta – warknął Rodney. – I znowu wściubiałeś nos w nie swoje sprawy.  
\- Notatki psycholog na marginesach – uzupełnił Cameron. – I tylko dlatego, że musiałem się utwierdzić w przekonaniu, że facet, że nie zacznie mordować ludzi we śnie. Jesteśmy tutaj zamknięci kilka pięter pod ziemią. Stres z tym związany…  
\- Och, przestań. Przewodnicy są niezdolni do zadawania bólu – prychnął Rodney.  
\- Wiesz, McKay. Tak się składa, że tobie się dostał ciekawy przypadek. Sądzisz, że co twój Przewodnik robił w Afganistanie? To nie były loty ćwiczebne – odparł generał. – I psychologa wysłaliśmy do niego standardowo. Zdolny do służby na lądzie oraz administracyjnej.  
Rodney przygryzł wnętrze policzka przypominając sobie ponownie wszystkie emocje, które John wiązał z wojną. Możliwe, że te dotyczące śmierci – ukrył nawet przed nim. Rodney jednak nie chciał tak myśleć. On Johnowi oddał wszystko.  
\- I twój Przewodnik w zasadzie zrobił nam przysługę – podjął generał po chwili. – Ktoś mocno lobbuje na rzecz Sheppard Industries – przyznał O'Neill. – Chcą przejąć twój projekt.  
\- Mój projekt? – spytał Rodney, oburzony. – Jakby mieli jakiekolwiek pojęcie…  
\- Kavanagh jest ich głównym inżynierem – wszedł mu w słowo O'Neill. – To zakrawa o szpiegostwo przemysłowe i złamanie tajemnicy wojskowej. W końcu wszyscy podpisaliście klauzule poufności. Jednak zanim śledztwo się zakończy, Kongres może zdecydować, że nie robisz dostatecznych postępów. No i nie zapominajmy, że jesteś Kanadyjczykiem – dodał O'Neill.  
Rodney poczuł jak jego twarz czerwienieje, a jego dłonie zwinęły się w pięści pod stołem.  
\- Nasz kontrakt jest w mocy jeszcze przez kolejne osiem lat – przypomniała im Jeannie niewzruszenie.  
I dziękował swojej siostrze za zimną krew. Gdyby był tutaj sam, kazałby im się pocałować tam, gdzie słońce nie dochodzi. Kavanagh stracił prace, ponieważ był jeszcze gorszym naukowcem niż Grodin, a to wiele mówiło o poziomie tego człowieka. Zapewne John byłby w stanie wykonać więcej obliczeń. Może nawet Mitchell, gdyby wyjaśnili mu podstawy matematyki euklidesowej. Kavanagh powinien być wykluczony z ich środowiska lata temu. Kradł cudze prace i Rodney przyłapał go na myszkowaniu w swoim prywatnym komputerze.  
\- Kontrakt tak, ale wysokość dotacji jest zależna od Kongresu i niestety nie będę mógł z tym nic poradzić – przyznał O'Neill. – I powiem szczerze; nie lubię cię McKay. Jednak wykonujesz kawał świetnej roboty. I nie próbujesz sprzedać naszych technologii ruskim. Jednak bez twojej pomocy nie będę w stanie wyjaśnić dlaczego niestabilny Kanadyjczyk, który nie cierpi wojska jest lepszy od cichego naukowca amerykańskiego pochodzenia, który na dodatek zaczyna robić dobre wrażenie podczas przyjęć na, które Patrick Sheppard go zabiera. Kavanagh ma swój urok – przyznał O'Neill. – A jednak coś mi się w tym gościu nie podoba.  
\- Nic dziwnego. Myszkował w moich projektach. Przyłapałem go na tym i zwolniłem – powiedział Rodney, nie siląc się w owijanie w bawełnę oczywistego. – I nie widzę problemu. Jeannie zabierze swojego uroczego humanistę na przyjęcie i oczaruje ich cudownym uśmiechem. Kontrakt będzie nasz jak zawsze, ponieważ na tej półkuli nie ma geniuszu, który równałby się z moim – dodał, bo to było równie oczywiste i nie wiedział dlaczego O'Neill tego nie dostrzega.  
Generał zresztą uśmiechnął się nieszczerze.  
\- Tak właśnie sądziłem – rzucił mężczyzna i zerknął niepewnie na Mitchella, jakby szukał tam pomocy.  
Cameron jednak uznał, że sufit jest o wiele ciekawszy i Rodney zaczął mieć bardzo złe przeczucia.  
\- Widzisz, McKay. Problem w tym, że pieniądze na tym świecie dostaje się od polityków. A ich nie obchodzi jak wielkie IQ masz, ale czy pochwalisz ich wnuki i wypijesz z nimi szklaneczkę – przyznał O'Neill. - I jeśli chcesz kontynuować badania bez uszczuplonych środków, będziesz musiał im się pokazać z jak najlepszej strony.  
\- Cholera – wyrwało się Jeannie.  
I myślał dokładnie to samo. Nie cierpiał takich imprez. Nie pił alkoholu z oczywistych względów, a i ludzie, którzy go otaczali zawsze wyprowadzali go z równowagi. Większość doszła do ogromnych pieniędzy nieuczciwie. I on nie zamierzał płaszczyć się przed tymi, którzy nie rozróżniali fotonu od futonu i sądzili, że elektron to nowy klub w mieście. Jeannie trzymała go z dala od podobnych miejsc i nawet na konferencjach bywał rzadko. W zasadzie jeśli chcieli przeczytać o jego badaniach – mogli kupić dowolny periodyk. On był zajęty w swoim laboratorium. A ludzie po prostu go męczyli.  
Jeannie schowała twarz w dłoniach, więc popatrzył zirytowany na O'Neilla, który wpatrywał się w nich całkiem poważnie.  
\- To nie pomoże – powiedział całkiem szczerze.  
\- Jestem pewien, że twój naturalny czar zadziała – odparł kwaśno O'Neill. – Jakoś zadziała.

Znalazł Johna z Madison i jego siostrzenica wydawała się tak zaabsorbowana rysowaniem na białej tablicy, że nie zauważała otwieranych drzwi. Kolejny dowód na to, że był wyjątkiem w jej rodzinie i Jeannie nie musiała się obawiać, że gen Strażnika będzie przekazywany co drugie pokolenie. Kaleb miał Przewodników wśród swoich bliskich, więc może geny zniosły się wzajemnie. Rodney nigdy nie wiedział jak to tak naprawdę funkcjonowało i nie miał żadnego genetyka pod ręką.  
John spojrzał na niego w pełni odbierając jego emocje – nawet z przeciwnej strony pomieszczenia. I Rodney nagle przypomniał sobie o decyzji Johna. O tym, czego Przewodnik mu nie powiedział. Nie bardzo wiedział czy powinien naciskać. Jeśli John chciał mieć prywatne tajemnice – coś czym się z nim nie dzielił – miał prawo. Rodney nie był posiadaczem czy poganiaczem Przewodników. Jednak to sprawiało, że czuł się dziwnie. I chyba wolałby nie wiedzieć nic od samego początku.  
A teraz kiedy stał przed Przewodnikiem – jego dawna nerwowość wróciła.  
John musiał odczytać to kompletnie inaczej, bo podszedł do niego i splótł ich palce razem, uśmiechając się pocieszająco.  
\- Pozwoliłem Madison rysować na tablicy – poinformował go Przewodnik, chociaż Rodney widział na własne oczy co wyprawiała jego siostrzenica.  
Wiedział jednak, że stwierdzanie oczywistości jest formą zagajania rozmowy. Czegoś, do czego nie był zmuszony od lat. Kongresmeni uważali go za niestabilnego, a plotki o tym, że był Strażnikiem zapewne krążyły w kuluarach. Zapewne nie wierzono w nie, ale przecież okropne historie na jego temat opowiadali choćby wyrzuceni asystenci, a miał ich kilku. Grodin w zasadzie nie był aż tak niekompetentny na tle pozostałych.  
\- Jeannie chce wracać do domu. Kaleb wrócił wcześniej z uczelni – poinformował Johna, nie wiedząc dokładnie czy jest w stanie teraz normalnie rozmawiać.  
Coś dławiło go od środka i nie chodziło tylko o fakt, że będą musieli przejść do sektora prywatnego. Nie chciał pracować dla rządu, ale było im po drodze. I Carter okazała się zaskakująco przyjemną kobietą. Udało mu się wymusić na marines zdjęcie mundurów i dlatego John chodził w starych dżinsach i koszulce po biurze, które niegdyś zajmował Zelenka.  
Jego Przewodnik nie dbał o wygląd, ale jednocześnie był najprzystojniejszym mężczyzną na świecie. I to nie tylko dla Rodneya. Widział jak kilku marines spoglądało na jego Przewodnika z głodem w oczach. John miał świetny tyłek, o długich nogach Rodney nie chciał nawet myśleć. To one obwinęły się wokół jego talii ostatnio, gdy uprawiali seks i mógł je poczuć nawet teraz. Te pracujące ze wzmożonym wysiłkiem mięśnie, na których pojawił się szybko pot.  
Rodney uwielbiał ten zapach.  
Możliwe, że Jeannie weszła i wyszła. Nie był do końca pewien, bo Madison zniknęła, a John wydawał się tylko zaalarmowany jego stanem. Rodney jednak nie był w stanie wykrztusić nic przez zaciśnięte gardło. Nie wiedział dlaczego to takie ważne, że John nie powiedział mu o rezerwie. Jednak coś w nim pękało i rozsypywało się w proch.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał John, podchodząc odrobinę bliżej.  
Jego zapach uspokajał Rodneya, ale to nadal było za mało. Coś było nie na miejscu. I chciał, aby wszystkie elementy do siebie pasowały. Chciał, aby John był jego tak faktycznie i może dlatego wziął głębszy wdech, zaciągając się zapachem Przewodnika.  
\- Chcę cię – powiedział tylko, bo jego instynkt podpowiadał mu, że to genialne rozwiązanie.  
Czuł się świetnie, gdy uprawiali seks i byli połączeni w fizyczny sposób. Wiedział już, że umysł Przewodnika nie jest dla niego otwartą księgą, ale ciało Johna nadal było takie same pod jego palcami. I to musiało im na razie wystarczyć.  
Jego Przewodnik zmarszczył brwi, jakby podejrzewał, że to podstęp, ale nie sięgnął przez więź, aby odczytać Rodneya. I pozwoliłby mu na to, bo pozwolił mu na wszystko. Jeden raz więcej nie miałby takiego znaczenia. Jego głowa i tak była wypełniona emocjami po brzegi i nie wszystkie był w stanie posegregować. Miał mętlik, którego John nie był w stanie poukładać.  
\- Ja też cię chcę – przyznał Przewodnik i to było szczerze.  
Rodney odetchnął z ulgą. Rozluźnił się też szybko, gdy wcisnął nos w szyję Johna, wciągając do płuc tylko więcej kojącego zapachu. Przewodnik nawet nie drgnął, z jego ust wyrwał się jednak krótki śmiech.  
\- Tutaj? – spytał John z niedowierzaniem. – Rodney, obaj jesteśmy dorośli. Co jeśli ktoś wejdzie? Nie chcę, żeby ktoś widział jak mnie pieprzysz i to nie jest jakaś macho amerykańska…  
\- Nie ja będę w tobie, ale ty we mnie – powiedział Rodney, bo chociaż jeszcze tego nie robili, chciał poczuć, że ich więź jest faktyczna.  
Coś jak desperacja zaczynało rozpierać jego klatkę piersiową i nagle znowu byli w pieprzonym garaży szpitala, w którym John zaparkował karetkę. Nie chciał być w tym miejscu ani fizycznie ani emocjonalnie nigdy więcej. Wiedział, że uczucia nie osadzają się w przestrzeni, ale jednak jego umysł kojarzył ten garaż ze wszystkim, co najgorsze zdarzyło się w jego życiu. John odrzucił go.  
A to biuro miało stać się czymś zupełnie innym – miejscem, gdzie jego Przewodnik przyjął go ponownie. I równie dobrze czuł się w laboratorium, chociaż Zelenka pewnie nie podejrzewał, że jego dobry humor nie brał się wcale z faktu, że Rodney nareszcie zaczął stosunkowo systematycznie uprawiać seks. Endorfiny powodowane orgazmem nie miały się nijak do tego szczęścia, które odczuwał na wspomnienie chwili, gdy John podarował mu ponownie nić.  
\- Nazwij mnie romantykiem, ale do tego wolałbym również łóżko – powiedział jego Przewodnik, ściskając żartobliwie jego pośladek.  
A potem pomiędzy brwiami Johna pojawiła się głęboka zmarszczka, gdy wpatrywał się w niego podejrzliwie.  
\- Jesteś pewien, że wszystko w porządku? – spytał Przewodnik niepewnie.  
\- Będzie, jeśli mnie stąd zabierzesz – odparł Rodney całkiem szczerze, wierząc w każde ze swoich słów.


	17. Chapter 17

John nie był do końca pewien dlaczego Rodney tak do niego lgnie. To trochę było jak ich pierwszy raz z tą różnicą, że Strażnik bez protestów udał się do bardziej prywatnego miejsca. Drzwi kwater Rodneya zresztą otworzyły się przed Johnem, rozpoznając jego kartę. McKay wpisał w system wcześniejsze powiadamianie go, gdyby ktoś chciał wejść. Jednak to nie dotyczyło Johna.  
Nie miał zbyt wielkiego doświadczenia w kwestii mężczyzn. Chociaż na pewno zaliczał częściej niż Rodney i Strażnik zapewne o tym wiedział. I to pewnie dlatego czuł się tak nerwowy, bo jednak oznaczało to pewne oczekiwania, którym mógłby nie sprostać. Kiedy Rodney przejmował inicjatywę i doprowadzał go do orgazmu – było jakoś łatwiej. Mógł oddać kontrolę Strażnikowi i czerpać na emocjach, które ten odczuwał. Tymczasem teraz musiał skupić się na tym, co Rodney mówił, jak się poruszał, żeby dowiedzieć się co mężczyzna lubił.  
Jednocześnie z tyłu jego głowy świeciły się ostrzegawcze lampki. Coś było nie tak. Rodney niby szeptał do jego ucha i wzdychał. John wyraźnie czuł na swoim brzuchu jego erekcję, ale seks był fizyczny i brakowało mu połączenia, które wcześniej nawiązali. Zacisnął dłoń na pośladku Rodneya, odrobinę mocniej, aby sprawdzić jakie reakcje wywoła. McKay zawsze wydawał mu się nienawidzącym bólu facetem. I Strażnik zesztywniał, ale nie poskarżył się i to nie było normalne.  
\- Nie mogę – powiedział, biorąc głębszy wdech.  
Jego usta były tak opuchnięte, że mrowiły. I Rodney spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany. Oczy Strażnika były błękitne jak nigdy, ale jednak coś się w nich czaiło nieprzyjemnego. Od czasu spotkania z O'Neillem Rodney zachowywał się inaczej i John zaczynał żałować, że w ogóle pozwolił mężczyźnie się pocałować. Czuł w ustach popiół. Nie potrafił się otrząsnąć z tego wrażenia i miał ochotę być jak najdalej stąd.  
A teraz do tego do Rodneya zaczynały emanować dobrze znane mu emocje.  
\- Co się dzieje? – spytał John, dotykając dłoni Strażnika, ale ten zabrał swoją rękę. – Co się dzieje Rodney?  
Mężczyzna odsunął się od niego, więc John zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę. Nie chciał po niego sięgać, bo to było nadużyciem, ale niewiedza doprowadzała go do szaleństwa.  
\- Wychodzę – powiedział John, decydując w końcu, że tak będzie najlepiej.  
Powietrze w sypialni było przesiąknięte konsternacją, strachem i czymś, co nadal umykało jego empatii, a co jednocześnie wybijało go z równowagi najmocniej. Nie potrafił sobie radzić z uczuciami, których nazwać nie potrafił.  
Drzwi trzasnęły za nim tak głośno, że sam się wystraszył tego dźwięku i sądził, że uda mu się zaszyć w pokoju, ale Rodney pchnął go na najbliższą ścianę z siłą, która musiała wypływać z jego dodatkowych zdolności i pewnie jego mięśnie miały być naciągnięte przez cały kolejny dzień. To jednak nie było zmartwienie Johna. Wątpił, aby mógł przebywać w tym samym pomieszczeniu, co Strażnik, który emanował tym czymś.  
\- John – wyszeptał Rodney i patrzył na niego z szaleństwem w oczach. – Nie odchodź – powiedział z mocą.  
\- Nie odchodzę – obiecał – Potrzebuję kilku dni – przyznał, nie wiedząc co innego mógłby zrobić.  
Jego dłoni e drżały i wątpił, aby miały szybko przestać. To był po prostu fatalny pomysł i powinien był wiedzieć, że coś się po drodze schrzani. Ale pewnie chodził nagrzmocony feromonami Rodneya jak pijany szczeniak.  
I teraz musiał sobie radzić z tym, z czym przyszło mu żyć.  
Rodney patrzył na niego z bliska i John czuł się nagi, co jednocześnie go irytowało, bo Strażnik ukrywał przed nim coś. I jednocześnie domagał się od Johna odpowiedzi. A to było chore, bo John ich nie miał. I chciał tylko kilku dni, aby poradzić sobie z tym nowym czymś, co wypełniało przestrzeń między nimi.  
\- Rodney – powiedział, ale może to brzmiało jak prośba, bo Strażnik puścił jego ramiona, do których zaczynało powoli wracać krążenie.  
\- Kilku dni – powtórzył McKay, jakby te słowa do niego nie dochodziły. – Uciekasz ode mnie na kilka dni – stwierdził Strażnik.  
I John na końcu języka miał to, że Rodney nie dawał mu wyboru. I cholerny ból głowy – dobrze mu znany – zaczynał powoli wracać, więc westchnął i starał się zamknąć w swojej własnej skorupie, z której nigdy nie powinien był wychodzić.  
\- Nie odchodzę – powtórzył uparcie John.  
\- Powiedz mi co się stało? – poprosił Rodney.  
I może ta desperacja w jego głosie sprawiła, że John miał ochotę płakać i śmiać się na raz.  
\- Ja mam powiedzieć ci co się stało? Kiedy ja nie wiem! Nie mam żadnych odpowiedzi, Rodney! – warknął, tracąc cierpliwość. – Przyszedłeś i wymagasz ode mnie, żebym cię dotykał, gdy emanujesz… emanujesz… - urwał sfrustrowany.  
Nadal nie potrafił nazwać tej emocji, a sądził, że wojsko przeczołgało go przez najgorsze. Jednak najwyraźniej to McKay miał go wykończyć. Potrafił się zamknąć na wiele i wykorzystywał dobre wspomnienia, aby hamować cudze negatywne emocje, ale gdy raz nawiązał kontakt ze Strażnikiem – to połączenie pozostawało otwarte. I nie był w stanie nic z tym zrobić.  
I co gorsze to on był idiotą, który na koniec zaproponował, aby się związali, więc nie mógł nawet wyrzucić tego Strażnikowi. Rodney nie robił nic innego tylko szanował jego granice.  
\- Emanuję czym? – spytał Strażnik i John wyczuł niemal natychmiast wstyd.  
\- Dobrze wiesz – prychnął, nie zamierzając nawet bawić się w tę gierkę.  
Rodney spojrzał na niego, a potem Strażnika zalała wściekłość, która przynajmniej była znajoma, więc nie dławiła Johna. Powitał ją niemal z radością, bo sam potrafił ją doskonale odczuwać. Był wściekły przez większą część swojego życia, więc po prostu zacisnął zęby i czekał na to co dalej.  
\- Dobrze wiem i ty też dobrze wiesz! – warknął McKay kompletnie bez sensu. – Od samego początku próbuję cię jakoś wyswobodzić z wojska i dowiaduję się od Mitchella, że postanowiłeś zostać! Dlaczego mi, do cholery, nie powiedziałeś? Nie ufasz mi? Sądzisz, że zrobię coś, żeby cię stąd nie wypuścili? – spytał Rodney i w jego głosie pojawiła się niezbyt przyjemna nutka bólu, którą John przełknął z trudem.  
Cała jego złość zniknęła jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki i pojawiła się pustka. A może to właśnie ona emanowała teraz od Strażnika.  
\- Miałem ci powiedzieć, że psycholog Air Force uważa mnie za niestabilnego mentalnie – powiedział powoli John, starając się trzymać emocje na wodzy.  
Oczy Rodneya zrobiły się jednak odrobinę większe, jakby doskonale wiedział z jakim wstydem się to wiązało. John odrobinę manipulował doktorkiem, którego mu przysłali, ale nie sądził, że dostanie kolejny z uwłaczających wpisów do akt. Teraz nie dość, że był zdegradowany za nie wykonywanie rozkazów to jeszcze był czubkiem. Cholernym niestabilnym Przewodnikiem.  
\- Co będę robił po wojsku? – spytał John całkiem szczerze. – Jeśli zostanę w Air Force, będę przydzielony tutaj. Nie wyślą mnie na front –dodał.  
\- John – zaczął Rodney, ale on machnął tylko ręką.  
\- I miałem ci powiedzieć, że w zasadzie to lepiej dla ciebie, że jesteś związany z amerykańskim wojskowym? Jesteś Kanadyjczykiem, a ja się trochę znam na polityce. To zawsze będzie pewnym potwierdzeniem twojej lojalności względem Air Force – ciągnął dalej. – Mógłbym ci to powiedzieć, ale wtedy musiałbym sobie radzić z tym poczuciem winy, którym emanujesz za każdym razem, gdy wspominam o życiu, które miałem. Tego życia już nie ma. Pogodziłem się z tym. I nie ty je zniszczyłeś. Zniszczyły je moje cholerne geny. To nawet nie jest wina Mitchella, bo jeśli nie on to ktoś inny ściągnąłby mnie w twoje pobliże. Może Centrum polowałoby na mnie w tej chwili albo co gorsza… - urwał, przypominając sobie o ojcu, który czytał wszystkie raporty interesujących go spraw.  
Wcielono go do Air Force ponownie, ale Mitchell nie mógł dopisać, że konieczny był tylko ze względu na to, że ich genialny naukowiec chciał się z nim związać. Dlatego Rodney był jeszcze bezpieczny. Jego nagłe przejście do rezerwy – po raz kolejny – wzbudziłoby wątpliwości jego rodziny. O wiele zbyt wielką ciekawość, której chciał uniknąć.  
Nie zamierzał przyciągać ich uwagi tak długo jak będzie w stanie.  
Rodney patrzył na niego nadal i jego spojrzenie miękło. Raz w życiu powietrza wokół nie wypełniało poczucie winy, więc John odetchnął z ulgą.  
\- Przepraszam – wykrztusił w końcu Strażnik. – O'Neill mnie zaskoczył. Sądziłem… - zaczął Rodney i urwał.  
\- Sądziłeś, że co? –spytał John spokojnie. – Nie jestem w stanie przed tobą ukryć moich emocji, ale czasem robię coś, żeby uniknąć innych. Jeśli to ma działać, musisz mi zaufać, a nie sprowadzać wszystkiego do seksu – wypluł, zirytowany. – O co właściwie chodziło? – spytał całkiem szczerze, a Rodney zaczerwienił się wściekle.  
I dzięki Bogu to wcześniejsze napięcie po prostu znikło.  
\- To po prostu było wiele – przyznał Rodney. – Mamy problemy ze współpracą z rządem. Nasz projekt może być wstrzymany. Sądziłem, że O'Neill osobiście chce przeprosić za to co ci zrobili, a on zaczął o tych politycznych bzdetach… Po prostu tego było wiele i…  
\- I powinieneś był przyjść do mnie porozmawiać – powiedział John, czując się jeszcze bardziej zmęczonym niż był jeszcze sekundę wcześniej.  
\- Myślałem, że jeśli mnie dotkniesz… - zaczął Rodney.  
\- Tak, jeśli cię dotknę, te wszystkie emocje z ciebie znikną – potwierdził John przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Ale jesteś fizykiem. Wiesz, że coś tak po prostu nie znika. Strony równania muszą się sobie równać. Jeśli coś znika z jednej…  
\- Pojawia się na drugiej – dokończył za niego McKay i zakrył usta dłonią. – Więc ty…  
\- Więc ja – potwierdził John. – Więc wszystkie te emocje przechodzą na mnie. I moim zadaniem jest radzenie sobie z nimi. Jestem Przewodnikiem, potrafię to zrobić, ale to nie jest… - urwał, nie wiedząc nawet jak to wyjaśnić Rodneyowi.  
Strażnik nie miał zbyt wielkiego kontaktu z innymi – takimi jak John. I w tej chwili wydawał się niemal ignorantem, chociaż John podejrzewał, że większość Strażników nie zdawała sobie sprawy co Przewodnicy robili z tymi wszystkimi emocjami. W Air Force usłyszał raz nawet śmieszną teorię o tym, jakoby się nimi żywił. Nie włożyłby do ust ćwierci tego, co proponował mu Rodney normalnie nawet za wszystkie pieniądze świata.  
\- Jeśli zaczynasz seksem poprawiać sobie humor, mnie mieszasz. Seks ma być radosny i szczęśliwy. Ma odprężać – powiedział John z naciskiem na ostatnie słowo. – Nie możesz…  
\- Nie będę już – obiecał Rodney pospiesznie. – W zasadzie nic już nie będę – obiecał.  
\- Źle! – jęknął John, zakrywając twarz. – Jesteśmy związani. I tak to poczuję nawet jeśli będziesz kilometry ode mnie. Jeśli czujesz się źle, musisz do mnie przyjść. Wtedy to rozwiążemy i obaj będziemy się czuć cudownie. Czy to takie trudne? Czy dziwi cię, że staram się ciebie nie martwić? – spytał z wysiłkiem. – Nie chcę, aby emocje się odbijały kilkukrotnie w nas. Wystarczy, że martwię się raz za siebie.  
Rodney pokiwał bardzo powoli głową i John prawie miał ochotę się uśmiechnąć, gdy Strażnik na wierzch wyciągnął jakieś przyjemne wspomnienia. Kojarzyły mu się z Jeannie i Madison, ale mógł się mylić. Nie wiedział kogo dokładnie Rodney traktował jako rodzinę. I może Zelenka też się liczył.  
Strażnik jednak starał się go odstresować i to było dziwne, bo to przeważnie było jego zajęcie. Więc położył Rodneyowi uspokajająco dłoń na ramieniu.  
\- Uhm – zaczął Strażnik, gdy pomiędzy nimi zapanowała cisza. – Jeśli chcesz się odprężyć… Pójdę do laboratorium – powiedział Rodney niepewnie.  
I John miał ochotę spytać dlaczego Strażnik chce odejść teraz, gdy między nimi panował spokój. Przypomniał sobie jednak swoje poprzednie słowa i wziął głębszy wdech.  
\- Czy chcesz mi coś powiedzieć? – spytał ostrożnie.  
Rodney potrząsnął przecząco głową.  
\- Nic więcej cię dzisiaj nie zdenerwowało? – upewnił się John.  
Oczy Rodneya błysnęły na tę krótką chwilę, więc trafił w dziesiątkę.  
\- Będę musiał uczestniczyć w jakimś głupim balu. Zmarnuję całe popołudnie i pewnie Miko nawet nie wynotuje wyników symulacji. Jeannie jest załamana, bo pewnie będziemy musieli się po tym przenieść do sektora prywatnego, a ja lubiłem te badania. I muszę cię zmartwić – urwał Rodney. – Sektor prywatny oznacza więcej pieniędzy, których nienawidzisz.  
Kącik ust Johna drgnął niekontrolowanie. Sarkazm Rodneya zawsze działał na niego ożywczo. I Strażnik wydawał się tylko lekko poirytowany networkingiem, którego miał się stać częścią. John na szczęście bywał na takich spotkaniach, więc wiedział doskonale jak się zachować.  
\- To naprawdę okropne, że generał zmusza cię do kontaktu z ludźmi. Naprawdę nie wiem jak on tak może – prychnął John.  
Rodney przewrócił oczami, jakby nie spodziewał się po nim innej odpowiedzi. Wydawał się jednak faktycznie zdenerwowany, więc John bardzo ostrożnie – powoli – tak, aby Rodney wiedział co się dzieje, sięgnął do niego poprzez nić.  
\- John – zaczął Strażnik niepewnie.  
\- Teraz, na moich warunkach jest dobrze - poinformował go spokojnie, przyciągając niższego mężczyznę w swoje ramiona.  
Stali tak kilka minut dopóki nie minął ich patrol marines, którzy udawali, że patrzą w drugą stronę. John czuł jednak ich zażenowanie, które potęgował jeszcze fakt, że DADT wciąż miało swoją moc. Jednak on był na innych warunkach przyjęty do Air Force i nie mogli jego drugiej natury zmienić. Centrum było cywilną organizacją, ale podnosiło całkiem głośny płacz, gdy dochodziło do nadużyć.  
Rodney w końcu odprężył się w jego ramionach i John sam miękł, gdy coś przyjemnego i ciepłego zaczęło wypełniać go od wewnątrz. Dynamiczna równowaga – tak nazywał stan, w którym przeważnie byli obaj. Wszystko wydawało się w normie, a jednak wrzało od zmian. Umysł Rodneya pracował nad kolejnym projektem, ale John czuł jednocześnie słodkie napięcie, które zaczynało się między nimi budować pod wpływem tak wielkiego kontaktu. Przylegali do siebie całymi ciałami i nie sposób było przegapić, że Rodney stawał się cieplejszy. Podniecenie zawsze pokazywało się jako kilka połączonych objawów. I erekcja była dopiero ich owocem.  
\- Wejdźmy z powrotem do środka – zaproponował John.  
\- Jesteś pewien? – spytał Rodney niepewnie.  
\- Na moich warunkach, na naszych warunkach – poprawił się pospiesznie. – Na naszych warunkach jest dobrze.  
Ugryzł mężczyznę w ucho, bo Rodney próbował się z nim sprzeczać zapewne przerażony faktem, że jego emocje potrafią krzywdzić. John nie chciał jednak ograniczenia ich kontaktów tylko dlatego, że jeszcze nie wypracowali metody radzenia sobie z tym wszystkim. I zasad. Zasady były dobre i pewnie od nich powinni byli zacząć, gdy tylko Mitchell wymusił na nim powrót. Jednak wszystko wydawało się grać, gdy John tylko palcami muskał wtedy Rodneya. Nie musiał nawiązywać pełnego połączenia, bo odloty Strażnika nie były poważne.  
Rodney prychnął, starając się zabrać jak najdalej od niego swoją szyję, która stała się teraz celem jego ataków. Chciał, żeby ktoś go objął, ale nie zamierzał przytulać się w cholernej nieruchomości i ciszy. To byłoby takie nie ich, że wszystko się w nim skręcało. I Rodney musiał to wyczuć, bo szarpnął za swoją koszulkę, wyciągając ją ze spodni. Materiał w kilka sekund później wylądował na podłodze.  
\- Tak – wyszeptał John, korzystając z przestrzeni, którą mu podarowano.  
Polizał obojczyk Rodneya ciekawy jak naprawdę smakuje mężczyzna. I może ta dziwna słoność nie była najlepsza, ale w połączeniu z emocjami, które krążyło wokół nich – w nich – między nimi – to był raj. Zsunął dłonie na pośladki mężczyzny bez zastanowienia i przyciągnął Strażnika do siebie, pocierając erekcjami przez materiał spodni. Słodka tortura trwała i trwała. I chciał wszystkiego, ale jednocześnie przede wszystkim nie chciał sięgać, jedynie dążyć - jeśli to miało sens. I może Rodney to rozumiał, bo głośno przełknął ślinę, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że John zamierza go całować tak długo jak będzie w stanie i te cholerne spodnie będą na swoim miejscu przez ten cały czas.  
Strażnik wygiął się w łuk, gdy dotknął jego sutków palcami. Miał w planach tylko pogładzenie guzków, ale jego dłonie poruszały się same. Wykręcił więc sutki mężczyzny odrobinę mocniej niż zamierzał i kolana Rodneya ugięły się pod nim. Strażnik wydał z siebie skamlący dźwięk, który sprawił, że penis Johna zaczął po prostu boleć. Pulsowanie krwi w członku było nie do zniesienia i najchętniej dotknąłby się, ale to jeszcze nie było to.  
Chciał, aby pragnęli siebie tak mocno, aby cały świat zniknął. Aby nic innego nie było ważne.  
\- John – załkał Rodney. – Ty we mnie… -wydyszał Strażnik.  
\- Taki jest plan – przyznał, liżąc stwardniały sutek. – Za jakiś czas – dodał niezbyt składnie, ale panika pomieszana z pożądaniem w oczach Rodneya powiedziała mu, że mężczyzna doskonale wie, do czego John dążył.


	18. Chapter 18

Rodney czuł się tak, jakby całe jego ciało stało w ogniu. Przewodnik wydawał się doskonale o tym wiedzieć, a jednak nadal wodził po nim tymi swoimi długimi silnymi palcami. Nie był pewien do końca czy to jego kara czy nagroda. John nie podawał na człowieka, który się mści, ale jego jądra były tak ciężkie, że gdy rozsunął nogi, aby sobie ulżyć chociaż trochę, zsunęły się pod wpływem grawitacji tak nisko, że czuł jak jego skóra się naciąga. I to nie mogło być normalne. Całe jego ciało pulsowało i nagle był całkiem świadom najmniejszego nawet muśnięcia usta Johna.  
Mężczyzna był bogiem albo diabłem. Albo to wszystko po prostu było związane z faktem, że jako jego Przewodnik – po prostu doskonale go znał.  
\- Hej – wyszeptał John w jego ucho i pewnie to miało przyciągnąć uwagę Rodneya, który tak bardzo chciał teraz po prostu odlecieć.  
Skupić się na jakimś dźwięku – może ich ciężkich oddechów. Albo uczuciu, które wypełniało go teraz od środka. Nie potrafił jednak, gdy był tak mocno - _och tak bardzo!_ \- świadom obecności Przewodnika.  
John pochylił się na jego sutkiem i Rodney poczuł jak jego oczy rozszerzają się. Te dwa guzki pulsowały czymś, co potrafił nazwać tylko mieszaniną bólu i przyjemności. John wracał do nich raz po raz i stały się tak wrażliwe, że jego penis drgał w powietrzu za każdym razem, gdy ten mokry język się z nimi stykał. Rodney słyszał o podobnych praktykach i na pewno należało porozmawiać o tym wcześniej. Albo coś. Jednak w ruchach Johna nie było agresji czy chęci dominacji. Przewodnik chyba chciał mu coś pokazać. Możliwe, ze chciał przekonać Rodneya, że ten jest w stanie dojść nawet, gdy jego członek styka się tylko z powietrzem, a jedynym co stymuluje ten ważny dla niego organ to przypadkowe podmuchy wiatru.  
I normalnie roześmiałby się przednio rozbawiony, gdyby nie fakt, że jego członek wyrzucił z siebie zaskakująco sporą porcję spermy, gdy pociemniało mu przed oczami. I po prostu czuł jak nasienie przepływa przez jego obolały już sprzęt, którym nikt się nie zajął, bo John wolał zapamiętale lizać jego sutki. Jego jądra wcale nie zrobiły się lżejsze, a drobne włoski, które porastały jego mosznę, stanęły dęba. Normalnie uznałby to za jeden z tych suchych orgazmów, które krążyły w formie legendy pomiędzy mężczyznami, ale Przewodnik już rozmazał dłonią nasienie na po jego brzuchu.  
\- O fuj – wyrwało mu się.  
Nigdy nie lubił zapachu samego siebie, ale teraz kiedy pokrywał on i część Johna – stawał się bardziej do zniesienia.  
\- Wow – powiedział Przewodnik uśmiechając się do niego w ten sposób, że Rodneyowi podwijały się palce u stóp. – Nie zdążyłem nawet… - zaczął John i po prostu wiedział, że mężczyzna nie będzie próbował z niego zakpić i jest pod wrażeniem.  
Nie zmieniało to faktu jednak, że Rodney doszedł jak nastolatek, więc przyciągnął do siebie Przewodnika, skutecznie uciszając go pocałunkiem. Przeważnie też dyrygował ludźmi słownie, ale ten jeden raz zamiast mówić – fizyczną siłą, wciągnął pod siebie większego mężczyznę. John nadal miał spodnie i to było nie do pomyślenia. Jego własny penis chyba nie do końca zrozumiał, że to przed chwilą było orgazmem i powinien opaść, więc Rodney ocierał się o szorstki materiał dżinsów Przewodnika, przeklinając w duchu. Jeśli John nie zamierzał wejść w niego w tym stuleciu – Rodney brał sprawy w swoje ręce.  
\- Hej, hej, spokojnie – powiedział Przewodnik, głaszcząc go z zaskakującą czułością po udzie.  
Możliwe, że Rodney promieniował desperacją, ale natychmiast musiał poczuć coś w sobie. A John się grzebał.  
Nigdy nie należał do cierpliwych ludzi, ale najwyraźniej Przewodnik nie uważał tego za irytujące, ale zabawne, bo prychnął, gdy jakimś wojskowym sposobem przewrócił go na plecy. I John usiadł na nim okrakiem balansując biodrami na najbardziej bolesnej – rządnej uwagi – cholernie twardej i wrażliwej – części jego ciała. Rodney prawie zawinął się wokół niego, gdy jego ciało samo oderwało się od łóżka.  
\- Proszę – wyjęczał, bo godność osobistą mógł zostawić za drzwiami, gdy John pierwszy raz zaczął bawić się jego sutkami.  
Nie wiedział nawet, że potrafił wydawać z siebie takie dźwięki. I wtedy nie był zażenowany, ale ten pierwszy orgazm otrzeźwił go i teraz był całkiem świadom tego jak brzmiał w uszach Johna. Wiedział też jak bardzo to cieszy Przewodnika, jaką satysfakcję mu sprawia. Może obaj mogliby się w innych okolicznościach wzajemnie nakręcać, ale czuł się tak pusty, że wszystko w jego ciele się kurczyło.  
\- Już – wyszeptał John, sięgając do jego szafki.  
Butelka z lubrykantem była do połowy pusta albo do połowy pełna – w zależności czy ktoś był optymistą. A Rodney był, więc cholerna butelka nie miała w sobie na tyle dużo płynu, aby wystarczyło im na dzisiejszą noc. Zamierzał wykorzystać każdą cholerną minutę, którą miał na to, aby dotykać i całować – i dochodzić. To kategorycznie było najważniejsze, bo chociaż te niespieszne muśnięcia Johna miały swój urok, przegrzały mu mózg. Jeśli taki był plan – został zrealizowany w stu procentach i chciał wyć, gdy Przewodnik o wiele zbyt wolno ściągał swoje ubranie. Sukienki i spódnice były pod tym względem dużo praktyczniejsze, ale coś mówiło mu, że John nie zmieni swoich przyzwyczajeń ubraniowych tylko po to, aby w tempie hipernapędowym byli w stanie przejść od pocałunków do faktycznego stosunku.  
\- Hej, hej – powtórzył Przewodnik.  
Może było coś fascynującego w tych dwóch sylabach, bo mózg Rodneya je faktycznie rejestrował, a nie miał pewności czy rozumiałby całe zdania w tej chwili. Jedyne co wiedział to to, że John w końcu unosi jego nogi i zaczyna dotykać jego jąder. I nie zamierzał nawet narzekać na to, że jego penis jest poza zainteresowaniem mężczyzny, bo śliski palec wszedł niego z pewnym trudem. Jednak zawsze! Zawsze to już coś i Rodney pchnął w dół, ponieważ John wydawał się nadal zbyt wolny.  
\- Nie – powiedział krótko Przewodnik, powstrzymując go i coś mówiło Rodneyowi, że powinien się mocno złapać.  
A padło na to, że po prostu zacisnął rękę u podstawy swojego członka, żeby nie dopuścić do kolejnego żenująco szybkiego orgazmu. Nie był w ten sposób dość dawno w mężczyzną. I pewnie powinien był powiedzieć Johnowi, bo sensacja nie była aż tak przyjemna, ale Przewodnik poruszał ręką powoli i uważnie, jakby wiedział jak łatwo można byłoby go skrzywdzić. I coś pękało w Rodneyu, bo ostatnim razem ten wyraz skupienia na twarzy Johna widział podczas swojego własnego odlotu, gdy akurat zmysł wzroku się nie przyblokował.  
Wsunęły się w niego dwa palce, więc oddychał z trudem, starając się rozluźnić na ile był w stanie. I może to było jednak świetne ćwiczenie, bo nigdy wcześniej nie próbował zwalczać swoich humorów ani radzić obie z emocjami. Był zdany na Przewodników z Centrum, ale dopiero John uświadomił mu jak bardzo go ranił.  
\- Wejdź we mnie – poprosił całkiem świadom tego, że to za wcześnie.  
I John spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.  
\- Wejdź we mnie – powtórzył, wciągając pod swoje biodra poduszkę.  
Przyciągnął do pocałunku Johna, nie pozwalając mu na protest. Jego dłonie były wilgotne ze zdenerwowania, ale i tak chwycił Przewodnika za ramiona, prawie stapiając ich w jedno. Nigdy nie był aż tak świadom swojej siły jak w tej chwili. Objął nogami Johna, trochę zaskoczony jak zawsze, że w tak szczupłym ciele kryje się tyle energii. Przewodnik z łatwością uniósł jego dolną połowę i nakierował się na jego wejście, a potem – och! Tak bardzo powoli! – wsunął się w niego, nie przerywając pocałunku. Rodney wciągnął może odrobine powietrza więcej przez nos, gdy John wydawał się tak wielki, że niemal niemożliwy do przyjęcia, ale to wrażenie znikło szybko, gdy Przewodnik zatopił się w nim aż po sam trzon. I trwali tak przez sekundy, minuty, godziny – całując się, złączeni i w teoretycznym bezruchu. Biodra Johna pracowały jednak, gdy mięśnie Przewodnika walczyły z sobą, aby nie poddać się własnej woli i nie pchnąć dalej. To musiało boleć – może tak bardzo jak członek Rodneya, który ktoś w końcu powinien dotknąć.  
\- John, już – wyszeptał, gdy obaj wzięli większy wdech, odrywając się pierwszy raz od wielu minut.  
John klęczał nad nim, w nim, pozycja nie mogła być wygodna, ale przynajmniej wyrównywała różnicę wzrostu i Rodney mógł całować go po czole, policzkach, szczęce. Nawet powiekach, gdy John zamknął oczy dalej walcząc z sobą.  
\- Rodney – wysapał mężczyzna z wątpliwością w głosie.  
I jak mógł tak wiele wyczytać w jednym słowie?  
\- Wszystko będzie dobrze – zapewnił go, bo pieczenie ustawało. – Mam plan – dodał.  
I John zaczął się śmiać, gdy poruszył w końcu biodrami, a potem ten dźwięk został zdławiony. Przewodnik tak do końca nie załkał, ale niewiele temu brakowało. I spojrzał na Rodneya oczami tak błyszczącymi, że może to tak naprawdę były dwie gwiazdy.  
\- Jesteś tak… ciasny – wyrzucił z siebie John niemal przemocą.  
To stwierdzenie musiało go wiele kosztować, bo gdy w końcu wysunął się z niego całkowicie, Rodney poczuł na policzkach coś mokrego, a gdy spojrzał w górę, zdał sobie sprawę, że Przewodnik nie jest nawet świadom, że z jego oczu spływają łzy. Twarz mężczyzny była wykrzywiona w tak błogiej przyjemności, że Rodney prawie go nie poznawała. I John zaczął się ponownie w niego wsuwać, a jednocześnie jego plecy wyginały się w łuk, więc kąt był całkiem inny i Rodney sam zobaczył własne gwiazdy. Możliwe, że coś wtedy między nimi pękło, bo Przewodnik wchodził w niego coraz szybciej i coraz pewien, dysząc i łkając i wydając z siebie wszystkie te dźwięki, których Rodney wstydził jeszcze kilka minut wcześniej. Jednak gdy pochodziły od Johna – były czystą muzyką. I chciał je słyszeć zawsze.  
I zapewne czerpałby przyjemność z obserwowania reakcji kochanka, gdyby Przewodnik bez ostrzeżenia nie obwinął dłoni wokół jego członka.  
\- Blisko – wychrypiał John i brzmiał jak szaleniec.  
Wyglądał zresztą jak wariat również, bo jego źrenice były rozszerzone, włosy potargane i poruszał się jak w amoku obciągając Rodneyowi o wiele zbyt szybko. A jednak doskonale w tym dziwnym szale, który opanował obu ich. I Rodney nie wiedział co wyrwało z niego orgazm – ta ręka, która poruszała się na jego członku czy zapach Johna, który dochodził – truskawek, ale z czymś pieprznym, ostrym, czego nie umiał uchwycić.  
Przewodnik upadł na niego, a Rodney nie miał w sobie nawet dość siły, aby przeturlać ich na bok. John zresztą ssał tę część jego skóry na ramieniu, która dostała się w pobliże jego ust.  
\- Chyba żartujesz – westchnął Rodney, bo zaczynał się formować sporej wielkości ślad.  
Jego koszulka powinna go zakryć, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że John chociaż wyczerpany do granic możliwości – nadal go molestował, jakby nie potrafił sobie odpuścić. I może to miało coś wspólnego z faktem, że Rodney sam dotykał jego pleców – wciąż zaskoczony tym jak cudowna była faktura skóry Przewodnika. Mógłby nie odrywać od niego dłoni przez całe dni. A rajem byłoby, gdyby do tego pił kawę o smaku ust Johna.  
Przewodnik przeniósł się kilka centymetrów dalej chyba tworząc nową konstrukcję i Rodney prychnął.  
\- John – wyszeptał w kark mężczyzny.  
Widział doskonale jak na karku Przewodnika włoski stanęły dęba.  
\- Rodney – odparł John spokojnie, przestając maltretować jego skórę.  
Obaj musieli smakować jak pot i seks. I może to właśnie było idealne połączenie. Nić była tak integralną częścią niego, że prawie jej nie zauważał. Przewodnik po prostu był wszędzie. I dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że nie tyle John sprowadzał go przy odlotach, ale Rodney po prostu cały czas był na haju swoich zmysłów – tylko przekalibrował je w innym kierunku.  
Żyli w dziwnej homeostazie, gdzie John był powodem jego odlotów i jako jedyny potrafił go z nich sprowadzić. To było tak cudowne, że prawie w to nie wierzył. Potrafił jednak dostrzec na skórze Przewodnika najdrobniejsze zmiany jak pieprzyki, które zaczynały się formować. Czy linia opalenizny, która powstała, gdy John biegał z Rononem. Wokół łańcuszka nieśmiertelników zawijały się mikro włoski i John zapewne nawet nie był tego świadom. Krople potu zaczynały zasysać na skórze i Rodney był nawet w stanie znaleźć te, które sam naniósł na tę cudowną powierzchnię.  
\- Odpływasz? – spytał John ciekawie, układając się w końcu na boku i Rodney miał już nie tylko centymetry skóry do obserwacji.  
Oczy jego Przewodnika były cudowne, chociaż coś podpowiadało mu, że zmęczenie, które przychodziło z wiekiem i doświadczeniami zapewne przyciemniło ich blask.  
\- Tak – przyznał szczerze.  
Nie bał się jednak tego zawieszenia w czasie i przestrzeni. Ono raz w życiu dawało mu szczęście.

John sunął palcem po jego nagim ramieniu, gdy obaj wyszli spod prysznica i ułożyli się wygodnie na jego łóżku. Poprosił Jeannie kilka dni wcześniej o zamówienie nowych – większych mebli. Szafy, do której zmieściłyby się nie tylko jego ubrania, drugiego biurka i największego łóżka jakie znajdzie. Nie mrugnęła nawet okiem chociaż skomentowała to ostatnie w charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób. I chwała wszystkim, że żaden z marines nie słyszał ich rozmowy. Nie spytał Johna czy ten wprowadzi się do niego, ale i tak planował w przód. Zamierzał najpierw oddzielić całe piętro dla nich. Chciał ciszy i spokoju – namiastki domu w miejscu, w którym obaj pracowali.  
\- Kiedy masz ten bal? – spytał John ciekawie.  
Rodney wziął głębszy wdech.  
\- Nie wiem. Pewnie pójdziemy na pierwszą imprezę, o której powie mi Jeannie – odparł, a potem zdał sobie sprawę, że jednak nie dopełnił formalności. – To znaczy zapraszam cię. Nie zakładam, że pójdziesz… Po prostu zapraszam cię oficjalnie. Jeśli chciałbyś ze mną pójść byłbym zachwycony – zaczął bełkotać bez ładu i składu aż John przyłożył mu palec do ust, skutecznie go uciszając.  
I to było fascynujące, bo całe ciało Przewodnika pachniało jego żelem pod prysznic, a jednak nie straciło aromatu truskawek. Kiedy wymsknęło mu się coś podobnego przy Rononie, sądził, że John się wścieknie. Nie wyglądał na jednego z tych delikatnych facetów – stereotypów, które chodziły po tym świecie. Z ciemnymi włosami na przedramionach i kilkudniowym zarostem – wyglądał na jednego z tych męskich twardzieli, przy których nie wspomina się o truskawkach. I już wtedy Rodney powinien zdać sobie sprawę z tego jak inteligentny jest jego Przewodnik. Poczucie humoru i dystans do siebie były dwiema rzeczami, o których Jeannie mówiła jak o wyznacznikach IQ. Zazwyczaj wspominała o tym, gdy chciała go urazić, bo sam nie miał ani jednego ani drugiego – jednak coś w tym było.  
\- Zechcesz mi towarzyszyć? – spytał w końcu Rodney, robiąc głębszy wdech.  
\- Wiesz kto tam będzie? – zainteresował się John. - Kto przeważnie chodzi na takie spotkania?  
Rodney wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Jeannie zapewne mogłaby ci dostarczyć listę. Zna tych wojskowych i polityków. Wspominała o senatorach… - urwał niepewnie.  
John skinął głową, jakby przyjmował to do wiadomości.  
\- Politycy i wojskowi. Tych jestem w stanie znieść – stwierdził Przewodnik i Rodney odetchnął z ulgą. – Będę musiał oddać do czyszczenia mój mundur – dodał po chwili. – Wreszcie zobaczę cię w czymś innym niż w laboratoryjnym fartuchu – zażartował i Rodney poczuł rumieniec na twarzy.  
\- Widziałeś mnie w garniturze –przypomniał mu ostrożnie. – Nic szczególnego.  
John prychnął.  
\- Armani wyciąga z ciebie co najlepsze – odparł jego Przewodnik kompletnie go zaskakując. – Pewnie nie masz nawet pojęcia jak dobrze tam wyglądałeś. Nie powinieneś jednak chodzić w czerni. Jesteś dość blady i twoje oczy przestają być takie błękitne… - urwał John.  
Rodney przełknął nadmiar śliny z niedowierzaniem, przyglądając się rumieńcowi, który zaczął pokrywać skórę Przewodnika. Temperatura w pomieszczeniu wzrosła lekko, a może ten pożar po prostu został wzniecony przez słowa Johna.  
\- Tobie naprawę podobają się moje oczy – powiedział z niedowierzaniem, przypominając sobie jak Przewodnik żartował przy jego siostrze jeszcze kilka godzin wcześniej.  
Wtedy nie potraktował tego na poważnie, bo ton Johna był lekki – jak zawsze, gdy mężczyzna się z nim drażnił.  
John spojrzał mu prosto w oczy i uśmiechnął się jakoś dziwnie nieśmiało.  
\- Nie okłamałbym cię – powiedział Przewodnik, wydymając usta. – Po prostu nie chcę dokarmiać twojego ego, które już wypełnia naszą galaktykę.  
\- A co z innymi galaktykami? – spytał Rodney całkiem poważnie. – I tymi, których jeszcze nie odkryliśmy?  
John uderzył go w ramię, posyłając go na łopatki, a potem wciąż się śmiejąc, pocałował go w usta.


	19. Chapter 19

Kiedy Carter zapukała do jego kwater z mundurem galowym w dłoniach, od razu miał złe przeczucia. Jeannie poinformowała ich, że tego wieczoru wychodzą i samochód będzie czekał na nich przed kompleksem. Nie pierwszy raz miał jechać limuzyną, ale miał nadzieję, że przejdzie mu wstępna nerwowość. Nie był na podobnym przyjęciu od dwudziestu lat. I nie miał najmniejszej ochoty tam wracać, ale to była część życia Rodneya, którą zaakceptował w chwili, gdy oddawał mu nić. Jego mundur z naszywkami kapitana Air Force wisiał już na drzwiach i Ford upewnił się, że wszystko jest na swoim miejscu.  
\- Sheppard – powiedziała Carter, uśmiechając się w jego stronę.  
Podała mu list, ale już wiedział co jest w środku, gdy zobaczył, że nowy mundur miał naszywki majora.  
\- Generał pogadał z twoim starym dowódcą i wyjaśnił mu, że to bardzo nie rozsądne z jego strony pociągać do odpowiedzialności za własne błędy Przewodnika – odparła kobieta i nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć.  
\- To awans? – spytał niepewnie.  
\- Raczej cofnięcie degradacji. Air Force uczy się na błędach – stwierdziła spokojnie i wzięła głębszy wdech. – Jack powiedział mi też, że jeśli McKayowie jakimś cudem nie stracą tego kontraktu, faktycznie cię awansuje –dodał.  
Spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem, ale nie wyczuł w niej nieszczerości.  
\- Próbujecie mnie przekupić? – spytał wprost.  
Manipulacja Przewodnikiem nie była aż tak trudna, ale jednak Carter wydawała mu się najbardziej szczera z nich wszystkich. Prócz Mitchella, który po prostu nie miał zdolności dyplomatycznych i rzadko ukrywał co czuje. Stopnia podpułkownika zapewne dorobił się cudem. Nie był typem, który potrafił polobbować w tę stronę.  
\- John, Rodney cię potrzebuje – zaczęła Carter, kompletnie go zaskakując. – Pewnie nie nazwałby mnie swoją przyjaciółką, ale chciałam dla niego jak najlepiej i cieszy mnie, że ma ciebie. To bardzo uparty człowiek, który rzadko przyznaje się do błędu. I nigdy nie powie ci jak bardzo zależy mu na tej pracy – ciągnęła dalej. – Robi wspaniałe rzeczy, które mogą odmienić oblicze tego świata. Jeśli zamknie się w sektorze prywatnym, nigdy nie zobaczymy wyników jego badań – przyznała.  
John polizał nagle spierzchnięte wargi.  
\- Mam go pilnować – stwierdził płaskim głosem, bojąc się, że emocje wezmą nad nim górę.  
Carter emanowała ciepłem i troską, czymś, co Rodney zapewne chciałby poczuć na sobie. Jednak zdradzanie uczuć innych też było nie fair. I nie mógł tego zrobić.  
Carter roześmiała się.  
\- Normalnie powiedziałabym ci, że masz go nie dopuszczać do głosu, ale proszę cię spraw, żeby nie obraził wszystkich, którzy tam będą. Jack pokaże się z Danielem, Danielem Jacksonem – uzupełniła. – To też cywilny kontraktor. Jednak wyglądałoby to dziwnie, gdyby chodzili cały czas za Rodneyem.  
John próbował sobie to wyobrazić, ale jakoś nie był w stanie. Zresztą O'Neill nie wyglądał na bardziej niż Rodney obytego w podobnym towarzystwie. Takie rzeczy się po prostu wyczuwało.  
\- Jeśli Rodney nie dostanie tego kontraktu i tak przenoszę się do rezerwy – poinformował ją.  
\- Nie jestem zaskoczona, majorze – odparła i mrugnęła do niego porozumiewawczo okiem.

Rodney nie znał się najwyraźniej na stopniach wojskowych albo był zbyt zdenerwowany, aby zauważyć naszywki na jego mundurze. Jego smoking wydawał się idealnie skrojony i może w tym był problem, bo Rodney nie przywykł do ubrań, które na niego pasowały. Wolał rozciągnięte koszulki i fartuch laboratoryjny. Rzeczy, które nie plątały mu się wokół nóg, gdy musiał poruszać się w pośpiechu pomiędzy kolejnymi komputerami, gdy wykonywali symulacje.  
John spodziewał się, że przyjęcie będzie mniejsze, ale kiedy wychodził z limuzyny, dostrzegł ile samochodów już zaparkowano na podjeździe i przystanął zszokowany.  
\- O Boże, nie powiedziałem ci nawet kiedy badania przeprowadzamy – jęknął Rodney. – A jeśli zapytają i nie będziesz wiedział? Jeśli pomyślą, że…  
\- Rodney, spokojnie. Ich nie interesuje temat twoich badań – odparł John, robiąc większy wdech.  
\- Co? Ależ oczywiście…  
\- Nie – wszedł mu pospiesznie w słowo i objął jego nadgarstek, starając się myśleć o poprzedniej nocy. – Ich będzie interesowało czy pośmiejesz się z ich żartów i czy znasz kogokolwiek z obecnych… - wyjaśnił John cierpliwie. – Rzucanie nazwiskami pomogłoby, ale czasem możesz rzucić nieodpowiednim w kierunku człowieka, który akurat tego senatora nie lubi. Pozostaniemy więc przy żartach…  
\- Nie znam żartów – odparł Rodney i wydawał się nadal przerażony.  
John wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Będziemy się śmiać więc z nim, dobrze? Jestem tutaj, więc wszystko będzie dobrze. Zakochają się w moich włosach – zakpił dokładnie w stylu Rodneya i coś zaborczego błysnęło w oczach Strażnika. – Ale jestem twój – dodał.  
\- Mój – powtórzył Rodney. – I świetnie wyglądasz w tym mundurze.  
\- Będziesz go mógł potem ze mnie zdjąć – obiecał, aby rozładować atmosferę.  
Nie było nienormalnym, aby Przewodnik i Strażnik trzymali się za ręce, gdy wchodzili w tak wielki i nieznany tłum. John nigdy nie ukrywał kim był i podejrzewał, że większość zebranych wiedziała o Rodneyu. To ułatwiało im zadanie i cieszył się, że nie będzie musiał tłumaczyć związku między nimi i dlaczego Air Force nie pozbyło się go jeszcze pomimo tego, że ewidentnie łamał zasady.  
O'Neill wraz z drugim jajogłowym ustawili się przy bufecie i generał zajadał się krewetkami zapewne po to, aby nie rozmawiać z kobietą tak starą jak aramejskie pisma. Jednak na jej pomarszczonej szyi wisiał brylant, który zapewne kosztowałby go wszystkie pensje wojskowe, które dostał i które przed nim jeszcze czekały. To Jackson rozmawiał ze staruszką , wiec układ między O'Neillem i jajogłowym był wprost odwrotny do tego ich.  
\- Nie wiem jak Jeannie to znosiła – westchnął Rodney obok niego.  
\- Nie jedz niczego z owocami morza – doradził mu John. – Cytryny –wyjaśnił jednym słowem i poczuł jak Rodney ściska jego dłoń. – Hej, nie zostawiamy nigdy swoich na tyłach! – dodał i Strażnik przewrócił oczami.  
\- Nie jesteśmy na żadnej tajnej misji, John – prychnął Rodney.  
\- I naprawdę żałuje, bo przynajmniej miałbym z sobą broń – wtrącił O'Neill, podchodząc do nich bliżej. – Danielu, poznaj…  
\- Rodney McKay, doktor McKay – odparł Strażnik. – I John Sheppard, major John Sheppard – dodał wyciągając rękę w stronę mężczyzny, gdy John trącił go łokciem.  
Jackson ujął dłoń niepewnie, jakby nie wiedział co zrobić.  
\- Tak, więc… Doktor Daniel Jackson, ale podejrzewam, że nie jesteśmy kolegami z tej samej dziedziny – dodał niepewnie mężczyzna i spojrzał na O'Neilla, jakby oczekiwał wyjaśnień.  
Rodney właśnie otwierał usta, ale John wsadził w nie krakersa i uśmiechnął się do generała.  
\- Wspaniałe przyjęcie, czyż nie? – spytał, starając się udawać entuzjazm. – Rodney uwielbia takie imprezy. Wolisz białe czy czerwone? – dodał, widząc kelnera z kieliszkami.  
\- Nie piję – wtrącił Strażnik.  
\- Dla mojego spokoju weźmiesz jeden kieliszek – odparł John. – Możesz go sączyć przez cały wieczór. Po prostu stój z nim w dłoni.  
\- Ej! Daniel powiedział mi to samo – obruszył się O'Neill. – To jakiś tajny kod?  
\- Nie, po prostu zaraz ktoś wzniesie jakiś toast, a my stoimy z pustymi rękami. Sztuką jest mieć cały czas alkohol, ale się nie upić – odparł John, mrugając porozumiewawczo do Jacksona, który starał się ukryć krzywy uśmieszek za swoim szkłem.  
Czuł jak palce wolnej ręki Rodneya, ocierają się o jego nadgarstek, gdy Strażnik nerwowo szukał kontaktu. Jego błękitny krawat podkreślał kolor jego oczu i Rodney naprawdę wyglądał przystojnie. Kilka osób rzuciło im zaciekawione spojrzenia i John wiedział, że nie mogą spędzić przy stole z jedzeniem zbyt dużo czasu. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Jeannie pojawi się lada chwila. Równie bardzo nie wypadało zagadywać do obcych ludzi, których nazwisk nie znał.  
Z twarzy O'Neilla zniknęło tymczasowe rozluźnienie i John zrobił wszystko, aby nie obejrzeć się za siebie. Rodney nie miał jednak zielonego pojęcia o regułach panujących w tym świecie i oczywiście zerknął powodowany ciekawością, zdradzając tym samym generała. Nawet Jackson wyprostował się trochę, więc John wziął ostrożny łyk.  
\- Jack O'Neill, człowiek, którego potrzebowałem – rzucił dobrze znany mu głos.  
John poczuł jak jego ciało sztywnieje, a nóżka kieliszka prawie pękła pod jego palcami. Rodney spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, zapewne odbierając tak gwałtowne uczucia pomimo braku fizycznego kontaktu. John wziął głębszy wdech, starając się uspokoić.  
\- Patrick – odparł generał, brzmiąc nieszczerze radośnie. – Cóż za zaskoczenie, że znowu na siebie wpadamy. Nie wiedziałem, że wysłano do ciebie zaproszenie, odkąd tylko wojskowi kontraktorzy mieli się pojawić.  
\- Och, jak wiesz to tylko kwestia czasu i oczywiście nie jestem zdziwiony, że twoja gwiazda się jeszcze nie pojawiła. McKlay? Jak się nazywała? – spytał jego ojciec.  
John odchrząknął i przestał udawać, że grzebie w przystawkach.  
\- McKay – podpowiedział, odwracając się.  
Wyraz szoku w oczach ojca przyniósł mu tylko drobną satysfakcję, ale wiedział, że jeśli nie wtrąci się teraz Rodney zrobi zaraz jakąś scenę.  
\- John? – zdziwił się jego ojciec. – Nie wiedziałem, że przywrócono cię do służby – dodał z czymś gorzkim w głosie.  
\- Dave jest z tobą?- spytał, ignorując pytanie.  
\- Dave nie przepada za podobnymi spotkaniami – odparł jego ojciec i zmierzył go wzrokiem.  
Sądził, że doczeka się jakiegoś nieprzyjemnego komentarza, ale jego ojciec skierował całą swoją uwagę na generała, co bolało tylko bardziej.  
\- John? - spytał Rodney, podchodząc do niego bliżej i oczywiście to jego ojciec zauważył.  
Podobnie jak fakt, że Strażnik muskał jego dłoń swoją. Kontakt był aż nazbyt oczywistym dowodem więzi.  
\- Skąd się znacie? – spytał Rodney tak niewinnie, że John miał ochotę zaprowadzić go z powrotem do samochodu i wywieźć jak najdalej.  
Po wzroku O'Neilla poznał, że generał już skojarzył fakty. I nie był tym obrotem sprawy zadowolony.  
\- John jest moim drugim synem – wtrącił jego ojciec i uniósł brew, przyglądając się smokingowi Rodneya. – Nie wyłapałem pana imienia – dodał i wyciągnął dłoń, której Strażnik nie przyjął, przyglądając mu się podejrzliwie.  
\- Ja jestem… - zaczął Rodney, ale John zacisnął dłoń na jego nadgarstku.  
\- Rodney, po prostu Rodney – wtrącił i widział doskonale jak kącik ust jego ojca unosi się.  
\- Po prostu Rodney? – zakpił tamten.  
W powietrzu panowała tak ciężka atmosfera, że John prawie widział jak emocje zawisają w powietrzu. Strażnik na szczęście połączył fakty i nawet trochę zbladł. I John zaczął się nawet zastanawiać czy jego ojciec nie zamierzał wygryźć firmy Rodneya. W końcu O'Neill nie był zadowolony z tego spotkania i jego ojca miało tutaj po prostu nie być.  
\- Co teraz porabiasz John? – spytał jego ojciec i to było dalekie od kurtuazji.  
I coś nieprzyjemnego zawisło w powietrzu.  
\- Po-Prostu-Rodney cię przygarnął? Nie wygląda na wojskowego – podjął jego ojciec.  
Ewidentnie łowił informacje i John zacisnął zęby, nie wiedząc co powinien zrobić. Nie przyciągali uwagi, bo jego ojciec potrafił być dupkiem doskonałym – ukrytym dla oczu nieświadomych. John normalnie nie miałby nic do stracenia, ale Rodney trzymał się go kurczowo za rękę, a O'Neill wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał dostać apopleksji.  
Wziął głębszy wdech i zamknął oczy, starając się wczuć w emocje poszczególnych osób i kiedy spojrzał ponownie na swojego ojca, między jego brwiami pojawiła się głęboka zmarszczka. Niewielka nutka strachu wypełniła przestrzeń między nimi.  
\- Co robisz? – spytał jego ojciec.  
\- To o co mnie prosiłeś – przyznał spokojni e. – Powiedz mi co czują, Johnny. To jest nic. Naprawdę nic. Gdyby Bóg nie chciał, abyś wiedział, nie dawałby ci takiego daru. Powiedz mi co czują, Johnny – powtórzył. – Chcesz wiedzieć, co czujesz? – spytał, puszczając dłoń swojego Strażnika.  
Jego głos był prawie szeptem, ale wiedział, że pozostała trójka doskonale go słyszy. Jego ojciec zresztą pobladł, jakby dopiero teraz do niego doszło, że nigdy nie miał w dłoniach wszystkich kart. John już nie był słabym dwunastolatkiem. Nie był nieświadomym sześciolatkiem. I nie był wystraszonym osiemnastolatkiem, który nie wiedział co zrobić ze swoim życiem.  
Jego ojciec cofnął się nieznacznie i to zwróciło na nich uwagę kilku osób.  
\- Chcesz, żebym powiedział na głos co właśnie emanuje od ciebie? – spytał cicho. – Zostawisz mnie i Rodneya. I nie będziesz szukał McKaya, zrozumieliśmy się…  
\- Nie możesz – zaczął jego ojciec.  
\- Myślisz, że zależy mi na Air Force? Myślisz, że mam cokolwiek na czym mi zależy? Odebrałeś mi wszystko – poinformował go John spokojnie. – A wiesz, co robić ludzie, którym odebrano wszystko? – spytał i nie wiedział nawet skąd wziął się u niego ten uśmieszek. – Stają się niebezpieczni.  
O'Neill zrobił ostrożny krok w ich stronę i uśmiechał się jak ostatni idiota, chcąc zapewne pokazać, że wcale nie dzieje się nic nieprzyjemnego.  
\- Nie masz mi czego zabrać – przyznał John spokojnie i czekał aż jego ojciec zrozumie w jakim położeniu się znalazł. – I nie jestem twoim drugim synem. Jestem twoim najstarszym synem – przypomniał mu.  
Jego ojciec wyprostował się nieznacznie, zapewne chcąc spojrzeć na niego z góry, ale nawet ta sztuczka nie mogła się udać. John urósł i to znacznie.  
\- Generale – odparł jego ojciec zanim ruszył w głąb sali.  
John spoglądał w ślad za nim i rozluźnił się dopiero, gdy Rodney objął jego dłoń, niepewnie. O'Neill ze zmarszczonymi brwiami przyglądał mu się w milczeniu.  
\- John? – spytał Rodney.  
\- Trzymaj się od niego z daleka. To są złe wiadomości – powiedział, bo tylko to przyszło mu do głowy.  
Rodney przełknął nadmiar śliny i przez więź przepłynęło do niego coś przyjemnego. Strażnik chyba próbował go jakoś zrównoważyć, ale to się nie mogło udać, nie wtedy gdy John czuł tak wiele negatywnych emocji. I zawsze sądził, że jeśli ktokolwiek pozna tę stronę niego - ucieknie, gdzie pieprz rośnie, ale Rodney nadal tutaj był i próbował chyba na swój sposób okazać mu wsparcie.  
Przewodnicy nie powinni być zdolni do odczuwania podobnych emocji i do emanowania nimi. I dostateczny okres czasu zwalczał to w sobie. Sądził, że nigdy nie wróci, bo wojna i Afganistan zostały za nim. I miał Rodneya, który był na swój sposób zabawny i pełen ciepła, chociaż to ukrywał. Rodneya, który kochał swoją siostrę tak mocno, że akceptował jej męża, chociaż faceta nie cierpiał. Ze wzajemnością zresztą.  
\- Przepraszam – wykrztusił w końcu.  
\- Hej, nic się nie stało – odparł Rodney, starając się uśmiechnąć, ale słabo mu to wyszło. – Uwierzysz, że szukał Jeannie? Ona zjada takich chłopców jak on na śniadanie – pocieszył go.  
\- W zasadzie sądzi, że Meredith McKay prowadzi badania – wtrącił O'Neill. – Nigdy jakoś się nie złożyło, żeby mu powiedzieć, że jesteś facetem – dodał generał uśmiechając się wrednie.  
John na końcu języka miał przeprosiny, ale O'Neill uniósł dłoń do góry, jakby spodziewał się co zaraz nadejdzie.  
\- Bardzo ciekawie było was obserwować – przyznał generał. –Nigdy nie miałem sposobu na Patricka, ale Sheppard, czuj się moją osobą towarzyszącą. Daniel jest cudowny, ale staruszki się do niego łaszą. Ty będziesz działał jak bulterier – odparł O'Neill z prawdziwym podziwem. – Zresztą facet i tak nie był ważny. Nie przyszedł tutaj dawać nam pieniądze tylko wygryzać Kanadyjczyków, a tego nie lubimy, prawda?  
John zamrugał, nie bardzo wiedząc co powinien powiedzieć.  
\- On tak ma – odparł Daniel, gdy generał sięgnął po kolejną krewetkę. – Udaje ekscentrycznego, ale tak naprawdę wolałby wylądować na jakiejś miłej pustyni strzelając do terrorystów i jak terrorystów traktuje wszystkich wokół – przyznał Jackson.  
Rodney drgnął, gdy do sali weszła Jeannie. Jej długa suknia wyróżniała się na tle pozostałych choćby tym, że była prosta. Towarzyszący jej mężczyzna poruszał się z pewną wprawą, która zdradzała bywalca takich imprez i John tylko czekał aż przedstawią się sobie. Po opowieściach Rodneya oczekiwał hipisowatego wegetarianina, ale Kaleb wydawał się całkiem normalny. Przynajmniej z tej odległości. I John mógł usłyszeć jak Jeannie wdzięcznie śmieje się z żartu rzuconego przez jakiegoś senatora, a potem dodaje;  
\- Czy poznał pan mojego brata? Udało mi się nareszcie wyciągnąć go z laboratorium.  
John wyprostował się nieznacznie i zrobił głębszy wdech, starając się namierzyć wzrokiem ojca. Jednak znajomej sylwetki nie był w stanie nigdzie dostrzec.  
\- Czas zacząć przedstawienie – powiedział Rodneyowi, gdy Jeannie zamachała w ich kierunku.  
Rzucił jeszcze okiem czy Strażnik nie ma resztek jedzenia w kącikach ust, ale Rodney chyba stracił kompletnie swój apetyt. John zresztą czuł jego zdenerwowanie przez więź.  
\- Czy opowiadałem ci o tym jak Jeannie namówiła mnie na wzięcie udziału w przedstawieniu teatralnym? – spytał Rodney.  
\- Nie mów. Wyszło fatalnie? – zaryzykował John.  
Rodney przewrócił oczami, gdy usłyszał sarkazm w jego głosie i paradoksalnie to była dobra reakcja.


	20. Chapter 20

John był spięty przez cały wieczór, ale nic dziwnego. Rodney sam przeżył szok – najpierw związany z faktem, że Patrick Sheppard był ojcem jego Przewodnika. I to było śmieszne, bo Rodney wiedział jak John się nazywa i to nigdy jakoś nie zwróciło jego uwagi. Przewodnik był tak inny od świata bogatych i polityki jak tylko mógł. I nie cierpiał pieniędzy, więc może to powinno było jednak przyciągnąć jego uwagę.  
John jednak potem promieniował czymś, co Rodney znał doskonale. Sam wściekał się na wiele rzeczy, ale ten głęboki gniew tkwił w nim od zarania dziejów. Od chwili, gdy dostrzegł w sobie zmiany i wiedział, że jako Strażnik będzie miał podcięte skrzydła. John wydawał się wstydzić tej złości, jednocześnie chyba bał się tego jak Rodney odbierze te emocje. A przecież nie było nic bardziej naturalnego niż wściekłość połączona z bezradnością. Rodney nie odczuwał satysfakcji, gdy górował nad kimś siłą, ale to samozadowolenie, które płynęło z tego, że miał rację, a inni nie – miało dokładnie ten sam smak.  
John jednak był przesiąknięty dobrem do szpiku kości i słabo radził sobie z negatywnymi emocjami. Rodney zatem chwycił go mocniej za dłoń, pozwalając sobie wchłonąć to co potrafił.  
\- Major John Sheppard – przedstawił się Przewodnik starszemu mężczyźnie.  
Ich uścisk rąk był pewny, szorstki, żołnierski.  
\- Oraz doktor Rodney McKay – dodał John.  
\- George Hammond – odparł facet, a Jeannie układała usta w słowa 'senator', więc wziął głębszy wdech, gdy podawał mu dłoń.  
\- Bardzo miło mi poznać – powiedział Rodney w końcu.  
\- Odniosłem wrażenie, że pań McKay jest dwie – zaczął niepewnie Hammond i John prychnął.  
\- Pierwsze imię Rodneya to Meredith, jakiś dziwny Kanadyjski zwyczaj. Gdyby był Amerykaninem jego rodzice nie skrzywdziliby go tak bardzo – zażartował Przewodnik, jakby to było całkiem naturalne.  
I nawet kącik jego własnych ust drgnął, gdy dołączył do ogólnego śmiechu. John był dobry, gdy się nie martwił kręcącym się wokół ojcem. Potrafił jednocześnie powiedzieć o jego narodowości w takim sposób, że nie wyglądało to negatywnie w oczach amerykańskiego senatora, który kiedyś był wojskowym. Z opowieści Jeannie wiedział, że ci byli najtrudniejsi. Nie dość, że nie ufali obcokrajowcom to jeszcze mieli zakodowane w głowach dziwne stereotypy na temat naukowców. Byli straceni na obu polach, ale John jakimś cudem skłonił tego Georga do uśmiechu.  
\- Nie wszyscy mogą mieć tak nieoryginalne imię jak ty – prychnął w odpowiedzi Rodney.  
\- Lub tak znaczące nazwisko – podchwycił Hammond. – Widziałem jak rozmawialiście z Patrickiem, to jakiś krewny? – spytał niewinnie mężczyzna.  
\- To mój ojciec – przyznał John i chociaż jego głos był spokojny, Rodney czuł jak wiele kosztowało go to stwierdzenie.  
Hammond nawet nie krył zaskoczenia.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że Patrick wysłał jednego ze swoich synów do Air Force – odparł mężczyzna, kompletnie zszokowany.  
\- Nie wysłał, zaciągnąłem się, Sir – powiedział John spokojnie. – Chciałem służy krajowi najlepiej jak mogłem – dodał i w tym była taka prostota, że serce Rodneya się ścisnęło w klatce piersiowej.  
Hammond obserwował go przez chwilę, a potem upił łyk lub dwa z kieliszka.  
\- Rozumiem, synu, że nie był zadowolony z twojego wyboru – stwierdził mężczyzna. – Chyba trudno byłoby ci służyć krajowi zza biurka wielkiej firmy – westchnął. – Jestem trochę zszokowany, bo Patrick nigdy nie ukrywał, że z wojska naszego kraju to chce ciągnąć tylko zyski – dodał Hammond.  
Jeannie wydawała się zszokowana tak otwartym przedstawieniem sytuacji, więc uśmiechnął się do niej radośnie, bo John wydobywał z ludzi to co najlepsze.  
\- Nie wiem co powiedzieć, Sir – przyznał jego Przewodnik spokojnie i Hammond roześmiał się.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie wiesz – powiedział mężczyzna. – Klauzule poufności, sprawy administracyjne. Gdybym sam dalej mógł latać, byłbym w Air Force. Mam nadzieję jednak, że Jack zastępuje mnie godnie.  
\- Generał O'Neill jest wspaniałym dowódcą – odparł John nie tracąc nawet sekundy na zawahanie.  
Rodney zamrugał.  
\- On nigdy nie wie o czym ja do niego mówię – jęknął, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
\- Mer – zganiła go Jeannie, niemal od razu, ale Hammond tylko uśmiechnął się szerzej.  
\- Jak go znam to pewnie nie wie i najpewniej po kilku minutach przestaje pana słuchać – przyznał George.  
Rodney spojrzał z triumfem na Jeannie.  
\- A mówiłem ci – powiedział tylko, czując tylko, że Przewodnik wydaje się nareszcie rozbawiony i rozluźniony.  
Może nie powinien być tak zadowolony z faktu, że przyłapał O'Neilla, ale Hammond wydawał się dobrym facetem. I pewnie dlatego stał z nim, a nie z jakąś obwieszoną klejnotami jak choinką, nowobogacką cizią, którą wyszła za swojego męża dla pieniędzy. Nie wychodził na takie przyjęcia również ze względu na to, że nadal był w kawalerskim stanie i pełno podobnych kręciło się wokół niego. Jeannie nie zawsze potrafiła odgonić je dostatecznie daleko, a on nigdy nie wiedział dlaczego się nim interesują. Jego siostra jednak najwyraźniej też nie zawsze miała rację. Myliła się choćby w stosunku do Johna. Przewodnik nienawidził pieniędzy i to było związane z jego rodziną. Potrafił jednak istnieć w tym świecie, który dla Rodneya był niedostępny. Jeszcze do niedawna nie widziałby nic zdrożnego w swoim zachowaniu, ale dzięki Johnowi wszystko teraz nabierało nowych barw. Tylko poprzez to jak Przewodnik to odbierał – wiedział gdzie naruszał granicę i jak bardzo to robił.  
To było tak, jakby widział swoje odbicie w lustrze.  
Hammond przeprosił ich i udał się do jakiegoś z dawno nie widzianych znajomych, a jakaś mocno wyperfumowana kobieta otarła się o niego ramieniem. Wzdrygnął się, starając jednak nie dać tego po sobie poznać.  
Richarda Woolseya, który jej towarzyszył, poznałby wszędzie. To on przewodził komisji, przed którą stawał co roku, przedstawiając techniczną część swojego raportu. Jeannie zajmowała się finansami i tę stronę wydawała się ta banda biurokratów znać lepiej. Nigdy nie nadążali za nim, ale czego mógł wymagać od urzędników.  
\- Och, doktor McKay – zaczął Woolsey i naprawdę wydawał się zaskoczony, co powinno Rodneya urazić.  
Czasem nawet on wychodził. Odkąd zaczęli spotykać się z Johnem – miał nawet pełno wolnego. I samo 'spotykanie się' nie było dobrą nazwą na to co ich łączyło. Byli partnerami, ale to wciąż nie było adekwatne do głębi więzi, którą czuł.  
\- Major John Sheppard, mam nadzieję, że moją siostrę pan pamięta – rzucił najbardziej uprzejmym tonem, który był w stanie z siebie wykrzesać.  
I zamarł, bo kątem oka dostrzegł jak ojciec Johna rozmawia z jakimś senatorem.  
\- McKay najwyraźniej kupił w końcu Przewodnika i jest pod kontrolą Centrum – powiedział Patrick Sheppard.  
Rodney zacisnął dłonie w pięści i starał się skupić na rytmie serca Johna. Woolsey na szczęście był zbyt zafascynowany tym co mówiła Jeannie, więc mógł ze spokojem wsłuchiwać się w to, co Sheppard miał do powiedzenia. W zasadzie mężczyzna rzucał tylko niejasnymi insynuacjami, ale jasno podkopywał jego autorytet. Co gorsza jego rozmówcy śmiali się w głos, jakby to, że nie miał Przewodnika przez tak długi czas było zabawne. Potrafił w ten sposób przeżyć, ale wyjaśnił już Jeannie czym różniła się wegetacja od faktycznego życia. John zwrócił mu radość z odczuwania wszystkiego; smaku kawy, zapachu powietrza o poranku, faktury metalu, który poddawał się jego działaniom, gdy tworzyli projekty z Radkiem. Wcześniej egzystował na pół gwizdka bojąc się, że jeśli opuści gardę, ten świat go pochłonie i uda się w ostatni zmysłowy odlot bez możliwości ratunku. Był tak blisko, gdy Grodin zażartował z cytryną, a John uratował go. I ratował go od tamtego czasu.  
A teraz jego własny ojciec sugerował, że Rodney kupił Przewodnika. Jakby John był kupką mięsa na sprzedaż. I może Centrum trochę tak traktowało ludzi, ale dzięki temu trzymał się od nich jak najdalej.  
\- John, zatańcz ze mną – poprosił, wchodząc nieświadomie Woolseyowi w pół słowa.  
Richard wyglądał na wstrząśniętego, jakby dopiero teraz do niego doszło, że Rodney jest również człowiekiem. Zmarszczka między brwiami Jeannie pogłębiła się, gdy jego siostra próbowała rozszyfrować co się dzieje. Rodney jednak potrzebował dotknąć Johna tak wielką powierzchnią ciała, jaką był w stanie publicznie. Ze słowami Patricka Shepparda z tyłu głowy, który nadal sugerował, że obaj z Johnem są inni, źli, nie normalni, wybrakowani.  
\- Rodney? – wyrwało się jego Przewodnikowi, ale ufnie otworzył ramiona, w które Rodney się wsunął i trochę niezgrabnie wpasowali się w rytm piosenki.  
Nieliczne pary na parkiecie starały się im zrobić więcej miejsca i mógł nareszcie odetchnąć, gdy wokół niego był tylko zapach Johna. Fatalnie tańczyli. John nie miał praktyki, a on nie znał kroków, więc otworzył się, pozwalając przejął Przewodnikowi nad sobą kontrolę.  
\- Tylko w tańcu – wyszeptał, kiedy John poprzez nić zaczął sterować nim ostrożnie.  
Przewodnik trzymał pewnie jego nadgarstek, gdy prowadził ich i obracał i Rodney po raz pierwszy mógł tak po prostu odpuścić. Jego zmysły nie wariowały, ale słyszał wyraźnie szepty, które powoli przestawały go obchodzić. Mógł się starać, ale nie był w stanie udać kogoś kim nie był. I John też nigdy nie powinien był przez to przechodzić. Nie potrafił udowodnić im, że był geniuszem, bo nie mówili tym samym językiem. Pieniądze i władza nie interesowały go, i był pewien, że John wręcz czuł do nich wstręt. Zawsze sądził, że jest skomplikowanym człowiekiem, ale Przewodnik pozwolił mu odkryć jak obaj byli prości. John chciał tylko służyć krajowi i mieć święty spokój. Rodneyowi zależało na rodzinie i nauce. Ci wokół nich nie byli w stanie tego pojąć, więc przejmowanie się ich zdaniem nie miało sensu. To było jak próba zatrzymania reakcji łańcuchowej. Plotka o tym, że kupił Johna zapewne miała być przekazywana z ust do ust. I znał te metody – wbrew pozorom. Gdy raz jednej z nauczycielek wymsknęło się, że był Strażnikiem – doszło to do uszu władz federalnych. Wbrew pozorom wiedział jakie są zasad tej gry tylko nigdy nie chciał według nich grać.  
John zaczął się odprężać i Rodney po prostu wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Wyswobodził się w ramion, które go mocno oplatały i spojrzał na Przewodnika, który wyglądał doskonale w swoim mundurze. Złote naszywki tylko dodawały mu godności, a zawadiacka fryzura dowodziła jak wiele się dzieje w tej głowie. I że John ma fantazję, energię, której nikt nie jest w stanie okiełznać.  
Muzyka leciała w tle i Rodney wiedział, że wszyscy się na nich patrzą. Jego dłonie zaczęły się pocić, więc odchrząknął i dalej patrząc Johnowi prosto w oczy, ukląkł na jedno kolano.  
\- Rodney? – spytał Przewodnik niepewnie.  
\- O mój Boże –wyrwało się Jeannie.  
Może to nie było najlepsze miejsce, ale John wyglądał doskonale, a on sam raczej prędko nie założy kolejny raz smokingu. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym gdzie będą mieszkali, ale miał dom w mieście i kilka dni poza kompleksem na pewno wyszły by im na dobre.  
\- John – zaczął, czując się naprawdę dziwnie, gdy jego głos był ochrypnięty od emocji. Jego policzki płonęły z zażenowania. – John - spróbował jeszcze raz, ale odrobinę głośniej. – Nie mam dla ciebie pierścionka, nie… nie miałem tego w planach, ale… Ale kupimy coś razem. Coś z meteorytem albo z jakiegoś kosmicznego metalu, bo wiem, że gdybyś nie był pilotem, byłbym astronautą. I pewnie kiedyś zbuduję dla ciebie samolot, który będzie wynosił cię wprost z Ziemi na orbitę, bo miałeś rację i to tylko kwestia przestani, a nie techniki – odchrząknął. – Jesteś jak bozon Higgsa. Z moich obliczeń wynikało, że czegoś mi brakuje, ale zrozumiałem czego dopiero, gdy cię odnalazłem. Jesteś… jesteś jak włochaty bozon Higgsa, bo to naprawdę nienormalne, żeby twoje włosy były potargane, a nadal tak idealne. I to nie jest normalne, że jednocześnie czuję się przy tobie głupim jak nigdy i geniuszem, który może wszystko. To paradoks Shepparda i kiedyś to opublikuję albo zrobi to Kaleb, bo nie jestem mówcą i na pewno nie humanistą… - urwał i wziął głębszy wdech, bo John spoglądał na niego w czystym szoku.  
\- Rodney – powiedział tylko Przewodnik.  
\- Nie, daj mi dokończyć – dodał szybko. – Obaj byliśmy samotni tak długo, że niemal zapomniałem jak to być całym. Nie byłem cały od dnia, w którym ujawniły się te cholerne zdolności i wiem, że ty też nie czułeś się kompletny. Ciebie było za dużo. Za dużo dla wszystkich, bo wszystko na ciebie wpływało. I teraz mamy siebie i zabieram od ciebie to więcej, z którym walczyłeś. I może jestem cholerną czarną dziurą, która pochłonie cię całego. Może zabiorę cię całego, bo nawet nie wiesz jak pusty byłem bez ciebie, ale proszę cię… - urwał i wziął głębszy wdech. – Proszę cię, żebyś mi dał szansę. Więź jest tylko dla nas. Wiem, że instynktownie mnie zaakceptowałeś jako swojego Strażnika i będę cię bronił przed tym całym światem, chociaż to będzie dziwnie wyglądać, bo jesteś majorem sił powietrznych, a ja… no cóż… nie nazywacie nas czasem jajogłowymi? – spytał kwaśno i John roześmiał się, tylko potwierdzając, że to faktycznie było to.  
Rodney nienawidził tego określenia. Słyszał je w ustach marines i zawsze udawał, że odnoszą się do Zelenki ze względu na kształt jego głowy.  
\- Uratowałeś mi życie zaledwie kilka tygodni temu – podjął Rodney spokojnie. – A ja przewróciłem twoje do góry nogami, chociaż nie miałem prawa. I nie wiem nawet jak mi wybaczyłeś, ale nie będę bardzo tego drążył – zaśmiał się. – Nie chcę ryzykować, że znowu mnie będzie pół. Albo co gorsza, że zniknę, bo wypełniasz mnie całego. Jesteś tylko ty. I może bez ciebie nie istnieję, co jest kolejnym z paradoksów, który dziwnie nachodzi na filozofię, której nie cierpię równie mocno co pozostałych nauk humanistycznych. Świat równań jest o wiele bardziej logiczny, a z moich obserwacji wynika, że powinniśmy się zsumować, aby utworzyć coś wspaniałego. I powinieneś wypełnić ten ułamek mnie oficjalnie – dodał. – John? Czy zostaniesz moim mężem? – spytał wprost.  
Nie wiedział czego się spodziewał, ale Przewodnik poderwał go do góry, jakby Rodney nie był dobre kilka kilogramów od niego cięższy. I ciepłe usta spotkały się w jego własnymi w pocałunku, który był gwałtowny i płytki zarazem. I Rodney zdał sobie sprawę dlaczego nie miał języka Johna w ustach dopiero, gdy usłyszał jak kilka osób zaczyna płakać. I spojrzał na Jeannie, która wycierała rozmazane oczy.  
\- Dlaczego płaczesz? Przecież się zgodził – powiedział kompletnie zszokowany.  
A potem zerknął na Johna.  
\- Zgodziłeś się, prawda? To było twoje tak? Przegapiłem twoje tak? Byłem tak skupiony na twoich oczach, że to mogło trochę… - zaczął bełkotać.  
\- Tak, Rodney – powiedział spokojnie John, obejmując go ramieniem.

Nie sądził, że wszyscy będą chcieli złożyć im gratulacje, ale uścisnął tak wiele dłoni, że jego ręka zaczynała boleć. Jakaś staruszka podzieliła się z nim wspomnieniem o swoich własnych zaręczynach w Paryżu i pojęcia nie miał dlaczego sądziła, że to miało jakikolwiek związek. Jeannie pociągała nosem, chociaż opanowała się na tyle, aby zamieniać z gośćmi chociaż po dwa zdania. I John milczał po raz pierwszy odkąd się znali kompletnie zszokowany. Przewodnik nie potrafił dojść do ładu ze swoimi emocjami i to było coś, co jednocześnie martwiło Rodneya jak i cieszyło. Nie czuł negatywnych emocji, ale czysty dynamiczny chaos, który przeważnie dzielili, którego szum był tak gęsty, że wywarzał ułudę spokoju. Coś, co znał doskonale.  
John nie puścił jego ręki nawet na chwilę, jakby to Rodney teraz był jego ostoją i miał nadzieję, że będą tak egzystować.  
O'Neill w końcu się do nich dopchał i nawet wtulił w siebie Rodneya, czego ten się nie spodziewał. Generał musiał postradać zmysły.  
\- Miło było pana poznać – powiedział Rodney. – Przeniesiemy się do Kanady wraz z siostrą… - zaczął, bo to był plan B, który mieli z Jeannie zanim jeszcze przyszli na to przyjęcie.  
O'Neill uniósł brew, jakby nie do końca wiedział o czym Rodney mówił.  
\- Zabierasz siostrę na miesiąc miodowy? – spytał generał i jego brwi powędrowały naprawdę wysoko.  
\- Nie bądź idiotą – zganił go Rodney i skrzywił się na samą myśl.  
Jeannie zaśmiała się krótko.  
\- Mer, zawsze wiedziałam, że są w tobie pokłady spontaniczności… - zaczęła i urwała zanosząc się łkaniem.  
\- On nie ma pojęcia jakie wrażenie zrobił na zebranych – powiedział w końcu John.  
\- Dlaczego wszyscy płaczą? – spytał zirytowany. – Przecież się zgodził, prawda? – prychnął.  
Śmiech O'Neilla wcale mu się nie spodobał.

John w limuzynie zachowywał się nadal dziwnie cicho i Rodney pocałował go w policzek, nie wiedząc za bardzo co zrobić.  
\- Jesteś wściekły? – spytał, chociaż poprzez nić nie czuł nic podobnego.  
\- Nie, zwariowałeś? – prychnął Przewodnik. – Po prostu nigdy nie sądziłem, że…  
\- Że co? – spytał ciekawie Rodney.  
John westchnął.  
\- Sądziłem, że ty się wściekniesz, że nie przedstawiłem cię mojemu ojcu – przyznał w końcu Przewodnik.  
\- Chciałeś mnie chronić – odparł Rodney i wzruszył ramionami.  
John jednak się nie uśmiechnął.  
\- Powiedziałeś, że jesteś pusty beze mnie, ale Rodney, to nie działa w ten sposób. To ty wypełniasz nas obu – powiedział z pewnością w głosie Przewodnik.  
I z pewną nutką wstydu, której Rodney nie pojmował.  
\- Mitchell cały czas powtarza, że nie widział Przewodnika takiego jak ja. Ta cholerna psycholog spytała jakim cudem przeżyłem w Afganistanie – ciągnął John. – I prawda jest taka, że nie przeżyłem. Jesteśmy tak skonstruowani, aby czuć emocje wszystkie, nawet te, które pojawiają się tuż przed śmiercią. I umierałem z tymi ludźmi, również tymi, których zabijałem sam, a wiesz dlaczego? – spytał i najwyraźniej było to całkiem retoryczne. – Bo w cywilu czekało mnie coś gorszego.  
\- Twój ojciec – odgadł Rodney bez problemu.  
John skinął głową.  
\- Wiesz, że Centrum chce wiedzieć jak przeżyłem? Chcą więcej ludzi takich jak ja – podjął Przewodnik zduszonym tonem. – Wiesz jak się ich tworzy? Odsuwasz Przewodnika od jego matki, od jego rodziny, a gdy pozostaje mu umrzeć albo chwytać się życia instynktownie… czekasz co wybierze. A ja chciałem żyć, więc musiałem oddać wszystko to czym jestem, żeby się kurczowo trzymać istnienia. I już na wojnę pojechałem pusty. Nie było we mnie nic, co można było zniszczyć, bo oddałem wszystko, żeby żyć i nie wiedzieli, że jestem Przewodnikiem dopóki mój pierwszy dowódca nie zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak. Wtedy jednak byłem już najlepszym pilotem jakiego mieli i nie mogli ze mnie zrezygnować. Kazali mi przesiąść się na helikoptery, bo to oznaczało mniej śmierci wokół mnie i wtedy pojawił się Afganistan. I pamiętasz jak mówiłem, że nie mam nic do stracenia? – spytał John głosem pełnym napięcia. – Okazało się, że są jeszcze ludzie w mojej jednostce. I kiedy i oni umarli, a ja czułem jak bali się i czekali na pomoc, która nie dotarła na czas, coś znowu we mnie zniknęło. I znowu byłem pusty. Ja jestem pusty, Rodney – poinformował go, patrząc mu po raz pierwszy prosto w oczy.  
I Rodney zadrżał, bo był tam stary dobry strach, który już raz pomylił z lękiem przed wojną. Coś, co na głowę biło cholerne cytryny, a jednak John pilnował, aby Rodney nie wszedł w kontakt z żadną. Ścisnął mocniej dłoń Przewodnika, uśmiechając się szeroko, gdy nić zapulsowała w jego umyśle. Była piękna, gdy patrzył na nią po raz pierwszy. Była piękna i teraz.  
\- Nie jesteś pusty, masz mnie – poinformował go spokojnie. – I wiesz czego żałuję, John? Powinienem był ci się oświadczyć już wtedy w garażu szpitala w obecności Ronona i Teyli.  
John prychnął rozbawiony, chociaż wciąż odbijało się w nich echo goryczy.  
\- Nie wiedziałeś nawet jak wyglądam – odparł Przewodnik.  
\- Wiedziałem, że jesteś włochatą truskawką i to nadal wystarcza mi w zupełności – stwierdził wzruszając ramionami. – Poza tym 49169.  
\- Pierwsza – odparł John.  
\- No właśnie. Jesteśmy liczbami pierwszymi. Dzielimy się tylko przez siebie – stwierdził Rodney. – I mnie to wystarcza - dodał całując Johna w usta.


End file.
